On ne choisit pas sa famille Dumby s'en occupe
by Alanthia
Summary: Réecriture en cours!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : ceci vaut pou toute l'histoire : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.R   
Une du Daily Prophet, mercredi 13 juillet 

**« Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, mort et enterré. Jour de deuil pour la communauté sorcière »**

C'est hier soir qu'a été ensevelit le corps de Harry Potter, mort dans la matinée. La cérémonie n'a réuni qu'un petit comité, comprenant la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard, des amis de classe, la famille Weasley et quelques membres du ministère.

La nouvelle du décès de l'adolescent a été cachée au public afin d'éviter, selon le ministre et Albus Dumbledore, un rassemblement massif de sorciers qui auraient formé une cible facile pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. La cérémonie, fort modeste, s'est déroulée rapidement et sans anicroches, sous la grisaille et les larmes des personnes présentes.

Selon le rapport du médico-mage chargé de constater les décès, Harry Potter serait mort d'une hémorragie cérébrale provoquée par une mauvaise chute. A présent que le garçon s'en est allé, on est en droit de se demander combien de temps mettra Vous-Savez-Qui avant d'attaquer notre communauté…

Suite p. 2 à 10 de votre journal.


	2. Là où tout commence

Chapitre 1 : Là où tout commence

_Le silence inquiétant qui précède les rêves (J.J.Goldman, Veiller tard)_

Lundi 10 juillet, 3 heures du matin, appartements d'Albus Dumbledore.

Calme.

Dans un lit, un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche. Sur une table de nuit, des lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Pas un bruit dans la pièce, si ce n'est le souffle du directeur.

Silence.

Albus Dumbledore rêve de montagnes de bonbons.

Silence.

Le soleil lui sourit en lançant des dragées.

Silence.

Le sol est couvert de chocolat.

Silence.

_Chuuuuuut ! Ne le réveillez pas !_

**-DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !**

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, se réveilla en sursaut. Tendant la main, il chercha à atteindre son réveil, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'avait _pas_ de réveil. Cette pensée chassa de son cerveau les dernières brumes du sommeil et le tira précipitamment du lit. Harry Potter était en danger.

Pendant ce temps, au 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter se laissait lentement glisser en position couchée dans son lit. Les yeux clos, il se forçait à respirer lentement, profondément, pour se détendre, pour atténuer la douleur. Il ne prit pas la peine de remonter les couvertures sur lui. Ce geste lui aurait coûté une douleur inutile et il n'était même pas certain d'avoir la force nécessaire pour l'accomplir. De toute façon, la maigre chaleur qu'elle lui aurait procuré n'aurait pu combattre le froid qui l'envahissait. Assez étrangement, malgré la douleur croissante, l'adolescent souriait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il perdit connaissance.

Dumbledore s'apprêtait à prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix par le réseau de cheminette lorsqu'un pressentiment l'en dissuada. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? S'autorisant un moment de réflexion, il ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir une seconde plus tard. Les protections qui entouraient Privet Drive étaient toujours en place et fonctionnaient. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une attaque de Voldemort. Le danger était à l'intérieur même de la maison. Un éclair de fureur traversa le regard du directeur. Les Dursley !

Jurant, Dumbledore tenta de contacter Poppy, mais celle-ci était partie en vacances à l'étranger. Jetant une nouvelle poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, le directeur se tourna vers la seule autre personne de confiance ayant des connaissances médicales. Par chance, celle-ci était toujours éveillée.

Séverus, rassemblez toutes les potions soignantes dont vous disposez et attendez-moi à l'infirmerie.

Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? demanda le sorcier.

Je n'ai pas le temps de vous donner plus d'informations.

Retirant la tête du foyer, le directeur de Poudlard se dirigea vers l'unique point de transplanage du château (qui se trouvait dans son bureau et était soigneusement tenu secret) et disparut.


	3. Macabres découvertes

Anie Celebrindal : Je crains que tu ne sois quelque peu déçue… ' Merci pour ta review ! Et j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite ! 

**Théalie :** Mais enfin ? Qu'avez-vous tous avec ces gentils Dursley ? °s'étrangle en disant gentil° Merci pour ta review !

Chapitre 2 : Macabres découvertes Vivre des songes à trop veiller 

_(J.J.Goldman, Pas toi)_

Dumbledore apparut à l'extérieur du 4, Privet Drive. D'un mouvement de baguette, il leva les boucliers de protection de la maison avant de transplaner directement dans la chambre de Harry ; La vue qui l'y accueillit le déconcerta. Pas de Vernon Dursley menaçant l'adolescent, pas de Dudley le frappant, ni même de Pétunia le maltraitant. Rien qu'un corps maigre étendus sur des draps tachés de rouges et du sang s'échappant par flots de ses poignets. Et sur la table de nuit, un poignard et une lettre. Cette vision prit le directeur tellement au dépourvu qu'il resta quelques secondes sans réagir.

Sanguinem impemidenta ! cria-t-il, lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits.

Le sortilège ralentit l'écoulement de sang, sans toutefois l'arrêter, mais le sorcier ne pouvait faire plus. Prenant l'adolescent dans ses bras, Dumbledore transplana directement à Poudlard, fit léviter Harry et se précipita vers l'infirmerie.

°°°°°

Deux heures plus tard, Séverus Snape s'éloigna enfin du corps étendu sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

Séverus ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore qui, jusque là, était resté silencieux.

Il vivra, Albus.

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir de soulagement et le professeur de potions faillit l'imiter. Il avait beau ne pas aimer Potter, il ne souhaitait pas sa mort, et certainement pas son suicide. De plus, il était bien conscient du fait que l'adolescent représentait leur unique chance de vaincre Voldemort. Se tournant vers le directeur, il remarqua la fatigue et l'inquiétude qui creusaient ses traits.

Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Albus. Le garçon ne se réveillera certainement pas avant plusieurs heures.

Le vieil homme marqua son désaccord en secouant la tête.

Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul, au cas où il se réveillerait.

Je vais rester, Albus. Retournez vous coucher.

Devant la mine obstinée du vieillard, il ajouta, sarcastiquement :

Si vous n'allez pas dormir, allez vous changer, au moins. Vous êtes toujours en pyjama et les taches de sang ne sont pas du plus bel effet à côté de votre délicieux motif à lapins bleus.

Soupirant, Albus consentit à quitter la pièce pour suivre les conseils avisés de son ami qui resta seul avec le malade. S'asseyant sur une chaise, Séverus Snape laissa dériver son esprit, revivant l'instant où Dumbledore était apparu à la porte de l'infirmerie, le corps ensanglanté de Potter flottant à côté de lui. Il avait pensé à une attaque de mangemorts ou encore à une maltraitance des moldus qui lui servaient de famille, bien que les rumeurs qui couraient à ce sujet lui aient toujours semblé exagérées. Il avait tout envisagé en un instant, tout, sauf le suicide… Son regard s'attacha sur le visage exsangue enfui dans un oreiller, masque presque aussi blanc que les draps de lit qu'entourait une tignasse noire et rebelle.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Et-Devait-Dégommer-Voldemort, avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours et avait bien failli y parvenir… Perdu dans ses pensées, il se mit à caresser distraitement les fines cicatrices qui couraient sur ses poignets.


	4. Le réveil

OUPS ! Je me suis trompée de chapitre ! J'ai mis Décès avant Réveil… Bon, … bonne relecture ! 

Chapitre 3 : Le réveil Je sors aux bras des ombres 

_Je suis aux bras des ombres_

_Seul_

_(Absences II, Paul Eluard)_

Le soleil se levait quand Dumbledore se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant la maison des Dursley. Désactivant de nouveau les barrières de protections, il transplana à l'intérieur pour trouver Pétunia évanouie à l'entrée de la chambre de Harry Apparemment, elle supportait assez mal la vue du sang. Enjambant consciencieusement son corps, le directeur se mit à rassembler rapidement les affaires de son élève. Il venait de prendre la lettre que celui-ci lui avait adressée et l'avait soigneusement rangée quand la silhouette massive de Vernon Dursley se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son regard porcin vint de sa femme évanouie aux draps teintés de sang, en passant par Dumbledore et la malle où s'empilaient les maigres possessions de son neveu.

Que faites-vous ici ? Et qu'avez-vous fait à ma femme ? rugit-il.

Calmement, le vieux sorcier lui répondit :

J'emporte les affaires de Harry. Quant à votre femme, elle était déjà évanouie quand je suis arrivé. Et, au cas où le sort de votre neveu vous intéresserait, il se trouve pour l'instant à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et sa vie n'est plus en danger.

Vernon Dursley pâlit affreusement, avant de virer au cramoisi, teinte qui ne le flattait pas particulièrement. Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

Ne… Me … Parlez… Pas… de cet endroit maudit et quittez ma demeure, vieux fou. Et si vous croisez Potter et qu'il n'a pas eu la bonne idée de mourir, dites-lui de ne pas revenir

Vernon Dursley sembla se ratatiner sous le regard furieux de Dumbledore et recula de quelques pas. Mâchoire serrée, le vieux sorcier combattait pour conserver le contrôle de ses actions et ne pas jeter un sort à ce monstre. Non, quelque forte qu'en soit son envie, il n'allait pas transformer ce rebus de l'humanité en crapaud ! Prenant une profonde inspiration, le directeur de Poudlard transplana vers son bureau. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à bon port qu'il laissa libre cours à sa colère, détruisant au passage quelques meubles, statues et autres babioles qui ornaient la pièce, sous l'œil réprobateur des portraits des anciens directeurs.

Sincèrement, disait l'un, il faut contrôler votre caractère…

Parfaitement, renchérit un autre, une telle attitude est indigne d'un sorcier de votre rang, voyons !

Lorsque Dumbledore fut calmé, il remit tout en ordre de quelques coups de baguette, puis, soupirant, il réactiva les protections entourant Privet Drive : il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire et ne voulait pas que le ministère ou Voldemort soupçonnent quoi que ce soit. Avant de prendre la moindre décision, il voulait comprendre.

°°°°°

Ce ne fut que le lendemain, vers midi, que le survivant reprit conscience. La première chose qu'il perçut fut une douleur diffuse qui ressemblait plus à une gêne persistante ou à un profond malaise qu'à une véritable souffrance. Il se dit que la mort était loin d'être aussi agréable que ce que l'on lui avait vanté et soupira, avant de se figer. La certitude qu'il était toujours vivant l'envahit et, pour s'en assurer, il ouvrit les yeux. Cette opération lui demanda énormément d'énergie et de concentration car ses paupières semblaient faites de plomb. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un plafond blanc qu'il connaissait par cœur : l'infirmerie. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas laissé mourir ? Il était fatigué de vivre, si fatigué… Fatigué de se battre, fatigué de voir les autres mourir… Epuisé. I voulait se reposer… Il eut un petit sanglot étouffé mais ce son, pourtant léger, suffit à attirer sur lui l'attention des deux hommes qui le veillaient. Dumbledore se pencha vers l'adolescent et lui dit d'une voix douce :

Harry, tout va bien. Tu es à Poudlard.

Le garçon sentit de nouvelles larmes affluer vers ses yeux, mais il les retint. Non, tout n'allait pas 'bien'. Il était toujours vivant et il voulait être mort. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer au directeur, alors il se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour prouver qu'il avait entendu.

Comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta le directeur.

Cette fois, Harry ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes, au grand désarroi de Dumbledore. Snape, qui avait observé la scène depuis sa chaise, leva les yeux au ciel devant l'expression d'incompréhension de son aîné et se décida à intervenir, avant que Potter ne s'effondre totalement. Prenant sa plus belle voix froide, il s'adressa à son élève :

Potter, vous devez boire ceci.

Ce disant, il pressait un flacon contenant un liquidé verdâtre contre les lèvres du Survivant. Comme celui-ci s'étouffait à moitié en essayant de déglutir, Snape fut obligé de le soutenir, ce qu'il fit avec une certaine brutalité, pour l'aider à terminer sa potion. Dès qu'il fut à nouveau appuyé contre l'oreiller, Harry Potter plongea dans un sommeil profond. Dumbledore avait, quant à lui, observé la scène, un profond pli marquant son front.


	5. le décès

**OUPS… Retournez lire le chapitre précédent, j'avais oublié de le poster !**

**Théalie **: Merci beaucoup ! Quant au suicide de ce cher Harry… Gniark, gniark, gniark ! J'aime les suicide ! Et Harry se suicide (ou essaie) assez souvent dans mes fics ! Que veux-tu, il y en a dont le trip, c'est de torturer les Dursley (Alors là, je ne vise personne !). Moi, je ne comprends pas toute cette haine ! Ils sont tellement charmants… °s'étouffe°

**Jenni944** : Et oui, les chapitres sont courts, mais vu le nombre de fics que j'ai en cours, je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de faire des chapitres long, ou je ne posterais que tous les trois mois ! Et en plus, plus il y a de chapitres, plus il y a de reviews ! °filets de bave dégoulinant du menton d'Alanthia jusque sur son clavier° Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et bisous !

**Nakura Akisawa** : Yeah ! Quelqu'un qui apprécie la tentative de suicide de Harry! Merveilleux ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue mon BEAU °Alanthia se rengorge° travail ! Bizzz

**Petite grenouille** : Mais je suis sadique ! Quant à la suite, en voyant que j'avais 4 reviews pour ce chapitres, je me suis dite que j'allais la poster au plus vite ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

Chapitre 4 : Le décès   
Autant rêver d'ouvrir les portes de la mer 

_(L'ombre aux soupirs, Paul Eluard)_

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il se sentait désagréablement bien. Il était anormal, pensa-t-il, de se sentir ainsi après une tentative de suicide. Après tout, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais en fait, le simple fait d'être toujours en vie était étrange. Dérangeant et horrible. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, mais après tout, dans sa vie, rien ne se passait jamais selon ses désirs…

Il entendit un bruissement de tissus à ses côtés et comprit qu'il ne servait plus à rien de feindre le sommeil. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il fit la dernière des choses dont il avait envie : il ouvrit les yeux. A sa gauche se trouvait Dumbledore qui le contemplait avec, au fond des yeux, une lueur qui semblait refléter un sentiment inhabituel : déception ? inquiétude ? reproche ? tristesse ? Harry n'aurait pu le dire et il détourna le regard pour échapper au malaise grandissant qui l'envahissait. De l'autre côté du lit, la vision qui l'accueillit lui donna l'irrépressible envie de fermer les yeux. Il devait être maudit, se dit-il. Que faisait Snape ici ? L'homme était, comme d'habitude, vêtu de noir et, assis sur une chaise, un livre à la main, il fixait l'adolescent d'un regard insondable. Dumbledore sortit Harry de sa contemplation horrifiée en lui posant une question :

Comment te sens-tu ?

Détournant les yeux de Snape, Harry sembla éprouver pour le plafond une soudaine fascination.

Je vais bien, répondit-il, d'un ton morne.

Harry, je t'en prie, dis-moi la vérité, lui demanda Dumbledore.

Je vous dis la vérité, commença Harry, mais il fut coupé par la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme de Snape.

Vous êtes encore plus stupide et orgueilleux que tout ce que j'avais soupçonné, Potter. Refuser l'aide que vous propose le directeur…

Je ne suis pas…

Snape fut une fois de plus plus rapide.

Si vous allez bien, Potter, moi, je suis votre nourrice.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma et conserva un silence obstiné.

Un vrai gamin, ajouta le professeur de potions, mais Harry se contenta de serre les poings, feignant de ne rien avoir entendu.

Séverus, murmura en un reproche Dumbledore. Harry, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça…

Le jeune homme détourna le regard et ne sortit pas de son mutisme. Il entendit le directeur s'asseoir sur une chaise et soupirer avant de reprendre la parole.

Très bien, si tu ne veux ou ne peux pas m'en parler, je le comprends. Puis-je lire la lettre que tu m'avais adressée ?

Une panique sans nom envahit Harry tandis qu'il essayait de se relever.

Non, je ne veux pas. Rendez-la moi !

Que veux-tu en faire ?

La détruire, répondit Harry en tremblant d'épuisement et de fureur.

Dumbledore le contempla un moment avant de secouer la tête.

C'est une mauvaise idée, mon garçon…

Je ne veux pas que vous la lisiez !

Snape émit un petit renifflement méprisant.

Je ne pense pas que vous ayez le droit de vous y opposer, Potter.

Dumbledore n'avait pas détourné le regard du visage de son élève.

Je te promets de ne pas la lire, Harry, mais je vais la conserver. Elle pourra peut-être t'être utile un jour ou l'autre.

Epuisé, Harry se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu protester une nouvelle fois, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

Si cela se trouve, il n'y a rien à l'intérieur, se moqua Snape. Après tout, Potter, vous deviez bien savoir que Dumbledore viendrait vous sauver. Peut-être même espériez-vous avoir une occasion supplémentaire de faire la une des journaux : « Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu tente de se sui… »

Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! hurla Harry. Vous ne savez rien ! Vous ne me connaissez pas !

Vous êtes bien comme…

Je ne suis PAS mon père, s'énerva le garçon, toute son énergie retrouvée. Je n'ai pas choisi de naître, je n'ai pas choisi d'être sorcier, je n'ai pas choisi cette prophétie. (Harry éclata en sanglots) Je ne veux pas être Harry Potter, vous entendez ? Je ne veux pas…

Le reste se perdit dans ses sanglots. Lorsqu'un bras réconfortant entoura ses épaules, Harry enfouit son visage contre la robe de Dumbledore, se moquant de la barbe qui lui piquait le visage. Peu à peu, il se calma et se détacha du vieil homme, se rappelant qu'il lui en voulait également : s'il était toujours vivant et si Sirius était mort, c'était à cause de lui. Il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans ses oreillers, voulant oublier tout ce qui l'entourait.

Pendant ce temps, Snape remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise, assez mal à l'aise devant la réaction de l'adolescent et Dumbledore se caressait la barbe tout en réfléchissant.

Très bien, décida le directeur, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Harry Potter.


	6. L'idée

**Jenni944 :** Voilà la suite ! Et oui, notre cher professeur de potion est plutôt mal à l'aise ! Mais ce n'ets rien face à ce qui l'attend !

**Nakuru Akisawa :** Une fan de suicide ! Je ne suis plus seule au monde ! Merveilleux ! Mais, au risque de te décevoir, je ne sais pas encore si Harry va faire une autre tentative… Voilà un nouveau chapitre, mias ça ne sera pas toujours aussi rapide ! Ici, j'en avais 7 dèjà prêt, mais j'arrive au bout et il va falloir me laisser le temps de refaire mes stocks ! (et pendant les périodes d'exam, c'est plus difficile !

**Petite grenouille :** Merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite !

**Chapitre 5 : L'idée**

Je rêvais d'un autre monde 

_Où la terre serait ronde_

_(Un autre monde, Téléphone)_

En entendant ces mots, Harry avala sa salive de travers et s'étouffa. Lorsque sa crise de toux fut terminée, il jeta un regard incrédule à Dumbledore.

Je… J'ai mal entendu…

Je t'assure que tu as bien entendu, Harry ; Tu viens de mourir !.

L'adolescent se pinça, geste assez stupide et douloureux, mais qui eut l'effet de le persuader de la folie de son directeur. Séverus Snape, quant à lui, aurait bien imité son élève mais se contenta de fixer le directeur d'un air interrogatif.

Il va d'ailleurs falloir prévenir le monde sorcier d'ici peu… Une telle tragédie !

Dumbledore secouait la tête d'un air désolé, air qui était démentit par la lueur inquiétante de folie qui dansait dans ses prunelles. D'un geste, il fit apparaître sur un lit voisin un corps que Harry contempla, bouche bée

mais… Mais c'est moi !

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui en faisant un signe de tête négatif.

Mais non, enfin ! Ce jeune homme est Harry Potter. Il vient de mourir des suites d'une commotion cérébrale… Le pauvre !.

Séverus Snape contemplait le vieux sorcier , se demandant si celui-ci n'était pas malade, tandis que Harry contemplait le cadavre de son « clone », sous le choc. Il faut bien avouer que l'on ne voit pas tous les jours son propre corps décédé… le professeur de potions sortit enfin de sa stupéfaction et demanda :

Albus ? Pourriez-vous nos expliquer ce que vous faites ?

Dumbledore reprit son sérieux et s'assit. Il contempla son élève et son professeur pendant quelques minutes, l'air songeur, avant d'expliquer :

C'est très simple, Séverus. A partir de cet instant, aux yeux de la communauté magique, Harry Potter est mort.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, il poursuivit :

J'ai pris cette décision pour plusieurs raisons, l'une d'elle étant de te permettre de connaître une autre vie, Harry. Bien entendu, la prophétie ne disparaît pas mais tu vas pouvoir vivre sous une autre identité…

Voyant que Séverus s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire, le vieux sorcier poursuivit rapidement ;

Mais ce n'est pas le seul avantage : Voldemort va te croire mort. Il va cesser de chercher à te tuer et tu n'auras pas à te soucier de lui, du moins, pour un moment… Je veux que tu connaisses une vie normale, Harry, et c'est la meilleure solution que j'aie à t'offrir. A toi de choisir : acceptes-tu ou non de te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le regard de Dumbledore était fixé sur les prunelles émeraude de son élève et suivait le combat intérieur que menait celui-ci.

En échange, ajouta le directeur, je veux ta promesse que tu n'attenteras plus à ta vie. Je te laisse quelques minutes pour réfléchir et prendre ta décision. Séverus, dit-il en se tournant vers l'adulte, il y a quelques détails qu'il nous faut régler.

Le vieil homme sortit, suivi de près par Snape qui jeta un dernier regard noir au Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Lui-Pourrir-La-Vie, regard que celui-ci ne se priva pas de lui rendre, avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry Potter se retrouva seul dans la pièce et se mit à réfléchir à la proposition du su sorcier tandis que, dans le couloir, Séverus Snape exprimait à voix haute tout ce qu'il avait dû garder pour lui les minutes précédentes.

Albus, vous ne devriez pas céder au moindre caprice de ce gosse ! je sais que vous tenez à lui, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, et je connais la prophétie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour privilégier ainsi un élève.

Dumbledore écouta calmement le professeur et attendit qu'il ait terminé pour lui expliquer son point de vue.

Séverus, je sais que vous n'aimez pas Harry

Devant l'ébauche de protestation de son interlocuteur, il se contenta de le faire taire d'un signe de la amin.

Je ne peux pas vous obliger à changer d'avis et je n'essaierai pas (nda : Ouh ! le menteur !). Mais je suis certain que vous comprenez qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple caprice d'adolescent : on ne tente pas de mettre fin à ces jours pour si peu et vous le savez. Je veux offrir à Harry une chance d'être heureux, ce qui, jusqu'à présent, ne lui est pas vraiment arrivé.

Dumbledore ignora la mine douteuse de Snape et poursuivit :

C'est pourquoi je voudrais votre promesse que, si Harry accepte ma proposition, vous m'aiderez à lui donner cette chance.

Séverus Snape hocha la tête, à contre-cœur :

Très bien, Albus, vous aurez mon soutien…

°°°°°

Lorsque les deux sorciers poussèrent la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry les attendait.

As-tu pris une décision , Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

J'ai quelques question auparavant.

D'un hochement de tête, le sorcier encouragea l'adolescent à poursuivre.

Qui sera au courant de ma véritable identité ?

Le directeur sourit en répondant que seul lui et Séverus seraient au courant.

Et Ron et Hermione ?

L'expression de Dumbledore s'attrista quelque peu et il répondit :

Ils ne doivent pas être au courant, Harry. Plus de gens seront au courant, plus les chances que Voldemort apprenne la vérité augmentent. Tu seras d'ailleurs reparti une nouvelle fois et peut-être iras-tu dans une autre maison que gryffondor.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Ils vont me croire mort…

Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement.

L'adolescent ferma un instant les yeux, avant de poser une nouvelle question.

Voldemort… Comment comptez-vous l'empêcher de se rendre compte que je suis vivant ? Le lien entre nous n'est pas brisé !

J'ai fait des recherches ces derniers mois pour régler ce problème et je pense avoir trouvé une solution. Tu auras toujours des visions, mais il ne sentira pas ta présence. As-tu d'autres questions ?

Oui ! Sous quelle identité vais-je vivre ?

A ces mots, Dumbledore sourit malicieusement.

Tu ne le sauras que si tu acceptes !

Harry soupira, frustré, mais ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus : il savait que ce serait inutile. La vraie question était : faisait-il encore confiance à Dumbledore ? Prenant une profonde inspiration, il annonça :

Très bien, j'accepte !

Merveilleux, Harry, merveilleux ! A présent, occupons-nous de ta nouvelle apparence !

Dumbledore marmonna quelque chose en agitant sa baguette et une lumière orangée entoura l'adolescent. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, Snape pâlit brusquement et supplia :

Pas ça, Albus, tout, mais pas ça…


	7. Nouvelle identité

NDA : Pauvre Séverus… 

Waouw ! 7 reviews pour un seul chapitre ! Je suis comblée ! Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que tout ce que j'ai écrit auparavant était fort différent et je suis contente que ceci vous plaise !

**Lyly **: je suis tr è scontente que tu aimes mon histoire ! C'est vrai que les chapitres sont assez courts, mais peut-être qu'ils vont devenir un peu plus grand… Ils ont déjà un peu grandi par rapports aux premiers, alors, qui sait ? Bisoux !

**Misspotter95 **: ne t'étrangle pas avec ton sourire ! Merci beaucoup ! Quant au physique de Harry, tu me diras s'il correspond à ce que tu attends ! Bizzz !

**Théalie **: Moi ? JAMAIS je n'oserais commettre un tel sacrilège, voyons °Hem hem°. Ce n'ets pas comme si j'avais déjà commis un autre sacrilège en le faisait se suicider ! Lol ! Bises tout plein !

**Amy Keira **: Merci beaucoup ! Et voici le chapitre suivant !

**Séverafan **: Merci ! ET j'espère bien que ça va être marrant ! Bises !

**Jenni944 **: Voilà, voilà.. °effrayée° Ne me tue paaaaaaaaaas ! Kiss !

**Nakuru Akisawa **: Gniark Gniark ! Et oui, je suis cruelle ! Je suis experte en sadisme °ricanement diabolique°. Dis-moi si c'est bien ce à quoi tu t'attendais ! (Selon moi, ça devrait être clair comme de l'eau de roche, mais on ne sait jamais…). Je vais te décevoir…. Après ce chapitre, je n'ai plus rien de prêt… Il va donc falloir attendre un moment… Sachant que je finis mes exams dans 4 jours, je vais sûrement recommencer à écrire après…

Chapitre 6. Nouvelle identité 

_Et qui donc pense à ton visage ?_

_(Paul Eluard)_

Voyons, mon ami, rétorqua Dumbledore, qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou, c'est la meilleure solution !

Vous ne pouvez pas me demander cela, Albus ! C'est au dessus de mes forces !

Vous vous êtes toujours sous-estimé, Séverus. Je suis convaincu que vous en êtes capable , sans quoi jamais je ne vous l'aurais demandé !

Snape lança un regard dégoûté et horrifié à Harry avant de répondre :

J'ai toujours dit que vous aviez une trop grande confiance en la nature humaine, Albus… Vous feriez mieux de demander à quelqu'un d'autre si vous ne voulez pas que cela se termine par un ou plusieurs meurtres !

Professeurs, tenta Harry, mais il fut ignoré.

C'est vous qui êtes le mieux placé, Séverus…

Harry, qui n'avait rien compris à la conversation et qui commençait à sérieusement mettre en doute la santé mentale des deux hommes, tenta une nouvelle fois de se faire entendre.

Professeurs ? Que se passe-t-il ?

L'adolescent parvint, cette fois, à attirer l'attention des deux adultes, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Snape le foudroya du regard et lui conseilla d'une voix coupante :

Vous feriez mieux de vous taire, Potter, pour votre propre bien !

Harry allait rétorquer tout aussi sèchement, mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha en souriant. Les yeux pétillants de malices, il tendit un miroir à l'adolescent qui détailla sa nouvelle apparence. Dans la glace se reflétait un visage pâle aux traits fins qu'entouraient de longs cheveux noirs bouclés. Mais ce qui attirait le plus le regard étaient ses yeux aux iris dorés. Le tout rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Harry et il se détailla avec plus d'attention. Il remarqua avec soulagement que son front était vierge de toute cicatrice et passa une main incrédule à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver l'éclair. Une grimace déforma son visage lorsqu'il sentit la chair légèrement boursouflée sous ses doigts.

Elle est toujours là, Harry. Je l'ai simplement dissimulée.

Soupirant de déception, le garçon reprit son inspection, contemplant avec étonnement ses yeux d'or aux longs cils. Des yeux de fille, pensa-t-il. Son nez était droit et assez grand, sans être gros, et ses lèvres étaient fines. Ce furent elles qui le mirent sur la voie lorsqu'il grimaça. Il jeta un coup d'œil horrifié au miroir, ce qui ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons : des cheveux noirs, un teint pâle, des lèvres fines… Snape ! Il pâlit et leva un regard incrédule vers Dumbledore.

Dites-moi que je me trompe !

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit et Harry le soupçonna de trouver la situation hilarante.

Tu ne te trompe pas ! Désormais, tu es bien le fils de Séverus.

Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie…

Ai-je une tête à plaisanter, Harry ?

L'adolescent jeta un regard noir à son directeur qui éclata de rire.

Tout compte fait, je préfère que tu ne répondes pas à cette dernière question, mon garçon.

Vous ne pouvez pas sincèrement envisager une telle chose, professeur, se désespéra l'élève.

Et pourquoi ?

Pendant tout ce temps, Séverus restait muet, plongé dans des pensées qui semblaient désagréables au plus haut point.

Vous savez bien que Sn… le professeur Snape et moi, nous nous haïssons !

Voyons, voyons… N'exagérons rien ! Vous avez du mal à vous entendre, tout au plus et ce sera là l'occasion de mettre vos différents de côtés et de vous découvrir l'un l'autre. Je suis convaincu que vous y parviendrez, je vous fait pleinement confiance.

Voyant que l'adolescent ne répondait rien , certainement trop horrifié, Albus se tourna vers le professeur.

Il nous reste quelques détails à régler. Comment pensez-vous que Voldemort prendra la nouvelle de l'existence de votre fils ?

Le professeur sembla sortir de sa transe et marmonna :

Il va être furieux que je lui ai caché une telle chose : il va me falloir une très bonne explication !

J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir eu un énorme différent et que vous l'auriez envoyé étudier à l'étranger pour ne plus avoir à le revoir. Cela expliquerait votre animosité réciproque !

Mmmmmh ! Je pourrais dire que mon idiot de fils ne partage pas mes idéaux quant à la pureté de la race sorcière… Et pour expliquer son retour, je dirais qu'un vieux loufoque s'est mis en tête de nous réconcilier…

Excellent, Séverus, excellent, répondit Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde se soucier du fait que son « ami » l'ait traité de vieux loufoque ou qu'il ait qualifié Harry d'idiot. Je m'aperçois avec soulagement que vos capacités de raisonnement ont survécu au choc que vous a infligé la nouvelle apparence de ce cher Harry.

Celui-ci semblait avoir plus de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait être le fils de Snape pour une durée indéterminée… Dumbledore, de son côté, continua son bavardage. Il jeta divers sorts aux deux sorcier pour s'assurer que la vérité ne serait pas découverte. Certains avaient pour but de cacher la véritable identité de Harry aux appareils magiques, d'autres de changer sa voix, d'autres encore empêchant les deux sorciers de s'appeler par leur nom réel ou de révéler la vérité à qui que ce soit. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, tout fut terminé et le directeur se tourna vers ses deux compagnons silencieux en souriant :

A présent que ces détails de moindre importance sont réglés, passons au plus important ! Séverus, comment se prénomme votre fils ?

Le professeur fixa son aîné d'un regard plein de ressentiment tandis que Harry tentait, malgré la fatigue qui l'envahissait, de faire entendre au directeur qu'il voulait choisir lui-même son prénom.

Que diriez-vous d'Imbécilius ? proposa Snape d'un ton aigre, ce qui fit glisser Dumbledore alors que Harry, essayait d'exprimer , d'une voix pâteuse, son désaccord.

Séverus, soyez sérieux, voyons !

Le sorcier en question marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un 'Je l'étais' mais finit par donner une nouvelle proposition ?

Nathan.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry qui hocha vaguement la tête avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve.

Voilà une affaire rondement menée, se félicita le vieux sorcier, ignorant totalement Snape qui le fusillait du regard.


	8. Premières interactions

Morganelafe : Je suis désolée, ta review et arrivée après que j'ai posté le chapitre suivant ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu transformer Harry en fille… Et en fin de compte, il a un côté assez androgyne ! Bizz 

**Amy Keira :** Voilà ! Tadadaaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même s'il ne me plait pas ! ' Biz

**Théalie **: Merci ! J'ai choisi ce nom car je dédie en partie cette fic à Nathy Potter ! J'ai longtemps hésité entre Nathan et Nathannaël, mais j'ai fini par choisir le plus court ! Quant à la relation Harry Séverus… Ca va faire plus que des étincelles !

**Nakuru Akisawa : **Voilà le suivant ! Après quelques petites journée d'attente ! Le premier qui se plaint, je le tue, j'ai travaillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin pour le boucler, et je le poste même s'il ne me plait pas trop ! ' Et oui, tu avais raison, comme beaucoup ! Merci beaucoup ! Bizzzz

**Petite grenouille :**Dumby, fou ? Mais nooooon ! Voyons ! lol Bisoux

**Black-sun : **Merci ! Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira (plus qu'à moi… --")

**6eireann : **Je souhaite également bon courage aux perso ! Ils vont en avoir bien besoin ! Bises

**severafan :** Mais enfin euh. Je sais que mes chapitres ont courts, mais si je les rallonge, ça va prendre beaucoup plus de temps ! J'essaie quand même de les rallonger un peu, mais ce n'est pas facile ! Ici, j'en suis à 1300 mots et je vais essayer d'arriver aux 1500 pour les suivants, mais ne t'attends pas à des miracles ! lol… Quant à abandonner cette fic…. Ca va pas la tête ? Je me marre trop en l'écrivant pour même y songer ! mdr Bsoux !

J'avoue ne pas avoir très bien compris ta review ! J'ai été jeter un coup d'œil aux fics de shaar-luna, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ! Est-ce que, selon toi, mon histoire ressemble fort à l'une des siennes ? Si c'est le cas, je t'assure que c'est involontaire : je ne les ai jamais lue ! (J'ai même évité de le faire apr ès ta reviews, je n'ai fait que survoler pour être sure que tout vienne bien de ma petite tête et pas de celle d'une autre !)

**jenni944 :** Mais non, ils ne vont pas s'entretuer… quoi que… Merci ! Bizzz

**Nanie :** Waouw ! Je prends ça comme un gros compliment ! Une lectrice d'ombre-et-folie qui me complimente ! Merveilleux ! Et la suite n'est pas bien loin, ne t'inquiète pas !

Chapitre 7 : premières interactions Je me fous de tes détresses, comme de tout et comme du reste 

_Mylène Farmer_

La pièce était lugubre et froide. Sur un trône se tenait une silhouette noire dont seuls les yeux, rouges sangs, étaient visibles dans la pénombre. Séverus Snape s'approcha d'elle, s'efforçant à rester impassible. Aucun sentiment ne devait filtrer. On aurait pu supposer qu'il en avait l'habitude, vu le nombre d'années durant lesquelles il avait été espion, mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait cela particulièrement difficile. Comment pouvait-il ne laisser filtrer aucun sentiment alors qu'il allait devoir faire avaler un mensonge énorme à Voldemort. Non, en fait deux mensonges…

Séverus Snape. Puis-je savoir ce qui amène ici l'un de mes plus fidèles disciples ?

Le professeur de potions se mit à genou devant Voldemort et baisa le bas de sa robe avec révérence.

J'ai d'importantes nouvelles, maître.

Parle.

Harry Potter est gravement blessé. Il se trouve à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Quelle est la gravité de ses blessures ?

Il est en danger de mort, maître.

En entendant ces mots, Voldemort sembla jubiler.

Réellement ? Quelles sont les chances qu'il se remette ?

Puisque je suis chargé de le soigner, je dirais qu'elles sont nulles, maître !

Voldemort éclata de rire.

Séverus, Séverus ! J'adore ton esprit… tellement serpentard ! Va et assure-toi qu'il ne survivra pas !

Mais le professeur de potions ne quitta pas sa position agenouillée devant le monstre et celui-ci s'en irrita.

Que se passe-t-il, Séverus ?

J'ai une autre nouvelle à vous transmettre, maître.

Je l'espère bonne…

Dumbledore m'a obligé à faire venir mon fils à Poudlard. Il veut nous réconcilier.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, irrité.

J'ignorais que tu avais un fils.

J'avoue que c'est un tel sujet de honte pour moi que je n'ai pas osé vous en parler.

Et pourquoi aurais-tu honte d'avoir une descendance, si ton fils est de sang-pur?

Snape se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de poursuivre.

Il y a seize ans, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille de sang pur et nous avons eu un fils. Mais j'ai découvert peu après qu'elle m'avait menti et que son grand-père était un moldu. Je l'ai aussitôt quitté. Je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle jusqu'à dernièrement. Elle est décédée et Dumbledore s'est mis en tête de nous réconcilier, mon fils et moi.

Séverus attendit avec anxiété la réaction de son maître. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

Endoloris !

Le professeur de potions s'écroula sur le sol, agité de spasmes. Lorsque le sort fut le levé, il eut tout le mal du monde à se relever et à s'agenouiller à nouveau devant Voldemort.

Cela t'apprendra à faire preuve de plus de discernement quant au choix de tes relations, Séverus. Tu déshonore les rangs de mes fidèles. Si cet enfant n'était pas sous la surveillance de ce vieux fou, je t'ordonnerais de le tuer directement. Mais cela est hélas impossible. Je compte sur toi pour feindre l'affection envers lui, afin de tromper Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il te sera difficile de vaincre ta répulsion naturelle envers lui, mais je compte sur toi.

Très bien, maître, acquiesça Séverus.

Tu peux t'en aller. Après tout, je ne voudrais pas que ce cher Dumbledore se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Séverus se leva et sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, la voix de Voldemort le retint.

Oh, Séverus, j'allais oublier… Endoloris ! Ne me cache plus rien à l'avenir. J'ai horreur des cachotteries.

°°°°°°

Ce fut le claquement de la porte de l'infirmerie qui éveilla Harry le lendemain à l'aube. Il resta un moment immobile, espérant se rendormir et se rappeler son rêve, mais les pas impatients qui s'approchaient de lui l'en découragèrent et il se résigna à ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui se tenait le professeur Snape, apparemment de très mauvaise humeur.

Debout, Nathan ! Peut-être penses-tu pouvoir faire la grasse matinée, mais saches que le directeur et moi avons tous deux un horaire chargé pour les heures à venir et nous n'avons pas de temps à consacrer à ta fainéantise !

Chaque fois que le sort jeté par Dumbledore forçait le professeur à appeler Harry 'Nathan' ou à le tutoyer, il semblait s'étrangler de dégoût. L'élève nota avec un certain détachement que cette familiarité ne semblait que renforcer le mépris avec laquelle ces paroles étaient prononcées. Il était assez intéressant de remarquer que le sorcier était encore tout à fait capable de laisser percer ses vrais sentiments dans des mots qui auraient dû traduire une certaine entente. Soupirant, il se leva. C'est lorsqu'il se redressa qu'il remarqua qu'il avait gagné quelques centimètres. Il avait l'impression de voir la pièce comme s'il se trouvait sur la pointe des pieds et le haut de sa tête arrivait à hauteur de l'épaule de son professeur. Il n'était pas fort grand, mais il n'était plus un 'nain' et s'en réjouissait. Il commit, hélas, la fatale erreur de sourire et fut sévèrement réprimandé.

Je ne vois ici aucune matière à rire, P… Nathan ! Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi !

Harry suivit le professeur en traînant des pieds. Après avoir parcouru un dédale de couloirs dans les donjons, ils parvinrent devant un tableau d'aspect lugubre représentant un serpent enroulé autour du corps sans vie d'une sirène. Le professeur marmonna quelque chose et, à la grande surprise de son élève, la sirène lui fit un sourire enjôleur (apparemment, elle n'était pas aussi morte qu'elle semblait vouloir le faire croire) et le tableau s'ouvrit sur les appartements personnels de directeur des serpentards.

Le mot de passe est 'Véritasérum'. J'ose supposé que malgré l'atrophie de ton cerveau, tu parviendras à le retenir.

L'adolescent se contenta de serrer les dents et ne répondit pas. Il commençait réellement à se sentir fatigué. La marche pour parvenir jusque là avait été assez longue et le jeune homme commençait à se sentir mal. Il n'en dit évidemment rien à Snape, ne voulant pas subir de nouvelles moqueries quant à sa faiblesse, et pénétra à sa suite dans la pièce. Celle-ci était assez grande et chaleureuse, au grand étonnement de Harry, qui avait toujours imaginé que son professeur vivait dans une sorte de mausolée. Dans un coin brillait un petit feu devant lequel se trouvaient plusieurs fauteuils et une petite table. C'est également là que se trouvait une immense bibliothèque qui couvrait tout un pan de mur. Dans un autre coin de la pièce se trouvait ce qui devait être la salle à manger (une table, deux chaises et des couverts, assiettes et tasses). Snape se mit à lui désigner les différentes portes et à lui expliquer où elles menaient, mais Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre. Bientôt, sa vision s'obscurcit, le monde se mit à tourner sous ses pieds et il tomba dans les pommes, ce qui coupa Snape qui était en pleine dissertation sur la porte horrible (d'après lui) qui menait à la chambre de Nathan et que Dumbledore avait rajouté à son appartement auparavant si parfait pour qu'il puisse l'accueillir. Ingrat comme son élève l'était, il était certain qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte du dérangement qu'il causait… C'est à peu près à ce moment de ses récriminations que Harry s'évanouit. En entendant un bruit de chute derrière lui, Snape et se retourna pour trouver le corps inconscient de l'adolescent à un mètre de lui. Il resta à la fixer stupidement durant quelques instants avant de secouer la tête avec colère, de lancer un sort de lévitation et de poser le garçon sur un fauteuil près du feu, le maudissant et maudissant Albus pour le dérangement.


	9. L'enterrement

NDA : Je dédie cette fic à Nathy Potter et à ma très chère Yukina. J'espère que si elles la lisent, elles l'apprécieront ! 

Amy Keira : je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent, mais j'avoue que moi, je ne l'aime pas… ' enfin ! J'espère que celui-ci va également te plaire 

**Black-sun :** Même commentaire que pour Amy ! Quant à la relation Snape-Harry, ce n'est pas encore ici que ça va s'améliorer !

**Jenni944 : **Snape est un vrai salaud avec harry, j'en suis consciente !… méchant sévichou ! grrrrrrrrrr ! Tu vas être puni ! (mais pas maintenant !')

**Nanie : **J'ai fait un gros effort, ce chapitre est un peu plus long ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

BISES A TOUS ET BONNE LECTURE ! 

Chapitre 8 : L'enterrement 

Vous verrez d'ailleurs comment cela finira … L'avenir s'imaginera dans le Passé comme il l'a toujours fait.

Henri Michaux

Harry fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une main qui le secouait rudement par l'épaule. Il gémit, son cou se révoltant contre ce traitement (apparemment, il n'avait pas dormi dans une position des plus agréables), puis, clignant des yeux, il finit par reconnaître la silhouette de son nouveau 'père'.

Enfin réveillé ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grogna l'adulte, ignorant la grimace de douleur de l'élève. La prochaine fois que v… tu te sentiras mal, Nathan, aie le bon sens de me prévenir, je préfère supporter tes jérémiades que devoir m'occuper d'un gamin évanoui.

Très bien, marmonna Harry en jetant à un coup d'œil haineux à son professeur.

Snape, après lui avoir lancé un regard perçant, se détourna de lui et disparut dans l'une des pièces annexes qu'il lui avait montré quelques heures auparavant et dont Harry avait oublié la fonction. Lorsqu'il revint, il contempla son élève avec un mépris qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler.

Eh bien ? Prépare-toi ! (Le tutoiement semblait toujours écorcher la délicate gorge de Snape.) Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Le ton était cassant, mais Nathan ne s'attendait à rien d'autre venant de son interlocuteur.

Et puis-je savoir dans quel but je dois me préparer ?

En voyant la lueur de satisfaction qui traversa le regard de son professeur, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait eu l'exacte réaction qu'attendait son professeur et maudit son impulsivité. Celui-ci fit une grimace ironique et répondit :

Aurais-tu oublié que tu dois assister à l'enterrement de Harry Potter, tout comme moi. Note que si l'on m'avait laissé le choix, jamais je ne me serais déplacé pour un événement d'aussi peu d'importance. Mais on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, que ce soit quant à mes activités ou quant à ma compagnie, susurra Snape d'un ton menaçant.

Harry serra le poing mais s'efforça à répondre calmement.

Quel dommage que vous y soyez contraint !

Séverus sembla légèrement surpris par cette réponse dégoulinante de sarcasme : il s'était attendu à ce que le gryffondor perde son calme et se mette en colère. Tant pis, ce serait pour une prochaine fois !

Merlin ! On dirait que je déteins déjà sur toi ! (Harry grimaça) Avec un peu de chance, tu vas hériter de mon habilité en potions, quoi que je doute que même un miracle puisse faire de toi un élève décent dans cette matière.

Harry choisit d'ignorer purement et simplement cette dernière remarque, sachant que Snape cherchait à le mettre hors de lui et se refusant à lui donner ce plaisir. Silencieusement, il se dirigea d'un pas raide vers sa chambre. En poussant la porte, il découvrit une pièce agréablement claire, aux murs blancs ornés d'or et d'argent. Au centre de la pièce trônait un grand lit de bois sombre aux rideaux de voile blanc brodé d'or et d'argent, tout comme la chaude couverture. Harry resta un moment bouche bée, avant de chercher sa malle. A l'intérieur, il trouva plusieurs robes neuves, adaptées à sa taille et dépourvues de l'écusson de Poudlard. Il en passa rapidement une et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque son regard fut retenu par un miroir qui le reflétait. Il se détailla et trouva ce qu'il vit assez plaisait. Personne ne pourrait jamais faire le lien entre Harry Potter et Nathan Snape. A cette pensée, il grimaça : il devait à présent jouer le rôle du fils du redouté et redoutable professeur de potions… Il y avait là largement de quoi avoir envie de vomir. Dieu merci, il ne ressemblait pas trop à son 'géniteur'. En fait, il était assez séduisant, reconnut-il sans fausse modestie, si l'on aimait le genre androgyne.

Le voix impatiente de son 'père' le sortit de ses pensées.

Nathan ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée. La cérémonie débute dans un quart d'heure. Inutile de te faire une beauté, personne ne te remarquera.

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'irais, dans ce cas ! Je n'ai réellement aucune envie d'assister à mon propre enterrement.

T'a-t-on demandé ton avis ? Non ! Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait, contente-toi d'obéir sans réfléchir, on ne te demandera jamais quelque chose d'aussi difficile !

Serrant les dents pour ne pas répondre, Harry sortit de sa chambre et subit avec une indifférence feinte l'observation minutieuse du regard méprisant de Snape.

Je suppose que cela conviendra… A défaut de mieux !

Harry refreina avec difficulté une remarque acerbe sur l'apparence du professeur. Il sentait que sa patience allait être mise à très rude épreuve durant les semaines à venir mais il espérait que Snape finirait par se fatiguer s'il ne répondait pas à ses constantes provocations. Le professeur, de son côté, était quelque peu perturbé par le silence déstabilisant que gardait son élève (à sa connaissance, jamais Harry Potter n'aurait supporté autant d'insultes sans réagir). Mais il était certains que, tout comme les années précédentes, il parviendrait à le faire sortir de ses gonds, ce n'était qu'une question de temps : il était un maître en la matière. Et plus Potter se retiendrait, plus il savourerait le moment où ce dernier exploserait. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, sourire qui fut superbement ignoré par celui à qui il était destiné.

Si vous avez terminé de rêvasser, pr… père, nous pourrions y aller. Il paraît que nous n'avons pas toute la journée !

Le professeur jeta un regard noir à Nathan avant de quitter la pièce dans un tourbillon de tissu noir, suivi de près par son 'fils'. Ils eurent vite fait d'atteindre le parc où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie.

°°°°°

Lorsque Harry rejoignit les appartements de Snape ce soir-là, il se déplaçait comme un zombie. Aucune lueur n'animait son regard et il ne réagissait même pas aux sarcasmes de son 'père' qui prenait un grand plaisir à commenter le _magnifique_ enterrement auquel avait eu droit le Survivant. Silencieusement, il se rendit dans sa chambre, laissant derrière lui un Séverus Snape furieux d'être ainsi ignoré, et se coucha sans même prendre la peine de se changer. Il était réellement épuisé, malgré la potion d'énergie que lui avait fait boire le professeur durant la cérémonie quand il avait été sur le point de s'évanouir, mais il n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Il avait bien trop de choses à digérer.

Le spectacle auquel il avait assisté l'avait profondément marqué. D'une certaine façon, il avait été persuadé que personne ne le regretterait s'il venait à mourir mais la cérémonie lui avait démontré le contraire. Durant deux heures, il avait du rester impassible face à une Molly Weasley qui étouffait ses sanglots dans son mouchoirs tandis qu'Arthur la serrait contre lui en essayant de la consoler. Le visage des jumeaux Weasley était inhabituellement grave et triste. Ginny, elle, pleurait silencieusement. Ron soutenait une Hermione effondrée. Ses autres camarades de Gryffondor qui avaient pu venir semblaient également tristes, comme la plupart des professeurs (excepté Snape, bien entendu, ce qui lui attira plusieurs regards furieux de Ron). Harry crut même avoir vu une larme sur la joue du professeur McGonagall. Et dire qu'il avait voulu se suicider, persuadé que la nouvelle ne ferait que des indifférents en dehors de ceux qui paniqueraient parce qu'ils avaient perdu leur héros. Il semblait qu'il s'était bien trompé. Une vague de culpabilité assaillit le jeune homme : tous ses amis le pensaient mort alors qu'il était bel et bien vivant . Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il remettait de plus en plus sa décision en question. Si, au moins, Dumbledore lui avait laissé plus de temps pour réfléchir ! Ou s'il lui avait dit qu'il devrait tenir le rôle du fils de Snape ! Peut-être aurait-il fait un choix différent. Harry sursauta : peut-être ? Pourquoi aurait-il hésité ? Il aurait refusé, bien entendu ! Non ?…

Harry dut être honnête avec lui-même et s'avouer qu'il aurait tout de même accepté la proposition de Dumbledore. Tout valait mieux que vivre le vie de Harry Potter, même avoir à supporter Snape lui semblait soudain n'être qu'une partie de plaisir. Après tout, Voldemort était bien plus dangereux qu'un simple professeur amer et aigri et, s'il avait survécu au premier, il survivrait au second ! Mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait rester impassible face aux sarcasmes de Snape. Il faisait de son mieux, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps. Pourtant, il espérait vraiment que Snape finirait par le laisser tranquille et le meilleur moyen d'y arriver était de l'ignorer ! Harry, vu le rôle qu'il devait jouer, estimait qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas être sur le pied de guerre avec son professeur, mais si celui-ci n'était pas d'accord… Haussant les épaules, l'adolescent parvint à la conclusion qu'il ferait de son mieux, mais que l'on ne pouvait attendre de lui qu'il ait la patience d'un saint ! C'est sur cette pensée sue Nathan s'endormit.

Et voilà ! Exactement 1564 mots (sans les réponses aux reviews et les commentaires ! )J'ai fait un gros effort, et je ne suis pas certaine de le faire à chaque fois !… Désolée pour ceux qui voudraient des chapitres plus longs ! Bon, je vous fais une autre promesse : le prochain chappitre ne commencera PAS par le réveil de Harry. Ca devient barbant, il ne fait que ça ! (et il ne s'évanouira pas ni ne s'endormira à la fin ! )Promis !


	10. Première journée Partie 1

NdA : Voilà… Après une semaine d'attente, la suite ! Je sais, ce fut plus long que d'habitude, mais 'ai profité des vacances pour revoir des amies que je n'avais plus vue depuis presque 6 mois… Et puis, j'avais la flemme de taper le texte sur l'ordi ! lol ! J'espère que b-vous allez vous amuser ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions, j'essaierai d'en utiliser certaines ! 

**Amy Keira **: Voilà le chapitre suivant, la miss… Avec un peu de retard… °se cache° Lol ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ! Bonne lecture !

**Théalie **: Merci… Quant à la maturité de Harry… Je crois que tu vas déchanter dans les chapitres suivants ! ' Mais Snape, lui, reste toujours aussi gamin ! lol Bises !

**Black-sun **: Merci ! Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu te toucher. Je pense sincèrement que chaque suicide est un échec, à la fois pour celui qui le commet et pour les autres ! J'espère arriver à faire passer un peu de cette opinion dans cette fic ! Bises

**Jwulee : **Merci beaucoup !

**Petite grenouille :** Boh ! Ce n'est rien, pour le chapitre précédent ! Merci pour toutes tes gentilles reviews ! Bisous

**Jenni 944 :** Excellente réflexion ! La suite nous éclairera sur ce point ! mdr ! Bises

**Archangel.gaia **: Moi aussi, j'adore ce genre de fics, mais il n'y en a pas des masses ! Sniff ! Bises !

**Nakuru Akisawa **: Snape va t'il un jour réussir a etre " aimable" avec Harry(Nathan) oui non? Très bonne question… Nous verrons bien ! Bises

Chapitre 9: Première journée (première partie) 

_Qu'est-ce que je fais?_

_J'appelle._

_J'appelle._

_J'appelle._

_Je ne sais pas qui j'appelle._

_Qui j'appelle ne sait pas._

_Henri Michaux, Jouer avec les sons_

Depuis que Dumbledore avait expliqué son plan, Séverus Snape, honorable professeur de potions, ancien mangemort et espion était d'une humeur massacrante. Pourquoi? Pourquoi cela était-il tombé sur lui? Assis à proximité du foyer de ses appartements, il maugréait dans sa barbe (inexistante) et maudissait Dumbledore et l'autre imbécile (surnom choisit pour remplacer le nom de la personne en question puisqu'il e pouvait plus le prononcer).

Tout cela, c'était de leur faute! S'il avait de la chance, il mourrait d'un Avada Kédavra de son maître adoré lorsque celui-ci découvrirait la vérité. Mais Snape était de plus en plus persuadé que ses chances de survivre jusque là étaient des plus réduites: soit "Nathan" l'aurait assassiné bien avant, soit il aurait tué son fils et Dumbledore, dans une pulsion vengeresse, l'aurait réduit en bouillie, et plus si affinité. Quelque soit l'issue de cette mascarade, il y aurait de la purée de Snape au menu et cette idée était loin d'enchanté notre professeur adoré.

A la limité, en faisant d'énormes efforts, il aurait pu supporter la situation si ce n'avait pas été le Garçon-Qui-Etait-L'Ennemi-N°-1-Du-Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres qu'il avait été forcé d'adopter. Mais comptez sur Albus pour vous mettre dans des situations impossibles!

Evidemment, tout n'était pas de la faute du directeur car , si le Survivant n'avait pas décidé de se donner en spectacle, jamais une telle idée n'aurait germé dans le cerveau de Dumbledore. Et pourquoi le gamin avait-il fait cela? Aux yeux de Snape, il avait été bien clair: il ne voulait plus être 'Harry Potter'. Et pour cela, il faisait chanter le directeur en le menaçant de mettre fin à ses jours. Dans un coin de son cerveau, l'homme savait qu'il se trompait, seulement, têtu comme il l'était, il fit taire cette petite voix et chercha à l'oublier, ce qu'il parvint à accomplir avec assez bien de succès.

En tout cas, "Nathan" avait été pris à son propre piège: il était certain que l'adolescent aurait préféré continuer à être le Survivant plutôt que son fils et Snape aurait pu trouver la situation amusante –comme le faisait sans aucun doute Dumbledore- s'il ne s'était retrouvé à jouer le rôle du père. Merlin merci, il ne devait pas se montrer affectueux envers lui (cette seule pensée le rendait nauséeux) et pourrait se contenter, les premiers temps, d'être à peu près civil avec lui en public (en privé ce serait, bien entendu, une toute autre affaire). Plus tard, il devrait feindre un rapprochement, comme le lui avait ordonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il s'assurerait de bien faire comprendre à son élève que tout cela n'était qu'une comédie pour tromper les mangemorts, les élèves et les professeurs. En attendant, Nathan allait regretter son idée saugrenue !

°°°°°

C'était le premier repas consistant que prenait Harry et il regrettait, à présent, de s'être éveillé affamé. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil petit déjeuner. Cela dépassait de loin l'atmosphère lugubre et tendue des déjeuners chez les Dursley lorsque Dudley était au régime et pourtant, quelques jours auparavant, Harry aurait jugé cela impossible ; Il aurait même été prêt à parier son Eclair de Feu là-dessus. Mais, de toute évidence (et il avait l'extrême malchance d'en faire l'expérience en direct), de tels moments étaient une sinécure comparés à ce à quoi il faisait face ce matin. Snape, au réveil, semblait encore plus désagréable que durant le reste de la journée, si cela était possible. Harry se demanda brièvement si cette humeur particulièrement charmante lui était spécialement réservée ou s'il elle était habituelle. Dans ce dernier cas, il n'était pas étonnant que Snape soit célibataire. Il finit par se dire que les deux éléments se renforçaient mutuellement. Soupirant, il ignora les regards noirs et méprisants ainsi que les sarcasmes de son professeur., prit son couteau et tartina un nouveau toast de confiture d'orange avant de le manger, s'imaginant être en train de mastiquer Snape. Le déjeuner s'acheva dans cette ambiance pour le moins tendue, les deux antagonistes étant de plus en plus énervés l'un par l'autre. Snape ne supportait pas le manque de réaction de l'adolescent alors que celui-ci n'en pouvait plus de retenir ses répliques face aux propos cinglants de son professeur. Le repas était terminé lorsque l'adulte finit par verser la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

-Oh, oui… Nathan, j'ai plusieurs nouvelles pour toi. Je suis certain que tu vas les apprécier. Tout d'abord, tu seras présenté aux professeurs qui sont venus pour l'enterrement de notre petit héros et qui ont choisi de rester au château. Tu as éveillé leur curiosité, hier. Peut-être tentaient-ils de déterminer s'ils avaient affaire à un garçon ou à une fille, je n'en sais trop rien, et, à vrai dire, je m'en moque (Harry serra les poings). Toujours est-il que tu leur confirmeras l'histoire suivante : ta pauvre mère m'avait caché ne pas être de sang pur et dès que j'ai appris la vérité, je l'ai quittée. Ta mère est morte il y a peu et Dumbledore t'a fait venir ici, à ton grand déplaisir comme au mien (Snape eut un sourire cruel)… Très bien, je suppose que tu es tout de même capable d'emmagasiner ces informations…

Harry s'apprêtait à rentrer dans se chambre quand Snape l'arrêta :

-Je n'ai pas terminé, imbécile !

Harry tressaillit en entendant cette appellation qui lui rappelait les Dursley.

-Dès cet après-midi, tu étudieras les potions avec moi trois heures par jours.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en se retournant.

-Parfaitement, je ne laisserai pas mon soi-disant fils me ridiculiser par sa nullité en potions et, vu votre nullité en la matière, sept semaines à ce régime suffiront à peine à combler vos lacunes.

-Je me fous royalement de votre réputation, pr… père (Harry crut qu 'il allait mourir lorsque le sort l'obligea à dire cela). Il n'est pas question que je subisse vos cours en plus de votre présence ! J'en supporte déjà bien assez !

-P… Nathan ! Crois bien que si j'avais le choix, jamais je ne te donnerais volontairement des cours. L'idée de passer plus de temps que je ne le fais déjà en ta compagnie ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde ! De plus, si j'étais toi, je me réjouirais ! Grâce à cela, tu pourras avoir accès au cours de potion avancée et tu aura une chance de suivre ta chère formation d'auror.

C'en fut plus que Harry ne pouvait en supporter et il se précipita dans sa chambre, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui avant de jeter un 'silencio' sur la pièce et de hurler sa frustration. Il se défoula un bon quart d'heure avant de s'écrouler sur le sol et de fixer d'un regard vide le plafond. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se débarrasser au plus vite de Snape, mais cela semblait impossible. Une grande lassitude l'envahit, il se roula en boule et se mit à pleurer. Jamais, quoi qu'il ait pu penser la veille, il ne pourrait supporter un tel traitement longtemps.

3


	11. Première journée Partie 2

**IMPORTANT **: Je voudrais avoir votre avis… Cette histoire risque de devenir un slash (pas Harry/ séverus !) Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour ou contre ?

**Jwulee **: Merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite !

**Thealie **: Harry, héritier des Maraudeurs… En partie ! Bon, voici la suite (En fait, ça ne devait former qu'un seul chapitre avec le précédent, mais jen avais marre de recopier tout ça sur l'ordi ! ')

**Amy Keira** : Tant mieux ! Bizzz

**Petitegrenouille : **Waouw… la journée ! Pauvres neurones ! sniff ! Je suis toujours aussi heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Biz et bonne lecture !

**Jenni944** : pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

**Blacksun :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas…

**Remerciement spéciaux à : Archangel.gaia ; Deedlit ; Luna13 ; Nakuru Akisawa ; Ready qui ont mis cette histoire parmi leurs favoris.**

**Chapitre 10 : Première journée (partie 2)**

_Le vent souffle où il veut_

Lorsque Harry sortit de sa chambre, quelques heures plus tard, il avait plaqué sur son visage un masque froid et impassible et ses yeux ne trahissaient en rien le temps passé à pleurer. Il était l'heure de déjeuner et Snape, sans plus lui accorder un regard, quitta ses appartements pour la Grande Salle, Nathan le suivant à quelque distance, l'air sombre. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, les quelques professeurs réunis à une table se retournèrent avec une curiosité mal dissimulée pour détailler l'adolescent : le professeur Sinistra le détaillait ouvertement et le petit Flitwick s'était levé sur sa chaise pour mieux le voir. La voix joviale de Dumbledore s'éleva dans la pièce, rompant un silence assez gênant, à la fois pour Snape et pour Harry.

-Séverus, vous voici enfin ! Vous avez bien fait d'amener votre fils !

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre parmi les professeurs. Les lèvres du professeur de potions s'étirèrent en un sourire sardonique devant leur expression de totale incrédulité. De son côté, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Harry eut une attitude similaire, renforçant sa nouvelle ressemblance avec l'adulte. Les deux Snape avaient le même rictus effrayant ! Un frisson d'horreur les traversa. Ce fut Minerva qui allégea l'atmosphère.

-Je suppose que si j'ai survécu au père, je survivrai au fils !

Séverus grimaça tandis que Harry hésitait entre rire ou rester bouche bée devant la théâtrale mimique de désespoir de son professeur. Jamais il n'aurait ne serait-ce que rêvé que la sévère McGonagall puisse se comporter ainsi.

-Minerva, intervint Snape, je pense que vous venez de perdre toute autorité sur l'un de vos futurs élèves.

-Séverus, voyons ! gloussa la sorcière, je suis convaincue que le fait que j'ai ri ne suffira pas à me faire perdre mon autorité. Vous devriez essayer, très cher, vous n'en mourriez pas !

-Non merci, Minerva, je vous laisse avec joie le loisir de vous ridiculiser devant vos élèves.

-Je suis certaine que votre fils n'attache aucune importance à mon comportement, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon qui lui fit un sourire timide.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-il, avant d'ajouter après un moment de réflexion : mais cela pourraitfaire une bonne matière de chantage !

Minerva gloussa :

-Je doute que quiconque vous croie (et mentalement, Harry lui donna totalement raison). Un parfait futur serpentard, n'est-ce pas, Séverus ? Vous devez être fier !

-Je ne vois aucune raison de l'être, répondit Snape, son mépris parfaitement perceptible dans sa voix.

Cette assertion sembla jeter un froid dans la pièce et le sourire de Harry se transforma en un rictus haineux, sous le regard perplexe des professeurs qui se demandaient la raison de cette tension entre le père et le fils. Ce fut le professeur Flitwick qui se sacrifia et tenta de rétablir une ambiance à peu près normale en demandant :

-Et bien, jeune homme, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Harry, qui s'était installé le plus loin possible de son 'père' et se servait à boire, répondit calmement, contrôlant sa fureur envers Snape.

-Nathan Snape.

-Nathan ? C'est joli et peu courant, commenta le rofesseur Sinistra en souriant.

A cet instant, Harry sut comment il allait faire payer à Snape tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce qu'il lui faisait et ce qu'il lui ferait à l'avenir. Sa décision fut prise en un instant.

-C'est ma mère qui a choisi !

-Elle a très bon goût !

Harry feignit avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Avait… Elle est morte il y a dix jours, corrigea-t-il tandis qu'une larme solitaire roulait sur sa joue.

Snape observait son élève, partagé entre la stupéfaction devant de telles talents d'acteurs et l'appréhension. Le gamin avait une idée derrière la tête, il en était certain. Restait à savoir laquelle.

-Je suis désolé, Nathan, s'excusa le professeur, confus.

Harry reniffla et sécha ses larmes, cachant sa jubilation intérieure en baissant le visage. D'uen voix tremblante, il répondit que ce n'était rien.

Gênés, les professeurs se turent un moment tandis que Nathan découpait lentement sa viande. Ce fut à nouveau Sinistra qui, bravement, tenta une nouvelle approche de l'adolescent.

-Alors ? Tu es content de venir étudier à Poudlard ?

-Non.

Le professeur le regarda un moment, ébahie par cette brutale franchise.

-Euh… C'est ton droit, bien entendu… Tu n'aimes pas cette école ?

-Si. Tout a l'air bien, le parc est très joli !

Snape se demandait où voulait en venir le garçon. En agissant ainsi, il risquait de s emettre à dos le groupe des enseignants. Que cherchait-il ? McGonagall crut bon d'intervenir. (fatale erreur !)

-Je suis certaine que tu vas te plaire ici. Et puis, tu vas pouvoir voir ton père plus souvent !

Harry jubilait : c'était le moment tant attendu !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de positif à revoir un homme qui s'est si peu soucié de moi ! Après tout, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant qeu le professeur Dumbledore ne l'oblige à venir me chercher !

Snape recracha son jus de citrouille, s'étranglant à moitié au passage, et foudroya le garçon du regard.

-P… Nathan ! Comment oses…

Mais il fut coupé par une Minerva absolument furieuse.

-Séverus Snape ! Est-ce vrai ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ne vous ait jamais vu ? Avez-vous abandonné ce pauvre petit et sa mère ?

-Bien sûr que non, Minerva, il vous raconte…

-Oh ! fit Nathan, indigné, les larmes aux yeux ! Oseriez-vous prétendre, père, (ce dernier mot dégoulinait d'ironie) que vous n'avez pas quitté ma mère aussitôt que vous avez appris qu'elle n'était pas de sang-pur ?

-Mais…

-Séverus ! rugit le professeur de métamorphose, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Snape était pris au piège et il envoya un regard haineux à son prétendu fils : il ne pouvait pas nier sans que Voldemort ne risque d'être mis au courant, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il chercha une échappatoire tandis que ce maudit Potter fondait en larmes et que Minerva devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Minerva, Nathan est une erreur…

Harry éclata de plus belle en sanglots.

-Séverus !

Ce fut une Minerva furieuse qui se leva et se dirigea vers lui au pas de charge.

-Je veux dire que mon attitude envers lui était une erreur, tenta de se rattraper l'homme.

-Vous me décevez réellement, Séverus, je vous pensais plus intelligent que cela !

-Mais puisque je vous dit que…

McGonagall tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de terminer, suivie par les autres professeurs, tandis qu'un Nathan éploré était écroulé dans les bras de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'eux trois dans la pièce, Harry éclata de rire et se dégagea des bras du vieil homme, tandis que Snape fixait stupidement la porte par laquelle les autres professeurs avaient fait une retraite outragée, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

-Et bien, Nathan, je ne te connaissais pas un tel talent de comédien. C'était vraiment impressionnant, le complimenta Dumbledore, ce qui tira Snape de sa paralysie.

-Co… Comment osez vous le féliciter ? Vous avez vu ce qu'il vient de faire, Albus ?

-Mais bien entendu, mon enfant. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne m'étais plus autant diverti !

Snape ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, sans rien dire, avant de quitter la pièce dans un tourbillon de robes noires, suivi par un nouveau fou rire de Harry. Dumbledore lui-même ne contenait qu'à grand peine son hilarité. Lorsque l'adolescent se fut un peu calmé, le directeur lui demanda :

-As-tu des projets pour cet après-midi, Nathan ?

L'adolescent pâlit affreusement.

-3 heures de cours de potions

Dumbledore éclata de rire.


	12. Bonus: le cours de potions

**BONUUUUUUS ! **Ce chapitre (fort court) n'était pas au programme, mais je le rajoute parce qu'apparemment beaucoup d'entre vous se réjouissent à l'idée de ce qui va se passer (bande de sadiques !). J'espère vous faire plaisir. Bonne lecture ! (j'espère que vous avez l'estomac bien accroché !)En plus, je fête mes 50 reviews sur « hpfanfiction » et mes 60 reviews sur ff.nt ! Merci à tous ! ce chapitre vous est dédié !

**Loluciole : **Voilàààà ! Bises

**Jwulee :** Merci beaucoup ! Quant au cours de potions… °Beurk°

**6eireann : **En effet, l'après-midi de Harry va être haut en couleurs «(et en odeurs !). Bye ! (la belge ! lol)

**Amy Keira :** contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Nous allons pouvoir mesurer le sadisme de ce cher Snape… Merci pour ta réponse à ma question ! Je vais aviser ! lol

**Black-sun : **En effet, ce doit être le côté serpentard de Nathan qui ressort, je ne voit pas d'autre explication ! mdr ! Bises

**Drackyumi : ** Ce que va subir Nathan pendant le cours de potions ? Tu vas voir ! °sourire sadique°

**Nanie : **Tu as eu un fou rire ? Génial ! °fière d'elle° Je ne crois (hélas) pas que celui-ci soit vraiment marrant… sniff !

**Thealie : **Merci ! Toi aussi, tu as ri ? Trop fort ! lol ! Bisous

**Little Black : **Merci ! Bises!

**Archange Déchu: **Merci beaucoup! … Quant à la longueur des chapitres… Sniff ! Celui-ci est vraiment court (ouais, mais c'est un bonus, faut pas vouloir le paradis quand même !) Je sais bien que c'est cours, mais c'est ce qui me permet de poster plusieurs fois par semaine ! … Avec qui préfèrerais-tu ce slash hypothétique ? (J'ai déjà une idée, mais on verra bien…)

**Petite grenouille : **Que veux-tu, Harry ne brille pas toujours par son intelligence ! lol ! Bizzz

**Gloubiglouba : **Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai qu'une histoire hétéro, ça devient presque difficile à trouver…. Il va falloir que j'y songe ! Lol !

**Nakuru Akisawa : **Comment ça, bien fait pour Snape ? °grrrrrrrr° Merci beaucoup ! Bises

**Jenni 944 : **Voilà, voilà… La suite ! pas d'impatience, jeune fille ! Lol. Bises

**NdA : 14 reviews ! Waouw ! Merci beaucoup… Mais maintenant, les RAR sont presque aussi grandes que le texte ! (ne pas taper l'auteur !) Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre Bonus : Le cours de potions !**

Harry se sentait nauséeux. Non, en fait, il se sentait plus que nauséeux… Il était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du local où se trouvait le laboratoire de potions. Son désir d'être ailleurs semblait ne jamais avoir été aussi grand. Déglutissant péniblement sa salive, il attendit une quelconque réponse qui ne tarda pas.

-Entrez, gronda une voix menaçante.

Harry poussa la porte et entra en essayant de maîtriser ses tremblements. Intérieurement, il se traita d'idiot. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi terrifié, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il affrontait son professeur, se répéta-t-il. Levant les yeux, il changea d'avis. Il avait déjà vu Snape de mauvaise humeur, mais jamais à ce point ! Le professeur semblait positivement… hors de lui. L'adolescent ferma brièvement les yeux et tenta de se rassurer. Snape ne _pouvait_ pas le tuer. Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, il croisa le regard froid, colérique et haineux de son professeur et s'obligea à ne pas détourner les yeux.

°°°°°

Snape était hors de lui. Comment ? Comment ce gosse avait-il pu oser ? Il sortit de la Grande Salle, furieux et se rendit directement dans ses appartements, où il passa une partie de sa colère sur les objets l'environnant. Puis une idée, ou plutôt un souvenir, lui traversa l'esprit : le cours de potions ! Un rictus sadique déforma son visage : Nathan allait regretter, oh oui ! C'est un peu calmé qu'il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans le local de cours, après avoir réparé les quelques objets qui avaient fait les frais de sa fureur. Il était toujours extrêmement en colère et le Survivant allait payer !

Il n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre avant qu'un léger 'toc-toc' à sa porte ne le prévienne de l'arrivée de son 'fils'. Il n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour prendre une voix terrifiante pour faire entrer le garçon. Il se réjouit de la crainte évidente que celui-ci manifestait.

-Et bien, approche, gronda-t-il.

La constatation de son incapacité à vouvoyer son élève ou à prononcer un simple 'Potter' dégoulinant de mépris ne fit que renforcer sa colère. Il regarda l'élève s'approcher. Le garçon avait un certain cran, il fallait le reconnaître, car il osait, dans sa situation, le défier du regard. Mais bientôt, il perdrait sa morgue, se jura-t-il.

-Très bien… Vous allez nettoyer les bocaux suivants (Le professeur lui montra des récipients remplis de liquides à l'apparence et à l'odeur des plus répugnantes). Ensuite, vous trierez ces ingrédients (Il désigna un tas de choses dont Harry préférait ne pas imaginer la nature ou la provenance). Si vous terminez en avance, je trouverai autre chose à vous faire accomplir.

Harry s'approcha des bocaux en essayant de ne pas respirer et sortit sa baguette.

-Expelliarmus !

L'adolescent se retrouva par terre et sa baguette échappa de ses doigts pour atterrir dans ceux du professeur qui le regardait avec moquerie.

-Pas de magie, P… Nathan ! A quoi te servent tes mains ?

Grinçant des dents, l'adolescent ne répondit pas et se pencha vers le premier bocal. Le contenu, mousseux et verdâtre semblait animé d'une vie propre. A intervalles réguliers, des bulles venaient percer la surface, laissant échapper un gaz brunâtre et fétide. Saisissant le bocal à bouts de bras, il se dirigea au plus vite vers l'évier et en vida le contenu. Il ne fut hélas pas assez rapide pour ne pas voir d'immondes vers blanchâtres se tortiller avant d'être avaler par le siphon. C'en fut plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter et il vomit. Snape, qui avait regardé la scène d'un air goguenard, eut un horrible rictus.

-Si vous continuez ainsi, Potter, il vous faudra également nettoyer tout le local.

En entendant cette remarque, Harry se redressa, essuya sa bouche et lança un regard assassin à son professeur avant de se diriger vers un deuxième bocal.

Trois heures se passèrent ainsi, entre un Harry qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de combattre ses nausées et un Snape qui, entouré d'un sort le protégeant de l'horrible odeur, jubilait et accablait son élève de sarcasmes bien sentis. Lorsque le temps prévu fut terminé, Snape fit signe à Nathan d'arrêter son travail.

-Et bien, tu es encore plus lent que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais je n'ai qu'une parole, les trois heures sont passées, tu peux t'en aller, même si ton travail n'est pas terminé.

Harry, bien qu'étonné, ne demanda pas son reste, se lava les mains et se prépara à sortir. Sur le pas de la porte, la voix de Snape le retint.

-Je t'attends bien évidemment demain, pour terminer ce travail !

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà ! C'est terminé ! Je sais, ce fut court, mais la suite est déjà écrite et il a fallut que j'intercale ceci… J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bisous !


	13. Dumby se marre, Sévy et Nathan souffrent

NdA : Bravo à tous ceux qui ont repéré mon énorme erreur/bourde/bêtise/connerie du chapitre précédent ! Et oui, c'est à cause d'un instant de distraction de ma part que Snape appelle Nathan 'Potter' et le vouvoie. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas corriger cette erreur. C'est un signe du destin, me suis-je dit ! cet élément à son rôle à jouer dans la suite ! (Comment ça, trop paresseuse pour faire les corrections nécessaires ? Comment osez-vous ? Mouah ? paresseuse ? Naaaaaan !) Une explication de ce PNE (phénomène non-expliqué) est prévue dans les chapitres à venir ! Bises et encore une fois, merci ! 

**Eme : **merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Jenni944 : **Sadique ? Oui, en effet ! Quant à l'amélioration… je crains que les choses ne doivent atteindre un nouveau sommet de haine avant de s'améliorer un tant soit peu ! (moi aussi je peux utiliser des grandes phrases, hihi !)

Gloubiglouba : Alors, une petite description des cheveux de ce cher Nathan… Bon, on va dire qu'il descendent juste en bas de ses épaules. Ils ne sont pas frisés, mais bouclés… Bon, ça veut dire que c'est pas des tournicotis tous serrés et crêpu, c'est plutôt… euh… de grosses boucles… . En fait, ce n'est vraiment pas facile à expliquer… je vais essayer de trouver une image y ressemblant un peu et je te dirai où la trouver ! lol

**Petitegrenouille : **mais de rien, voyons ! Je me suis vraiment amusée en l'écrivant, même si j'ai du faire cela très très vite… bises

**Nanie : **' Tu es bizarre… (c'est un compliment !) Bises

**Amy Keira : **Lol ! Bisous et bonne lecture

Nakuru : Bravo, tu es l'une de celles qui ont repéré mon énorme erreur ! lol… Je suis impardonnable ! mais comme a dit Dali : « _Les erreurs ont presque toujours un caractère sacré. N'essaie jamais de les corriger. » _…. Oo J'adore Dali….

Archange Déchu: Mhhhhhhhhmmmm… Je vois que nous avons les mêmes goûts… Intéressant ! Bravo, toi aussi, tu avais remarqué mon erreur monumentale ! Mais comme l'a si bien dit Dali… (voir review ci-dessus ! lol) Dali a vraiment bon dos…

Drakyumi : Yeah. Cette histoire va se terminer dans un horrible bain de sang, avec du sang et des boyaux partout… 0o Gloups… Lol

Théalie : NAN ! On touche pas à mon Sév' ! Méchanteuh ! Tu voulais le torturer, c'est ça ? grrrrrrrr… Ceci dit, je remercie ton imagination !

Black-sun : J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer une accalmie dans quelques chapitres… après un événement affreux, sniff ! Et ne viens pas me réclamer déjà les trois ou quatre chapitres suivants ' ! C'est horrible, j'ai une flemme pas croyable dès qu'il s'agit de les recopier sur l'ordi! (et on ne se moque pas, lol !). Bises tout plein et bonne lecture ! (quant à ma fic étant une drogue, bien fait, na ! Tu es dépendante et bientôt tu seras mon esclave perso !)

Jwulee : Comment ça, dégoûtant ? Alors comme ça, on fait la fine bouche, miss ? Mdrrrrrrr ! Toi aussi, tu as remarqué mon erreur ! Bravo ! (dire que je suis en train de féliciter ceux qui voient mes erreurs… sniff ! --')

Chapitre 12 : Dumby se marre, Sévy et Nathan souffrent, l'auteur s'amuse 

_Ils disent « là ». Ils sont toujours « ici »._

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Harry comment s'était passé son cours de potions ce soir-là, nul doute qu'il eut été écharpé sur place. Jamais l'adolescent n'avait pensé que Snape puisse être un tel monstre. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais été gentil envers lui, il n'avait même jamais eu une attitude neutre et il l'avait toujours haï avec passion, ne manquant pas une occasion de le lui faire comprendre, mais jamais il n'avait été ce bâtard insensible et cruel. A côté des trois heures qu'il venait de passer à accomplir les tâches les plus viles et repoussantes (tâches qui n'avaient qu'un rapport des plus ténus et discutables avec le cours de potions promis), toutes les détentions précédentes de Harry ressemblaient à une croisière aux Bahamas. Plus Harry passait de temps en présence de Snape, plus sa haine envers celui-ci paraissait augmenter, ce qui semblait être tout à fait réciproque.

Les jours passèrent, imperturbables, amenant leur lot de confrontations orageuses, de sarcasmes, de disputes, d'ignorance mutuelle, de repas dans la Grande Salle où les professeurs ignoraient toujours ostensiblement leur collègue et où Nathan jubilait, de soi-disant cours de potions où c'était Snape qui prenait son pied et où son élève casquait. Enfin, les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient, inlassablement, suivant le même schéma usé jusqu'à la trame, avec une monotonie accablante. Chaque soir, Harry, réfugié dans sa chambre, versait les larmes de rage et de douleur qu'il avait contenues durant toute la journée. La seule chose qui le poussait encore à se lever le matin était sa haine envers son 'père'.

Le premier bouleversement notable dans cet ordre des choses eut lieu une semaine après la scène de la Grande Salle. Durant le repas de midi, McGonagall adressa un sourire chaleureux à Snape. Harry s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille tandis que Séverus jetait un regard soupçonneux au professeur qui semblait avoir envie d'engager une joyeuse discussion avec lui (fait qui, en lui-même, était déjà anormal). Les autres enseignants après quelques instants de malaise l'imitèrent au grand désespoir de Nathan et de son 'père' (désespoir ayant des raisons différentes, l'un perdant son seul moment de jubilation de la journée, l'autre exécrant tout ce babillage et cette fausse bonne humeur). Le pauvre adolescent regardait fixement son assiette, toute envie de manger lui étant subitement passée et se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer. Il quitta la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, bien avant que les autres aient fini leur repas, et se rendit au lac. Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, le ton changea :

-Séverus, commença Minerva, je suis absolument désolée d'avoir ainsi douté de vous. Sincèrement, je…

Devant le grognement rébarbatif de son interlocuteur, elle hésita un moment avant de reprendre.

-Albus nous a tout expliqué. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous admire. Un tel sacrifice a dû vous coûter énormément, mon ami.

Snape en resta bouche bée.

-Al… Albus vous a tout… expliqué ? Mais…

-Voyons, voyons, mon ami, intervint le directeur, goguenard, je n'allais pas les laisser croire plus longtemps que vous étiez un monstre, alors que vous avez sacrifié tant de choses pour cet enfant.

Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta :

-Je dois cependant avouer que c'était assez amusant…

Intérieurement, le professeur de potions était submergé par la panique. Qu'avait donc dit Dumbledore ?

-Je pensais que tout ceci devait rester un secret entre nous, Albus.

-Vu les circonstances, j'ai estimé préférable de révéler à vos collègues vos vraies motivations…

Séverus avait à présent la certitude que le directeur n'évoquait pas la véritable identité de Nathan, mais autre chose. Il n'avait cependant toujours pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait, et cela l'inquiétait. Connaissant Albus, il avait plus d'une raison de craindre ce qu'il avait pu raconter… Quant à Dumbledore, il semblait fort bien s'amuser à ses dépens. Bien heureusement pour les nerfs de l'espion, Flitwick intervint :

-Sincèrement, je vous plains. Avoir ainsi eu à quitter votre famille pour les protéger de mangemorts fanatiques ! Quelle horreur !

Snape entra aussitôt dans le jeu, après avoir lancé un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue au directeur.

-Je n'ai, hélas, pas eu le choix.

-Cela a du être terrible, compatit Sinistra.

Le ton que prenait la conversation déplaisait fortement à Snape qui refusait qu'on le prenne, de quelque façon que ce soit, en pitié. Feignant une gêne qu'il ne ressentait pas (il était plutôt énervé), il tenta de détourner la conversation.

-Je préfèrerais ne pas m'appesantir sur le sujet…

Sinistra, ignorant cette dernière remarque, intervint :

-Séverus, très cher (grimace du côté de celui-ci), pourquoi ne dites-vous pas la vérité à votre fils… le pauvre est persuadé que vous n'êtes qu'un horrible raciste sans cœur !

-Comme vous l'étiez vous-même il y a quelques heures, ma très chère amie, ricana le professeur de potions, réveillant la honte que ressentaient les professeurs au sujet de leur comportement des derniers jours. Ils s'agitèrent un peu sur leur chaise, mal à l'aise, et le repas se termina dans le silence le plus complet.

°°°°°

L'horloge du temps se remit à égrener les secondes, puis les minutes, les heures et les jours sans qu'aucun autre changement notable ne survienne. Les professeurs étaient à nouveau charmants envers un Séverus qui ne l'était pas, Nathan se trouvait privé de sa seule source de détente et de vengeance de la journée et Snape jubilait toujours durant leurs soi-disant cours de potions, qui ressemblaient plus, selon Harry, à des séances de tortures qu'à des cours de rattrapage. Dumbledore, pendant ce temps, analysait calmement la situation. Il savait parfaitement que les deux sorciers se haïssaient avec une passion sans égale, et il percevait les fissures dans son plan parfait, mais il s'attachait à comptabiliser les éléments positifs :

Harry et Séverus étaient tous les deux encore vivants ; ils n'avaient même pas (encore) été blessés.

Harry apprenait à utiliser le sarcasme avec une rapidité fulgurante et une efficacité redoutable, et les disputes qu'il avait avec son professeur étaient toujours des plus distrayantes.

Séverus, sans même en avoir conscience, découvrait une face de Harry qui lui avait toujours été soigneusement dissimulée.

Harry n'avait plus ni le temps ni l'envie de culpabiliser pour la mort de Sirius : sa haine envers Snape occupait la plupart de ses pensées et il passait le plus clair de son temps à échaffauder des plans de vengeance.

Lui-même s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Dumbledore avait bien conscience, quelque part, que la situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. La seule force qui poussait Harry à vivre était la haine et, un jour, cela ne suffirait plus. Il s'effondrerait et il lui faudrait trouver une autre raison de vivre. Ce moment serait critique et l'attitude de Séverus déterminante. C'est pour cela que le directeur le gardait à l'œil. Vigilance constante, comme aurait dit l'un de ses amis. Le sorcier aurait le pouvoir de détruire complètement Harry… ou de l'aider à se relever.

°°°°°

Harry en avait plus qu'assez ! Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il supportait les sarcasmes de Snape sans broncher. Il avait espéré que s'il se conduisait en adulte, le sorcier prendrait conscience de la stupidité de son propre comportement, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : l'éminent professeur de potions était plus bouché et stupide qu'un veracrasse et Harry avait décidé d'agir en conséquence. Durant l'une des corvées qu'il lui avait données, il avait subtilisé divers ingrédients et, ce soir, avec la lune pour seul témoin, il préparait sa vengeance C'était sa troisième tentative, ses deux essais précédents s'étant soldés par de cuisants échecs (comment une potion qui était censée être incolore et inodore pouvait-elle devenir verte et sentir la bouse de dragon ?) Tirant la langue, il ajouta avec application l'élément final, trois racines d'amarante broyées, et retint sa respiration avec anxiété. La potion devint aussi transparente que de l'eau et prit la consistance du miel liquide. Le résultat était plus épais que prévu, mais Harry n'en avait cure et ne fit pas la fine bouche. Il se retint à grand peine d'exécuter une danse de victoire autour du chaudron. Il avait réussi ! Ricanant, il transvasa une partie de la potion dans une petite fiole. Après quelques hésitations, il conserva le reste : cela pourrait lui être utile dans les jours à venir et il n'avait pas réellement envie de devoir recommencer cette potion, il devait bien avouer qu'il était très mauvais en potions. Fouillant dans sa malle, il en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufila hors de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et s'approcha de l'étagère où Snape rangeait ses affaires. Souriant comme un fou sadique, il en sortit le shampoing (eh oui, le professeur connaissait cette merveille de la technologie moderne, à la grande surprise de Harry. Il l'utilisait même régulièrement.) et y versa le produit. Il allait bien s'amuser !


	14. Je ne savais pas

NdA : Enfin, le chapitre 12, étape décisive pour la suite ! Je sais, je suis un peu en retard… Pardonnez-moi ! 

Mauvaise Al' : De toute façon, ceux qui ne me pardonnent pas, ils auront pas la suite, na ! 

Gentille Al' : Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

MA : Si, je peux !

GA : Nan !

MA :Si !

GA : Nan !

Alanthia, en colère : C'est pas bientôt fini, les petites voix ?

MA : Nan !

GA : Tu dois obéir à Alanthia…

MA :Nan

GA : Si !

MA : Nan !

Alanthia, encore plus énervée : Arrêtez !

MA : Nan !

GA : Si !

Alanthia : … °désespérée°

IMPORTANT : Avec ce chapitre, j'aimerais beaucoup atteindre les 100 reviews… Il m'en manque 15. Sincèrement, je pense que ce chapitre peut facilement vous offrir matière à me laisser un petit message et ça me ferais très, très plaisir… Je compte sur vous !

Jwulee : Merci ! ' Bises 

**Nakuru :**Mais enfin, arrêtez de martyriser mon Snapichou ! … --' Oublie ce que je viens de dire… merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Bises

**Amy Keira **: Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

**Théalie : **Et oui, un événement critique, décisif ! Tu te demandes comment Rogue peut agir ainsi… Attends de voir ce chapitre ! °Al' est morte de rire° Moi, je suis pour… Dumbyyyyyy ! Non, franchement, je ne sais pas… Bonne lecture ! Bises

**Black-sun **: Waouw… Une review époustouflante, tant par la longueur que par le contenu ! Hihihi… C'est vrai que Dumbledore est un grand manipulateur… Quant à Harry, c'est vrai queréussir une potion doit être plus que exceptionnel pour lui ! Mais il faut dire qu'il avait une très bonne motivation ! '… Sev est-il devenu aveugle ? Bonne question. Il est tellement imbu de lui-même (et Harry est tellement nul en potion) que l'idée que Nathan lui vole des ingrédients nelui traverse même pas l'esprit ! Passons aux choses sérieuses, esclave ! Une review avec ton avis à la fin de ce chapitre ! MDR Bises

**Vela : **Merci beaucoup. Kiss

**Petite grenouille : **Mais noooooooon … Tu vas voir ! Bises

**Jenni944 : **Pauvre Sev… Tout le monde est méchant avec lui ! sniff… Bises

**Nanie nouche ( ?… c'est nouveau, ça) : **Naaaan.. Tu n'es pas bizarre… Ce sont les autres qui le sont ! lol. Bisous

**Drakyumi : **Encore une méchante avec Sév… je vais fonder la ligue de protection de Sevichousi ça continue !

Chapitre 12 : Je ne savais pas 

_Nos péchés sont têtus, nos repentirs sont lâches._

_Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal_

Le lendemain, lorsqu'un rugissement bestial retentit à travers le château, Nathan s'était déjà réfugié dans la sécurité relative de la Grande Salle où déjeunaient les professeurs Dumbledore et Sinistra. Un sourire extatique fendit son visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il éclata de rire lorsqu'un Snape furieux fit son entrée dans la pièce. Les cheveux du professeur de potions atteignaient à présent ses reins et était d'un joli écarlate qui tranchait violemment avec son teint pâle.

-Superbe, pensa Harry, c'est un spectacle que je n'oublierai jamais.

Il regretta fugitivement de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo, mais Dumbledore, lui, en avait un et l'utilisa en gloussant, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin. Le fou rire de Harry cessa subitement lorsque Snape se plaça devant lui et susurra d'une voix glaciale :

-Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite !

Dès que l'homme fut parti, suivi par un Nathan inquiet, les enseignants éclatèrent de rire. Seul Binns, qui, par hasard, était là, n'eut aucune réaction.

°°°°°°

Nathan reçut une nouvelle punition, qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid… Il commençait à être blasé et rien de ce que pouvait faire ou dire son « père » ne le faisait plus réagir. Il avait appris à ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion et à contrôler sa colère. Mais le lendemain, durant le repas de midi, il eut mal aux yeux et comprit pourquoi lorsque Dumbledore lui tendit une glace en souriant : ses pupilles étaient devenues rouges et ses iris fluorescents. Réellement horrible. Il n'eut pas à chercher le coupable et fusilla Snape qui arborait un air satisfait du regard. Ce fut là le début d'une guerre dont les professeurs garderaient à jamais un souvenir fabuleux. Par chance, Poppy était rentrée de vacances et pouvait s'occuper des victimes. Harry passait à présent toutes ses soirées à la recherche de nouveaux plans pour énerver Snape qui, de son côté, répondait à chaque attaque par une nouvelle punition et une potion à l'effet assez… terrifiant. Mais il commençait sérieusement à ce lasser de ce jeu puéril et trouvait l'attitude de Nathan des plus stupides. Il décida donc de frapper un grand coup et se lança dans la préparation d'une potion de détraquage, ainsi nommée d'ainsi nommée par les détraqueurs car elle avait un effet similaire à eux. D'après les souvenirs de Séverus, le garçon avait toujours été fortement affecté par leur présence. Tant mieux, c'était tout ce que cet imbécile méritait. Il eut bien de vagues remords en pensant aux recommandations de Dumbledore, mais les poussa de côté. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le gamin était à ce point insupportable et si toutes les autres punitions semblaient sans effet ! il fallut une semaine à Séverus pour terminer la potion. Assez étrangement, il ne l'utilisa pas directement. Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard qu'il le fit.

°°°°°

Ce jour-là, Harry et Snape étaient particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, le premier s'étant réveillé en hurlant pendant la nuit suite à une vision de Voldemort dont il ne se souvenait presque pas, le second parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait soumis à plusieurs doloris cette même nuit. La fatigue et l'énervement n'ont jamais fait bon ménage et Harry l'apprit à ses dépends lorsqu'il eut une attitude que Snape jugea trop insolente. Le professeur sortit totalement de ses gonds et força son élève à avaler la potion.

Dès que celle-ci commença à faire effet, le garçon tomba à genoux et se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Il semblait n'être plus conscient de rien de ce qui l'entourait, ses yeux emplis de douleur et de terreur fixaient un point invisible et il murmurait sans cesse des mots incohérents, où les excuses se mêlaient aux supplications et aux sanglots. Snape, malgré ses dons de legimens et d'occlumens, ou peut-être à cause d'eux, perça par éclair les souvenirs que revivait Harry. Il avait déjà vu certaines de ces images l'année précédente lorsqu'il enseignait à l'adolescent comment fermer son esprit, mais la plupart étaient neuves. Il y avait de nombreuses scènes où l'enfant était maltraité physiquement et mentalement par sa famille, la mort de Cédric, sa tentative de suicide, le meurtre de ses parents, certains cours de potions, la mort de Black, …

Deux éléments choquèrent particulièrement Snape : parmi les souvenirs que revivait le garçon se trouvait la scène qu'il avait vue l'année précédente dans sa pensine et ecrtaines paroles qu'il lui avait dites depuis qu'il jouait le rôle de son 'père'. S'observant d'un point de vue extérieur, Snape dut reconnaître que son attitude envers le garçon avait été largement injustifiée et délibérément cruelle. Cela lui donna la nausée : d'une certaine faon, son comportement lui rappelait celui qu'avait eut James Potter envers lui quelques vingt ans plus tôt. Mais il y avait une différence fondamentale : lui, il avait pu se défendre et rendre couppour coup. Nathan ne pouvait faire une telle chose envers son professeur. Son estomac se tordit et il dut lutter pour ne pas vomir. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha du Survivant, un flacon à la main, et lui fit avaler une potion destinée à contrer la première. Pour cela, il fut obligé de combattre Harry qui, bien que ne le reconnaissant pas et perdu dans un monde de cauchemars, refusait de le laisser approcher. Il parvint enfin à immobiliser l'enfant, et après un moment où celui-ci se débattit pour tenter d'échapper à son étreinte, Nathan se blottit contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces en sanglotant, comme s'il craignait que le professeur s'en aille.

Séverus avait bien conscience que l'adolescent ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais malgré lui, il fut troublé par ce geste. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne n'avait été aussi proche de lui, si ce n'est… Et bien plus longtemps encore que quelqu'un avait pleuré dans ses bras… Un sentiment étrange l'envahit et ce fut avec des gestes attentifs et presque doux qu'il fit boire la potion au garçon et le laissa se pelotonner contre lui en attendant que l'antidote fasse son effet. Pour la première fois, peut-être, il se sentait affreusement coupable et était envahi par de lourds remords. C'était différents des crimes qu'il devait commettre pour sauvegarder sa couverture de mangemort car ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait de son plein gré. L'adolescent n'avait rien fait qui méritât un tel traitement. En fait, s'il était honnête, il devait reconnaître que Nathan ne lui avait jamais rien fait et cette pensée le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il sentit peu à peu le garçon se calmer, avant de se raidir et de se dégager brutalement de ses bras, s'éloignant de lui tout en le fixant avec plus de haine dans le regard que jamais auparavant.

-Comment… Comment avez-vous pu ?

-Nathan, je… commença l'adulte.

-La ferme ! La ferme ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre, compris ? J'en ai marre, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Ca fait deux semaines que je supporte votre comportement sans broncher, sans rien dire ! Non, En fait, ça fait SIX ans ! Mais il y en a marre…

-Je suis…

-Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! hurla Harry tandis que les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues. Ca ne vous suffisait plus de m'humilier constamment, c'est ça ? Il fallait que vous me fassiez subir ça ? Vous êtes content ? Le spectacle vous a plu ?

-Je t'assure que…

Mais Snape n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Harry tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Le sorcier resta seul dans la pièce, fixant le feu qui était resté allumé. Au bout d'un moment, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et, les yeux dans le vide, il murmura :

-Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas…

Inconsciemment, il se mit à caresser les cicatrices qui barraient ses poignets. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains.

°°°°°

Harry, lui s'était réfugié au bord du lac. IL avait mal, vraiment mal. Cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'il n'avait plus autant souffert. D'une certaine façon, obnubilé par sa haine pour Snape, il avait un peu oublié tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Et là en cinq minutes, il venait de revivre les moments les plus pénibles de sa vie, et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait. Pourquoi ? se demandait-il en lançant avec fureur des cailloux dans l'eau du lac. Pourquoi ? Il finit par s'écrouler sur le sol en sanglotant silencieusement. Il aurait voulu être mort… Cette idée se mit à tourbillonner dans son esprit et, au bout de quelques minutes, il transforma une branche morte en couteau et le prit dans sa main en le contemplant avec une fascination morbide. Il ne voulait plus souffrir… Il voulait en finir, tout simplement…

NdA : 1547 mots, sans les reviews et autres commentaires ! J'ai réussi à augmenter la version manuscrite de 300 mots ! °Alanthia s'applaudit, par conséquent, vous faites de même ! lol°. Bon, ce chapitre était vraiment dur, mais il était nécessaire… Du moins, dans ma vision des choses, et vu que je suis l'auteur… mdr ! Bises à tous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	15. Bouleversements

**103 REVIEWS : MERCI A TOUS ! **

Jwulee : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! Bises

6eireann : hem hem… Nous verrons ! '

Théalie : EEEEEEEEEEEEt ! On ne touche pas à Snape ! mdrrrrrrrrr ! Merci beaucoup !

Lyly : merci !

Amy Keira : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà (enfin) la suite !

Nakuru : je t'interdis de détester Snape ! mdr. Merci beaucoup. Moi, j'ai relus le chapitre et je l'ai trouvé mauvais, très mauvais… sniff… Mais s'il te plait… « Au fait jaime aussi commen severus a reagi au moins ca ...ca prouve qu'il a un co..coeur (bon je lai dit mais chut ) » Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne répéterai à personne que tu l'as dit ! looooooool bisous

Petite grenouille ; Et oui… pauvre Harry ! Et je ne suis PAS sadique ! mdrrrrrrrrr

Jenni944 : Nous verrons, nous verrons…

Black-sun : «C'est quoi ce chapitre affreusement amer en ce dimanche matin de soleil et d'oiseaux qui font "piou piou" dans les arbres ? » mdr ! Faut croire qu'en Belgique, il pleuvait… Ou alors, Sev va sauver Harry avant qu'il en finisse ( il a un S jaune au milieu de la poitrine, des collants bleu et une cape rouge c'est... Sevy-Man ! ) Yeaaaaaaaaaaah ! mdr! Pour les 'bêtises de Snape, il y aura bel et bien une explication, ne t'inquiète pas…

Nanie : Merci Tu vas me faire rougir ! Tiens moi au courant pour ta fic ! Pour le yaoi… je crois que la réponse est bel et bien oui… à 98 de certitude ! bises

Drackyumi :' Merci !

Maugreyfiliae : merci ! ' Pour le titre, je comprends que ça puisse laisser sceptique, ne t'inquiète pas ! loooool

Can1 ou… : merci d'être venue lire la fic '

Lolie : merciiii ! c'est en partei grâce à toi que j'ai atteint les 100 !

Neny ! On dirait bien ! Merci pour tout !

Nanie (encore ?) Je sais, j'ai été lente, très lente ! Je m'excuse ! Pour me faire pardonner, je te dédie ce chapitre ! Bonnes vacances ! Bises

°°°°°°

NDA Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Enfin la suite ! Excusez mon retard, mais ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire ! (J'ai tout recommencé cinq fois… Et je ne suis pas encore contente du résultat… °soupir°) De grandes nouvelles avec ce chapitre ! Apparition de deux nouveaux personnages ! L'intrigue se dessine de plus en plus dans ma tête ! Et… ce sera bel et bien un slash ! (à moins que je ne recoive beaucoup de protestations !) Cependant, je ne prévois aucun lemon… ceci dit, bonne lecture ! 

°°°°°

Chapitre 14 : Bouleversements Ainsi moi je 

_Prie pour que tu_

_Fuies mon exil_

_(Mylène Farmer)_

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était impossible. Impossible… Un mince sourire étira lentement ses lèvres. Il relut rapidement la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir et éclata de rire. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cet instant… Une vague de bonheur le submergea. Toutes ces années de patience allaient enfin payer ! Comme il le haïssait ! Il allait enfin pouvoir assister à la chute de son ennemi ! Car cette erreur lui serait fatale…

°°°°°

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. Il avait espéré que les choses s'apaiseraient d'elles-mêmes dans la nouvelle 'famille', mais les tensions n'avaient fait qu'augmenter. Il était à présent temps qu'il intervienne, avant que quelque chose d'irréparable ne se produise. Il jeta un nouveau regard sur le miroir à travers lequel il parvenait à surveiller tout ce qui se passait entre les murs du château. Séverus était toujours assis dans ses appartements et Nathan… Nathan n'était plus à l'intérieur du château. Sans doute était-il quelque part dans le parc. Se levant, il sortit de son bureau et descendit lentement l'escalier pour se rendre dans les cachots. Il avait quelques vérités à faire entendre et comprendre à son ami.

°°°°°

Relevant la tête, le garçon essuya la commissure de ses lèvres. C'est en faisant ce geste qu'il vit le sang sur ses doigts. Il tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur lui fit abandonner cette idée. Il avait certainement plusieurs côtes froissées ou cassées et sa cheville lui faisait affreusement mal. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité, il revit les évènements des dernières heures. Il avait agi comme un idiot. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il le lui dise ! Il savait qu'il aurait du feindre encore plus longtemps la soumission, mais il en avait eu plus qu'assez. Il ne voulait pas être mangemort et il l'avait fait savoir à son père. Idée lumineuse, vraiment ! Quand on voyant où cela l'avait mené… Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il ravala un sanglot : il ne pleurerait pas…

Tout s'était tellement précipité ces derniers mois. Son père s'était échappé de prison et lui avait presque aussitôt annoncé sa future présentation au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Il avait assisté à des séances d' « entraînement » des futurs mangemorts, il avait commis en quelques jours plus de mal qu'en toute sa vie, Potter était mort, Voldemort exultait, assuré à présent de conquérir le monde sorcier… Secouant la tête, Draco Malfoy se demanda comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il avait refusé de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son père venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'acceptait pas une telle réponse.

_Comme si j'avais jamais attendu autre chose de sa part, _pensa l'adolescent.

En gémissant, il parvint à se traîner jusqu'à son lit et à s'y étendre.

Prisonnier de ma propre chambre, quelle ironie ! Et tout ça pour les beaux yeux d'un mort… 

Lentement, les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit, Potter… Pas le droit de crever…

°°°°°

Harry était étendu sur le sol, près du lac. Dans sa main reposait le couteau. Il contemplait le ciel, les yeux vides, vidé de ses forces. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il fasse le moindre geste pour les arrêter.

A quoi bon, après tout. Il n'y a personne pour me voir pleurer. Et quand bien même, je ne crois pas que cela ferait la moindre différence…

Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué. Fatigué de n'être qu'un pion, fatigué d'être traité comme de la merde, fatigué d'être manipulé par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Et surtout, fatigué de vivre, de souffrir…

Il n'avait pas le droit ! Non, pas le droit ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? 

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait abaissé la lame vers ses poignets. Un seul coup de couteau et la douleur s'en irait, pour toujours… cela ne prendrait que quelques petites minutes, puis tout s'arrêterait. Et ils les retrouveraient…

Je vous hais, Dumbledore. Vous ne pouviez pas me retirer ce choix-là ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me lancer ce sort ! Pas le droit !

Mais ses beaux plans s'étaient écroulés. Car la lame n'avait jamais atteint son poignet. Elle avait été arrêtée par une force irrésistible et au bout de quelques tentatives, Nathan avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer. Dumbledore lui avait jeté un sort pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours. L'adolescent était prêt à parier que s'il tentait de se noyer dans le lac, il n'y arriverait pas. Peut-être qu'il ne parviendrait même pas à mettre un seul orteil dans l'eau. A moins que des branchies ne lui poussent…

Je le hais ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre que je n'ai plus la force de vivre ?

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'avait fait le directeur, Harry avait éclaté. Toute la douleur et la colère qui s'étaient amassées en lui avait déferlé. Il avait hurlé, à s'en briser les cordes vocales, il avait donné des coups de pieds et de poings sur toutes les surfaces solides qu'il avait pu trouver, il avait jeté des pierres de toutes ses forces dans le lac, il avait… Il avait fait tant de choses qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Puis lorsqu'il avait été vidé de toute émotion, épuisé, il s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, sans plus bouger. Et à présent, il avait mal, peut-être encore plus mal qu'avant. Il ne savait pas trop mais son âme n'était plus qu'un océan de souffrance. Et il voulait que cela cesse. D'une façon ou d'une autre…

°°°°°

Séverus Snape était resté pétrifié dans son fauteuil. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment ? Sans cesse, il se répétait cette question. Quand s'était-il transformé en un monstre de cruauté ? Il avait eu tout à fait conscience des effets de cette potion et cela ne l'avait pas empêché de la donner à Nathan. Il ferma les yeux avec un mélange de découragement et de dégoût pour lui-même.

Il haïssait Potter, il l'avait toujours haï, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait senti en lui cette bouffée de haine en le trouvant si semblable à son père. Son apparence avait réveillé tant de mauvais souvenirs… Puis, il lui avait donné cours et il avait découvert que la ressemblance allait bien au-delà de son simple physique. Et pourtant… Il ne pouvait s'imaginer James Potter tentant de se suicider. Alors, où s'arrêtait la ressemblance ? Où était la frontière entre Harry et James ? Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, Snape fut bien obligé de reconnaître qu'au-delà de la ressemblance physique, qui à présent n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus grand chose de commun entre le fils et le père. Ils avaient vécu une vie tout à fait différente et cela se reflétait dans leur personnalité. Mais même en sachant cela, il continuait à haïr le jeune garçon. Pourquoi ? Si ce n'était à cause de sa ressemblance avec son vieil ennemi, pourquoi ?


	16. Perles en tout genre

NdA : je n'aime pas ce chapiiiiiitreeeeeuh… Enfin si, il y a un petit paragraphe que j'aime bien, mais c'est tout ! (sniff). J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Sévy sort enfin de sa période de stupidité congénitale et Harry… Harry fait des bêtises… Le pôôôôôvre !

IMPORTANT : je cherche un ou deux bêtas pour m'aider à structurer mes idées, m'en donner de nouvelles et corriger mon orthographe. Il faut donc avoir une bonne ortho, ne pas avoir peur de me critiquer, avoir des idées et, de préférence, msn! J'attends vos propositions !

Lolo : bon, ben… dommage

Tama : merci beaucoup ! Voici (enfin) la suite !

Black-sun : mmmh ! Je crois bien que ouiiiiiiii! Et pour le slash Harry/Sévy… Mais enfin, ça touche à l'inceste, là ! … Nan, je ferai pas ça ! J'avoue que le sort lancé par Dumbledore est discutable : avait-il le droit ou non ? Je ne sais pas trop moi-même ! Quant à la review précédente… Je suis dans un jour de bonté, et je te pardonne ! looooooool ! Bises ! (ta maîtresse adorée)

Jenni 944 : J'avoue que oui… Loooooooooool ! Bisous

Jwulee : Merci beaucoup ! Enfin une lectrice patiente ! mdr ! Bises

Amy Keira : Voilà, miss ! Bisouuuuuus

Petite grenouille : N'est-ce pas ? La réponse à ta question (et ton inquiétude) est dans ce chapitre, alors, amuse-toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma tête, je n'ai encore aucun problème à passer les portes… Mais merci de te soucier de ma santé ! J'apprécie toujours autant tes reviews ! Bisous tout plein. Ah oui… une question : j'ai l'affreuse (heureuse ?) sensation que nous pourrions nous connaître… D'ù viens-tu ? (si ce n'est pas indiscret !)

Nakuru : Merciiii ! Mhh… Pourquoi Snape hait-il tant Harry… Je crois que tu vas avoir la réponse (ou une partie) dans ce chapitre ! loooooool ! Bises ! (et ne deviens pas méchante ou moi, je ne poste plus rien, na !)

Théalie : je suis étonnée que tu comptes ce chapitre comme l'un de mes meilleurs, mais tant mieux ! Ca me rassuire un peu… J'avoue avoir relu certains chapitres et en avoir honte ! (c'est pour ça qu'il me faut absolument des correcteurs !) J'attends donc tes reviews our les chapitres suivants à partir du 22 ! loooool (juste la date de mon premier exam… sniff)

Neny : en effet, Sév n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Le pauvre ! '… Quant à Harry…

Chapitre je ne sais plus combien : Perles en tout genre 

**(Il semble que je sois dans un jour de débilisme profond… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le titre ni pour les commentaires)**

_Ranma ½,_

_Moitié soleil et moitié pluie_

_Ranma ½_

_Moitié lumière et moitié nuit_

_(Générique de Ranma ½… Je vous ai déjà dit que je suis bizarre ? --')_

La lame du couteau brillait dans le soleil. C'était tellement beau… Harry s'était mit à genoux dans l'herbe et s'apprêtait à jeter l'arme au loin. Encore un échec supplémentaire. Il semblait qu'il soit incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement, pas même se suicider… Harry se sentait étrangement vide. Il n'était rien. Il n'était capable de rien… Il n'était pas même libre de choisir son destin : une foutue prophétie le condamnait à affronter l'assassin de ses parents et à présent il ne pouvait même plus s'échapper par la mort. Que lui restait-il ? Rien. Le néant. Le vide absolu. Rien d'autre que cette souffrance lancinante. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que cette douleur s'en aille. Nerveusement, il serra le poing autour de l'arme.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que le sort n'agissait pas et que la lame entaillait la paume de sa main. Lorsqu'il le vit, il observa le sang avec détachement, comme s'il était étranger à la scène. Il voulait que la souffrance s'en aille, qu'elle disparaisse et le sort de Dumbledore ne l'empêchait, apparemment que d'essayer de se suicider. Rien d'autre… Lentement, avec une froideur mêlée de fascination, il s'entailla légèrement l'avant-bras.

Une perle. Deux perles. Trois… Une rivière, une cascade de perles rouges. Comme une sueur effrayante qui suinterait de son bras. Légère douleur physique mais sensation de purification. Une deuxième entaille et de nouvelles perles. Sur son bras, et sur ses joues. Ecarlate et transparence. Sang et larmes. Une troisième entaille. Puis une autre. Et une…

°°°°°

La porte des appartements de Séverus Rogue s'ouvrit. Un léger grincement prévint le propriétaire des lieux qui releva la tête.

-C'est vous, Albus… J'aurais du m'y attendre..

Sa voix était voilée, lointaine et il ne quitta pas son fauteuil. Cette attitude était totalement contraire à celle qui lui était habituelle et Dumbledore fronça les sourcils avant de s'asseoir et de l'observer attentivement.

-Vous êtes là parce que vous avez vu ce que je viens de faire, non ? Vous devriez me renvoyer, Albus… Je suis un danger pour les autres ! Et sincèrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez confié Nathan… Vous auriez du savoir…

La voix de Séverus Snape s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, mon ami ! Je ne vais pas vous renvoyer, Séverus. Vous êtes le meilleur dans votre branche, et vous le savez.

Coupant court à une protestation du professeur, il continua :

-Vous êtes non seulement un grand maître des potions, mais plus encore, vous êtes un être humain exceptionnel, Séverus, et il est temps que vous vous en rendiez compte.

-Albus… je suis fatigué de tous vos mensonges… Oh ! je ne dis pas que vous mentiez consciemment, mais il n' y a que vous pour me trouver des qualités, et vous avez tort ! Je…

La voix du professeur s'étouffa.

-Je suis un ancien mangemort. J'ai tué des dizaines de fois… Et j'en ai éprouvé du plaisir, Albus ! Du plaisir ! Je suis amer, désagréable, mauvais, cruel,… Je ne perds pas une occasion d'humilier les autres… Vous savez tout cela, et si ça ne vous suffit pas, regardez ce que j'ai fait à Nathan ! Je hais ce que je suis, Albus, et vous devriez en faire autant !

Dumbledore soupira.

-Séverus… Quand bien même j'essaierais de vous haïr, je ne le pourrais pas. Et vous ne devriez pas vous haïr ainsi…

-C'était de la torture, Albus.

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela, dans ce cas ? Il y avait tellement d'autres façons de lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Savez-vous pourquoi vous avez choisi celui-là ?

Séverus secoua négativement la tête. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. C'est vrai, il aurait pu faire tant d'autres choses. Pourquoi justement cela ?

-Non, je ne sais pas. Mais vous, vous le savez, non ? répondit-il, amer. Dites-le-moi, Albus, puisque vous semblez me comprendre bien mieux que je ne le fais.

-Réfléchissez, mon ami. A quoi pensiez-vous lorsque vous lui avez donné cette potion ?

-Je… Je voulais qu'il arrête… Qu'il arrête de sourire, de se moquer de moi !

Une barrière sembla tomber dans le cœur du professeur et il se retrouva face à ses vrais sentiments.

-Il me regardait avec tant d'insolence et il souriait ! Il se moquait de moi, de ce que je suis devenu.

°Un homme aigri et amer, incapable d'aimer, incapable même d'être aimable et d'avoir des relations amicales avec qui que ce soit… °pensa-t-il.

Une nouvelle barrière céda et les yeux du professeur se remplirent de larmes.

°Je ne voulais pas°, pensa-t-il. °Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir ainsi. Enfant, j'ai toujours imaginé que je serais heureux. Heureux et différent de mon père… Mais je n'ai pas eu la force. A chaque coup du destin, je tombais, et je ne me relevais pas. Et personne ne m'aidait… Et lui… Lui…°

-C'est injuste, Albus, injuste ! Lui, il s'est toujours relevé, aussi fort qu'avant. Et il continue à rire, et à sourire ! Et moi…

°Moi, je n'ai su que me renfermer sur moi-même et rejeter les autres. Et je suis devenu un monstre. Pourquoi a-t-il autant de force ? C'est injuste…°

Albus Dumbledore regardait avec compassion et chaleur l'homme qu'il avait appris à estimer.

-Séverus… Il n'est pas trop tard ! Et puis, vous vous trompez ! Nathan n'est pas un surhomme. Il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, mon ami. Cet enfant est aussi désespéré que vous, il a seulement appris à le dissimuler et il le fait si bien que même moi, je me suis laissé prendre aux apparences ! C'est vrai, il sourit et il rit, comme vous vous foudroyez vos élèves du regard et vous les enterrez sous les sarcasmes. Mais au fond, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez.

Une larme roula sur la joue du serpentard qui l'essuya tandis que le directeur faisait semblant de ne rien avoir vu.

-Je crois que vous pouvez vous apporter beaucoup de choses mutuellement, Séverus. J'en suis certain, en fait. Il suffit de regarder un peu plus loin que votre haine. Et à présent, vous connaissez les vraies raisons de vos sentiments à l'égard de ce garçon… Je sais que ce que je vous demande est difficile, Séverus, mais pouvez-vous me promettre de faire un effort ?

Le professeur resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant de longues secondes avant de relever les yeux vers le directeur.

-Je vous le promets.

Albus Dumbledore sourit et une lueur malicieuse s'alluma au fond de ses prunelles.

-Il y a un autre problème dont je voulais vous parler ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais vous avez tendance à appeler Nathan 'Potter' lorsque vous êtes sous l'emprise de sentiments trop forts! Apparemment, le sort que je vous ai lancé n'est pas si efficace que ça…

Séverus Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Il suffit de le lancer à nouveau ou d'en lancer un autre…

-J'ai réfléchi à la question, Séverus, et j'ai décidé de ne rien faire ! Je fais confiance à votre self-contrôle. A présent que vous êtes prévenu, je suis convaincu que cela ne se répétera pas.

-Mais, Albus,…

Souriant, le vieux sorcier se leva et quitta la pièce sans rien dire.

°°°°°

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nathan quitta le lac après avoir jeté un sort de camouflage sur la dizaine d'estafilades qui marquaient son bras. Après quelques hésitations, il décida de rentrer dans sa chambre et d'y passer le reste de la journée. Il espérait bien que Snape, satisfait de sa vengeance, avait vidé les lieux. Avec un peu de chance, il était enfermé dans son laboratoire, en train de préparer une autre potion aussi horrible… Soupirant, il poussa la porte et remarqua, avec un grand déplaisir, que son 'père' était toujours présent dans la pièce. Sans dire un mot, il prit le chemin de sa chambre, mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

-Nathan, je voulais te dire que…

-Lâchez-moi ! siffla l'adolescent, sans même écouter ce que voulait dire l'homme. Ne me touchez plus jamais, vous entendez ? Plus jamais !

D'un geste sec, il libéra son bras, dissimulant une grimace douloureuse et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant Séverus Snape planté au milieu de la pièce.

°°°°°

Il touchait au but. Enfin. Malfoy avait fait LE faux pas, l'Erreur. Il s'était perdu, condamné… Depuis tant d'années, il attendait avec patience, dans l'ombre, ce moment. Et voilà qu'il était arrivé ! Enfin ! Dès qu'il avait appris ce que le serpentard avait fait, il était passé à l'action. Son plan était près depuis si longtemps… Première partie : informer les autres. Ca avait été facile. Deuxième partie : les convaincre de le suivre : cela posait déjà plus de problèmes, mais il ne doutait pas pouvoir y parvenir. Ses premières approches se révélaient assez fructueuses, et il lui restait un peu plus d'un mois…Troisième partie : se venger. Un sourire cruel d'anticipation se dessina sur son visage et il éclata de rire…


	17. Joyeux anniversaire, Harry!

**NdA : **Enfin le chapitre 16 ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! La rentrée est prévue pour le chapitre 27 ! (oui, tout est déjà écrit… J'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'écriture , je n'ai fait que ça pendant trois jours… fichus hormones !). Un grand merci à mes deux correctrices, Nakuru et petite grenouille, qui ont gentiment relu ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me critiquer ! Bises à tous !

Black-sun : à mon esclave dévouée

Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise, mais comment oses-tu critiquer sa longueur ? (mdr) Les réponses viendront dans les chapitres suivants ! Bises, ta maitresse pas si gentille que ça !

Amy Keira : merci !

Nakuru : merci pour ton aide ! mais n'hésite pas à me laisser des commentaires dans ta correction, si quelque chose te semble bizarre ou si j'ai oublié un détail !

Jwulee : merci beaucoup ! bises

Petite grenouille : merci d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta, tout comme Nakuru, n'hésite pas à me laisser des commentaires avec ta correction ! Quant à te connaître… apparemment, no ! loool

Neny : merci. Je crois que tu as bien saisi le problèe de l'aouto-mutilation et en effet, il y a tout un chemin à parcourir pour qu'il s'en sorte ! bises !

Violette silva : La rentrée est prévue pour le chapitre 27. Lorsque je parle de Malfoy, c'est du fils que je parle… Merci pour tout et bisous

Nanie nouche : merci !' Euh… en fait, j'ai déjà accepté la proposition de deux correctrices, mais au moindre problème, je te contacterai ! merci beaucoup ! bisous

Thealie : Tu as raisn, heureusement que Dumby est intervenu, ou ils en seraient encore à se tapper dessus dans les chapitres suivants ! (ouais ! ils ne se tappent plus dessus !) bisous

**Chapitre 16 : Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! (ou : Super, la surprise !…)**

Et se relever 

_Comme on renaît de ses cendres_

_(Savoir aimer, Florent Pagny)_

Minerva s'efforça à ne pas soupirer. Encore un dîner de plus à supporter ! Depuis trois jours, une ambiance étrange flottait dans le château. Durant les repas, nul ne disait mot, les rares tentatives de McGonagall pour commencer une conversation ne donnaient aucun résultat et la plupart des professeurs jetaient des regards intrigués vers les deux responsables de cette atmosphère, c'est à dire Séverus Snape et son fils.

Il paraissait évident qu'il y avait eu entre eux une horrible dispute, mais ce n'était pas tant cela que l'attitude des deux concernés qui les mettait mal à l'aise. Séverus, à la surprise de tous, semblait… désolé, rempli de remords, une idée qui les aurait fait rire quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets vers son fils et, chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui adresser la parole, celui-ci refusait simplement de lui répondre, l'ignorant totalement, ou était d'une extrême insolence. Et tout aussi surprenant, Séverus supportait tout cela sans s'énerver, sans laisser paraître la moindre once de colère ou de mauvaise humeur. En fait, il jetait de temps à autre un regard désespéré vers le directeur qui se contentait de sourire.

Nathan, lui, semblait être perpétuellement en colère et contre le monde entier. Il jetait régulièrement des regards noirs vers son père ou vers le directeur qui, lorsque cela arrivait, perdait son sourire, et les regards qu'il lançait au reste des professeurs n'était pas beaucoup plus engageant. Après avoir tenté quelque fois de discuter avec lui, les adultes avaient abandonné tout espoir.

Minerva McGonagall soupira. Les repas étaient devenus une vraie plaie et, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle se serait très bien passée d'y assister. Surtout aujourd'hui. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle porta une bouchée de nourriture à sa bouche, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de sa main. Elle mâcha puis avala douloureusement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de manger, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller au découragement. Mais tout de même… Prenant une nouvelle bouchée de nourriture, elle tenta d'oublier que l'on était le 31 juillet et qu'aujourd'hui, Harry Potter, s'il avait survécu, aurait eu 16 ans… Le sort était si cruel… Elle refoula de son mieux ses larmes et se pencha vers son assiette.

°°°°°

Le dîner n'était pas encore terminé lorsque Snape grimaça de douleur en portant sa main à son bras gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres le brûlait et il se leva. Il devait s'en aller, Voldemort l'appelait. Silencieusement, il se leva et quitta la table, sous les regards inquiets des professeurs qui avaient compris ce qui se passait. Seul Nathan resta impassible et continua tranquillement à manger, comme si de rien n'était. Le professeur s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque la voix du directeur l'arrêta.

-Séverus… Soyez prudent, mon ami. Vous savez que vous nous manqueriez à tous si quelque chose vous arrivait.

Les autres adultes le regardaient d'un air grave en hochant la tête et il comprit que c'était vrai. Seul Nathan gardait les yeux fixés sur son assiette et un rictus moqueur déformait ses lèvres, mais à quelle autre réaction s'était-il attendu ? Comme s'il avait mérité mieux ! Hochant la tête, il sortit de la Grande Salle, puis du château, traversant le parc jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté le sol de Poudlard. A ce moment, il transplana.

°°°°°

Draco Malfoy se releva sur son lit, en gémissant. Trois jours, déjà, et il avait toujours aussi mal. Il était à présent couvert de bleus, sa cheville avait doublé de volume et il était couvert de sang séché (il n'avait pas eu l'occasion ou la force de se laver). Une main crispée sur ses côtes douloureuse, il s'assit et reprit son souffle – il n'avait même pas été conscient qu'il l'avait retenu. Se concentrant sur les mouvements de sa poitrine, il tenta d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui parcourait tout son corps. Respirer et rester calme. Surtout, rester calme. S'il paniquait, il n'aurait pas la possibilité de fuir pendant que son père était absent. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et ne savait pas quand Lucius reviendrait, mais il sentait que c'était certainement la seule chance qu'il aurait de s'échapper. Son père était tellement convaincu qu'il était incapable de bouger qu'il n'avait jeté aucun sort sur sa chambre pour l'y enfermer, même après lui avoir annoncé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelait. Il devait absolument profiter de cette occasion.

Se tenant à sa table de nuit, il posa un pied par terre, puis, plus prudemment, l'autre, qui était blessé. Serrant les dents, il se leva et faillit aussitôt tomber, tant la douleur qui lui traversa la jambe était forte. Des larmes de souffrance échappèrent à ses paupières mais il resta debout : il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne. Lentement, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler, il avança en prenant appui sur tous les meubles qu'il pouvait trouver puis sur les murs. Il ouvrit péniblement la porte de sa chambre et en sortit, essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible.

Le couloir lui semblait sans fin et il se figea lorsqu'une porte grinça dans son dos. Tout était raté… Une vague de désespoir le traversa et il ravala ses sanglots en se retournant silencieusement. A quelques pas de lui se trouvait sa mère, pâle fantôme blond en robe de nuit de satin bleu s'évasant à ses pieds. Avec détachement, il nota une nouvelle fois à quel point elle était belle. Elle le regardait, sans manifester la moindre surprise, ses yeux bleus à la fois froids et indifférents le parcourant. Une émotion curieuse traversa son visage lorsqu'elle croisa son regard défiant. Gracieusement, elle fit demi-tour et rentra dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit, Draco, dit-elle calmement avant de refermer la porte dans son dos.

Le serpentard mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait : sa mère n'allait pas prévenir son père ou l'empêcher de fuir ! Une curieuse émotion remplaça la stupéfaction, et, après une courte hésitation, il reprit sa route, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Il penserait à sa mère plus tard, lorsqu'il serait en sécurité. Mais il devait d'abord arriver jusqu'au salon et à la cheminée. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire et où il irait. Il espérait seulement que son parrain, même s'il était lui aussi mangemort, l'aiderait. Il ne voulait pas envisager une autre possibilité…

°°°°°

Séverus Snape regardait autour de lui avec dégoût, tout en prenant soin d'afficher un sourire sadique. Dès son arrivée (il était toujours dans les derniers à transplaner lorsque son maître les appelaient puisqu'il devait traverser tout le parc de Poudlard), Voldemort avait commencé son discours. Ses intentions étaient claires : ils allaient 's'amuser' à détruire un village moldu pour fêter dignement l'anniversaire du très regretté Harry Potter. Séverus avait pris conscience, avec une certaine stupéfaction, qu'il n'avait même pas su que Potter était né le 31 juillet…

Mais le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui de ses fidèles l'avaient tiré de ses réflexions et ils les avaient imités. Et à présent, ils étaient dans ce village qui avait été si paisible quelques heures auparavant. Oh, ce n'était qu'un petit village, une centaine d'habitants, tout au plus, mais cela ne changeait rien. Distraitement, il lança un doloris sur une jeune femme, se concentrant sur un autre problème, pour mieux oublier ce qu'il faisait, sans parvenir toute fois à ne pas entendre les cris d'agonie qui l'entouraient. Pourquoi cette jeune femme avait-elle une voix si perçante ?pensa-t-il avec horreur.

Fermant un instant les yeux, il repensa à la première partie de la réunion. Voldemort s'était enquis auprès de ses mangemorts de la fidélité de leurs enfants. Son cœur se serra. D'après son père, Draco était tout à fait enthousiaste, même impatient, à l'idée de recevoir la marque… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer mieux pour son filleul. Il fit une prière silencieuse pour que le garçon ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que lui.

°°°°°

Harry Potter avait quitté la Grande Salle peu après Snape, se dirigeant directement vers sa chambre, fatigué de sentir peser sur lui les regards réprobateurs plus ou moins dissimulés des professeurs. Si ces idiots croyaient réellement qu'il aurait du s'inquiéter pour son 'père', ils pouvaient toujours rêver ! Il n'était pas question qu'il lui consacre la moindre pensée !

Arrivé dans le salon des appartements du professeur de potion, il renonça à s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, juste devant l'âtre où brûlait joyeusement un feu de bois. Nathan jeta un regard accusateur aux bûches qui craquaient sous l'effet de la chaleur, projetant des nuages d'étincelles autour d'elles. Comme si c'était le moment pour un feu d'artifice ! Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, il se figea : il en voulait à _des bûches_ parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient heureuses ! Il devenait fou et être bon pour l'asile ou alors… Ou alors Snape déteignait sur lui. C'était tout à fait le genre de pensée que son mangemort de 'père' devait avoir, estima-t-il. Il grimaça d'horreur et un sentiment étrange le gagna : il ne voulait pas devenir comme Snape, amer, aigri et méchant, il s'y refusait ! Repensant aux dernières heures, il déglutit difficilement. En analysant son comportement, il pouvait voir plusieurs analogies avec celui de Snape. Il fallait qu'il corrige cela…C'est en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire que Nathan s'endormit.

°°°°°

Harry était debout au milieu d'un village. Une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air et il inspira à pleins poumons : rien ne valait ce parfum de destruction et de mort, mêlant sang et fumée d'incendie. Les cris qui avaient rempli l'air s'étaient à présent éteints. A vrai dire, il n'y avait plus personne pour crier ! Il éclata d'un rire froid qui fit trembler certains de ses mangemorts tandis qu'un immense sentiment de pouvoir le submergeait. Plus personne ne l'arrêterait, à présent. Sans leur petit sauveur, Dumbledore et ses amis ne parviendraient à rien ! La stupide mort de Potter (une chute, quelle déchéance !) qui l'avait d'abord irrité (il aurait voulu le tuer de sa propre main) faisait aujourd'hui sa joie. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il était soulagé.

Souriant cruellement, le gryffondor baissa les yeux vers deux enfants moldus que ses mangemorts lui avaient amené, selon ses ordres. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que torturer puis tuer des enfants, quoi qu'il prenne également un énorme plaisir à tuer ceux qui osaient s'opposer à lui. Les deux bambins, un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans et une fille d'un ou deux ans son aînée, le regardaient avec crainte, leurs yeux remplis de larmes qui coulaient librement sur leurs joues. Ils ne disaient mots et se serraient l'un contre l'autre. D'un geste, Harry indiqua à un de ses fidèles de les séparer. Les cris des enfants étaient une musique pour ses oreilles et il sourit presque tendrement au petit garçon qui était resté seul face à lui. Levant sa baguette, il…

°°°°°

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il se rendit compte que ce qui l'avait tiré de sa vision était un soudain verdoiement des flammes de l'âtre. Il fronça les sourcils et portait la main vers sa baguette lorsque quelqu'un apparut face à lui. Attrapant sa baguette, il la leva vers le nouveau venu qui ne faisait pas le moindre geste. Fronçant les sourcils, Nathan reconnut celui qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ?

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, il se rendit compte de son erreur : il venait d'appeler par son nom un garçon qui était censé lui être inconnu. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher la moindre explication : le serpentard s'évanouit et c'est à peine s'il eut le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.


	18. Médicomagie

  
Jwulee : merci beaucoup ! 

**Black-sun** : esclave servile, je ne peux empêcher un sentiment de plaisir de me gagner en lisant ton message… Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sev et Harry… Tout finit bien (je t'assure qu'au chapitre 27, ils s'entendent !). Je ferai semblant de ne pas avoir lu ton commentaire sur Dumby… Ta maitresse adorée

**Nanie nouche :** pas de problème ! Quand à ta fic, j'y jette un œil dès que j'ai le temps ! (là, je suis en période d'exam, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps libre…) Bises

**Amy Keira :** merci beaucoup !

**Théalie : **tu as tout juste ! bises

**Maugreyfiliae** : merci beaucoup ! Je tiens à ce que ma fic ne soit pas uniquement basée sur les évènements ou l'action (même si de ce côté-là, il n'y a pas encore grand chose !). Ton message me fait donc très plaisir ! bises

Chapitre 17 : Médicomagie J'ai vu le sable du désert 

_Assoiffé de drôles de mirages_

Nathan tenait Malfoy dans ses bras. Grognant, il le traîna jusqu'à un sofa. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd ! Et pourquoi s'était-il évanoui, d'abord ?

-Lumos !

La pointe de sa baguette se mit à briller, lui offrant suffisamment de clarté pour constater l'état du garçon.

-Merlin ! s'exclama le gryffondor.

Comment Malfoy pouvait-il être dans cet état ? Le Serpentard avait un œil au beurre noir et sa joue était maculée de sang qui avait coulé de son arcade sourcilière et qu'il semblait avoir essuyé avec le dos de la main. Sa lèvre inférieure était également fendue. Harry ne voyait pas le reste de son corps, mais il supposait qu'il avait d'autres traces de coups. Et à présent, il était évanoui. Que pouvait-il faire ? Après un moment d'hésitation, il le prit par l'épaule et le secoua, en vain, avant de le gifler. Le garçon ne se réveillait pas… Commençant à paniquer, Nathan lui lança un sort de lévitation et se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie, le corps de l'autre flottant derrière lui.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il déposa le blond sur le premier lit venu et appela l'infirmière.

-Madame Pomfresh ? Madame ? Pompom ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et Harry comprit avec horreur que la sorcière était certainement partie soigner les victimes de l'attaque. Après tout, celle-ci avait certainement fini par être remarquée et l'Ordre du Phénix était peut-être intervenu, avec ou sans l'aide de divers aurors. Il y avait sûrement des blessés. Que pouvait-il faire ? Dumbledore était sûrement absent et il ne pensait pas d'avoir le temps de vérifier cette hypothèse. Dans cette pièce bien éclairée, le visage pâle de Malfoy était encore plus inquiétant. Après une courte hésitation, il débarrassa le garçon de sa robe et du T-Shirt qu'il portait dessous, le laissant toutefois en pantalon. Les bras et le torse du garçon étaient également couverts de coups. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas la moindre notion de médicomagie…

Après un instant d'hésitation, il se précipita vers l'armoire où Pomfresh rangeait les diverses potions qu'elle utilisait. Il s'était si souvent retrouvé à l'infirmerie qu'il devait être capable de reconnaître une ou deux potions utiles ! Sa main se referma sur la poignée du meuble et il tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain. L'armoire était fermée magiquement. Sortant sa baguette, il la pointa sur la porte.

-Alohomora !

Le sort resta sans effet et Harry jura. Il ne connaissait aucun autre sort permettant d'ouvrir une porte fermée. Cherchant autour de lui, il finit par avoir une idée en voyant une paire de ciseaux traînant sur une table. Il s'en saisit et en introduit la pointe dans le mince interstice entre la porte et son battant et fit une prière mentale. Pourvu que ça marche ! Avec toutes ses forces, il se mit à pousser sur le reste de l'objet, l'utilisant comme un pied de biche pour forcer la porte.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts, la porte céda et le garçon se retrouva face à des centaines de potions. Avec horreur, il vit qu'aucune d'elles n'était étiquetée. Comment reconnaître celle dont il avait besoin ? Rapidement, il sélectionna plusieurs flacons de produit rouge sang, une bassine et un morceau de gaze blanche. Il apporta le tout jusqu'à la table la plus proche du blessé et déboucha la première potion, la portant à son nez pour essayer d'en reconnaître l'odeur. Pas celle-là. Il passa à la deuxième qu'il rejeta. La troisième le fit hésiter et il la mit de côté, mais dès qu'il eut senti la quatrième, il sut que c'était la bonne. Ramassant les autres bouteilles, il se dirigea vers l'armoire pour les ranger mais il ne savait plus où se plaçait chacune. Avec une bonne dose d'exaspération, il les mit de côté : il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de tels détails maintenant. Il remplit une cruche d'eau et se dirigea vers le lit. Il jeta un dernier regard à Malfoy et à ce moment, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait. Le garçon était l'un de ses pires ennemis et il allait soigner ses blessures, des blessures que, pour autant qu'il le sache, le Serpentard pourrait avoir reçues en participant à l'attaque du village de moldus.

Secouant la tête, il s'obligea à ne pas réfléchir à ces choses. Il ne pouvait simplement pas regarder le serpentard dans cet état et ne rien faire. Versant un peu d'eau dans la bassine, il y plongea le linge et, après un moment d'hésitation, se mit à nettoyer les traces de sang qui maculaient le visage et le torse du serpentard, puis il tamponna ses plaies avec la potion qu'il avait choisie. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il ait pu se tromper mais les plaies se refermèrent peu à peu à son grand soulagement.

Curieusement, cette occupation le calmait. Toute son attention était fixée sur son objectif et il n'y avait plus de place pour les questions, les doutes et la colère. Lorsque toutes les plaies furent soignée, il se pencha vers les hématomes du garçon, cherchant à ne pas penser que ce qu'il faisait était peut-être inutile. En effet, le serpentard était toujours évanoui et il ne savait pas comment faire pour le réveiller.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas les compétences pour s'occuper de ce problème. Il espérait seulement que ce qui gardait le garçon inconscient n'était pas trop grave. Avec ironie, il se rendit compte que s'il n'avait pas été aussi souvent à l'infirmerie, il n'aurait même pas su soigner la moindre égratignure ou le moindre coup bleu.

Calmement, il se dirigea vers l'armoire à la porte défoncée et se pencha vers la planche où étaient rangés les crèmes. Il sortit quelques pots et finit par sélectionner un onguent jaune. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, l'arnica soignait les bleus. Il retourna auprès de Malfoy et, prenant un peu de la crème jaune au bout de ses doigts, il se mit à l'étaler consciencieusement sur un bleu qui couvrait toute l'épaule droite du garçon et massa doucement l'hématome pour faire pénétrer le baume. Se faisant, il détacha un instant les yeux du coup et les posa sur le visage pâle du serpentard. Aussitôt il arrêta ses mouvements et rougit. Malfoy était torse nu devant lui et il… Déglutissant péniblement, il s'efforça à penser au garçon en terme de 'malade' et sa gêne se dissipa, si bien qu'il finit par se demander ce qui lui avait prit.

Il s'apprêtait à passer à l'énorme bleu qui couvrait les côtes du garçon lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Pomfresh échevelée. La première chose que celle-ci sembla remarquer fut l'état de son armoire.

-Que s'est-il…

-Madame ! appela Nathan.

Aussitôt l'infirmière se retourna vers lui avec colère, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le blond qui gisait sur le lit.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en se précipitant à son chevet et en commençant à l'ausculter.

-Je ne sais pas. Il est arrivé par poudre de cheminette et s'est évanoui dans mes bras. Je l'ai emmené ici, mais il n'y avait personne. Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis.

La sorcière hocha la tête tout en effectuant divers tests.

-Tu as fait quelque chose en m'attendant ?

Nathan déglutit péniblement.

-Euh… J'ai mis ça sur ses plaies ouvertes (il lui tendit le flacon de potion rouge) et j'avais commencé à mettre ceci sur ses bleus. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas le plus pressé mais…

-Ce n'est rien, mon garçon. M. Malfoy semble s'être simplement endormi après être tombé dans les pommes. Il n'a rien à la tête.

-C'est… C'est vrai ? balbutia le gryffondor, soulagé sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Mmmh… Il a deux côtes cassées et une cheville foulée. Le reste n'est que des coupures et des hématomes.

L'infirmière tendit la main vers le pot d'onguent et fronça les sourcils.

-De l'arnica… Donne-moi le pot bleu ciel sur la troisième étagère, à gauche, et la dernière potion verte sur la cinquième.

Lorsque Nathan revint, penaud, avec les produits demandés, il les tendit à l'infirmière qui fit avaler la potion au blond.

-Je… je n'ai pas empiré son état avec l'arnica ? s'inquiéta le garçon.

Pomfresh leva les yeux vers lui avec une bonne dose d'étonnement puis elle lui sourit.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ce produit-ci agira plus vite. Peux-tu le lui appliquer pendant que je m'occupe de ses côtes ?

Nathan hocha silencieusement la tête et se mit au travail tandis que l'infirmière lançait divers sorts sur le serpentard. Ils coopéraient en silence depuis une ou deux minutes lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Snape.

-Pompom, auriez-vous vu…

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Draco et il ne termina pas sa phrase, se précipitant auprès de lui, tout en bousculant Harry au passage.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Nathan, qui se relevait péniblement, lança un regard noir au dos de son prétendu père avant de répondre.

-Il est…

Snape se retourna vers lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur le pot d'onguent qui s'était brisé lors de sa chute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix était tremblante de colère.

-Dehors ! Dehors avant que tu ne fasses plus de dégâts !

-Mais… protesta l'adolescent.

-DEHORS ! hurla le professeur.

Sans plus rien dire, Nathan tourna les talons avec colère et sortit de la pièce, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

**NdA : **tout d'abord, un grand merci à mes correctrices ! Ensuite… L'histoire est déjà écrite jusqu'au chapitre 27, qui est celui de la rentrée ! Alors, les paris : dans quelle maison sera Nathan ?


	19. Sous la pluie

Jwulee : Merci beaucoup por toputes tes reviews, elles me font à chaque fois plaisir 

**Luna051 : **Mmmh… Je ne suis pas sure…

**Black-sun** : Salutations, ô mon esclave favorite !

J'avoue partager ton avis sur Severus, mais que veux-tu… Le pauvre a tendance à ne pas se servir de sa cervelle au bon moment… Harry à Serpentard ? Pourquoi ? Explique-moi tes théories les plus farfelues ! Quant à avoir les chapitres plus vite… Et bien, cela dépend en grande partie de mes gentilles correctrices ! Dans leur immense bonté, elle ont corrigé ce chapitre en un jour ! chante donc leurs louanges !

Bises

Ta maîtresse comblée

**Théalie** : Comment ? Te prêter Snape ? Pas question! (air offusqué) Je tiens à le garder entier, moi! J'en ai besoin pour la suite! '

**Nanie nouche : **Ne me pose aucune question sur le QI de Snape, je me verrais obligée de triturer mon pauvre cerveau pour te répondre… J'ai voulu aller voir tes fics, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée… sniff

**Jenni944 : **Voilà, voilà! '

**Baka-yohko** : Mmmh… Peut-être bien, peut-être pas…

**Little-Black** : très bonnes suppositions, très chère, mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous soyez juste à 100…

NdA : Pour l'instant, la plupart d'entre vous penche pour Serpentard… Nous verrons…   
Chapitre 18 : Sous la pluie 

_Are you the fishy wine that will give me a headache in the morning_

_Or the blue landmine that will explode without a decent warning ?_

_Es-tu le mauvais vin qui me donnera un mal de tête le matin_

_Ou la mine anti-personnelle qui explosera sans un avertissement décent ?_

_Mad about you, Hooverphonic _

Dumbledore s'assit en soupirant derrière son bureau. Jamais le poids des ans ne lui avait semblé aussi étouffant. C'était la toute première attaque massive de Voldemort depuis que le ministère de la magie avait reconnu officiellement son retour et on pouvait dire que le sorcier ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Lorsque l'Ordre du Phénix était arrivé sur place, le massacre avait déjà eu lieu et il n'y avait plus personne à sauver. Un « joyeux anniversaire Harry »flottait dans le ciel, en lettres vertes. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient tout de même combattu les mangemorts, mais le vieil homme avait bien senti qu'ils avaient perdu une partie de leur énergie. La 'mort' de Harry, sans aucun doute. Il y avait eu plusieurs blessés de leur côté et un mangemort avait été fait prisonnier. Mais cela n'était qu'une bien maigre satisfaction face au spectacle qui les entouraient lorsque tous les fidèles de Voldemort eurent disparu. Malgré leurs recherches, ils n'avaient pas trouvé le moindre survivant.

Et à présent, il y avait ce qu'il avait nommé 'le problème Malfoy'. Le jeune serpentard était à l'infirmerie, en train de dormir. Comment et pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Le directeur avait bien quelques suppositions mais préférait attendre d'entendre le jeune garçon lui expliquer les faits de sa propre bouche.

°°°°°

Il était 17 heures. Snape avait passé toute la nuit et toute la journée au chevet de son filleul, ne sachant ce qui lui était arrivé pour le mettre dans cet état. Pomfresh avait eu beau lui dire qu'il allait bien et qu'il était simplement endormi, à le voir si pâle sur son oreiller, son visage encore marqué par un œil au beurre noir qui s'effaçait peu à peu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre. L'infirmière lui avait dit que c'était Nathan qui l'avait amené ici et lui avait donné les premiers soins. Il avait été stupéfait de savoir que Potter avait soigné Malfoy, qui était son pire ennemi parmi les élèves de Poudlard, mais plus encore de savoir qu'il avait utilisé les potions adéquates. Peut-être y avait-il plus chez le garçon qu'il ne l'avait pensé…

Il étouffa un bâillement et se concentra à nouveau sur son filleul. Pour prendre le risque d'emprunter le feu de cheminette dans son état, avec des côtes cassées et une cheville foulée, il devait réellement n'avoir pas d'autres alternatives. Alors, que lui était-il arrivé ?

°°°°°

Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures qu'il pleuvait sans discontinuer, mais cela semblait être indifférent à l'adolescent assis auprès du lac. C'était là qu'il avait passé la nuit et toute la journée, perdu dans ses pensées. D'une certaine façon, il s'étonnait presque d'être en colère contre Snape. Il avait toujours su que l'homme n'était qu'un sale hypocrite, haineux et amer. Alors, pourquoi ce sentiment d'injustice ?

C'était lui qui avait trouvé Malfoy, c'était lui qui l'avait soigné, alors qu'il ne connaissait rien à la médicomagie, alors que le serpentard était son ennemi, alors qu'il aurait aussi bien pu le laisser crever sur place. Mais non, il l'avait soigné de son mieux. Et tout ce qu'il y avait gagné, c'était une chute, un regard furieux de son 'père' et un ordre de s'en aller. C'était tout à fait injuste, se dit-il une fois de plus en rabattant la manche de sa robe sur son bras qui s'ornait de nouvelles coupures. L'esprit ailleurs, il lança un sort pour les dissimuler.

°°°°°

Minerva McGonagall quitta sa fenêtre. Depuis la matinée, Nathan Snape était assis près du lac et, pour autant qu'elle puisse en voir, il ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. Elle se décida à quitter la chaleur du château pour sortir sous la pluie. Même avec le sort dont elle s'était entourée pour se protéger de ma pluie, le vent froid la faisait frissonner. Et le pauvre enfant était dehors depuis au moins le début de la journée. Il devait être frigorifié ! Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas ? Elle arriva à côté du garçon sans que celui-ci ne paraisse l'entendre ou la voir. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se pencha et posa la main sur son épaule. Le garçon sursauta et se leva, en une fraction de seconde, pointant sa baguette vers elle. Lorsqu'il la reconnut, il s'excusa et rangea sa baguette.

-Que se passe-t-il, professeur McGonagall ?

Le professeur de métamorphose le détailla. Les cheveux habituellement bouclés du garçon pendaient lamentablement autour de son visage, trempés, ses lèvres étaient bleues de froid et il tremblait.

-Vous ne devriez pas rester ainsi sous la pluie. Vous tremblez de froid.

Le garçon lui adressa un regard étonné, comme si le fait que l'on puisse se soucier de son bien-être lui était étranger et Minerva serra les dents. Séverus allait entendre de ses nouvelles ! Il n'avait aucun droit de traiter ainsi son fils, quelle que soit leur histoire commune (ou leur absence d'histoire commune.)

-Venez ! Il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez malade !

Le garçon hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent tous deux dans le château. D'un mouvement de baguette, Minerva sécha les vêtements du garçon. Un autre sort le réchauffa.

-Vous devriez prendre un bain chaud, pour éviter de tomber malade, s'inquiéta la sorcière, en voyant que le garçon ne cessait pas de trembler.

Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et, prise d'un doute soudain, le professeur posa sa main sur son front. L'adolescent était brûlant de fièvre.

-Merlin ! depuis quand étiez-vous dehors, Monsieur Snape ?

-De… depuis que mon 'père' est rentré.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. L'adolescent semblait avoir passé la moitié de la nuit dehors, en plus de ce qu'elle avait estimé auparavant.

-Il vous a mis dehors ? Ou alors vous ne vouliez pas rentrer ?

Le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules, au grand désarroi de la sorcière. Celle-ci décida qu'une conversation avec le directeur puis avec Séverus Snape devenait urgente.

-Pensez-vous que vous pourrez aller à l'infirmerie sans problème ?

Nathan hocha la tête et, après une courte hésitation, le professeur décida de le laisser seul et d'aller parler au directeur.

°°°°°

Draco Malfoy gémit et battit des paupières. Où était-il ? Peu à peu, la mémoire lui revint. Il devait être à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Tournant un peu la tête vers la gauche, il vit son parrain assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Le sorcier n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il était éveillé, et était perdu dans de sombres pensées.

-Séver… commença le garçon avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

Sa gorge était aussi sèche que du carton et il avait toujours mal aux côtes au moindre mouvement, mais la douleur était bien moins forte qu'auparavant. Son parrain sursauta en entendant sa voix et lui jeta un regard soulagé. Entourant ses épaules d'un bras, il l'aida à se redresser et à s'asseoir avant de lui faire boire un verre d'eau.

-Comment te sens-tu, Draco ?

Le garçon lui fit un petit sourire avant de répondre d'une voix rauque qu'il allait bien mais qu'il avait toujours soif. Son parrain lui fit boire un deuxième verre d'eau et il se sentit légèrement mieux.

-Merci, Séverus.

-Je t'en prie, murmura le professeur en repoussant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille du garçon qui secoua la tête en grimaçant.

-Parrain, je ne suis plus un bébé.

-Je sais, Draco… Dommage. Je t'assure que tu ne m'as jamais causé autant de problème lorsque tu en étais encore un !

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comme si j'étais un enfant à problème !

Le visage du professeur de potions se fit sérieux et Draco sentit quelle serait la prochaine question.

-Que t'est-il arrivé, Draco ?

Le serpentard se tut et détourna le regard. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir répondre directement à cette question. Qui sait ? Si son parrain découvrait qu'il avait fui le foyer familial pour ne pas devenir mangemort, peut-être l'obligerait-il à rentrer chez lui. Déglutissant péniblement, il dit :

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pas maintenant.

Snape s'apprêtait à exiger une réponse lorsqu'il croisa le regard à la fois obstiné et apeuré de son filleul.

-Très bien… Mais Dumbledore voudra des réponses, lui.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé au directeur. Si le vieux fou l'avait vu, il allait en effet exiger des réponses à ses questions. L'adolescent ne savait s'il en était heureux ou non, mais il savait que Dumbledore le protégerait de son père et des autres mangemorts s'il le lui demandait. Il le protégerait tant que ce serait en son pouvoir, c'est à dire tant que Voldemort ne l'aurait pas vaincu ou n'aurait pas été vaincu. Cependant, à présent que Potter était mort, la victoire du mage noir semblait bien plus probable… De plus, il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de demander une telle protection avec son parrain dans les alentours. Certes, le sorcier l'aimait, plus que son père ne l'avait jamais fait, mais il était un mangemort… Refusant de s'appesantir sur ce sujet, il choisit de détourner la conversation.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une toute nouvelle compagnie !

Snape, bien que conscient du fait qu'il changeait délibérément de sujet, leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

-J'aurais du le savoir ! Les commérages ont toujours été le point fort de tes parents, et pas seulement de ta mère ! Lucius est incapable de garder pour lui la moindre nouvelle –sauf celle concernant Voldemort, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

-Alors, c'est vrai ! Tu as un fils ! Comment est-il ?

-Il est de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux dorés. Ta curiosité est satisfaite ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Je crois l'avoir vu en arrivant…

-C'est possible. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est lui qui t'a emmené ici.

-Mais tu sais très bien que ma question ne se limitait pas au physique ! Quel est son caractère ? Est-ce que vous vous entendez bien ?

-Non, nous ne nous entendons pas du tout, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Je parie que tu passes ton temps à le critiquer et à lui faire des remarques désagréables. Comment veux-tu que vous vous entendiez ! Franchement, Séverus, tu devrais faire un effort ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de nier, tu es comme ça avec toutes les personnes que tu rencontres !

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Oh ! Franchement, parrain ! C'est ton FILS ! Tu pourrais faire un effort.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais un effort pour ce…

-Stop ! Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Pas la peine ! Séverus… (le jeune homme cacha de son mieux une grimace de douleur en reprenant sa respiration. Il n'aurait pas du s'emporter autant) Tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant et maintenant que tu as un fils, tu ne fais aucun effort. Je sais que ce n'est pas un sang-pur, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu…

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Mmmh… Réfléchissons… Pour le terrible Snape, professeur de potion et terreur des cachots ! répondit le garçon en retenant un rire.

-Tu oses te moquer de moi ? s'indigna l'adulte, faussement vexé, alors que son filleul éclatait de rire, malgré la douleur que cela causait au niveau de ses côtes.

Snape, remarquant qu'il souffrait, lui fit avaler une gorgée de potion et l'aida tendrement à se recoucher sur le lit.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne te fatigues pas, Draco…

La réponse de celui-ci mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'encadrement de la porte où se tenait un adolescent silencieux.


	20. Retour à l'infirmerie

**Théalie ; **je t'interdis formellement de faire du mal à Snape, tu entends ? grrrrrrrr 

**Lyly **: merci beaucoup

**Jwulee** : Tu as même le droit de faire de moi ta déesse ! '

**Neny **: ne t'inquiète pas trop, de grand changements sont à venir des les chapitres suivants

**Black-sun** : Esclave ! Dans ma très grande bonté, j'accepte de reconnaitre ton existence,  
Mes correctrices semblent être en vacances, cette semaine… Je poste le chapitre sans qu'il ait été corrigé (sniff).Depuis qd Harry était-il là ? Bonne question… Je te laisse à tes suppositions. Harry à serpentard ? Pourquoi pas… Ron et Hermione, chiants ? Mais voyons ! mdr  
Gros bisous

**Jenni 944** : '

**Nanie nouche** : Horreur et damnation !

**Maugreyfiliae** : Merci beaucoup pour tes messages. Peu importe qu'ils ne soient pas réguliers, je les adores ! Gros bisous

**Amy Keira** : Harry à Serpentard… Nous verrons…

**Adeline** : Recoucou ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Je suis désolée, mais la fic ne reprend pas la discussion avec Minerva… Je me suis dit que de toute façon, on pouvait facilement imaginer ce qui se passe ! ' Bisous

**Lulune** : Merci beaucoup. Harry arrêtera de se mutiler, ne t'inquiète pas, mais pas maintenant…

**Surimigirl** : Je garde ta proposition en tête !

**Retour à l'infirmerie**   
Peut-être que je saurai Que tout n'est que mensonge 

_Mais peut-être ferai-je semblant _

_D'y croire un peu_

_(tiré d'une vieille poésie à moi… moquez-vous à votre aise !)_

Nathan était presque arrivé à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il entendit des bribes de conversation puis un éclat de rire. Il eut du mal à reconnaître la voix de Malfoy tant ce rire, chaleureux et vivant, différait du ricanement froid et cruel auquel il était habitué. Poussé par la curiosité, il poussa la porte et, là, il resta figé sur place, stupéfait de voir Snape s'occuper du garçon avec… tendresse. Aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, il ne pouvait trouver d'autres mots pour décrire le comportement du professeur et l'inquiétude qui teintait sa voix. Sa gorge devient tout d'un coup sèche et ses yeux humides. La fièvre, sans doute…Il remarqua au bout d'un moment que Malfoy le fixait et il lui lança un regard noir. Son prétendu père se retourna à ce moment et fronça les sourcils.

-Nathan ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Cette remarque lui valut d'être foudroyé du regard par les deux adolescents et Draco siffla entre ses dents un reproche ('tu ne pourrais pas être encore moins accueillant ?').Le serpentard se tourna à nouveau vers le fils de son parrain et lui tendit la main.

-Je m'appelle Draco, Draco Malfoy. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

Le nouveau venu regarda fixement la main du blond, se rappelant une scène semblable six ans auparavant, et hésita quelques secondes avant de la serrer.

-Nathan Snape.

-Je parie que Séverus ne t'a pas mis au courant, il a des manières exécrables, mais je suis son filleul. Tu vas effectuer le reste de tes études ici ?

Une drôle de lueur traversa le regard de Nathan lorsque Malfoy lui révéla son lien avec Snape. Voilà donc pourquoi celui-ci le favorisait à ce point ! Lorsque le blond lui demanda s'il allait étudier à Poudlard, il haussa les épaules.

-Apparemment.

Malfoy ne sembla pas déstabilisé par ses réponses courtes et sèches.

-Vraiment ? Tu as peut-être une idée de la maison où tu vas être réparti ? Serpentard, peut-être ?

-Pourquoi je serais à Serpentard ?

-Je crois que la plupart de ta famille a été là-bas, non ?

Snape se contenta de grogner devant l'effort visible de son filleul pour l'introduire dans la conversation.

-Tu vois ! affirma Malfoy en foudroyant son parrain, feignant de prendre son grognement pour un assentiment. Evidemment, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'iras pas ailleurs, mais ce serait préférable.

-Pourquoi ? Serpentard est la meilleure maison, c'est ça ?

Le ton presque agressif de la réponse surpris le blessé qui fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard étrange à son interlocuteur.

-Pas nécessairement… Mais ton père est assez mal vu par les autres maisons et cela ne faciliterait pas ton intégration. Enfin, de toute façon, il ne sert à rien de spéculer. Seul le choixpeau décide en fin de compte.

Au moment où Nathan se demandait s'il devait s'excuser d'avoir été aussi agressif alors que Malfoy cherchait à l'aider, une porte, au fond de l'infirmerie, s'ouvrit et Pomfresh entra.

-Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé, Monsieur Malfoy ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Beaucoup mieux, merci.

-Seigneur, je n'avais plus vu un élève dans un tel état depuis…

L'infirmière s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et Nathan comprit que c'était à lui qu'elle avait failli faire allusion. Malfoy sembla le comprendre également, puisqu'il répondit :

-C'est vrai, Harry Potter avait un don particulier pour s'attirer les ennuis et se blesser…

Se faisait, il jeta un regard vers Nathan qui semblait absorbé par le sol. Quant à la médicomage, elle hocha tristement la tête tout en continuant à examiner ses blessures.

-Vous semblez en bonne voie de guérison, mais vous devriez être en train de vous reposer, reprocha-t-elle. Je comprends que vous veuillez discuter avec le jeune homme qui vous a soigné, mais tout de même.

Malfoy s'étrangla et se mit à tousser comme un phoque en grimaçant de douleur.

-Il… Nathan m'a soigné ?

Il fixait avec incrédulité l'autre garçon qui venait de passer à une jolie teinte de cramoisi.

-C'est lui qui vous a emmené ici, mais j'étais absente. Il vous a donc soigné dans les limites de ses connaissances, si bien que lorsque je suis revenue, il ne me restait qu'à m'occuper de vos côtes, de votre cheville et des quelques bleus dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper.

Sur le visage du serpentard passa une étrange émotion.

-Merci, dit-il tout simplement.

Evitant à Nathan de répondre, madame Pomfresh, qui l'observait avec attention depuis quelques secondes, fondit sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie et posa la main sur son front.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, monsieur Snape ! Au lit ! immédiatement !

Sous les regards étonnés, pour son père, et hilares du serpentard, elle poussa le pauvre Nathan, qui tentait faiblement de lui résister, dans un lit et lui fourra un thermomètre dans la bouche. Tout en grognant des phrases incompréhensibles, il se laissa faire.

-Qu'avez-vous fait pour avoir une fièvre pareille ? demanda la sorcière, en reprenant le thermomètre magique deux secondes plus tard. 39,5. Quand vous avez quitté l'infirmerie vous alliez parfaitement bien. Qu'avez-vous fait depuis ?

Nathan répondit, en grommelant :

-Rien.

-Comment ça, rien ?

-Je me suis assis au bord du lac.

-Et quoi d'autre ?

-Rien.

-Rien ? demanda l'infirmière, estomaquée. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas resté dehors, sous la pluie, jusqu'à maintenant.

Le garçon se tortilla avec malaise dans son lit, avant de lancer un regard noir à Malfoy qui s'étouffait presque en essayant de ne pas rire.

-Euh… si…

L'infirmière, au lieu de l'assommer de reproches, comme il s'y était attendu, se tourna vers son père qui sembla soudain se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

-Séverus Snape ! Il me semblait que vous étiez le père de ce pauvre enfant ! Comment osez-vous le laisser agir ainsi ! C'est honteux ! La pauvre a soigné votre filleul et vous l'avez chassé de la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer et maintenant, vous le laissez passer des heures, dehors, sous la pluie, sans rien dire ! Si j'étais vous, je mourrais de honte !

Bouche bée, Harry regarda son professeur de potion de faire passer un savon par la médicomage. Malfoy, quant à lui, n'y tint plus et éclata de rire.

°°°°°

Lucius Malfoy était dans une colère noire. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il était rentré, de fort bonne humeur, du village moldu qu'ils avaient détruit. Il était monté dans la chambre de son fils, puis lui faire la leçon, une fois de plus, et l'avait trouvée vide. Jurant, il s'était lancé à la recherche de cet idiot dans toute la maison, aidé par les elfes de maisons terrifiés par ses menaces. Lorsqu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé, il en avait torturé deux ou trois, pour être certain qu'ils n'avaient pas aidé à sa fuite ou qu'ils ne savaient pas où il était. Pendant de longue heures, il avait fait les cent pas en ruminant devant le regard froid et inexpressif de sa femme. Où Draco avait-il bien pu fuir ? Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas été à Poudlard…

Puis, au bout de quelques heures, une chouette était arrivée pour sa femme. Celle-ci avait pris la lettre et l'avait calmement parcourue des yeux avant de la lui tendre. La lecture du parchemin suffit à enflammer une nouvelle fois la colère du mangemort. Adressée à son épouse par Dumbledore, elle lui annonçait que son fils, blessé, était soigné à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Sa première impulsion avait été de se rendre à l'école de sorcellerie et de reprendre son fils, mais sa femme lui avait calmement rappelé qu'il était un fugitif, recherché par les aurors, et que Dumbledore profiterait à coup sûr de l'occasion pour le faire arrêter. Maugréant, il avait été obligé de reconnaître que son épouse avait raison. Il avait, depuis, échafaudé plusieurs plans, mais aucun n'était applicable. Bien entendu, Séverus était également un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il était chargé d'espionner Dumbledore et ne pouvait pas risquer sa couverture pour lui ramener son fils. En outre, il avait toujours eu un attachement excessif et ridicule pour le garçon et refuserait certainement de l'aider après avoir vu l'état où il avait mis l'adolescent…


	21. Rancoeur

**NdA : **Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser auprès de mes correctrices poure avoir posté le dernier chapitre sans attendre leur correction. J'ai été prise au dépourvu par l'anniversaire d'une amie qui réclamait que je poste la suite… Ensuite, j'ai enfin lu HP6. (Ca fait déjà une semaine, mais enfin !) Je l'ai adoré, mais je suis toujours sous le choc… '

Je pars pour quinze jours. C'est donc la dernière fois que je poste pour les deux semaines à venir !

**Jwulee** : merci ! même si tu refuses de me rendre un culte ! grrrrrrrrrrr

**Théalie** : Merci beaucoup !C'est vrai, Snape reçoit enfin ce qu'il mérite…

**Jenny944** : ' Tu as raison ! voilà la suite !

**Nanie-nouche** : merci beaucouuuup ! Ne t'iquiète pas, je vais aller voir tes fics ! '

**Black-sun** : Esclave chérie,

Je constate avec satisfaction que tu surmontes tout les obstacles pour me laisser un message. Tu fais très bien !

Merci beaucoup ! ' J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! (quoi que je commence à me demander si vous n'avez pas tous une dents contre Snape… Le pauvre !)

Continue à rendre un culte à cette fic et je pourrais bien décider de t'affranchir, qui sait ?

**Adeline** : Salut ! C'est vrai que Snape n'est pas toujours très sympa ! Mais enfin… Toi aussi, tu vois bien Nathan à Serpentard ? rire sadique° C'est vraiq eu Pompom est indispensable… Il faut bien quelqu'un pour réparer les erreurs de Séverus… Tu vas voir ce qu'elle lui fait faire dans ce chapitre ! hihihi. Quand à Lucius… Il est patient, très patient quand il le faut ! Bisous

**Boo Sullyvan** : Je te promets une amélioration sensible dans les prochains chapitres… Ta proposition pour nos deux amis est TRES intéressante ' (pour ne pas dire que tu touches au but… mais chuuuuuuuut, ne le répète à personne !) Bisous

**Surimigirl** : merci beaucoup ! ' Tu peux toujours me laisser ton adresse e-mail, au cas où !

**Petite grenouille** : Je suis tout à fait désolée ; En plus, je recommence cette semaine ! Mais le site hpfanfiction ne fonctionne plus et je promets d'utiliser ta correction de ce chapitre lorsque je posterai là-bas (cad dans 15 jours… sniff) Gros bisous

**Archangel-gaia** : Tout d'abord, bravo ! C'est toi qui a écrit la plus longue review ! waouw ! Merci beaucoup ! '

C'est vrai que Harry a beaucoup de qualité de gryffondor, mais ce n'est pas tout ! Réfléchis bien, quelles sont ses autres qualités et défauts ?

Ron et Hermione… Un sujet intéressant ! Tu verras, tu verras ! Je peux cependant te dire que tout n'est pas rose pour ces deux-là… C'est vrai que mes perso sont assez aveugles (pas tous…), mais je crois que le caractère de Harry a pas mal évoluer, ce qui peut être une explication !

J'ai lu le tome 6 et je suis traumatisée à vie ! mdrrrr

La mère de Draco me pose un problème encore non résolu… je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle va devenir… Bisous !

**Chapitre 20 : Rancœur **

_Errare humanum est (l'erreur est humaine)_

Un léger 'toc-toc' sur la vitre attira l'attention de l'élève qui sourit en lui ouvrant la fenêtre. Il avait aussitôt reconnu la chouette de Narcissa Malfoy, qui, à l'image de sa propriétaire, était une merveille de perfection et de beauté froide. Prenant la lettre qu'elle lui tendait, il l'ouvrit et la parcourut tout en nourrissant distraitement l'animal. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta d'évaluer si les informations que lui avaient envoyées la sorcière risquaient de compromettre son plan. A première vue, elles semblaient jouer en sa faveur. Tirant de son tiroir un parchemin neuf, il rédigea sa réponse.

_« Chère N,_

_Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos très utiles informations. Ainsi Draco a échappé à son père et s'est réfugié chez Dumbledore. Nous ne pouvions rêver mieux, il y sera en sécurité et peut-être même nous aidera-t-il, le moment venu, à causer la chute de son père. Vous avez très bien fait d'empêcher Lucius de partir pour Poudlard à sa recherche. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit envoyé en prison, il finirait pas en sortir et un tel châtiment est bien trop doux pour ses crimes ; nous voulons qu'il meure, et je vous assure que ce jour viendra._

_Continuez votre excellent travail_

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre ami dévoué »_

Pliant soigneusement la lettre, il la scella et la remit à la belle chouette qui s'envola aussitôt. Un sourire étrange flottait sur les lèvres du garçon. Narcissa Malfoy avait été si facile à persuader ! Sa haine pour son mari était-elle qu'elle n'avait même pas vu qu'il travaillait à la chute de son fils et non de Lucius Malfoy. Elle lui était assez utile, pour l'instant, mais le jour viendrait où il la dénoncerait à son mari, pour le simple plaisir d'imaginer son désespoir. Souriant, il se pencha vers son essai d'herbologie et se remit au travail.

°°°°°

Harry était depuis déjà quatre jours à l'infirmerie et, à son grand désespoir, Malfoy, bien qu'il semblât complètement guéri, y était toujours. S'efforçant à conserver une respiration profonde et lente, Il songea aux journées qui venait de se passer.

Pomfresh avait rapidement diagnostiqué une grosse grippe et l'avait gavé de potions au goût exécrable. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose les deux premiers jours, si ce n'est dormir et manger. Comme il était trop faible pour se nourrir lui-même, Snape avait du le faire, Pompom clamant à tout vent qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper, ce qui lui valait des regards furieux de la part des deux concernés. Toujours est-il qu'il avait du s'en remettre à son 'père' pour manger et boire.

Au-delà de l'aspect humiliant de la chose, cela avait été une expérience étrange. Jamais il n'aurait cru le professeur capable de la patience dont il avait fait preuve. Lors du premier repas, bien qu'il n'ait pas très faim, il avait essayé de mâcher et d'avaler aussi vite que possible, pour manger le plus de nourriture possible avant que Snape ne s'énerve. Celui-ci l'avait regardé avec une bonne dose d'étonnement s'étrangler à moitié à chaque bouchée avant de lui déclarer d'une voix neutre qu'il avait tout le temps et que ce n'était pas la peine de se goinfrer de peur qu'il le laisse mourir de faim. Nathan avait été un peu sceptique mais il avait ralenti l'allure et constaté que l'homme disait vrai.

Le troisième jour, en se réveillant, Nathan s'était senti beaucoup mieux. Il avait moins mal à la gorge et sa tête était moins lourde. Il regretta bientôt l'avoir avoué à Pomfresh car Malfoy l'entendit et saisit l'occasion pour tenter de discuter avec lui. Il ne semblait nullement se laisser décourager par ses réponses sèches et monosyllabiques. Le serpentard lui rappelait douloureusement Colin… Les seuls moments où il avait eu la paix était ceux ou Snape était venu leur rendre visite et où il entrait dans d'interminables discussions avec son filleul. Harry, qui feignait toujours être endormi en présence de son prétendu père, sauf à l'heure des repas, écoutait leurs conversations enjouées et découvrait une face cachée de Snape et de Malfoy. Ils étaient humains, ils parlaient riaient et avaient des sentiments, comme tous les autres. Il n'aurait pas dû en être surpris, mais il l'était.

Bientôt, un drôle de sentiment émergea en lui. En les écoutant discuter, il se surprit parfois à avoir envie de participer à leurs conversations. Il se convainquit que ce n'était que dû à la solitude, mais cela ne soulagea pas ce petit pincement au cœur qu'il avait en les entendant rire ensemble ou lorsque Snape s'inquiétait de la santé de son filleul. De temps en temps, l'adulte s'approchait de son lit et se penchait sur lui, posant une main sur son front pour évaluer sa température. A ces moments-là, il s'efforçait à calmer les battements de son cœur et à garder une respiration égale, mais il avait l'impression que Snape savait qu'il était éveillé.

La voix de Malfoy le ramena au présent.

-Nathan !

Il resta impassible et garda les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas répondre à Malfoy, il voulait la paix. Avec une sorte de honte, il se rappela avoir ri avec le serpentard la veille. Malfoy était son ennemi !

-Allez, Nathan ! Je sais très bien que tu fais semblant de dormir. C'est pas la peine de continuer !

Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil et il entendit le lit de l'autre craquer. Il s'inquiéta un moment de ce que pouvait être en train de faire le garçon mais se dit qu'il s'était recouché, vexé. Cette théorie lui sembla sensée jusqu'au moment où un objet froid et dur percuta son visage.

-Aïe ! hurla-t-il en se frottant la joue.

Baissant les yeux, il reconnut l'objet qui l'avait frappé : une orange !

-Enfin ! Tu as arrêté de faire semblant de dormir ! s'exclama avec satisfaction le serpentard.

-Mais ça ne va pas, Malfoy ? On ne lance pas des oranges à la tête des autres.

-Je m'ennuyais.

-Bon sang, c'est pas une raison pour faire un truc pareil, s'énerva l'adolescent.

-T'avais qu'à pas faire semblant de dormir, idiot ! Si tu m'avais répondu, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'en venir là ! Tout est de ta faute.

Estomaqué par une telle mauvaise foi, Nathan mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-J'ai le droit de ne pas avoir envie de te parler, il me semble !

Ce disant, il lança à son tour l'orange en direction du serpentard, mais celui-ci l'évita et elle cogna le mur de l'infirmerie où elle éclata en morceau, arrosant le mur de jus.

-Waouw… je suis content de ne pas avoir reçu ça dans la figure, s'exclama Malfoy en souriant.

Une seconde plus tard, un oreiller s'écrasait sur son visage. Ce fut le début d'une épique bataille d'oreiller et, dix minutes plus tard, deux adolescents épuisés étaient couchés sur le sol froid au milieu l'infirmerie qui était dans un désordre indescriptible.

°°°°°

Lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, quelques minutes plus tard, Séverus Snape et Albus Dumbledore restèrent figés un instant sur le pas de la porte. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Draco Malfoy se releva sur les coudes puis s'assit.

-Salut, Severus ! Professeur Dumbledore.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda l'ancien mangemort. Vous vous êtes battus ?

-A vrai dire… (Malfoy lança un regard légèrement embarrassé au désordre de la pièce), nous avons fait une bataille d'oreiller.

-Oh ! Merveilleux, s'exclama Dumbledore. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus fait de chose aussi amusante. Il est vraiment regrettable que mon ami, Nicolas Flamel, soit mort… Aaah… La jeunesse !

Draco hésitait entre fixer le directeur, bouche bée, et éclater de rire, mais la tête de son parrain lui fit choisir la seconde option. Celui-ci semblait réellement dépassé par la situation. Dumbledore, tout en gloussant, lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler et il se leva et suivit le vieux sorcier jusqu'à son bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Séverus Snape s'approchait à grands pas de son 'fils' qui était toujours couché par terre.

-Debout ! Je te signale que tu es malade !

Nathan, levant les yeux au ciel, obéit et se dirigea lentement vers son lit. Lorsqu'il s'y fut couché, Snape, avec des mouvements brusques et raides, remonta les couvertures sur lui, à son grand étonnement. Il lui tendit ensuite un flacon et lui en fit avaler quelques gorgées. Puis il resta là, sans dire un mot, assez mal à l'aise. Nathan le regarda avec étonnement puis décida de ne pas s'occuper de l'attitude étrange du sorcier et ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il s'en aille.

-Nathan…

En soupirant, le garçon rouvrit les yeux. Apparemment, Snape voulait quelque chose. Lui adressant un regard froid, il attendit.

°°°°°

Séverus Snape se figea en entrant dans la pièce. Dans l'infirmerie régnait un désordre indescriptible et les deux adolescents étaient couchés au centre de la pièce, immobiles. Pendant, un instant, il pensa qu'ils s'étaient entretués mais Draco se releva à moitié et le salua nonchalamment et derrière lui, il vit Nathan bâiller. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Vous vous êtes battus ? demanda-t-il, craignant tout à coup que Draco n'ait découvert la véritable identité de Nathan.

Le soulagement et la stupéfaction l'envahirent lorsqu'il sut que les deux adolescents avaient fait une bataille d'oreillers. Il ne parvenait pas à en croire ses oreilles : Harry Potter s'était, en toute connaissance de cause, amusé avec Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi à Poudlard. Lorsque son filleul eut quitté la pièce, il se dirigea vers le gryffondor et l'obligea à se lever. Avait-on idée de se coucher sur un sol de pierre horriblement froid lorsque l'on était malade ? Il pressa le garçon vers le lit, remonta les couvertures sur ses épaules avant que l'adolescent ait eu le temps de le faire lui-même et lui fit avaler une potion pour contrer le refroidissement. Puis il le regarda, mal à l'aise, hésitant à lui parler.

Lorsque l'adolescent ferma les yeux, il décida de se lancer. Il était hors de question de remettre cette conversation à plus tard, comme il l'avait déjà fait les jours précédents, lorsque le garçon faisait semblant de dormir.

-Nathan…

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard froid. Avalant péniblement sa salive, l'adulte continua.

-Je voulais m'excuser encore une fois pour la potion de détraquage.

L'éclat de rancœur haineuse qui traversa les yeux d'or du garçon ne lui facilita pas la tâche, mais il poursuivit.

-Je n'aurais jamais du faire cela, je suis désolé. Je n'avais aucun droit d'agir ainsi et…

Nathan, lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux, sans dire le moindre mot.

-Je suis désolé, termina le professeur à mi-voix avant de sortir de la pièce.

**NdA : **Alors, les petites nouvelles du moment. Tout d'abord, je reprends les cours lundi… --'. Priez tous pour moi, afin que j'ai un horaire acceptable ! mdr

Ensuite, ma fic 'Je t'aimais, je t'aime et…' va devenir une fic commune avec Morgane. Si vous ne connaissez pas ses fics, je vous invite à aller les lires sur hpfanfiction ! Elles sont merveilleuses !

Je commence une traduction d'une fic géniale (mais les chapitres sont loooooooongs… --'). Harry est envoyé dans un univers parallèle où il est le bras droit de Voldemort… Venez la lire dès que je posterai le premier chapitre (ou la moitié du premier chapitre… c'est loooooooooong !). ce sera soit aujourd'hui, soit dans quinze jours… Le titre est 'Etranger dans un monde étrange' !

Gros bisous


	22. Le vrai cours de potions

**Little Black : la réponse viendra bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas ! Quand à poster plus souvent… Impossible de faire plus qu'une fois par semaine. Je vais donc essayer de me tenir à ce rythme, même si ces derniers temps, j'avais ralenti par manque d'inspiration ! J'ai à nouveau plein d'idées ! C'est génial ! bises**

**Zaika : Merci beaucoup !**

**Nanie nouche ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! mdr. Je ne sais pas si j'écris mieux, mais j'ai retravaillé plusieurs fois ces chapitres-ci, c'es peut-être ça qui fait une différence ! mdr**

**Jwulee : Je suis vexée ! mdr Merci beaucoup**

**Surimigirl : Je retiens ça précieusement et je risque de faire appel à toi ! bises**

**Jenni944 : ' mais enfiiiin !**

**Chère esclave, votre dévotion pourrait me toucher si elle ne venait pas d'un être si manifestement inférieur et destiné à m'adorer (loooooooooool)… Gloups… Sev te faisait penser à Neville ? C'est grave, alors… Mdr. Bises**

**Tchaye : Merciiiiiiiiiii ! je suis très contente que cette fic et ces personnages te plaisent ! Gros bisous**

**Théalie : J'ai voulu lui donner une sucette au coca, mais il voulait pas… L'est pas gentil avec moi, Sev…**

**Adeline : C'est vrai que Pompom se venge ! Mais ta question est bonne : pourquoi Pomfresh n'a-t-elle pas vu les coupures de Nathan. Elles sont dissimulée par un sort semblable à celui qui cache sa vraie apparence… Tu as aimé la bataille d'oreillers ? mdr. C'est vrai que Nathan est un peu (hem) rancunier, mais tout va bien finir par s'arranger ! ' Quant à Draco… Tu verras bien ! bises**

**Lulu : J'espère que la fic te plait toujours autant**

**Magyar Potter : Merci**

**Lyly : quelle impatience ! mdr**

**Maugrey filiae : Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi je manque de temps pour laisser une grande réponse. J'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

**Chapitre 21 : Le (vrai) cours de potions**

_Elle attend que le monde change,_

_Elle attend que changent les temps_

_Elle attend que ce monde étrange _

_Se perde et que tournent les vents_

_J.J.Goldman, Elle attend_

Dumbledore, un petit sourire aux lèvres, regarda Draco Malfoy quitter son bureau. C'était un jeune homme très perspicace et intelligent et le directeur se félicitait qu'il ait choisi de ne pas devenir mangemort. Ils avaient eu une intéressante discussion et avaient réglé les divers problèmes que posait sa situation. Malgré les risques que cela supposait, l'adolescent avait décidé de rester à serpentard, arguant que s'il changeait de maison, il se retrouverait au milieu d'élèves qui le haïssaient. Il pensait que les autres serpentards ne seraient pas au courant de son refus d'être mangemort, tablant sur l'orgueil démesuré de son père qui refuserait certainement d'avouer une telle chose à son maître. Le raisonnement semblait logique, mais le directeur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment à ce propos. Le directeur avait également révélé à son élève que Séverus Snape était un espion, ce qui, il l'avait bien remarqué, l'avait grandement soulagé . Puis avait commencé la vraie discussion :

-Puisque je vais certainement passer le reste des vacances ici, j'aurais aimé savoir où je serai logé, professeur.

-J'avais pensé vous aménager une chambre dans les appartements de votre parrain.

Le garçon avait grimacé.

-A vrai dire, j'avais espéré loger ailleurs, justement.

Dumbledore avait froncé les sourcils, étonné.

-J'aurais cru que vous auriez apprécié d'être auprès de Séverus. A ma connaissance, vous vous entendez très bien.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne voudrais pas que ma présence interfère dans ses relations avec son fils. J'ai déjà remarqué que Nathan avait tendance à être particulièrement froid avec lui lorsque je suis là. Il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup et je crains qu'il ne soit un peu … envieux de ma bonne entente avec Séverus.

Lentement, Dumbledore avait hoché la tête, examinant cette possibilité, et des étincelles malicieuses s'étaient allumées dans ses yeux bleus.

-C'est probable. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais…

-Et puis, je pense que, vu leur histoire commune, il vaut mieux ne rien négliger qui puisse leur permettre de s'entendre

Dumbledore avait redressé la tête et fixé le jeune homme, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait exactement et Draco Malfoy avait haussé un sourcil en faisant un sourire ironique.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur. Je suis certain que cette… idée… ne peut qu'être bénéfique à mon parrain et à … Nathan, et je ne me permettrais pas de tout gâcher.

Après un moment de réflexion, il avait ajouté :

-Et puis, je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour faire une bataille d'oreiller avec Harry Potter…

Le directeur avait gloussé.

-Je vois que rien n'échappe à votre perspicacité, monsieur Malfoy. Puis-je savoir comment vous avez compris ?

-Lorsque je suis arrivé par la poudre de cheminette, je me suis retrouvé face à un inconnu qui m'a dit : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? ». Nathan pense que j'ai oublié car je me suis évanoui directement après, mais ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Pour le reste, il m'a suffi de l'observer. Il a beau être très bien déguisé, certaines de ses attitudes et certains gestes le trahissent. Evidemment, il faut très bien le connaître pour le remarquer et je ne pense pas que je l'aurais reconnu s'il ne m'avait pas appelé par mon nom.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Je suppose que les chances que quelqu'un d'autre ne découvre la vérité sont réduites, dans ce cas.

-Je ne donne pas trois mois à Granger pour comprendre.

Dumbledore sourit et acquiesça :

-Miss Granger est également fort perspicace…

-Pour en revenir à notre problème, je pensais qu'il vaudrait mieux que je loge ailleurs que chez mon parrain.

-Je comprends votre souci, lui répondit Dumbledore en le regardant avec un air calculateur. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Que diriez-vous si je vous entraînais au duel ?

Draco Malfoy resta un moment ébahi.

-Vous êtes un jeune homme très intelligent et un sorcier puissant, M. Malfoy. Il serait regrettable de laisser de telles capacités inutilisées. Si vous acceptez, vous serez logé non loin de mes propres appartements et je vous entraînerais deux à trois heures par jour.

Le serpentard pesa les avantages et les inconvénients de cette proposition. La chance d'être entraîné au duel par l'un des sorciers les plus puissants au monde sembla finalement l'emporter sur le fait de devoir supporter la compagnie du 'vieux fou' et il hocha la tête.

-Merveilleux, jeune homme, merveilleux, s'exclama le directeur, apparemment enchanté. Je vais faire arranger cela directement !

L'adolescent quitta la pièce en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter.

°°°°°

Nathan quitta l'infirmerie le lendemain matin et regagna directement sa chambre. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il y était et il était plongé dans un livre de métamorphose lorsque l'on frappa à la porte et que celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant le passage au professeur de potions. Snape jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'il était en train de lire.

-Nous reprenons les cours de potions. Je t'attends dans une demi-heure dans la classe.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de venir ?

-A ta place, je viendrais…

Dès que Snape fut sorti après cette menace à peine voilée, Nathan poussa un profond soupir et se leva. S'il devait vraiment passer trois nouvelles heures à racler le sol ou à nettoyer de vieux bocaux, autant mettre ses plus vieux vêtements. Fouillant dans sa malle, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de vêtements corrects. Il avait ses anciens uniformes, une robe qui devenait trop petite et de vieux vêtements de Dudley, mais rien qu'il puisse mettre à une occasion. Trois semaines plus tôt, on lui avait fourni de nouvelles robes, mais il avait retrouvé un poids à peu près normal (il avait beaucoup maigri au début du mois de juillet) et elles devenaient trop étroites. Jusqu'à présent, il s'en était contenté, évitant les uniformes qui portaient le blason de gryffondor, mais cela ne pourrait durer. Haussant les épaules, il sélectionna un vieux jeans et un T-Shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas quand il aurait l'occasion de revêtir des vêtements corrects. Une fois habillé, il se regarda dans le miroir. Le pantalon dont il devait autrefois replier trois fois les bords pour ne pas trébucher était désormais juste assez grand, bien qu'il soit toujours trop large. Quant au T-Shirt, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir revêtu une vieille peau d'éléphant bleu. Son reflet grimaça :

-C'est vraiment horrible… T'as rien de mieux à mettre ?

-Non, répondit Nathan. De toute façon, c'est pour faire le ménage dans la classe de potion.

-Alors, ça devrait convenir. C'est quand même dommage de devoir porter des haillons pareils… tu devrais penser à renouveler ta garde-robe.

Silencieusement, Nathan se dit que son reflet avait raison. Il s'arrangerait pour acheter quelques nouveaux vêtements lorsqu'il irait au chemin de Traverse chercher ses fournitures scolaires. Et puis, il pouvait difficilement continuer à porter les vêtements de Harry Potter, les gryffondors finiraient par les reconnaître… Haussant les épaules, il se mit en route vers le local où l'attendait Snape, se demandant quelles corvées il lui avait réservées cette fois.

°°°°°

Séverus Snape faillit s'étouffer lorsque Nathan entra dans la pièce, vêtu de vieux haillons trop larges pour lui.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Le garçon lui lança un regard noir.

-Des vêtements, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Où as-tu trouvé ses haillons ? Ne me dis pas que tu les as achetés ?

A sa grande surprise, il vit Nathan rougir d'embarras.

-Non…

-Alors, pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi portes-tu de tels… chiffons ?

La réponse de l'adolescent fut inaudible et il dut lui faire répéter, mais apparemment, Nathan pensa qu'il avait entendu et se moquait de lui et répondit avec défi.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre ! Vous êtes content ? Ca vous amuse ?

Le professeur de potion plissa les yeux. Apparemment, le garçon avait honte de ses vêtements. Etait-il possible qu'il n'ait réellement rien d'autre à se mettre ? Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il se rappela que lorsque Potter ne portait pas ses uniformes, il était toujours vêtus de vieilles hardes bien trop grandes pour lui. Selon les rumeurs, c'étaient les vêtements usés de son cousins, sa famille refusant de dépenser le moindre sous pour lui. Comment avait-il pu passer trois semaines avec l'adolescent sans remarquer ses vêtements ?

-Nous irons à Pré-au-Lard demain pour te trouver d'autres vêtements. Tu peux difficilement continuer à porter de telles horreurs…

La stupéfaction de Nathan aurait pu être assez amusante si elle n'avait pas été si irritante. Avait-il réellement imaginé qu'il le laisserait sans autres habits que ces vieux haillons ? s'énerva Snape. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence désagréable, l'adolescent demanda :

-Que dois-je faire ?

Soupirant, le professeur lui répondit :

-Les instructions sont au tableau, Nathan.

Le gryffondor le fixa un instant, complètement perdu, avant de lire les instructions.

-Mais c'est une potion…

-Bien entendu, c'est une potion ? Que pensais-tu trouver ? s'énerva Séverus.

Cette réponse sèche et ironique sembla sortir Nathan de sa surprise, et il lui répondit, d'un ton mordant :

-Après les derniers cours de potions que vous m'avez donnés, je m'attendais à voir une liste de corvées…

Snape cacha une légère honte derrière un sourire sarcastique.

-Assez de discussions, au travail !

Nathan , après avoir lu les instructions, rassembla les ingrédients de la potion, prit un chaudron, le remplit d'eau et le mit sur un petit feu magique qui s'était allumé sur l'une des tables. Sous le regard de Snape, il se mit à préparer les ingrédients, pillant soigneusement les scarabées en une fine poudre, préparant les plumes de griffons et mesurant les divers liquides qu'il devait ajouter. Le professeur ne remarqua qu'une seule petite erreur : il coupait les racines d'herbe de Saint-Jean en tranches trop épaisses.

Sans faire la moindre remarque, ravalant péniblement les sarcasmes dont il aurait normalement couvert l'adolescent, il le regarda travailler : il voulait se faire une idée honnête du niveau du garçon, et cette potion, bien qu'elle soit du niveau d'un quatrième année, était suffisamment complexe pour le fixer sur la vraie habilité du garçon en potion. Après tout, il avait réussi à obtenir un E en potions à ses BUSE. Et il avait réussi plusieurs potions complexes auparavant. Grimaçant, il se souvient du jour où il s'était retrouvé couvert de pustules vertes. Le garçon ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça… Deux heures plus tard, la potion était de la bonne couleur, mais un peu trop fluide.

-Pas mal… Mais tu avais coupé tes racines en tranches trop épaisses, c'est pour cela que la potion est si liquide… Mets-la dans cette bouteille, nettoie tes affaires et tu pourras y aller.

°°°°°

Nathan sortit de la classe de potion avec un sentiment d'irréalité. Il venait de passer deux heures avec Snape, deux heures où aucun d'eux n'avait hurlé, où il n'y avait eu aucune dispute, aucun sarcasme et le professeur l'avait même félicité à la fin du cours. C'était la première fois que l'homme ne rabaissait pas son travail plus bas que terre. Il lui avait même expliqué son erreur… Il devait avoir fait un rêve, c'était impossible. Mais si cela était réel, cela signifiait qu'il aurait également de nouveaux vêtements le lendemain. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent. Même une rencontre avec Malfoy dans les couloirs (-C'est quoi ces haillons ? -Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Malfoy) ne parvint pas à lui faire perdre sa bonne humeur. En fait, en voyant son sourire s'élargir, Draco, s'il avait mieux connu Nathan, se serait inquiété…


	23. Jade

**NdA : **Réjouissez-vous, pauvres mortels ! Ce chapitre est loooooooong !

**Très courtes rar**, aujourd'hui… Je suis un peu déprimée et j'ai pas la force de faire des pavés.. Ce chapitre devrait plaire à beaucoup de monde !

**Nanie nouche : **merci beaucoup !ce chapitre va te plaire, je le sens

**Jwulee : **merci

**Black sun :** Voici enfin la suite, chère esclave

**La rodeuse ; **merci beaucoup

**Mini pouce06 : **merci beaucoup !

**Jenni944 : **oO

**Thealie : **mdr… Tu verras

**Neny : **ce chapitre va te plaire

**Adeline : **c'est vrai… y a du travail pr les vêtements de Harry… Et Draco est TRES perspicace…

**Tchaye : **voilààà

**Chapitre 22 : Jade**

_-Tu ne peux être mon père, répondit-il, puisque tu es femme et puis nul homme n'a deux pères._

_Henri Michaux, le village de fous. _

Dès que Nathan fut dans sa chambre, il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. Puis, ouvrant l'une de ses armoires, il en tira un objet en souriant. Caché sous sa cape, il passa une bonne partie de la journée à suivre Malfoy, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci rentre dans sa chambre pour se changer avant le repas du soir. L'adolescent attendit que le serpentard ressorte pour prononcer le mot de passe ('illusion') et pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire diabolique.

°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu submergea les professeurs lorsqu'un cri d'horreur et de rage retentit dans le château. Un rapide coup d'œil leur assura que le professeur de potion, qui était assis à table avec eux, ne pouvait être l'émetteur de ce hurlement. Celui-ci posait d'ailleurs un regard perplexe sur son fils, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire. La réponse à sa question ne se fit pas longtemps attendre. En effet quelques minutes plus tard, Draco Malfoy entra, vert de rage, dans la pièce. Nathan et la moitié des professeurs éclatèrent de rire à la vue des longs cheveux rouges du garçon. Snape lui-même ne put totalement dissimuler un léger sourire, ce qui lui attira un regard furieux de son filleul qui vint se placer juste en face de Nathan.

-C'est toi qui as osé faire ça ? questionna-t-il, furieux.

Le garçon parvint à hocher affirmativement la tête entre deux éclats de rire.

-Je t'assure que tu vas me payer ça, Po… pauvre idiot !

Snape intervint, d'une voix qui démentait totalement son air sérieux.

-Voyons, Draco… Je t'assure que ce n'est pas si grave ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

Harry, qui avait commencé à se calmer, repartit dans un fou rire monumental, se rappelant la fureur de Snape lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec la même chevelure. Draco, lui, après avoir jeté un regard assassin à son parrain, se tourna vers l'adolescent qui riait toujours.

-Je te promets que tu vas…

Il fut coupé par Nathan qui avait repris son souffle.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états, tu sais. Je t'assure que ça te va très bien, Draco !

Le serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma et lui lança un regard étrange, avant d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin et de commencer à manger en silence. Personne d'autre que lui ne sembla remarquer que Nathan venait de l'appeler par son prénom, pas même le gryffondor.

°°°°°

Une heure plus tard, Harry quittait sa chambre pour aller faire des achats avec Snape. Seul un sévère contrôle l'empêchait de dévaler les escaliers jusqu'au hall d'entrée, tant il était impatient. Mais bien évidemment, il ne tenait pas à montrer au professeur de potion à quel point il était heureux à l'idée d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements : celui-ci en aurait certainement profité pour se moquer de lui, voire annuler la sortie ! Il ne pouvait en effet imaginer Snape accomplissant volontairement une action dans le but de lui faire plaisir. Ce fut donc en gardant un visage neutre que le garçon rejoignit son 'père'.

A son grand soulagement, celui-ci ne lui fit pas de remarque sur ses deux minutes de retard et ils se mirent directement en route pour Pré-au-Lard. Soudain, à mi-chemin, une réalisation frappa Harry et il s'arrêta net. Snape, se retourna et lui demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Le garçon rougit et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en baissant les yeux, avant de répondre :

-Je… Je n'ai pas d'argent…

Snape haussa les sourcils.

-Où est le problème ?

-Je ne pourrai rien acheter !

Le professeur de potion lui jeta un regard perplexe, se demandant si l'adolescent avait réellement pensé qu'il acheterait ses vêtements lui-même, ou si ce n'était qu'une ruse pour le pousser à payer. Lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de Nathan trembler et des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux, il se sentit désemparé. Il n'était certainement même pas venu à l'idée du gryffondor que son horrible 'père' de substitution ait l'intention de payer ses achats. Mais Séverus avait certains projets… En outre, il connaissait le prix des vêtements lorsqu'ils étaient taillés par un bon couturier. Nathan devait jouer le rôle de son fils et il n'était pas question que celui-ci porte des vêtements de second rang. D'une voix qu'il garda prudemment neutre, il lui dit :

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais l'intention de te laisser payer ?

Nathan releva la tête et le regarda, bouche bée, tellement stupéfait que Snape ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Faisant un geste vers le village, il demanda :

-Bon, on y va ?

Harry hocha la tête et suivit le professeur, se demandant si celui-ci était sincère et, si c'était le cas, pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Cela aurait pu être une nouvelle tentative de se faire pardonner pour la potion de détraquage, mais le gryffondor ne pensait pas Snape assez bête pour croire qu'il se laisserait acheter par quelques vêtements. Alors, pourquoi ?

De son **côté**, Severus avait bien vu l'expression soucieuse et pensive de Nathan et avait à peu près suivi le cheminement de ses pensées. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? A vrai dire, il ne le savait pas trop. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait promis à Dumbledore d'essayer d'apprendre à connaître le garçon. Et bien entendu, tenter de s'entendre avec lui. Albus aurait souhaité d'avantage, mais selon Snape, c'était déjà un énorme effort.

Ils approchaient de Pré-au-Lard et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son enthousiasme. Il avait fini par décider qu'il se poserait des questions sur les motivations de son professeur plus tard. Ils entrèrent dans le village où une foule assez réduite circulait en petits groupe bavardant joyeusement, heureux de profiter du chaud soleil de ce mois d'août. Nathan ralentit l'allure pour mieux s'imprégner de l'atmosphère chaleureuse de l'endroit et Snape, à ses côtés, s'adapta à son rythme sans rien dire. Fermant les yeux, l'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration et sentit en lui une tension dont il n'avait même pas conscience se dissiper. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise durant les semaines qu'il venait de passer à Poudlard. Il fallait bien avouer que les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas trop. Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'il était à présent quelqu'un d'autre et que, même si son destin restait le même, il était à présent libre de tout le poids de la célébrité de Harry Potter.

Glissant un regard en coin vers Snape, il se demanda pourquoi celui-ci n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Un mois auparavant, il aurait répondu sans hésiter que le professeur était si laid qu'aucune femme n'aurait voulu de lui, mais à présent, il avait remarqué que, lorsque les cheveux du professeur étaient propres ( lorsqu'il ne préparait aucune potion toxique), l'homme, sans être séduisant, avait un certain charme. Haussant les épaules, il se dit qu'il était certainement trop méchant et mesquin pour trouver une femme prête à l'aimer. Mais là encore, Snape l'emmenait, en ce moment-même, sans que rien ne l'y oblige, faire des achats et était prêt à les payer… Soupirant, Harry décida qu'il se pencherait sur ce problème à un autre moment. En fait, il avait pas mal de sujets de réflexion qu'il ne cessait de repousser mais refusait de s'y attarder.

Le professeur pénétra dans une petite rue transversale que Harry n'avait jamais parcourue et s'arrêta devant une petite boutique à la devanture peu engageante. L'adolescent sentit une pointe de déception l'envahir tandis qu'il contemplait l'endroit. Evidemment… Comment avait-il pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que Snape dépenserait plus que le nécessaire pour lui. Soupirant, il tenta de cacher de son mieux sa tristesse. Après tout, c'était tout de même bien plus que ce que les Dursley avaient jamais fait pour lui ! Il pénétra à la suite de Snape dans la boutique et attendit avec lui devant le comptoir jusqu'à ce qu'une petite femme potelée ouvre une porte au fond de la pièce et ne leur jette un regard. Un sourire accueillant fendit aussitôt son visage.

-Séverus ! Comme je suis contente ! Cela fait si longtemps que tu n'étais plus venu !

Le professeur eut quelque chose que Nathan aurait pu qualifier de 'sourire gêné' si cela s'était appliqué à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je suis désolé, Jade, mais tu sais comment vont les choses. Les devoirs à corriger, Dumbledore à supporter,…

-Voldemort à espionner,… continua la femme sur le même ton, à la grande surprise de Harry (Non seulement elle savait que Snape était un espion, mais elle ne disait pas 'Vous-Savez-Qui' !). Je sais, Severus, mais tu aurais tout de même pu trouver un peu de temps pour venir me voir… C'est une honte de me négliger ainsi. Tu me manques, tu sais !

Snape avait grimacé en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la bouche de la femme, mais il reprit vite son expression sardonique habituelle.

-Je te présente mes plus sincères excuses. Je t'assure que je viendrai te rendre visite dans les prochains jours.

-Tu dis toujours ça, menteur ! rit la petite sorcière avec bonne humeur. Si j'avais dix ans de moins, je te donnerais une fessée, tu sais !

Nathan, qui s'interrogeait sur les relations des deux adultes, étudiant la possibilité qu'ils soient amants, faillit s'étrangler, ce qui attira l'attention de Jade. Elle l'étudia un moment puis ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc et elle pointa un doigt vers Nathan.

-Tu… Il… Je rêve, Sev ?

-Si tu me disais pourquoi tu pointes ainsi Nathan du doigt, je pourrais peut-être te répondre, ironisa celui-ci.

La sorcière détailla à nouveau l'adolescent qui ne cachait plus sa perplexité, avant de demander d'une voix incertaine :

-Je… Comment se fait-il que ce jeune homme te ressemble autant ?

Snape, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser au dépends de la sorcière, lui répondit :

-Jade, je te présente Nathan Snape, mon fils.

La petite sorcière jeta aux deux Snape un regard incrédule.

-Tu… Tu ne te moques pas de moi ?

Severus secoua négativement la tête et la petite femme sauta au cou de Harry en fondant en larmes. L'adolescent, déconcerté, jeta un regard terrorisé à Snape qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil, s'amusant de son désarroi. Après un moment de malaise, Harry referma ses bras autour de la petite femme qui éclata de plus belle en sanglots. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée (elle ne reniflait plus qu'occasionnellement), le gryffondor relâcha son étreinte et l'émotive inconnue s'écarta de lui en le regardant sous toutes les coutures avec un air de dévotion que Harry trouva alarmant, avant de se tourner vers le professeur de potions.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ?

Son ton sous-entendait qu'elle n'était pas enchantée de ce secret et Harry fut amusé de voir le serpentard avaler difficilement sa salive.

-En fait…

-J'attends, Severus Silvestre Sébastian Strictus Snape !

Harry camoufla un éclat de rire en toussotant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir des deux adultes.

-Calme-toi, Jade ! En fait, j'ai caché l'existence de Nathan à tout le monde jusqu'il y a peu, par prudence. Je ne voulais pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit au courant.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Tu aurais pu me le dire, à MOI !

Snape commençait à vraiment avoir l'air mal à l'aise et le gryffondor devait se pincer pour ne pas rire.

-Jayjay, c'était trop risqué !

-Ne me donne pas ce surnom ridicule, Severus, tu sais que je le hais… Et je ne vois pas en quoi c'était plus dangereux que le fait que je sache que tu es un espion !

Un sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres du professeur qui retrouva toute son assurance.

-Oh si ! Si tu es capable de ne révéler à personne mon rôle pour Dumbledore, tu es incapable de garder pour toi le fait que j'ai un enfant ! Regarde-toi, c'est à peine si tu ne hurle pas ta joie à pleins poumons ou si tu ne lui dédies pas un temple !

La petite femme ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, puis la referma en faisant une petite moue à la fois résignée et déçue.

-Tu as raison ! admit-elle.

Aussitôt, elle reprit sa mine enjouée.

-L'important, c'est que tu me l'aies présenté.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle ajouta :

-Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Snape prit une voix neutre pour annoncer :

-En fait, jusqu'à présent, Nathan vivait avec sa mère en Allemagne et suivait des cours privés mais elle est morte il y a peu.

Aussitôt la petite femme perdit son sourire et tourna vers Nathan, qui affichait un visage bouleversé, un regard compatissant.

-Oh ! Mon poussin (Harry faillit s'étrangler, mais il parvint à conserver une expression triste), je suis absolument désolée pour toi !

Elle le serra dans ses bras et, curieusement, Nathan se laissa aller dans son étreinte maternelle et se mit à pleurer. Il pleurait tous les morts, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait connus, mais, à la différence des autres fois où il l'avait fait, aujourd'hui les larmes semblaient guérir un peu ses blessures. Au bout d'un moment, il se dégagea de la chaleureuse étreinte de l'inconnue et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Je suis désolé.

Jade sourit avec indulgence.

-Je vois que la ressemblance ne **s'arrête** pas au physique, tu as aussi le caractère de Sev'. Ne t'excuse pas pour avoir pleuré, mon poussin, c'est un acte tout à fait normal et puis j'ai l'habitude !

Elle jeta un regard entendu vers Séverus et Harry vit avec stupéfaction que celui-ci détaillait les lézardes d'un mur, comme pour faire croire qu'il n'était en rien concerné par ce que venait de dire la femme. Malheureusement pour eux, Jade surprit l'air stupéfait de l'adolescent et soupira :

-Je crois que vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre !

Elle vint se placer entre Severus et le mur qu'il détaillait avec tant d'attention et leva les yeux vers le grand sorcier. Harry remarqua avec amusement à quel point elle ressemblait à Mme Weasley lorsqu'elle était en colère, puis, à cette pensée, il ressentit un peu de remord : la sorcière pensait qu'il était mort…

-Severus Silvestre Sébas…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, Jade ! Pas la peine de répéter tous mes noms ! fit le professeur en roulant les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas honte ! Laisser croire à ton propre fils que tu n'es qu'un monstre cruel et sans cœur ! C'est une comédie tout juste bonne pour les élèves, Severus, et encore !

L'adulte eut la bonne grâce de rougir et cette fois, Harry dissimula mieux sa stupéfaction.

°°°°°

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés devant une immense pile de crêpes et mangeaient dans la bonne humeur. Jade était celle qui faisait la plus grande partie de la conversation, les deux sorciers étant peu enclins au bavardage. Elle ne cessait de poser des tas de questions à Nathan sur sa vie passée, et le garçon faisait de son mieux pour lui donner des réponses aussi proches que possible de la vérité, de peur de s'emmêler dans ses mensonges. Snape faisait de temps en temps un commentaire pour l'aider.

Harry hésitait à demander une cinquième crêpe quand Jade lui en posa une d'autorité dans son assiette en souriant, avant de se tourner vers le professeur de potion.

-Dis-moi, Sév, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je suis très heureuse de rencontrer Nathan, évidemment (en disant cela, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, à la stupéfaction de Harry), mais je doute que tu sois venu dans cet unique but ! Je te connais bien, petit frère !

Le gryffondor avala de travers et failli s'étouffer. Il fallut que Severus lui tapote le dos et même ainsi, l'adolescent mit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver un teint normal. Dès qu'il put respirer correctement, il lança un regard incrédule à Snape et à Jade qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Soudain, elle comprit et lança un regard furieux à son frère.

-Tu ne lui avais pas dit ? sexcama-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu ? Pas étonnant que ce pauvre chou ait semblé si déboussolé ! Mais tu te rends compte de la manière dont tu…

Severus plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur, qui, à ce moment, ressemblait, aux yeux de Harry, à une poule défendant sa couvée. Bien qu'assez inattendue, cette réaction ne lui déplaisait pas et il se mit à sourire comme un idiot.

-Tu es calmée, maintenant, Jayjay ? demanda le professeur, attendant son acquiescement pour retirer sa main. Je n'ai rien dit à Nathan pour lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire !

Harry fixa Snape, bouche bée.

-C'est ton anniversaire, mon chéri ? s'émerveilla Jade, oubliant du même coup d'être en colère contre son frère, qui sembla soulagé.

Encore sous le choc, le gryffondor fit 'non' de la tête, ce qui provoqua un regard assassin du professeur et la surprise de la petite sorcière qui se retourna vers son frère.

-Espèce de men…

Harry intervint :

-C'était le 2 août, mais j'étais malade. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que père ne m'a pas amené ici plus tôt !

-Oh ! Pauvre chou ! Tu te sens mieux à présent ?

Nathan hocha la tête en souriant tandis que la petite femme lui jetait un regard critique avent de mettre devant lui cinq autres crêpes, sans prendre gare à son regard atterré.

-Il faut que tu reprennes des forces !

C'en fut trop pour Severus qui éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Jade et Nathan. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, le professeur se pencha vers sa sœur.

-En fait, je suis venu ici pour une autre raison…

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir théâtral.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas là uniquement pour le plaisir de ma compagnie !

Un sourire ironique très semblable à celui de son frère naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Que veux-tu, Severus Silvestre Sébastian Strictus Snape ?

Ignorant cette provocation délibérée, celui-ci répondit :

-Nathan aurait besoin de quelques tenues correctes…

Une étincelle malicieuse s'alluma dans les yeux de Jade.

-Des tenues correctes ? Tu veux dire…

-Tu as tout compris !

Les deux adultes lancèrent un regard de comploteurs à Harry qui eut soudain l'envie de disparaître sous la table. Que préparaient-ils ? Brusquement, un mètre ruban apparut à ses côtés et se mit à le mesurer dans tous les sens. C'était encore pire que chez Mme Guipure, se dit Harry au bout de cinq minutes. Au fur et à mesure que le mètre effectuait son travail, Jade prenait toutes sortes de notes cryptiques en hochant la tête et en murmurant de temps à autre quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Harry jeta un coup d'œil désespéré vers Severus, le suppliant mentalement de l'aider, mais celui-ci eut un sourire en coin et se servit une nouvelle crêpe qu'il dégusta lentement. Bientôt, Harry fut à nouveau autorisé à s'asseoir et poussé à manger.

-La première robe devrait être prête dans une heure, Sev. Préférez-vous attendre ou rentrer au château. Je peux vous l'envoyer par hibou…

Snape jeta un regard à Harry qui, sans les écouter, saupoudrait sa énième crêpe de sucre en souriant.

-Je crois que nous allons rester. Et ce sera de toute façon plus simple pour les essayages !

Jade s'absenta quelques minutes puis revint, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Voilà, j'ai tout mis en marche !

La conversation reprit, allant d'un sujet à l'autre tout en évitant toujours les points plus sensibles, comme les relations entre Nathan et Severus ou Voldemort.

°°°°°

Une heure plus tard, Nathan revêtait une robe bleu-gris. Pendant un moment, en la voyant, il avait craint de ressembler à Lockhart, mais il n'en était rien. En fait, la robe avait quelque chose de vaguement familier et l'adolescent ne comprit quoi que lorsqu'il fit quelques pas. Derrière lui, le tissu tourbillonait à chaque pas, comme le faisait celui des les vêtements de Snape. Les deux adultes l'examinaient avec une expression de satisfaction identique et quand il leur fit remarquer sa découverte, ils sourirent de concert.

-Tu as raison, Nathan ! C'est la spécificité des vêtements que cousent les femmes de la famille Snape. C'est un vieux secret familial qui permet d'obtenir ce résultat et seuls les Snape ont le droit de porter ces vêtements ! répondit fièrement Jade.

Harry jeta un regard gêné vers son 'père'. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir commis un crime en mentant à la petite sorcière, qui avait l'air si heureuse d'avoir un neveu, et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Nathan ? Elle te plait ?

Souriant difficilement, il répondit :

-Elle est superbe ! Merci beaucoup !

Snape hocha la tête.

-C'est parfait, comme toujours, Jade ! Pourrais-tu en faire une autre, verte, une bordeaux et deux noires ? Et si possible, quelques uniformes à notre sauce ?

La petite sorcière eut un sourire entendu :

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser Nathan se promener dans ces vulgaires uniformes que procure Mme Guipure? Tout sera prêt d'ici demain midi !

-Très bien, je te paierai à ce moment.

-Tututut ! Pas question frérot ! C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon neveu !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

NdA : je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'adore Jade. D'ailleurs, c'est parce qu'elle m'inspire autant que vous avez droit à ce chapitre de 3600 mots ! (plus du double de ce que je fais en moyenne…) mdr !


	24. Annexe 1: L'enfance

**Neny : **Ce sera bien un H/D… merci pour tous tes compliments !

Thealie : Merci beaucoup ! (je te remercie souvent, non ?)

Jwulee : ' merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Black-sun : Chère esclave (remarquez que vous avez mérité mon affection), je me dois (hélas) dans l'obligation de vous remercier…. Mdr Bises

NEPHERIA : Merciiii

Mini pouce06 : merci beaucoup

La rodeuse : tu me fais rougir… merci

Lu potter : Pour quelle maison paries-tu ?

Ze1telotte : recoucou ! Euh… ce chapitre m'a été inspiré par ta review ! merci à toi

Jenni944 : Merci…

Nanie nouche : je suis contente de te faire rire ! '

Olorin : merci beaucoup !

Snape Black Rose : ' voilàààààààààààààààààà

Gryffondor : mdr ! C'est vrai que jade ressemble à Mme Weasley… Tu vas en apprendre plus sur elle dans ce chapitre…

Elliana : je ne pense pas que tu m'ai déjà laissé une review… je suis donc doublement contente que tu le fasses ! Je te promets que ce ne sera pas un slash trop explicite… je ne pense pas être capable d'écrire ça… '

Calynounette : Je ne pense pas nonplus que tu m'ai déjà laissé un message ! Je suis très contente que tu prennes le temps de le faire (surtout un message aussi long !) Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment. Je pense que Snape n'a pas réalisé toute la portée de ce qu'il a fait en faisant porter à Nathan des vêtement 'made in Snape' et Nathan encore moins… Bises

Surimigirl : merci beaucoup ! '

Tchaye : merci ! Bises

**NdA : **J'ai décidé d'écrire des chapitres annexes pour fêter les grandes occasions ! Ils n'appartiennent pas vraiment à l'histoire mais donnent un complément d'information sur certains personnages. Celui-ci est écrit pour célébrer mes 200 reviews sur ! 200 ! J'ai vraiment du mal à le croire ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un message ! Certains d'entre vous me sont fidèles depuis le début : un énorme merci ! D'autres ont découvert cette fic un peu plus tard ou n'ont envoyé de reviews qu'à certains chapitres. Merci à vous aussi. Et pour les lecteurs et reviewers occasionnels : un très grand merci !

C'est sur la suggestion de l'un(e ?) d'entre vous que m'est venu l'idée de ce chapitre. (Comme quoi vos suggestions ne sont pas inutiles !) Il est consacré à un aperçu de l'adolescence et de l'enfance de Severus et à sa relation avec sa sœur. Lily fait également une apparition. D'ici quelques chapitres, j'aurai également atteint les 200 reviews sur hpfanfiction. Un chapitre spécial sur Draco est prévu à cette occasion. Il faudrait également que je glisse un passage sur la réaction de Ron et d'Hermione à l'annonce de la mort de Harry…L'idéal serait que j'atteigne les 250 (ou 300… On peut toujours rêver…) reviews au chapitre 25, ça me permettrait de le glisser juste après (et avant la rentrée). Ce qui fait trois chapitres plus deux annexes pour y parvenir… Je suis certaine que vous pouvez y arriver ! '

Gros bisous

**Annexe 1 : La robe**

Tu ne pleureras pas 

_Tu ne videras pas cette besace de poussière_

_Et de félicités_

_Tu vas d'un concret à l'autre_

_Par le plus court chemin, celui des monstres_

_(Ma mémoire, Paul Eluard)_

Lily Evans était à la recherche d'une robe de soirée. Un bal aurait lieu à l'occasion d'Halloween et, même si elle n'avait pas encore de cavalier (Potter s'était proposé… Comme si elle allait sortir avec lui !), elle tenait à avoir une jolie tenue. Elle profitait donc de cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour tenter d'en trouver une. Elle avait déjà parcouru les magasins de la rue principale mais n'avait rien trouvé de satisfaisant. La gryffondor avait abandonné ses amies dans la dernière boutique où elles s'extasiaient sur différentes robes. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Lily recherchait. Elle voulait quelque chose de… spécial. Elle entra dans une petite rue assez sombre et hésita un instant avant de poursuivre son chemin. Elle finit par arriver devant une petite boutique sur la devanture de laquelle était écrit : « Vêtements sur mesure ». Elle grimaça un instant, sachant que, même dans le monde sorcier, les vêtements faits sur mesure coûtaient fort chers, puis elle décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et poussa la porte.

°°°°°

Jade entendit la porte d'entrée de la boutique se refermer. Elle déposa rapidement un coupon de soie sur la table de la salle de confection et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait Séverus. Elle savait que c'était un jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les étudiants et son frère ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de venir la voir. Son cœur se resserra en pensant à sa dernière visite. Il avait été en larmes, à cause d'une nouvelle blague stupide des 'maraudeurs' et il lui avait fallu le consoler. Jade était une jeune fille très calme, patiente et tolérante, mais elle n'était pas loin de haïr les membres de ce groupe pour ce qu'ils faisaient subir à son jeune frère.

La couturière fut légèrement surprise de se retrouver face à une adolescente. Celle-ci semblait intimidée et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre.

-Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle ?

-Je suis à la recherche d'une robe de soirée.

Jade haussa un sourcil, surprise. Elle savait que la plupart des boutiques de la rue principale offraient un large choix de tenues de soirée. De plus, la jeune fille ne semblait pas réellement être une cliente potentielle. Ses vêtements, bien que de qualité, n'étaient de toute évidence pas taillés sur mesure. Poliment, elle demanda :

-Avez-vous une idée précise de ce que vous désirez ?

-A vrai dire, non…

-Une idée du budget que vous désirez consacrer à cet achat, dans ce cas, mademoiselle… ?

La jeune fille rougit brusquement et Jade regretta d'avoir laisser entendre qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas suffisamment d'argent pour se payer quoi que ce soit dans cet endroit. L'adolescente répondit :

-Mademoiselle Evans, madame. Vous avez sans doute raison, je n'ai pas l'argent nécessaire à l'achat de l'une de vos tenues. Excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger.

Ce fut au tour de Jade de rougir de honte. Elle était si gênée de son attitude qu'elle faillit ne pas saisir le nom de la jeune fille.

-Evans ? Lily Evans ? demanda-t-elle à la gryffondor qui s'apprêtait à quitter la boutique.

La rousse se retourna avec surprise.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

Un énorme sourire fendit le visage de la couturière.

-Mon frère m'a parlé de vous !

-Votre frère ?

-Oui ! Il est avec vous à Poudlard. Je suis si contente de vous rencontrer !

La petite sorcière se précipita sur Lily et, la prenant par l'épaule, l'entraîna à travers la boutique jusque dans sa cuisine.

-Il faut absolument que nous discutions. Il faut que je vous remercie pour…

-Excusez-moi, madame, l'interrompit poliment la jeune fille. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui peut être votre frère et je dois trouver une robe de soirée. Je n'ai pas le temps de…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre robe ! Je m'en occupe, ma chérie !

-Mais… L'argent ?

-Gratuit, évidemment ! Je ne vais tout de même pas vous faire payer !

Une idée affolante traversa les pensées de Lily. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était fils unique, mais…

-Si vous êtes la sœur de Potter, inutile, je m'en vais ! Je ne veux rien lui devoir !

Jade eut un petit sourire et hocha négativement la tête.

-Je ne suis pas la sœur de ce Potter, Merlin soit béni !

-Mais qui alors ?

Jade hésita un instant et préféra se taire.

-Vous verrez bien lorsqu'il viendra ! Il va passer, j'en suis certaine.

Lily hésita un moment, sa curiosité la tiraillant, puis secoua le visage.

-Je ne peux pas accepter un cadeau d'un tel prix de la part de la sœur d'un inconnu. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous voudriez me donner une tenue de soirée.

Jade lui jeta un regard perçant avant de répondre :

-Je vous dois énormément, Lily Evans, tout comme mon frère. Ce n'est que justice que je vous offre une tenue de bal. En fait, je voudrais faire plus…

La curiosité de Lily ne fit qu'augmenter et elle soupira :

-Très bien… Je veux bien rester, mais…

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Jade la fit asseoir.

-C'est merveilleux, ma chérie ! Je suis certaine que nous allons nous entendre. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle fit apparaître différentes boissons.

-Servez-vous pendant que je vais chercher mon matériel.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce et Lily entendit un remue-ménage dans la pièce voisine. Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle buvait un verre de limonade, la petite sorcière souriante revint dans la pièce avec un bloc à dessin et des crayons. La gryffondor la regarda avec hésitation :

-Je croyais que le principe d'une boutique de sur-mesure était que je choisissais un modèle et que vous l'adaptiez à mon corps…

-Ridicule, chérie ! Cela, c'est bon pour les clientes ordinaires ! Il n'est pas question que vous choisissiez un modèle que quelqu'un d'autre risque de mettre à cette soirée. Avez-vous une idée pour la couleur ?

Lily, mal à l'aise devant tant d'attentions, hésita avant de répondre.

-J'avais pensé à du vert…

-Pour aller avec vos yeux, n'est-ce pas ? L'idée n'est pas mauvaise mais assez commune… Vos yeux sont superbes, mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir moyen de trouver quelque chose de plus original. En plus, le vert est à la mode cette année. La moitié des danseurs en portera… Avec votre teint et vos cheveux, je pencherais plus pour une autre couleur. Pas de rouge, d'orange ou de pourpre, évidemment, cela jurerait avec vos cheveux… Un bleu sombre pourrait convenir… Aimez-vous le bleu ?

-Euh…

-D'accord ! Dans ce cas, du noir pourrait faire l'affaire…Mais cela risque de vous donner un air maladif avec votre teint clair… Voyons… Pas de rose… A la limite, du parme… A mois que… Que penseriez-vous d'une robe blanche ?

-Blanche ? répéta Lily, peu convaincue.

La petite sorcière hocha la tête d'un air surexcité.

-J'ai justement reçu une soie blanche superbe… Attendez, je vais vous montrer !

La couturière disparut de nouveau avant que Lily n'ait le temps de protester. Celle-ci poussa un soupir. Elle avait envie d'une robe verte… Un moment plus tard, Jade revint, portant un rouleau de tissu plus grand qu'elle. Elle le laissa tomber avec satisfaction sur une chaise et déroula un morceau de tissu pour que Lily le voie mieux. Bouche bée, celle-ci en approcha la main et caressa le tissu du bout des doigts. Contrairement à toutes les soies qu'elle avait vues auparavant, celle-ci était épaisse et lourde, elle chatoyait et ses lourds plis ne mettaient que mieux en valeur les reflets blanc pur qu'elle offrait. Des arabesques d'un blanc légèrement crémeux parcouraient tout le tissu. Le tout était superbe et la gryffondor osait à peine le toucher.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que ça devrait convenir, non ? Si vous n'aimez pas, je peux toujours chercher autre chose…

Lily hocha négativement la tête avant de balbutier.

-C'est magnifique !

-Très bien, dans ce cas, c'est décidé ! A présent, il faut encore trouver un modèle. Avec un tissu aussi épais et lourd, il vaut mieux que la robe soit longue… Vous avez une préférence pour l'encolure ?

Lily secoua encore une fois négativement la tête, toute à la contemplation de la soie, tandis que Jade se mettait à crayonner furieusement sur son bloc de feuille. Elle grimaçait de temps à autre, avant de saisir sa gomme et de corriger un détail. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'assit à côté de Lily et lui montra le croquis. Une robe superbe y était dessinée. De fines bretelles retenaient un bustier serrant avec un décolleté carré. En dessous de celui-ci était dessinée une très longue jupe qui se terminait par une courte traîne. Le tout était fort beau, mais ce n'était pas ce que recherchait Lily.

-C'est très beau, mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche, madame…

Une longue main pâle, qui sortait d'une manche noire, passa par-dessus son épaule et saisit le crayon de Jade.

-Evidemment, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle recherche, Jade ! Ce n'est pas du tout son style.

Lily, fit un sursaut d'au moins trente centimètres de haut et tomba de sa chaise. Même ainsi, elle s'empressa de reculer autant que possible. Penché sur l'épaule de la couturière, Severus Snape dessinait sur le cahier de celle-ci. Que faisait-il là ? La petite femme prit une expression outrée.

-Vraiment ? Et comment peux-tu le savoir, rustre ! Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là à nous espionner ?

-Quelques minutes, répondit évasivement le garçon, toujours penché sur le croquis. J'ai été un peu… surpris de trouver Evans ici, pour tout te dire.

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour nous surprendre ainsi ! Regarde-là, elle est terrifiée !

Snape lança un regard dans la direction de la gryffondor.

-Si tu veux mon avis, elle a plutôt l'air idiot, à nous regarder comme ça, bouche bée, les yeux exorbités…

-Séverus ! Comment oses-tu…

Le serpentard plaqua la main sur la bouche de la couturière.

-Inutile de hurler comme ça, Jade… Regarde, elle a fermé la bouche, maintenant ! Ooooooouuuuuaïe !

Le garçon retira sa main et l'agita en grimaçant.

-Ca va pas la tête ? Tu m'as mordu !

-Je sais bien que je t'ai mordu, Sev ! Je ne suis pas idiote !

Se tournant vers Lily, elle dit, sur un ton d'excuse :

-Je suis désolée, mon frère est très mal élevé…

-Vo… Votre frère ?

-Bien sûr ! A qui vous attendiez-vous ?

-Je pensais que ça devait être un des pousouffles à qui je donne des cours de rattrapage…

Jade étouffa un rire derrière sa main, tandis que Severus lançait un regard noir à la gryffondor.

-Je peux savoir comment vous en êtes venues à parler de moi ?

-J'ai dit à Lily que je lui offrais une robe de soirée pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour mon frère… sans préciser que c'était toi, évidemment !

Si un regard pouvait être un couteau, nul doute que Jade serait morte dans d'innombrables souffrances.

-Si tu pouvais garder certaines choses pour toi, Jayjay…

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne lui ai pas parler de TA reconnaissance à son égard, Severus Silvestre Sébastian Strictus Snape !

Le serpentard rougit brusquement et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de jeter le carnet sur la table et de sortir de la pièce, suivi par les regards de Jade et de Lily. La couturière se pencha vers le carnet et jeta un coup d'œil au croquis de son frère, fronçant les sourcils. Certes, c'était une belle robe, mais elle ne correspondait pas du tout aux critères en vogue. La gryffondor, qui était finalement sortie de son état d'hébétude, se leva et jeta elle aussi un coup d'œil au dessin. Une robe très simple y était dessinée. Elle sut instantanément que c'était ce qu'elle avait recherché en vain.

°°°°°°

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Lily Evans quittait la boutique, enchantée, avec sa robe. Jade la regarda s'en aller avant de se retourner vers son frère qui venait de faire sa réapparition derrière elle.

-Comment as-tu su ce qui allait lui plaire ?

-Ce n'était pas difficile. Evans vit dans ses rêves. Elle attend toujours le prince charmant. De là à lui dessiner une robe telle que celles que portent les femmes dans les romans de chevalerie, il n'y a pas un grand pas. Il a suffit de moderniser un tout petit peu la coupe…

-Elle voulait te remercier. Pourquoi es-tu resté enfermé dans ta chambre ?

-Je n'avais pas envie de la voir…

Jade poussa un soupir.

-Comment veux-tu te faire des amis ainsi, Severus ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, Jade, surtout pas d'amis gryffondors…

Jade le regarda avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il mentait, tout comme elle savait qu'à force de répéter ce mensonge, il commençait à y croire. Le serpentard se pencha vers elle et lui fit la bise avant de s'en aller. La couturière resta seule avec ses souvenirs.

°°°°°

Une chambre sombre. Sur un grand lit, une petite silhouette roulée en boule et agitée de sanglots. Elle voulait s'en approcher, la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler, mais elle n'osait pas et restait debout à l'entrée. Si son père l'entendait…

°°°°°

Encore et toujours ces sanglots… C'était la troisième soirée en suivant… Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Celui-ci frissonna et tenta de s'éloigner. Jade s'assit au bord du lit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il se débattit d'abord avec terreur puis finit par la reconnaître et à se laisser aller dans ses bras. L'adolescente le consola de son mieux, le serrant contre elle et lui murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête. Les sanglots de l'enfant finirent par se calmer et elle lui essuya délicatement les joues, évitant de toucher les énormes bleus qui les couvraient.

-C'est.. C'est vrai ? demanda une petite voix.

-Quoi ?

-Ce que tu m'as dit ! Que… Que j'aurais des amis, que les autres m'aimeraient ? Que papa m'aime ? Qu'il ne fait ça que parce qu'il est malheureux ?

Jade sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr ! Qui ne t'aimerait pas, Sev ?

-Alors, papa, il serait triste si je partais ? Si je m'en allais ?

-Où veux-tu partir ? demanda l'adolescente.

Son frère détourna les yeux et murmura :

-Nulle part…

Sa sœur scruta son expression et, soulagée, le rassura.

-Bien entendu, il serait triste, mentit-elle. Et moi aussi ! Ne t'en va jamais, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de toi, moi !

L'enfant de huit ans hocha la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-Et les amis ? Dis-moi, Jayjay, c'est comment d'avoir des amis ?

Le cœur de l'adolescente se serra devant cette nouvelle preuve de la solitude et de l'abandon dans lequel vivait son frère… Seul avec son père durant toute l'année scolaire quand elle était à Poudlard… Farouchement, elle serra le petit contre elle.

-C'est merveilleux ! lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu verras, quand tu iras à Poudlard, tu rencontreras plein d'autres enfants et tu deviendras ami avec eux. Vous ferez des tas de bêtises ensemble, vous rirez, vous jouerez des tours aux autres. Tu ne seras jamais seul, là-bas. Jamais !

°°°°°

Jade fut tirée de ses pensées par une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Durant les trois étés suivants, l'histoire des amis et de Poudlard était devenue la préférée de son frère. Il buvait les histoires qu'elle inventait sur les amis qu'il se ferait à Poudlard… Puis il était allé à l'école. Et rien n'avait ressemblé aux histoires que lui racontait sa sœur… Rien. Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue de Jade.


	25. Pourquoi?

**Merci à Tchaye, jwulee, neny, black-sun, gryffondor,ze1letotte, Boo Sullyvan, surimigirl, nanie nouche, thealie, Edge et alinemcb54**

**Merci aussi à celle qui m'ont signalé mon petit problème!**

**Chapitre 23 : Pourquoi ?**

_Est-ce un doigt qui désigne_

_Celle ou celui qui va _

_Renoncer pas à pas ?_

_Patricia Kaas_

Nathan et Severus, après avoir quitté Jade en promettant de revenir, se dirigeaient à présent vers Poudlard. L'adolescent ne cessait de jeter des regards en biais au professeur et, si celui-ci l'avait remarqué, il n'en disait rien. Ils marchaient silencieusement depuis dix minutes lorsque le gryffondor s'arrêta.

-Il y a un problème, Nathan ? demanda Snape en se retournant vers lui.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air hésitant du garçon, se demandant ce qui se passait. Harry, de son côté, se demandait comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire. Finalement, il se remit en marche en soupirant. Il lançait régulièrement des regards anxieux sur la silhouette du maître des potions qui le précédait. Il finit par s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

-Pè… Père ? appela-t-il, hésitant à l'appeler ainsi ou Séverus, ne sachant comment régirait l'homme dans les deux cas. L'emploi du mot 'père' était étrange, trouvait Harry, mais appeler Snape 'Severus' lui semblait encore plus familier…

Le professeur se retourna vers lui, et fronça les sourcils en le voyant danser d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Oui, Nathan ?

-Je… commença le jeune homme en rougissant. Jvoudrèvouremerciépourskevouzavéfè

-Pardon ? demanda Séverus, n'ayant pas compris les mots prononcés à une vitesse ahurissante.

-Je voudrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. Je veux dire… Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me faire rencontrer Jade, en fait, ajouta-t-il en rougissant, vous n'étiez même pas obligé de m'emmener à Pré-au-Lard.

Le professeur observa un moment le visage cramoisi du garçon avant de soupirer et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils s'écartèrent du chemin et Snape s'assit dans l'herbe d'un pré, où ils pouvaient parler sans être entendu. D'un geste, il indiqua à Harry de l'imiter.

-Je crois que nous devrions parler sérieusement, Nathan… Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Si je l'ai fait, c'est que cela me faisait plaisir. Et cela a rendu Jade heureuse. Ma sœur est très importante pour moi.

-Mais quand elle va découvrir que…

-Je suis certain que le jour où elle le découvrira, elle me passera un savon, puis elle te serrera dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Harry hésita un moment puis hocha la tête.

-Je… hésita le professeur.

Le fait était assez rare pour retenir l'attention de l'adolescent. Snape n'hésitait jamais ! Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard tourmenté de l'adulte et s'y perdit. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

-Nathan, j'ai bien conscience que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied.

Harry se raidit.

-Et je reconnais que c'est ma faute (cet aveu parut coûter énormément au maître des potions.) Et pas seulement en ce qui concerne les évènements de l'été... Je me suis permis de te juger sur la seule base de ta ressemblance physique avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'en suis désolé.

Comme l'adolescent ne disait rien, il poursuivit :

-Je… Ma seule excuse est la conduite qu'avait eu cette personne envers moi. Tu… Tu as vu une partie de mes souvenirs dans ma pensine, l'année passée,…

A ce moment, Harry, pris d'une impulsion, interrompit l'homme.

-Je… pour la pensine, je ne savais pas que… qu'elle contenait des souvenirs personnels, je voulais en savoir plus sur ce que faisait l'Ordre et… Je m'excuse.

Snape le considéra un moment.

-Excuses acceptées, mais ne recommence pas !

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-Je voudrais te faire comprendre à quel point mon… ressentiment envers James Potter est énorme… Quand tu es arrivé, en première année, tu étais son portrait craché, et je n'ai pas cherché à voir au-delà. Et même plus tard, quand je me suis rendu compte que tu étais différent de lui, je n'ai pas cherché à voir par-delà mes préjugés…

Nathan regardait l'adulte pensivement.

-Vous m'avez quand même sauvé la vie en première année. Et en troisième, vous pensiez nous défendre, mes amis et moi, même si (Harry avala difficilement sa salive) Sirius était innocent. Quoique la perspective d'un Ordre de Merlin vous ait beaucoup motivé, je pense, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire auquel répondit faiblement l'adulte. Et cela, malgré votre haine pour moi. Ce qui est difficile à accepter, c'est ce qui s'est passé en cinquième, et pas seulement pour ce qui concerne mon parrain.

Il hésita un moment, puis demanda :

-Les leçons d'occlumencie… Etait-ce normal que seuls mes pires souvenirs reviennent à la surface ?

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Snape, exigeant une réponse honnête, et celui-ci se résigna à la lui donner. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mentir en ce moment.

-L'occlumencie consiste à pénétrer dans les pensées et les souvenirs des autres pour les manipuler en exploitant leurs points faibles. J'aurais aussi bien pu choisir des moments heureux, mais cela n'aurait provoqué aucun instinct de rejet.

Harry expira, relâchant un souffle dont il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir retenu.

-Mais j'avoue que j'éprouvais du… plaisir à choisir ces moments-là…

Snape baissa les yeux vers le sol et Harry fit de même, serrant les poings et s'efforçant au calme. Il avait voulu que le professeur lui dise la vérité et il l'avait fait. Pourquoi se sentait-il trahi ? Il s'efforça à analyser la situation froidement, de manière logique.

-C'est assez difficile à accepter, finit-il par murmurer, et Snape sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais je suppose que j'ai ma part de torts… Si j'avais fait un peu plus d'efforts, j'aurais certainement mieux pu résister à vos attaques et à celles de Voldemort… Soupirant, il concéda : je pense qu'il me faudra encore du temps pour l'accepter.

Severus hocha la tête, le soulagement se mêlant à un autre sentiment moins définissable, mélange de regret et de déception. Il allait se lever quand Nathan posa une dernière question :

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Je veux dire… Pour les vêtements, et Jade, et cette conversation…

Le professeur réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas exactement… Je suppose que c'est en partie pour notre sécurité à tous les deux. Il vaut mieux que nous nous entendions… Et puis, Dumbledore compte sur moi.

Silencieusement, il choisit de ne pas examiner cette autre raison confuse qu'il sentait en lui. Il vit un éclair de déception et de douleur dans les yeux de l'adolescent et sentit son cœur se serrer, mais Nathan se releva en lui souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sans doute avait-il imaginé cette lueur dans les yeux du garçon. Tout au plus y avait-il ce voile de douleur qui lui était habituel et qui avait disparu pour l'espace des quelques heures passées chez Jade. Malgré lui, Severus frissonna, ayant l'impression d'avoir perdu une occasion unique.

-Ne le décevons pas, dans ce cas, plaisanta le gryffondor en reprenant la route vers Poudlard.

°°°°°

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard à l'heure du souper et, bien que Snape se dirigeât directement vers la Grande Salle, Nathan lui dit qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Severus, perdu dans ses propres pensées, ne lui posa aucune question, se contentant de lui dire de se dépêcher. Avec un sourire en coin, l'adolescent lui dit ne pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Une fois dans l'appartement, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et sortit une petite lame de sa cachette derrière le miroir, qui protesta d'être ainsi dérangé, puis il s'assit à même le sol, relevant les manches de sa nouvelle robe. Lentement, il fit trois légères entailles sur son bras gauche, avant d'attendre que le sang ne cesse de couler, de jeter un nouveau sort de camouflage sur son bras et d'essuyer ses larmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il faisait une entrée souriante dans la Grande Salle, surprenant tout le monde, à la fois par son habilement (il portait sa robe bleu-gris) mais aussi par sa bonne humeur. Dumbledore haussa un sourcil en direction de Severus tout en lui souriant. Il s'assit de bonne grâce à la seule place restante, à côté de Malfoy, engageant avec celui-ci une conversation enjouée et s'attirant les regards de la plupart des adultes, étonnés de le voir agir ainsi. Pas une fois il ne fit mention des cheveux de Draco, qui bien qu'ils aient retrouvé leur taille habituelle avaient toujours une teinte rosée. Le serpentard, lui, lui jetait à de fréquentes reprises des regards soupçonneux, se demandant ce qui pouvait provoquer cette bonne humeur et excluant l'idée qu'elle provienne de ses nouveaux vêtements qu'il allait recevoir, s'il avait bien suivi le bavardage du garçon.


	26. Annexe 2: Draco

**NdA **: Comme promis, la deuxième annexe est consacrée à Draco. Comment et pourquoi Draco a-t-il refusé de devenir mangemort ? Cette annexe est présentée sous la forme d'un journal, ce qui change pas mal du reste de la fic. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dépaysés. Moi, ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas… Bisous

200 reviews sur hpfanfiction ! Merci à tous !

Merci à surimigirl, neny, krysta, lunicorne, Thealie, eowyn, Black-sun, Elliana, lily, Mina Murrey et nanie nouche pour m'avopir signalé mon erreur! J'avoue cependant que le fait que tant de nouveaux reviewers/euses apparaissent pour me signaler une erreur mais ne prennent pas la peine de me laisser un mot gentil m'attriste…

Kida Saille : merci beaucoup ! bisous

Elliana : Tu travailles ? ' J'espère que ça te plait… Merci beaucoup ! bisous

Tchaye : merci beaucoup : )) Jade reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas

Zaïka : merci pour ta courte review ! Ca fait plaisir !

Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me laisser des messages aussi longs ! Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre ou Sev appren,dra que Harry s'auto-mutile, mais ça ne va pas bien se passer… Bisous

Nanie nouche : Ne t'inquiète pas, Nathan va s'en sortir (j'ai bien réussi, moi… enfin, provisoirement…) Grooooooos bisous à toi !

Lilix : merci beaucoup !

Black-sun : Merci, esclave (bien que votre adoration me soit d'ores et déjà assurée, j'aime vous entendre louer mon talent ! mdr)… C'est vrai que Nathan fait peur ! Ca va s'arranger mais pas avant un bon moment !

Votre maitresse qui apprécie votre dévouement

Sun : une nouvelle lectrice ! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Je publie chaque w-e, le vendredi ou le samedi et de temps à autre, deux fois par w-e…. Bisous

Surimigirl ! hem… désolée ! Tu l'as surement déjà dis, mais pas assez mdr !

Boo Sullyvan : Mais c'est amusant de faire cut-cut avec les couteaux… T.T

**Annexe 2 : Draco**

_Plus je vais, le grand amour, j'ai bien peur que ça existe vraiment._

Louis Scutenaire, Mes inscriptions Le 3 juillet 

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Je vis depuis seize ans. Je suis grand, blond avec des yeux gris-bleu. Je suis un sorcier. J'habite dans un énorme manoir. Je suis riche. On m'envie souvent. Je suis heureux. Le mensonge est un art que je manie à la perfection, tant et si bien qu'il m'arrive de ne plus savoir moi-même si je dis vrai ou si j'affabule. Croyez-moi ou non, que m'importe…

Et voilà, je recommence ! Bien entendu, c'est important… Je ne vous raconterais pas tout cela si ce ne l'était pas. Je n'aime pas révéler mes secrets. Mais puisque vous êtes là, que vous penserez certainement que je vous mens ou que vous ne m'écouterez pas, je peux sans doute me permettre de vous dire la vérité…

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Cela fait seize ans que je meurs, étouffé par les apparences. Je n'aime ni mes cheveux d'albinos ni mes yeux si froids. J'ai assez de pouvoirs magiques pour que mon père veuille faire de moi un mangemort. Ma maison ressemble à un mausolée. Je suis souvent seul. On ne voit de moi que le masque que j'ai appris à porter. Je ne suis pas heureux. Il y a tant de mensonges autour de moi que j'en viens souvent à douter de ma propre réalité. Avant lui, je n'étais pas certain d'exister…

Le 7 juillet 

Vous êtes encore là ?… Je suis ridicule à écrire dans un vieux cahier en faisant semblant d'avoir des interlocuteurs. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous ne répondez pas ? Sans doute avez-vous raison…

Lors de notre précédente conversation, je vous ai quitté après l'avoir évoqué, lui. Le Fou. L'Elu. L'Etoile. Le Gouffre. Appelez-le comme vous le voulez. Pour moi, il est juste lui. Le garçon dont les yeux émeraude et le sourire m'avaient donné envie de le connaître lors de notre première rencontre. Celui qui a refusé mon amitié. Mon ennemi depuis cinq ans. Celui dont le sourire pour un autre m'a un jour frappé en plein visage. Celui dont je rêve qu'un jour il me sourie ainsi. Celui qui jamais ne m'adressera des regards autres que méprisants. Celui qui est devenu l'amant de mes rêves et le cauchemar de mes jours. Cauchemar puisque je ne peux plus supporter sa haine, puisque je ne peux m'empêcher d'attiser celle-ci afin qu'il me parle, même si c'est pour qu'il m'insulte, même si chacun de ses mots me blesse plus sûrement qu'une lame aiguisée. Celui que j'aime. Celui qui me détestera toujours.

Vous me trouvez pathétique ? Ridicule ? Exagérément défaitiste ? Ridiculement romantique ? C'est que je suis tout cela. C'est qu'il a fait de moi cette personne que j'ai tant de mal à reconnaître. Et il ne le sait pas. Je doute qu'il l'apprenne un jour. Et si cela venait à arriver, je ne pense pas que cela l'intéresse le moins du monde. Puisqu'il me hait…

Le 13 juillet 

Il est mort.

Le 15 juillet 

C'est étrange. Je me sens comme dédoublé. Une partie de moi continue à vivre normalement, à donner le change à mes parents. Ce morceau de moi arrive même à se réjouir de Sa mort en présence de mes parents. Ce n'est qu'une infime partie de moi, mais elle absorbe toute mon énergie. L'autre ne ressent plus rien. Elle est comme anesthésiée. C'est cette partie-là qui a failli pleurer en lisant l'annonce de Sa mort. C'est elle qui à présent me donne l'impression de n'être qu'une coquille vide. Je n'ai pas mal. Peut-être est-ce parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne reverrai jamais ses yeux verts qui s'allumaient de haine en me voyant. Le jour où j'en prendrai vraiment conscience, je risque de souffrir… En attendant, je joue mon rôle, je ris, je souris, je raille et me moque. Puisque ce masque est la seule chose qui me reste…

Le 16 juillet

Il est MORT. Je commence à le comprendre. Et à souffrir. Ne riez pas ! J'ai vraiment mal… Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment a-t-il pu mourir d'une simple chute ? Après tout ce qu'il a vécu ? C'est injuste…

J'en ai pris conscience cet après-midi. Il y a eu un énorme orage et les éclairs m'ont fait penser à lui. C'est si beau, un éclair. Si fort… C'est ce qu'il a été dans ma vie. Une violente lumière qui m'a aveuglé. Belle, mystérieuse, attirante, effrayante. Le temps que je comprenne son importance, elle a disparu. Il ne me reste que le tonnerre qui jette le désordre dans le calme et l'ordre de ma vie, de mes sentiments… Et puis, un jour, le tonnerre disparaîtra et je serai seul. A nouveau.

Le 20 juillet 

Père veut que je devienne mangemort. Je savais bien que ce jour finirait par arriver, et je l'attendais presque avec impatience. Avant. Avant Harry.

Le 21 juillet 

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Mon père planifie déjà tous les détails de ma présentation au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien ne le fera changer d'avis, je le sens. Et moi, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire… Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un mangemort mais je n'ai pas envie non plus d'être du côté des perdants. Or l'Ordre du Phénix va perdre, sans Potter, c'est évident. D'un autre côté, j'ai honte de céder aux envies de mon père simplement parce que je suis trop lâche pour m'y opposer, trop lâche pour faire de ma vie ce que je veux, même si cela signifie la mort… Et puis, en devenant mangemort, j'aurais l'impression de trahir Harry. Je sais qu'il ne m'a jamais accordé la moindre estime, mais, moi, pour lui, j'aurais accepté de trahir ma famille, de devenir espion, de tuer même ! Pour un simple regard autre que méprisant, pour un seul sourire… J'ai peur que le Draco qui aurait pu faire cela, celui qui était capable d'amour (je n'ai plus peur de le dire : je l'aimais, je l'aime toujours. Peut-être l'aimerai-je toujours… Ne riez pas ! C'est vrai, je le connaissais peu, mais je l'aimais !) ne disparaisse avec l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Le 27 juillet 

J'ai fait mon choix : je ne veux pas être mangemort. Mais je n'aurais pas du le dire à père. Il n'a pas très bien pris la nouvelle. A vrai dire, il l'a très mal prise… Ma joue aussi a très mal pris son coup de poing. Mais ce n'est rien à côté du doloris qu'il m'a lancé après que je sois tombé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il utiliserait un jour un sort comme celui-là sur moi. Je suis son FILS !

Il m'a donné jusqu'à demain pour changer d'avis. Et déjà, je sais que je ne le ferai pas. Et j'ai peur… Personne ne viendra m'aider, personne ne viendra me sauver. Si Harry avait été vivant, j'aurais pu rêver qu'il apprenne ce qui m'arrivait, je ne sais pas trop comment, et qu'il vienne m'aider. C'est le genre de choses qui lui ressemble, aider même ses ennemis. Enfin, je crois… Tout compte fait, je préfère qu'il soit mort, histoire de ne pas être déçu. Pourquoi serait-il venu pour moi, après tout ?

Chers amis, j'ai bien peur que ce soit la dernière fois que je vous confie mes pensées. Je vais jeter un sort à ce journal pour que mon père ne puisse pas le lire. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il apprenne que je suis amoureux de Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu…

Le 2 août 

Il est vivant ! Vivant ! Harry Potter est vivant ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Moi non plus, au départ, je ne voulais pas le croire ! Et en plus, c'est lui qui m'a soigné quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard ! Il m'a soigné, moi, son ennemi de toujours !

Moi ? Mais non, je ne divague pas ! Harry Potter n'est autre que Nathan Snape, le fils supposé de mon parrain. Je sais, ça doit vous paraître impossible. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'ils se retrouvent à jouer cette comédie. Et je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore (c'est lui, j'en suis certain !) a pu convaincre Severus d'adopter l'élève qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Non pas qu'il ait l'air heureux d'y avoir été contraint, loin de là…

Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai reconnu Harry sous son nouveau déguisement ? Je ne le sais pas trop moi-même… Tout d'abord, quand je suis arrivé, il m'a appelé 'Malfoy'. Evidemment, je me suis évanoui directement après. J'ai peut-être déliré… Physiquement, son seul point commun avec Harry, c'est la couleur de ses cheveux. Noirs corbeau. Et peut-être le fait qu'il soit si mince, presque maigre… Il a des yeux dorés, un teint très pâle et des cheveux bouclés et longs. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais je l'ai pris un moment pour une fille. C'est la faute de ses traits, presque trop fins, et de ses cils… (J'avoue : il dort dans le lit à côté et je passe mon temps à le détailler…) Dès que je l'ai vu, debout à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. Puis j'ai vu la façon dont il se tenait, le pied gauche un peu en retrait, la main droite fourrée dans sa poche, près de sa baguette, l'autre main qui passait nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Et je l'ai reconnu. Le fait qu'il se soit obstiné à regarder le sol quand on a parlé de Harry Potter n'a fait qu'augmenter mes soupçons. Je suis sur de moi à 99. C'est lui. Il est vivant ! Et il a pris la peine de me soigner, moi, son pire ennemi…

Je suis heureux.

Le 4 août 

Harry a changé… Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé…


	27. Options

**IMPORTANT !**: Certains lecteurs ont été assez désagréablement surpris de voir que cette fic serait un slash. Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que c'est écrit clairement dans le résumé de ma fic et qu'ensuite, j'ai demandé l'avis des lecteurs avant de m'engager sur cette voie ; Les mécontents auraient du se signaler plus tôt, à présent, il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolée à ce propos. Bonne nouvelle pour ces personnes (mauvaise pour les autres !) : le slash n'arrivera pas avant au minimum 20 chapitres ! J'ai déjà écrit les huit chapitres suivants et Harry et Draco ne se sont pas encore rapprochés. Ils ont tous les deux suffisamment de problèmes à régler sans s'occuper de leurs amours…

Autre nouvelle importante : j'envisage de faire durer cette fic assez longtemps. Elle risque de s'étaler sur la 6e et la 7e année de Harry/Nathan. Si cette idée se concrétise, le slash arrivera encore (et oui…--') plus tard ! Armez-vous donc de patience !

Dernier élément : lorsque le slash arrivera, il n'y aura **pas** de lemon ! Je ne me sens pas le talent d'écrire sur une chose que je n'ai jamais expérimentée. Si par hasard je trouvais l'inspiration nécessaire pour le faire, ce serait sous forme de chapitre séparé ou d'annexe qu'il ne serait donc pas obligatoire de lire !

Bisous à tous

Lunicorne : Je t'en prie. Merci d'avoir pensé à me laisser un message gentil, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et puis, je tarde rarement pour poster ! mdr

Tchaye : merciii ! Euh… Le slash finira bien par arriver (voir note au-dessus !), mais c'est pas pour demain ! mdr. Bisous

Elliana : Tu vas me faire rougir ! Merci beaucoup. Je précise que le slash ne formera pas le centre de l'histoire ! Je préfère mettre l'accent sur les relations entre Severus et Nathan et sur Voldemort. (Oui, oui, je sais, je fais des miracles !) Merci encore tu travailles dans quoi ?

Boo Sullyvan : Merci ! Et oui, Harry a un peu beaucoup changé! Mdr (c'est quand même mieux que faire cut-cut profond !)

Gryffondor : Merci ! Euh… même répon,se que sur hpfanfiction ! mdr Bisous

Calynounette : °rit° C'est pas grave ! Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que j'essaie d'éviter de tomber dans les stéréotypes, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile et que je choisis d'en prendre certains, mais j'essaie de conserver un minimum d'originalité. Pour le reste, je t'ajoute à ma liste de contact msn et on pourra en discuter, si tu veux…

Mina Murrey : Merci !Tu es sur la bonne voie ! Bon dodo ! mdr

Black-sun : merci, très chère esclave

Surimigirl : merci merci merci

Jack of blades : Euh… Désolée mais c'était prévu et j'ai demandé leur avis aux lecteurs avant ! Ceci dit, l'histoire ne sera pas centrée sur le slash

Ayuluna : merciiii. Euh… Snape, le vrai père de Harry… Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité et je ne pense pas que j'intègre cette idée, mais on ne sait jamais ! nJe lis a Father's sin et j'adore ! Dommage que les chapitres soit postés à de sintervalles si longs… --'

Jenny-la-folle06 : Euh… Je sais pas trop ! j'aimais l'idée. Harry n'est pas amoureux de Draco, enfin, pas encore… En fait, j'hésite à boucler l'histoire ou a faire une suite après… On verra ! De toute façon la première partie est lmoin d'être terminée

Ze1telotte : Tu as le pseudole plus difficile à écrire de tous mes reviewers, tu sais ça ? mdr °rire sadique° Continue à avoir honte !

Nanie nouche : Chez moi aussi, on se bat pour l'ordi ! sniff Merci

Lilix28 : Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 24 : Options**

_You could be the one who listens_

_To all my deepest inquisition_

_Unintended, Muse._

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Nathan était penché sur la table du salon des appartements de Snape, parcourant des yeux la liste des options entre lesquelles il devait choisir. McGonagall, en tant que sous-directrice, lui avait demandé de faire son choix et lui avait remis une liste. Dumbledore, lui, l'avait pris à part et lui avait remis le résultat de ses BUSEs.

Après l'avoir consulté, Harry avait fait le tri des cours auxquels ses résultats lui permettaient d'avoir accès : défense avancée contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, charme, herbologie, soins aux créatures magiques et, à sa grande surprise, divination. Il avait constaté, avec un mélange d'étonnement et de déception qu'il avait obtenu un E en potion. C'était plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais c'était hélas insuffisant pour lui permettre d'intégrer la classe de potions avancées. Soupirant, il se dit qu'il ne deviendrait pas auror après tout… Il y avait aussi quelques classes optionnelles dont une l'intéressait particulièrement: le cours de médicomagie.

Il devait choisir de 5 à 9 cours et avait fait une liste de ceux qu'il pensait prendre : DACFM, métamorphose, charmes, SACM et médicomagie, mais n'était pas satisfait par cette sélection. Malgré lui, il avait du mal à faire une croix sur son espoir de devenir auror… Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans son dos. Penché par-dessus son épaule, Snape avait lu sa liste.

-Je croyais que tu voulais devenir auror …

Nathan hocha amèrement la tête.

-Tu devrais prendre la classe de potions avancées, dans ce cas !

D'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, l'adolescent répondit :

-Je n'ai pas eu les points nécessaires pour y entrer.

Snape considéra un moment l'expression butée du gryffondor.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je te donne trois heures de cours de potions par jour ? Je t'assure qu'à présent, tu as le niveau requis pour suivre ma classe.

Harry releva le visage, stupéfait, et croisa les yeux sombres du maître des potions.

-Mais j'ai encore raté ma potion, cet après-midi !

-Sais-tu de quelle potion, il s'agissait ?

L'élève se rendit compte qu'il l'ignorait et fit un signe de tête négatif.

-C'était une potion tue-loup, Nathan, une potion que l'on n'aborde normalement qu'en septième année, et encore. Je t'assure que tu t'es mieux débrouillé que la plupart de mes élèves ne le font d'habitude. Donc, si tu veux prendre ce cours, tu peux le faire.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du garçon qui remercia le directeur des serpentards avant d'ajouter le cours à sa liste. Derrière lui, Snape fronçait les sourcils, préoccupé.

-Je pense que tu devrais prendre le cours de divination.

Harry faillit s'étrangler.

-Mais tu es le premier à reconnaître que ce ne sont que des fadaises ! Je ne supporte pas ce cours et je hais Trewlaney : elle passe son temps à prédire ma mort !

Snape sourit ironiquement, ne remarquant pas que le garçon l'avait tutoyé sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Justement ! Ce programme ressemble trop à celui qu'aurait choisi Harry Potter. Cela pourrait soulever les soupçons de miss Granger, entre autres.

En entendant le nom de son amie, Nathan se rembrunit.

-Elle va me tuer, quand elle découvrira la vérité.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit Snape. Raison de plus pour essayer de repousser ce moment aussi longtemps que possible. Elle aura toujours assez vite des soupçons !

Nathan soupira puis ajouta le cours à sa liste, admettant que Snape avait raison.

-Je crois que mon choix est fait, alors…

-Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir prendre le cours de soin aux créatures magiques ?

-Oui ! J'aime le cours et Hagrid est mon ami !

-Soit… Le cours de coopération magique internationale aurait également pu t'être utile, mais si tu préfères les bêbêtes… grimaça le professeur. A moins que tu ne penses être capable de suivre un huitième cours.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas… En fait, ça dépend du travail que me demanderont les autres cours… Divination ne devrait pas poser de problèmes (Snape renifla avec mépris), je me débrouille assez bien en charmes et en métamorphose et en SACM, on nous cote en grande partie sur nos travaux pratiques… Par contre, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre pour le cours de médicomagie…

-Vu le nombre d'heures que tu as déjà passé à l'infirmerie, je pense que tu auras déjà un bon avantage sur les autres étudiants ! Tu as déjà vu au moins une fois presque tous les remèdes de la pharmacie et leur effet!

-Hééé ! Je ne passe pas tant de temps que ça à l'infirmerie.

-Mais non, évidemment, dit Snape en levant les yeux au ciel.

Reprenant un ton plus sérieux, il dit :

-Selon moi, tu devrais ne pas avoir beaucoup de difficultés dans cette option. Regarde comme tu as soigné Draco !

-Ce n'étaient que des coupures et des bleus, rien de…

-Peu d'adolescents de ton âge auraient su quels produits utiliser et comment les appliquer, Nathan.

Le garçon hocha pensivement la tête.

-Soit… Mais je suppose que pour tous ces cours, il y aura également beaucoup de travaux écrits…

-En fait, ça dépend. Les cours de Charmes et de Métamorphose vont être beaucoup plus centrés sur la compréhension de la théorie qui se cache derrière les formules.

Nathan grimaça :

-La théorie ?

-Je sais qu'à première vue, cela peut sembler ennuyeux, mais en fait c'est une branche passionnante de la magie. Tiens, par exemple, lorsque tu transformes une souris en chat, est-ce que l'animal que tu obtiens est vraiment un chat ou est-ce simplement une souris transformée en chat ? Ou alors, quand tu fais disparaître un objet, que devient-il ?

L'adolescent réfléchit un moment avant de sourire :

-Je suis certain que le cours plaira énormément à Hermione ! C'est tout à fait le genre de question qu'elle est capable de se poser.

Le professeur dissimula de son mieux une grimace.

-En résumé, ces deux cours vont demander pas mal de travail en dehors des heures de cours… SACM reste basé sur les travaux pratiques. DACFM se concentre sur des sorts de défense plus avancés. Quant à la divination, je préfère ne pas évoquer de telles absurdités…

-Et le cours de potions ?

-Les élèves travaillent seuls ou en petits groupes sur des sujets personnels.

Devant le froncement de sourcils de Nathan, le professeur précisa :

-Les élèves choisissent un thème ou un objectif et, si je l'approuve, ils font des recherches sur les potions y correspondant puis se mettent au travail. Le but est d'élaborer une nouvelle potion atteignant l'objectif voulu.

-C'est dangereux, non ?

Snape hocha la tête.

-C'est pour cela que je n'accepte que les meilleurs élèves dans cette classe. Et même ainsi, il y a régulièrement des accidents.

-En fait, de nouvelles potions sont inventées chaque année ?

Le professeur hocha la tête.

-Oui… Mais en général, on découvre bien vite qu'elles sont des effets secondaires, ou qu'elles sont instables. Très peu d'entre elles sont réellement utilisables.

Une idée soudaine traversa l'esprit de Harry.

-Les jumeaux Weasley étaient dans cette classe, non ?

Snape poussa un soupir de martyr.

-Oui… Heureusement, ils sont partis avant la fin de l'année, je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais survécu autrement. Ils étaient très doués, mais avaient tendance à avoir des idées dangereuses et stupides !

Nathan fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Leurs inventions étaient plutôt amusantes, en général.

-J'utilise le mauvais mot. Disons que leurs inventions étaient inutiles. Ils se concentraient sur des buts futiles comme transformer quelqu'un en papillon, alors que leur talent aurait pu être bien mieux exploité dans la recherche. Je trouve personnellement que c'est du gâchis. Il y a encore énormément de progrès à faire dans certaines branches. Le traitement des morsures de loup-garou est un exemple qui t'interpellera, je pense. La potion tue-loup est efficace, mais elle est difficile à préparer et hors de prix. En plus, elle ne soigne pas la maladie, elle la contient…

Harry hocha pensivement la tête avant de jeter un nouveau regard à son horaire, hésitant à prendre le cours de CMI. D'après ce qu'il en avait lu, cela semblait assez intéressant, mais il avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps à y consacrer.

-Je ne pense pas que je vais prendre le cours de coopération magique. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps. Et puis, avec ma chance, je vais encore me retrouver face à Voldemort avant la fin de l'année et je vais me retrouver à l'infirmerie…

Snape ne répondit rien. Il avait lui aussi conscience que cela était plus que probable, soit parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrirait la vérité, soit parce qu'il tenterait d'attaquer Poudlard, ce qui était inévitable. Silencieusement, il regarda Nathan remplir le formulaire, cochant les cases correspondant aux cours qu'il prendrait.


	28. Le Chemin de Traverse

**UN PEU DE PUB :** pour ma nouvelle fic, **Acide Sulfurique**. Si vous aimez cette fic, elle devrait vous plaire !

**Surimigirl : **il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu… mdr

**Lunicorne : **lier Harry à un animal ? mmmh… on verra ! C'est pas encore prévu, mais il me reste encore beaucoup de détails à préciser ! Ca peut être une idée

**Black-sun : **Esclave ! Je vois qu'il est temps que je remette un peyu d'ordre dans nos relations! Je SUIS votre idole/déesse/maitresse/… du clavier ET de cœur ! grrrrr Je remarque que mon attitude envers vous s'est bien trop adoucie ces derniers temps !

Ceci dit, la mise en place du couple risque de durer…des mois et des mois! mdr… Tu te sens prête à supporter pareille chose ? Bon courage !

**Edge : **en fait, la c'est la sixième année de Harry, mais je ne sais pas encore trop comment tout ça va se terminer… On verra

**Gryffondor : **Merci !

**Nanie nouche : **Serpentard ? mmmh….

**Namyothis : **merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite

**Lyly : **peut-être même plus…

**Lilou **: Haha ! Je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire, répondre à certaines de tes questions et t'en poser de nouvelles ! mdr

**Lilix28 : **Désolée, mais mes chapitres osnt tous assez courts ! C'est ça ou attendre plus longtemps pour les avoir !

**Minipouce06 **: merci beaucoup

**Ayuluna : **Je vais y réfléchir…

**Marikili68 **: merci beaucoup !

**Thealie : **faut pas parler trop vite…

**Elliania : **désolée pour ton pseudo ! je tape trop vite ! Pour Ron et Hermione… Ce chapitre devrait t'éclairer

**Tchaye : **merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Tyto27 : **Un Harry/Séverus ? Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuuurk ! pas dans cette fic, voyons ! Quelle horreur ! C'est quasi de l'inceste, là…

**Maugreyfiliae : **oups ! désolée pour ta dernière review ! Je m'excuse ! J'espère que le fait que cette fic devienne un slash ne te dérangera pa strop ! je vais faire mon possible pour contenter tout le monde, mais…. Gros bisous

**Dragonise : **la date fatidique approche ! mdr

**Archangel.gaia : **Pas possible ! TOI ? Vivante ? mdr Je suis très contente que tu aime Jade ! Moi aussi je l'adore ! Je suis contente que le slash ne te dérange pas (et ne viens pas me tuer la nuiiiit !) Tu aimes mes annexes ? merci. Surtout, ne t'inquiète pasn, cette fic va encore durer ! Bisous tout plein !

**Chapitre 25 : Le chemin de traverse**

Dans le melon, un cœur battait 

_Henri Michaux_

Le mois d'août touchait déjà à sa fin. Il ne restait que cinq jours avant la rentrée et Harry, couché sur son lit, faisait le point sur ce qui s'était produit durant les dernières semaines. Il y avait eu un énorme changement dans ses relations avec Snape. Il n'avait bien sûr pas oublié la potion de détraquage, et il n'avait pas encore pardonné à l'homme, mais, après leur visite chez Jade, la tension entre eux s'était considérablement relâchée. Nathan ne considérait plus le professeur comme un ennemi. En fait, il avait appris à respecter le sorcier et ses idées et il lui accordait une certaine confiance, tout comme le professeur le faisait avec lui. Il s'était également habitué à avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui, même si c'était à la façon un peu brusque et contrainte de Snape, et il redoutait un peu de quitter leur appartement commun… Il faisait encore des cauchemars régulièrement.

Souriant à moitié, il se rappela la nuit où, parce qu'il avait oublié de lancer un sort de silence sur sa chambre, il avait réveillé Snape par ses cris. Lorsque le professeur était arrivé dans la pièce, il l'avait trouvé en larmes, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Nathan avait failli hurler de terreur lorsque le professeur, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver, avait placé une main sur son épaule. Dans ses rêves, il était toujours Harry Potter et des ombres voulaient absolument l'emmener quelque part, il ne savait pas exactement où, mais il savait qu'il mourrait si il les suivait. Mais les silhouettes le saisissaient et l'y traînaient de force. Il arrivait au département des mystères, devant l'arche dans laquelle avait disparu son parrain. Et les ombres voulaient l'y pousser. En sentant la main du professeur, il avait cru que les ombres venaient le prendre…

Ce jour-là, en reconnaissant Snape, il s'était accroché à lui, désespérément, le suppliant de ne pas les laisser l'emporter. Snape, après une courte hésitation, avait refermé les bras autour de lui dans une étreinte rassurante, frottant son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Lorsqu'il s'était apaisé et qu'il avait pris conscience du fait qu'il était dans les bras de Snape, le garçon avait rougi et s'était excusé.

-Je suis désolé… J'ai oublié de lancer le sort d'insonorisation. Ca n'arrivera plus.

-Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ? avait demandé le professeur, et il avait haussé les épaules pour toute réponse.

Snape lui avait interdit de lancer à nouveau ce sort. Chaque nuit, il vérifiait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, et lorsqu'il avait un cauchemar, il venait le réveiller et le rassurer. Au bout de quelques nuits, Harry avait consenti à lui raconter ce dont il rêvait et ils en avaient longuement discuté tous les deux. Après cela, les cauchemars étaient devenus moins fréquents. Mais ces derniers temps, ils avaient changé, sans qu'il en parle au professeur. D'une certaine façon, le fait même de les évoquer lui donnait l'impression qu'ils deviendraient réels. Les ombres qui l'attaquaient avaient toutes le visage de Harry Potter et l'accusaient de les avoir tuées…

Se secouant, le garçon se força à penser à autre chose. Voldemort était fort calme depuis quelques temps, mais il ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet. Un visage pâle apparut dans son esprit et il soupira. Il ne savait plus où il en était avec Draco… Malfoy … non, Draco… Il ne savait même plus comment l'appeler ! Son cas était vraiment désespéré… Il avait passé plusieurs moments agréables en compagnie du serpentard et, parfois, il oubliait qu'il était le garçon qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant cinq ans… Mais il y avait les moments où le blond était avec Snape, où ils riaient ensemble, où ils se disputaient et où Snape punissait son filleul. Et à ces moments-là, il se surprenait à haïr l'autre adolescent. Si cette idée ne lui avait pas semblé aussi ridicule, il aurait pu croire qu'il était jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle le serpentard interagissait avec Snape, alors qu'entre lui et le professeur il y avait toujours une prudence à fleur de peau dans la moindre parole, le moindre geste , comme s'ils craignaient de détruire un équilibre trop fragile. Mais bien entendu, cette idée était ridicule ! Il n'était pas jaloux, c'était juste son estomac qui lui jouait des tours et se retournait…

Puis Nathan pensa à la rentrée qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. Il serait réparti une nouvelle fois et il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'il aille à Gryffondor. Comme Dumbledore le lui avait bien expliqué, ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque qu'il soit aussi proche de ses anciens amis. Snape avait parié qu'il irait à Poufsouffle et Minerva qu'il irait à Serpentard ! (Aucune chance, avait dit le professeur de potion.) Nathan, lui, redoutait la cérémonie. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à serpentard et il était presque certain que le choixpeau l'y enverrait…

Un coup frappé à sa porte le tira de ses sombres réflexions.

-Nathan ! Nous partons dans dix minutes !

Le garçon se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet et lissa sa robe de sorcier avant de sortir de sa chambre. Séverus et Draco l'attendaient dans le salon.

-Tu as la liste des fournitures nécessaires ?

Nathan hocha positivement la tête, sortant un parchemin plié en quatre de sa poche.

-Parfait ! Allons-y !

Ils prirent tous les trois la poudre de cheminette et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient au Chemin de Traverse. Parmi les sorciers qui se trouvaient là, il y avait bon nombre d'élèves de Poudlard qui, comme eux, venaient acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Nathan reconnut plusieurs visages mais ne s'attarda pas à les regarder. Après tout, il n'était pas censé les connaître.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une boutique où Snape devait acheter des ingrédients pour ses potions. Le gryffondor remarqua bientôt que la foule s'écartait de leur petit groupe, chuchotant et les montrant du doigt. Une crainte subite prit le garçon : et si jamais son déguisement avait disparu ! Soudain, un projectile atterrit sur le dos de Malfoy et une voix dans la masse hurla :

-Mangemort !

Le serpentard devint affreusement pâle et serra les poings mais ne se retourna pas, continuant sa route. Son parrain, lui, fit demi-tour, furibond, mais ne put trouver l'auteur de ce cri. Ils poursuivirent donc leur route, au milieu des regards haineux de la foule. Draco regardait droit devant lui, comme inconscient de ce qui se passait et Nathan ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son attitude. Ils firent leurs emplettes aussi vite que possible, ne s'attardant nulle part, et surtout pas en rue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la librairie où ils devaient faire leurs derniers achats, Snape les quitta, leur disant d'attendre son retour dans le magasin. Les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans la boutique et se mirent à la recherche des livres dont ils avaient reçu la liste. Ils parcouraient silencieusement les étagères lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière eux.

-Tiens ! Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Ils se retournèrent tous deux, pour se retrouver face à Ron Weasley. En le voyant, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un choc : le rouquin avait une expression froide et fermée sur le visage et il les regardait avec haine.

-J'achète des livres, Weasley. J'aurais pensé que tu étais capable de le comprendre, vu que nous sommes dans une librairie…

Le gryffondor eut un sourire malveillant.

-Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas encore à Azkaban, vois-tu.

-Tout comme je suis étonné de te voir dans une librairie qui ne vend pas des livres d'occasions, belette.

Ron prit aussitôt une teinte cramoisie et se tourna vers Nathan.

-Tu es le fils de Snape, c'est ça ?

A ce moment, une jeune fille, dont la tête disparaissait sous une pile de livres, apparut dans leur rayon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ron ? demanda Hermione. Avec qui parles-tu ?

Elle posa prudemment ses livres sur une petite table qui se trouvait là et jeta un regard incertain dans leur direction, ses yeux passant sans cesse du visage congestionné de colère de Ron à l'attitude dédaigneuse de Malfoy. Sans lui répondre, le roux se pencha vers Harry et lui dit à voix basse :

-Ton mangemort de père a tué mon meilleur ami ! Si tu ne veux pas de problèmes, tu as intérêt à faire gaffe.

Nathan eut énormément de mal à ne pas réagir à cette attaque. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il aurait fait, envoyer son poing dans la figure du garçon ou lui avouer la vérité, s'il ne s'était pas contenu. Le cœur serré, il se demanda si sa disparition était la cause du changement de son ami. Hermione, qui avait entendu Ron, prit une expression indignée et ouvrit la bouche, mais Malfoy fut plus rapide qu'elle.

-Weasley, quand on est trop bête pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent, on se tait ! Tu devrais demander à tes parents de t'acheter un cerveau. Evidemment, ça ne doit pas être dans vos moyens…

Le roux allait se jeter sur lui quand Hermione le retint.

-Ron, tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien.

-Alors, toi aussi, tu es de leur côté ! Tu te rends compte que tu trahis Harry !

-Réfléchis un peu, Ron. Jamais Harry…

Le gryffondor dégagea violemment son bras de la main de la jeune fille.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de me faire à nouveau la morale ! Vous êtes tous aveuglés par les mensonges de Snape, et quand vous verrez que j'avais raison, il sera trop tard.

Sur ce, il quitta le magasin, furieux, en claquant la porte derrière lui, sous le regard attristé de la gryffondor. Nathan, lui, se tourna vers Malfoy.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui parler ainsi ! s'indigna-t-il.

Le serpentard le fixa quelques instants, bouche bée, avant de s'emporter.

-Il était en train d'insulter Snape et de te menacer ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser faire !

-Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu es chargé de me défendre ! Je ne suis pas un bébé, Malfoy ! s'énerva Harry, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre au blond. Revoir Ron et Hermione l'avait vraiment bouleversé…

-Je n'allais pas le laisser insulter mon ami comme ça !

Nathan lui jeta un regard glacial avant de laisser tomber :

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais dit que nous étions amis !

Le serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, puis la referma. Il le regarda quelques instant et l'expression blessée qui traversa ses yeux avant qu'ils ne deviennent terriblement froids serra le cœur de Harry qui regrettait déjà ses paroles, puis il tourna les talons et sortit du magasin. Un silence désagréable s'abattit entre les deux personnes restantes et la gryffondor le brisa en se présentant.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Tu dois être Nathan Snape, non ?

Devant le hochement de tête du garçon, elle continua :

-Je suis désolée pour l'attitude de Ron. Il n'accepte pas la mort de Harry (la jeune fille eut un instant les larmes aux yeux) et il en veut au monde entier.

Mal à l'aise, Nathan répondit :

-Tu n'es pas responsable pour ça, tu sais…

La jeune fille hocha la tête, avant d'ajouter, après une seconde d'hésitation.

-Tu n'as pas été très gentil avec Malfoy, il voulait t'aider…

Harry soupira.

-Je sais…

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, gêné par le regard insistant de la gryffondor. Soudain, une réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

-Oh non !

-Quoi ?

-Il est allé dehors ! Quel idiot !

Aussitôt, il se précipita hors du magasin, suivi par Hermione qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Draco n'était nulle part en vue. Sortant sa baguette magique, il la mit à plat sur sa paume.

-Pointe Draco Malfoy !

La baguette tourna vers la gauche et Harry suivit aussitôt la direction indiquée. Il déboucha dans une petite ruelle sombre au bout de laquelle se trouvait un cercle de cinq ou six sorciers qui semblaient donner des coups de pieds dans quelque chose. Le plus grand d'entre eux fit signe aux autres de s'éloigner et lança un sort. Un cri de douleur retentit et Harry accéléra l'allure. Un autre sort fusa, provoquant de nouveaux cris. La ruelle semblait sans fin… Le sorcier lança un troisième sort et cette fois Harry entendit clairement le 'endoloris !'. Tendant sa baguette, il hurla :

-Expelliarmus !

Deux sorciers furent projetés par terre et perdirent leur baguette tandis que les autres se retournaient vers eux. Un peu derrière Nathan, Hermione lança elle aussi le sort de désarmement, mais les sorciers l'évitèrent et rispostèrent. Aussitôt, la sorcière dressa un bouclier. A eux deux, il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour venir à bout du groupe de sorciers et lorsque ce fut fait, il s'approchèrent de la silhouette de Draco qui n'avait pas encore fait le moindre mouvement. Il semblait inconscient de son environnement et était agité de tremblements. Ses lèvres étaient fendues, son arcade sourcilière brisée, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Toute les parties visibles de son corps étaient parcourues coupures peu profondes mais qui saignaient abondamment. Derrière lui, Nathan entendit Hermione réprimer une exclamation d'horreur.

-Va trouver mon père, ordonna-t-il, et ramène-le ici !

Dans son dos, la jeune fille hocha la tête et sortit en courant de la ruelle. Nathan, lui, se pencha vers Draco et le secoua doucement.

-Draco ! Draco ! Tu ne crains plus rien, ils sont partis !

Le regard apeuré du garçon croisa le sien et l'adolescent fut effrayé par la lueur de terreur pure qui dansait au fond des orbes grises.

-Je… Je ne veux pas, père… S'il vous plait…

Natha, effrayé par le manque de réaction du serpentard, le secoua sans ménagement.

-Draco ! C'est moi, Nathan !

Les yeux du blond perdirent un peu de leur expression terrifiée et se fixèrent sur lui, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Na… Nathan ?

-Oui. Les autres sont partis et Séverus ne va pas tarder ! Tu ne crains plus rien !

Sortant un mouchoir propre de sa poche, il se mit à éponger le sang qui coulait sur le visage du blond. Une seconde plus tard, Hermione faisait sa réapparition dans la ruelle, suivie par Snape. Celui-ci était furibond et il s'approcha à grands pas des deux adolescents, avant de s'agenouiller près du serpentard.

-Draco, ça va ? Tu peux marcher ?

Le garçon hocha la tête affirmativement et se redressa.

-Très bien, nous rentrons directement à Poudlard.

Soutenant l'adolescent blessé, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la ruelle, suivi silencieusement par Nathan. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur d'Hermione, Malfoy s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard étrange.

-Merci, Granger.

Hermione fut visiblement prise au dépourvu, mais elle se reprit vite et hocha la tête.


	29. La disparition

**NdA **: 300 reviews sur ! waaaaw ! Merci à tous ! Je n'ai (hélas) pas encore écrit l'annexe : j'ai eu de gros problème de dépression ces derniers temps et je commence à peine à aller mieux ! J'essaierai d'écrire l'annexe des 300 reviews pour la semaine prochaine ! Désolée

**DERNIER CHAPITRE avant la RENTREE ! **Dernier petit sondage ! dans quelle maison Harry va-t-il aller ?

Dragonise : ' serpentard ?

Sukazu's Potter : Euh… Je sais pas trop ! mdr… Harry finira par apprendre que Draco sait qui il est, mais pas tout de suite !

Namyothis : ' voilààààà (tu devrais être contente)

Thealie : Euh… Je sais, c'est un gros stéréotype, mais je peux pas tous les éviter ! désolée Et puis, Ron risque d'évoluer assez étrangement

Boo Sullyvan : euh… évidemment ! Bisous

Gryffondor : Merciii ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : tu tires de bonnes conclusions, en règle générale ! Bisous

Ayuluna : merciiii ! c'est un DMHP… '

Black-sun : Tout à fait, esclave, je suis heureuse que vous reconnaissiez enfin vos torts. Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre des mois au point de vue de l'histoire ET de la fic ! ' oooh ! merci pour ce 'douce et belle maitresse !' Bisous, ta maitresse esclavagiste

Ze1telotte : Tu peux avoir honte ! j'ai encore du m'y reprendre à deux fois pour avoir le bon pseudo ! mdrrrrrrrrr Aziz, c'est bien mieux ! ' gros gros bisous

Surimigirl : merci ! ' C'est vraiq ue c'est triste pour Ron…

Zaika : voilààààà

Tyto27 : Je l'avais pas mal pris, rassure-toi ! C'est vrai, c'est triste pour Draco… Gros bisous

Edge : euhhhh… je sais pas trop

Elliania : je me suis pas trompée ! wouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis Tu étais à N-Y ? pas zuuuste ! ze suis zalouse ! C'est vraiq u'on peu voir la réaction de Ron comme ça ! Moi aussi, je veux consoler Drayy ! et il est à moi, d'abord, na !

Gini95 : Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Nanie nouche : merciiiiii !

Tchaye : merci ! mais bien entenduuuu (faut bien que ça devienne un slash, peuvent pas rester indéfiniment fâchés

Lilou : Tu vas me faire rougir… mdrrrr. Ce chapitre te plaira, j'espère, même s'il ne me convainc pas trop…

Lilix28 : Merci

Louna46 : Je suis contente que tu ais pris le temps de me laiser un message. Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 26 : La disparition**

_Ma famille à moi c'est celle que j'ai choisi_

_Car on a besoin d'affection dans la vie_

_Générique de Rémy sans famille (non, je n'ai pas honte… Et vous ?)_

Nathan hésita un moment avant de pénétrer dans le petit magasin. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait là ni pourquoi il était venu. Peut-être était-il là parce qu'il ne savait pas où aller…

« _Dehors ! Dehors ! Je ne veux plus te voir. »_

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer, et il poussa la porte de la boutique. Quelques instants plus tard, Jade apparaissait dans la pièce. En le voyant, elle poussa un cri de joie et se précipita sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras et lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Ses multiples baisers finirent par lui tirer un faible sourire. Un peu plus tard, la petite sorcière le lâchait et lui jetait un regard appréciateur.

-Je vois que tu portes les vêtements que je t'ai faits !

Nathan sourit.

-Ils sont superbes ! Merci encore !

Les joues de la sorcière rosirent de plaisir. Puis, jetant un regard derrière lui, elle demanda :

-Séverus n'est pas venu avec toi ?

_« Dehors ! »_

-Non, répondit l'adolescent en s'assombrissant. Il est resté à Poudlard.

Jade remarqua son expression fermée et fronça les sourcils. Que s'était-il passé ? La petite femme soupira : elle connaissait le caractère de son frère mieux que quiconque et elle aurait du s'attendre à des disputes.

-Viens t'asseoir, mon poussin ! dit-elle, en le pressant vers la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Là-bas, elle s'installa à ses côtés sur un sofa. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit apparaître deux tasses de chocolat chaud et l'adolescent en prit une et but une gorgée en souriant faiblement.

-Merci, Jade.

-Si tu me disais exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Severus ? Je vois bien qu'il est arrivé quelque chose…

_« Je ne veux plus te voir ! »_

Tenant sa tasse de chocolat entre les mains, l'adolescent commença son récit, racontant d'abord leur sortie au Chemin de Traverse, puis leur retour à Poudlard, jusqu'au moment où il était arrivé chez elle. A la fin du récit, la tasse tremblait tant dans ses mains que Jade la prit et la posa sur la table, avant de le serrer contre elle. Harry éclata en sanglot, tandis qu'elle lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille, contenant de son mieux sa colère envers son frère. L'adolescent, lui, se sentait horriblement coupable. Non seulement il avait l'impression de voler l'affection de la vieille dame qui pensait qu'il était son neveu, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait. S'était-il à ce point attaché à Snape que son opinion était si importante à ses yeux ? Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte que c'était le cas. Ce que pensait Snape était important pour lui. Désespéré, il éclata de plus belle en sanglots. Le sorcier le haïssait. Et s'il avait jamais eu une chance qu'il s'attache à lui, il l'avait gâchée à jamais.

_« Par ta faute, Draco aurait pu être tué ! »_

Et c'était vrai… Si les sorciers qui avaient attaqué Draco ne s'étaient pas contenté de le blesser, ou si Harry et Hermione étaient arrivés un peu plus tard, le serpentard serait peut-être mort. Il revit le regard accusateur du blond quand il avait rejeté son amitié. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Il n'était qu'un idiot.

_« Imbécile ! Dehors ! »_

-Mon frère n'est qu'un idiot et tu n'es pas beaucoup plus malin que lui ! soupira Jade.

Harry se détacha de son étreinte et lui jeta un regard blessé. Il savait bien qu'il avait agi comme un imbécile, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce la sorcière le lui dise en face. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il retint ses larmes. La couturière essuya ses joues avec un mouchoir, sans qu'il fasse le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. Il se sentait si vide, tout d'un coup. La petite sorcière le reprit dans ses bras et le retint avec une force étonnante lorsqu'il tenta de se dégager.

-Il ne faut pas prendre au sérieux tout ce que dit Severus quand il est en colère, mon chéri. Tel que je le connais, il ne pensait pas le moindre mot de ce qu'il t'a dit ! Il a eu peur pour son filleul, c'est tout… Je suis certaine qu'il regrette déjà ce qu'il t'a dit.

-N… Non, dit Harry en reniflant, il le pensait. J'ai failli tu…tuer Draco !

-Chuuuut, mon chéri ! Severus ne penserait jamais des choses pareilles.

-Il adore Draco et, moi, il me hait !

Jade le regarda avec effarement.

-Où es-tu allé pêcher des idées pareilles, mon poussin ! Je suis certaine que Séverus tient à toi ! Je l'ai bien vu quand vous êtes venu ici !

-Non, il a dit qu'il avait fait ça pour te faire plaisir et parce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'être gentil avec moi ! Mais il ne m'aime pas. Je suis certain que s'il le pouvait, il se débarrasserait de moi !

-Tu dis des bêtises, mon chéri, et si Severus t'a raconté des choses pareilles, c'est qu'il est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais !

Soupirant, Jade continua :

-Mon frère n'est pas très doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Il n'y a qu'avec moi et avec son filleul qu'il enlève son masque.

Elle s'arrêta un moment.

-Je ne sais pas si Severus t'a parlé de son enfance, Nathan, mais tu devrais lui demander de le faire un jour. J'avais huit ans de plus que lui et j'ai en partie remplacé sa mère lorsque celle-ci est morte, mais notre père…(Jade fit une pause) Disons qu'il ne lui a pas appris à exprimer ses sentiments. Il a essayé le transformer en un monstre insensible et il n'était pas loin d'y arriver lorsqu'il est mort... Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter tout cela. Si tu le lui demandes, je suis certaine qu'il t'en parlera un jour et cela t'aidera à mieux le comprendre. En attendant, il va entendre de mes nouvelles !

Devant le ton furieux de la petite sorcière, un petit rire échappa à Harry. Jade lui tendit son chocolat chaud et il le termina avec délice. Avoir tant pleuré semblait l'avoir apaisé. Un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres.

-On dirait que je pleure chaque fois que je viens ici… Tu dois penser que je ne suis qu'un sale gosse geignard !

Jade éclata de rire.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, à ton âge, Severus pleurait tout autant…

Devant l'air sceptique du garçon, elle expliqua :

-Il n'était pas très populaire à Poudlard, à l'époque. En fait, il était le souffre-douleur d'une bande de gryffondors, les 'cancaneurs', je pense… Evidemment, Severus n'était pas tout à fait innocent dans leur petite guerre, mais il était seul et eux étaient quatre. Je continue à penser que pour s'attaquer à lui, ils devaient être particulièrement lâches.

Jade poussa un soupir et Harry, très mal à l'aise, détaillait le sol, se mordant les lèvres.

-Enfin, parlons d'autre chose ! Est-ce que quelqu'un sait, à l'école, que tu es ici ?

Harry fit signe que non. En fait, lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, à part s'éloigner le plus possible de Snape. Tristement, il se dit qu'il allait devoir rentrer et affronter la haine du professeur. Ce que lui avait dit Jade ne l'avait pas rassuré le moins du monde : après tout, il n'était pas vraiment le fils de Snape, il était le fils de James Potter, maraudeur haï à juste titre par le maître des potions.

-Tant mieux ! s'exclama la petite sorcière, et Nathan faillit s'étouffer de surprise. Cela lui apprendra, à cet imbécile ! Tu vas passer la nuit ici, mon chéri, et tu rentreras demain, quand ton père aura bien eu le temps de s'inquiéter !

L'adolescent eut un petit sourire triste, sachant bien au fond de lui que le professeur ne remarquerait même pas son absence et que, même s'il le faisait, il serait loin de s'en inquiéter. En fait, il s'en réjouirait certainement… A cette pensée, il eut un petit pincement au cœur mais s'efforça de sourire à Jade qui ne fut toutefois pas dupe de sa bonne humeur feinte.

-C'est une bonne idée !

-J'ai toujours de bonnes idées, jeune homme !

Puis, lui jetant un regard critique, elle ajouta :

-Je vois que tu ne t'es pas encore remplumé ! Mais que manges-tu à Poudlard ? Que dirais-tu de crêpes ?

Harry sourit :

-Je peux les faire ?

-Tu sais cuire des crêpes, toi ? demanda Jade d'un ton méfiant.

Harry, pour toute réponse, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

°°°°°

Il était quatre heure du matin lorsque Severus regagna ses appartements. Draco allait parfaitement bien et s'était endormi deux heures plus tôt, mais il avait refusé de quitter son chevet avant d'être assez calme pour avoir une conversation sensée avec Nathan. Draco lui avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé, bien mieux que ne l'avait fait Miss Granger, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se reprocher les paroles qu'il avait jetées à la tête du garçon. Même si celui-ci avait agi comme un idiot, il n'avait en aucun cas mérité ce qu'il lui avait dit. Fermant les yeux, il s'entendit hurler :

« Tu aurais pu tuer Draco, imbécile ! Il aurait pu mourir ! Dehors ! Dehors ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Plus jamais, tu entends ? Dehors ! »

Il revit les yeux du garçon, agrandis par le choc et la douleur, et maudit son impulsivité. Doucement, il poussa la porte de la chambre de l'adolescent. La faible lumière de la lune entrait par la fenêtre et éclairait le lit. Un lit qui n'était pas défait et était vide.

-Lumos !

A la lumière de sa baguette, la chambre était toujours aussi désespérément déserte. Une brusque inquiétude s'immisça dans le cœur du professeur qui se mit en devoir de fouiller les autres pièces. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était dans les appartements du directeur, le tirant du lit pour lui expliquer la situation.

°°°°°

Bien que tous les professeurs et les elfes de maison aient uni leurs efforts, Nathan était resté introuvable. En désespoir de cause, Snape avait été chez les Dursley, vérifier que Nathan n'y était pas retourné. Il avait aussi fouillé Grimmault Place de fond en comble, sans plus de résultat. Il avait même été au Terrier, craignant que l'adolescent s'y soit rendu et ait tout expliqué aux Weasley, mais Molly l'avait regardé comme s'il était devenu fou lorsqu'il était sorti de la cheminée à 7 heures du matin, cherchant son fils.

-Mais enfin, Severus, pourquoi serait-il venu ici ?

Secouant la tête, le professeur était reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. A présent, il craignait que l'adolescent ne soit à des dizaines, voire à des centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard et qu'ils ne le retrouvent jamais. Et cette idée le terrifiait comme jamais il ne l'aurait cru possible. La disparition de Nathan l'avait obligé à faire face à ses propres sentiments et il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : il s'était attaché au garçon, bien malgré lui, et en était en quelque sorte venu à le considérer comme son vrai fils. Et à présent, parce qu'il n'avait pas su comprendre plus tôt ce que représentait l'adolescent pour lui, parce qu'il lui avait dit de s'en aller, celui-ci avait disparu.

Il était à présent assis dans la Grande Salle, la tête entre les mains, sans prêter attention à la nourriture et il sentait peser sur le regard désolé des autres professeurs. Même Draco, qui avait quitté l'infirmerie une heure plus tôt, lui lançait des regards compatissants. Puis, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et, redressant la tête, il vit Jade entrer, suivi par un Nathan qui regardait obstinément le sol.

Se levant, il se précipita vers eux et saisit l'adolescent aux épaules, le secouant comme un prunier :

-Mais où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de mon inquiétude ?

L'adolescent se dégagea de ses bras avec brusquerie.

-C'est vous qui m'avez dit de partir ! Vous devriez être content ! Enfin débarrassé de moi !

Snape lança un regard effaré au garçon, se demandant s'il croyait vraiment ses paroles puis, en voyant son regard accusateur, il comprit qu'il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Avec soudaineté, il attira le garçon, qui se débattait, dans ses bras. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les autres professeurs quitter la pièce discrètement, les laissant seuls.

-A… Arrêtez, s'il vous plait ! murmura Nathan contre lui, et il l'écarta un peu.

Le garçon détourna le visage, mais Severus eut le temps de voir une larme rouler sur sa joue.

-Arrêter quoi, Nathan ?

-De faire semblant de vous inquiéter pour moi ! ll n'y a plus personne pour nous voir, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à jouer un rôle !

La voix tremblante du garçon s'étrangla à la fin de la phrase et Snape sentit son cœur se serrer. Prenant le menton de l'adolescent, il l'obligea à tourner le visage vers lui et essuya délicatement ses larmes. Surpris, celui-ci leva les yeux et rencontra son regard sombre.

-Je ne joue pas la comédie, Nathan, j'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi ! Ne refais plus jamais cela ! J'ai imaginé que tu étais mort ou que Voldemort t'avait trouvé !

Quelque chose sembla se briser dans le cœur de Harry et il supplia :

-Ne me faites pas ça, professeur ! Ne faites pas semblant de tenir à moi !

Pour toute réponse, le maître des potions l'attira dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, et, au bout d'un moment, Nathan entoura le dos de l'homme de ses bras et se détendit. Ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de se séparer, jetant à l'autre des regards embarrassés. Une seconde plus tard, après avoir frappé à la porte, Jade fit son apparition, l'air menaçant, suivit du reste des professeurs qui souriaient.

-Severus Silvestre Sébastian Strictus Snape ! rugit la petite femme, et Harry entendit distinctement des gloussements étouffés provenant du groupe des professeurs. Comment as-tu osé traiter ainsi ton propre fils ? N'as-tu pas honte ? Le pauvre poussin (Harry grimaça et de nouveaux rires se firent entendre) était complètement démoralisé quand il est arrivé chez moi ! Si j'avais dix ans de moins, je…

-Tu me donnerais une fessée, je sais, Jayjay, grimaça le professeur. Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais je crois que c'est un problème entre Nathan et moi !

La petite sorcière lui lança un regard froid et menaçant :

-Soit ! Mais si jamais j'apprends que tu as recommencé, je t'assure que tu regretteras d'être né, Severus !

L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel et dit d'une voix d'élève obéissant :

-J'ai compris. Je t'assure que je ne recommencerai pas !

-Severus Silvestre Sébastian Strictus Snape ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux quand…

Harry éclata de rire, suivi par le reste des occupants de la salle, et les deux querelleurs se retournèrent vers lui.

-Tu vois ce que je vois, Sev ?

-Mh mh ! acquiesça celui-ci. Je crois qu'il ose se moquer de nous…

-C'était bien mon impression !

Une expression diabolique traversa leurs visage et ils se concertèrent du regard avant de dire en même temps, avec le même rictus :

-Vengeaaaaaaaance !

Harry, prit au dépourvu par cette attitude puérile, n'eut que le temps de faire quelques pas en arrière avant d'être rattrapé par Severus qui l'immobilisa tandis que sa sœur se jettait sur lui pour le chatouiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se roulait sur le sol, en essayant d'échapper à ses deux persécuteurs, sous les regards médusés des professeurs (dans celui de Dumbledore, des étincelles brillaient follement, mais est-il besoin de le préciser ?). Seul Draco semblait trouver la situation normale et souriait narquoisement.

-Vous avez bientôt fini de jouer ? demanda-t-il, avec ennui.

Harry profita du fait que les deux adultes relevaient la tête vers le Serpentard pour tenter de ramper hors d'atteinte, mais Séverus, avec un sourire en coin, l'immobilisa.

-Sev, dit Jade d'un ton plaintif en s'asseyant sur Harry pour l'empêcher de bouger, je crois que ton filleul est jaloux…

Une expression d'effroi se peignit sur le visage du blond et il commença à reculer tandis que son parrain se relevait, laissant Nathan à la seule garde de sa sœur.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait…

-Séverus, non ! Non ! C'était bon quand j'avais dix ans, mais là, je suis trop grand ! protesta le blond.

-Mais non, voyons, tu n'es pas si âgé que ça ! lui répondit le professeur à s'approchant lentement de lui.

Un son rappelant vaguement un couinement de souris échappa à la gorge de l'adolescent qui se retourna et prit la fuite, poursuivi par son parrain. Il aurait eu une chance d'atteindre la porte si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas traîtreusement fait un croche-pied, ce qui le mit à la merci de l'impitoyable professeur.

Quelques minutes de rires et de supplications plus tard, ils se relevèrent tous les quatre, épuisés, et s'assirent à table, dévorant tout ce qui était à leur portée.

-Et bien, Séverus, je ne vous avais jamais vu d'aussi bonne humeur, commenta gaiement le directeur.

-Je crains que vous ne veniez de perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux des personnes présentes, mon pauvre ami, ajouta Minerva sur un ton faussement compatissant. Quel dommage que les élèves n'aient pas été là !

Le professeur de potion lui répondit sur un ton doucereux :

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils s'en seraient remis, Minerva… Mieux vaut pour eux qu'ils ne me voient jamais sous ce jour et qu'ils n'apprennent jamais cela. Qui sait ce qui arriverait à la personne qui les aurait mis au courant…

Draco eut un reniflement exagérément méprisant :

- Et tu crois que tes menaces ont encore le moindre effet, Severus ?

Snape lui lança un regard froid auquel le blond répondit par un sourire sardonique. Le reste des occupants de la pièce éclata de rire.

°°°°°

Nathan se tenait devant Draco, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il l'avait retenu après le repas, mais à présent qu'il était seul face à lui, il ne savait plus que dire au Serpentard qui lui jetait un regard froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Snape ? s'impatienta le blond.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive : c'était la première fois que l'adolescent l'appelait par son nom de famille, sur ce ton.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit dans la librairie. J'étais énervé et je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

-Oh si, tu le pensais, dit l'autre d'un ton amer.

-Je t'assure que non, protesta le gryffondor. Cherchant à persuader le blond, il ajouta : Réfléchis ! Si je l'avais vraiment pensé, je ne serais pas venu te chercher !

Le mépris qui brillait dans les yeux gris ne fit qu'augmenter.

-Non ! Toi, réfléchis ! Tu serais venu m'aider même si j'étais ton pire ennemi ! Tu n'es pas venu par amitié, tu es venu par remord, et parce que c'est dans ton caractère de vouloir sauver tout le monde. Alors ne me parle pas d'amitié, Nathan, parce que ce n'est pas un sentiment à sens unique !

Sur ce, le garçon s'en alla, laissant Harry à ses sombres réflexions. Malfoy avait-il raison ? Après tout, pourquoi était-il venu au secours du Serpentard? Il ne le considérait tout de même pas comme un ami ? Pas Malfoy ! Impossible…

°°°°°

**3200 Mots ! **On est loin des 167 mots du prologue… J'espère que cela satisfera les amateurs de longs chapitres ! Question : Est-ce que je ne fais pas agir Snape tout à fait en dehors du personnage de J.K.Rowlings ? Et bien si… Mais la simple idée que Snape puisse 'adopter' Harry est en soi une hérésie si on regarde les cinq premiers livres ! (au moment où je termine ce chapitre, je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 6… Mes parents l'ont confisqué, les méchants !) J'essaie de construire un personnage à peu près crédible et j'espère que ce chapitre ne détruit pas mes efforts… Toujours est-il que je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant !

Bonne nouvelle : le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la rentrée ! Retour des affreux ( ?) serpentards, de Ron, de Hermione et des autres… Et bien entendu, la très attendue répartition ! (Qui a encore un doute au sujet de la maison où Nathan ira ?)

Bises à tous


	30. Annexe 3

**Bouhouhouh : **Je n'arrive pas à faire une annexe correcte et assez longue. J'en suis réduite à rassembler deux morceaux de projets d'annexe. Désolée pour la piètre qualité et le manque de longueur de cette annexe. Je manque vraiment d'inspiration, ou, plutôt, je ne trouve pas les mots pour formuler ce que je cherche à dire… Mais vous aurez droit au chapire suivant (la répartition !) ce week-end ! tentative désespérée de se faire pardonner…

Ayuluna : ' merci… cette fois, la longueur me fait honte, mais enfin… Tu survivras… Franchement, je ne pense pas que Snape sera le vrai père de Harry… Pour ça, faut lire Acide Sulfurique !

Lilix28 : Serpentard, hein ? J'ai lu le tome 6 (en fait, j'ai écrit le chapitre au début de septembre et à l'époque, j'avais pas encore lu ! sniff…) et j'ai décidé de faire comme si je l'avais pas lu ! mdr… Je suis traumatisée à vie

Lylye : Serpentard aussi ? mdr

Gini95 : merci… C'est vrai que Serdaigle, ça aurait l'avantage d'être original…

Black-sun : Chère esclave dont la beauté et la douceur osent me faire ombrage,

J'aime savoir que je peux t'apporter un peu de soleil quand le temps en manque si cruellement. J'avoue avoir lu le tome § il y a deux mois (le chapitre précédent à donc été écrit il y a deux mois ! mdr !) et avoir décidé de faire comme si j'avais jamais lu un truc aussi traumatisant ! Tu sauras si tu as vu juste pour la répartition au prochain chapitre.

Bisous

Ton admirable (et admirée… hem) maitresse

Jenni944 : voilà qui est court et explicite ! mdr

Lilou : Merciiii ! Et oui, grande nouvelle, Snape a un cœur… Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Nathan et Draco, ça va s'arranger. Pourquoi tu ne vois pas Harry à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle ? (et je rougis toujours autant !). Bisous

Aziz : t'as vu ? je l'ai faiiit ! ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Ne t'inquiète pasn j'ai lu le tome 6 depuis deux mois, maintenant… et je suis sous le choc ! Bisous

Surimigirl : Tu adores Jade ? Moi aussi ! Nooooooon ! Pas de cure de désintox de ma fic ! Je tiens à garder mes fidèles lecteurs !

Louna46 : Merci ! Tu préfèrerais que Nathan ailles où, si pas à Serpentard ? Euh… pour les doutes des profs, je dois encore concocter quelque chose ! bisous

Zaika : Merciiiiiiiii

Diabolikvampyr : Merci beaucoup à toi

Gryffondor : Merci !

Je crois que Snape est très attaché à son filleul… ( ce qui va peut-être poser problème, nous verrons cela…). Plusieurs annexes seront centrées sur l'histoire de Jade et de Séverus, tu en apprendras plus ainsi ! Tu en apprendras aussi plus sur Draco et sa famille… Serpentard, vraiment ?

Bisous

Olòrin : merci de pardonner mats… mdr

Sukazu's Potter : Euh… Merci

Lily-ange :merci ! Non, ze suis pas soudoyable! Un chapitre par semaine et c'est tout (deux cette semaine, vu que celui-ci est horriblement court…) merci encore

Chibi dracul : merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi, au déârt, je trouvais ça bizarre, mais maintenant, je suis fan. Je ne suis pas certaine que tout sois définitivement arrangé entre Nathan et sev… Je dirais même qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines… Je suis très contente de voir que ma fic te plait à ce point ! gros bisous à toi et à oci

Tyto27 : merci ! kiss

Nanie nouche : comment ça, ça a brûlé ? OO Tu es toujours entière, dis-moi ?

Tchaye : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire

Elliania : Tu es folle de cette fic ? Génial ! j'ai encore faillit aublier le 2e i de ton pseudo ! gnnnnnnn

Salma Snape : merci ! Serpentard ? hem…

**Annexe 3 : I, le cimetière**

Je ne suis pas propriétaire 

_Du corps où je réside_

_André Shmitz, J'affirme sur l'honneur_

Jade jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Il se tenait à ses côtés, le visage inexpressif, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, et elle se rappela subitement l'enfant qu'il avait été. Comme il avait changé en peu de temps ! Il avait suffit de quelques années pour faire du petit garçon qu'elle consolait ce froid étranger. Et d'années en années, les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer. A chaque fois qu'il revenait de Poudlard, elle devait faire face à un inconnu qui n'acceptait plus de partager quoi que ce soit avec elle. Elle se souvint de son choc le premier été, quand elle l'avait vu revenir si changé. Le seul moment où elle avait retrouvé une miette de l'enfant qu'elle avait connu avait été lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui lui était arrivé. Une lueur de tristesse et de douleur inhumaine avait traversé le regard sombre de son frère, lui donnant envie de hurler tant la peine qui y était inscrite lui était insupportable. Peut-être que si elle l'avait serré dans ses bras à ce moment-là, au lieu de le regarder en ne sachant comment réagir, peut-être qu'en cette fraction de seconde, elle aurait pu retrouver le frère qu'elle avait aimé. Mais elle avait hésité… Et à présent, elle se tenait à côté d'un grand jeune homme de seize ans qui lui était devenu étranger.

Ravalant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, elle se tourna vers le trou creusé dans le sol. Lentement, on y descendait le cercueil de leur père. Il avait été tué trois jours auparavant dans des circonstances assez obscures du côté moldu de Londres. Un endroit où il ne s'aventurait jamais…

**Annexe 3 : II, Narcissa**

_Elle s'invente des regards pour s'y perdre_

_Et se prend dans son miroir au désert multiple_

_Miroir désert, André Frénaud_

Narcissa Malfoy tendit la main vers l'imposant miroir qui lui faisait face, avant de la retirer précipitamment au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent la surface glaciale du verre. Elle porta inconsciemment sa main contre son cœur et l'autre vint l'agripper nerveusement tandis qu'elle fixait le reflet de son visage. Elle était toujours la même. Nulle ride n'était encore apparue sur sa peau préservée par d 'innombrables potions offertes par Lucius et elle s'en étonna brièvement. Comment pouvait-elle garder un visage aussi lisse, aussi dépourvu d'émotions, alors qu'elle brûlait de haine ? Mais elle ressemblait toujours à cette jeune fille qu'elle avait été avant d'épouser Lucius Malfoy, son nom et son argent, avant d'avoir été vendue par sa famille au plus offrant. C'était à peine si l'éclat de ses yeux s'était terni et si son sourire avait perdu toute spontanéité. Personne ne voyait la différence et elle restait prisonnière de la tour d'ivoire où Lucius l'avait enfermée…

Elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de croire et d'espérer qu'un beau prince charmant viendrait la sauver. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle même pour se libérer de son époux. Sur elle-même et sur son allié mystérieux. Elle ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son prénom. Une seule chose importait : il haïssait son mari tout autant qu'elle. Après plusieurs mois de correspondance, elle avait fini par lui accorder peu à peu sa confiance : elle avait si peu de pouvoir, enfermée dans ce manoir où le moindre de ses mouvements était contrôlé par son mari. La sorcière ferma les yeux et repoussa l'image de Lucius qui venait de s'imposer à elle. Elle se refusait à penser à lui plus que ne le nécessitaient leurs brèves rencontres et ses espoirs de vengeance. Lentement, elle passa une brosse dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

Elle les avait toujours trouvés trop pâles et fades. Elle n'ignorait pas que la plupart des hommes pensaient qu'ils lui donnaient un aspect éthéré, féerique, inaccessible, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Peu lui importait de sembler appartenir à un autre monde alors qu'elle avait si souvent du mal à se rappeler qu'elle était bel et bien vivante. Une seule personne lui avait un jour fait un compliment qui l'avait touchée et qu'elle avait conservé dans sa mémoire, tel un trésor, peut-être plus à cause de celui qui le lui avait fait que pour son contenu. Il lui avait dit que ses cheveux étaient des coulées d'or voilées de brumes. C'était sans doute ridiculement poétique et sentimental, il y avait même de grandes chances pour qu'il ait repris cette phrase de l'un de ces livres qu'il affectionnait tant. Sans doute ne pensait-il pas ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais ces quelques mots avaient éclairé toute la fin de sa sixième année. Avant ses fiançailles…

Avant que Lucius ne la réclame comme sa chose, sa propriété, son nouveau joujou de luxe à afficher partout. Avant qu'il ne lui interdise tout contact avec un autre que lui, avant qu'il ne surveille ses fréquentation et ne fixe son horaire. Avant qu'il ne fasse de sa vie un enfer. Tant qu'elle était restée à Poudlard, elle avait encore eu droit à une relative liberté, mais sa dernière année s'était bien vite terminée. Trois jour après la remise des diplômes, leur mariage était célébré et neuf mois plus tard, elle accouchait. Ce garçon conçut dans le désespoir et la haine, enfanté dans la douleur avait été le seul rayon de lumière de ses longues années de mariage. Mais Draco n'en savait rien. Parce qu'elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre geste tendre envers lui. Lorsqu'il avait été bébé, elle avait haï tout ce qu'il représentait et quand elle avait enfin appris à l'aimer, Lucius avait décrété qu'il refusait que ces fadaises ridicules affaiblissent son fils. Aussi lui avait-il interdit toute marque d'affection envers l'enfant. Et Draco avait grandi dans un désert affectif. Heureusement, il y avait eu Severus… Severus, qui, malgré les ordres stricts de Lucius, avait toujours été là pour consoler Draco et lui appporter l'amour dont il manquait si cruellement. Cet amour qu'elle n'avait pas su lui donner… La seule chose qu'elle ait jamais faite pour son fils était de l'avoir laissé fuir. Et là encore, elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de l'aider. Elle avait été paralysée par des années de non-vie, des années passées à confectionner et à renforcer la carapace qui lui permettait de survivre dans ce manoir.


	31. Le répartition

Théalie : Voilà la suite. LA REPARTITION ! 

**Black-sun** : Chère, très chère esclave, voyez comme, dans ma grande bonté, j'accepte de ne point faire durer le suspens…

**Aziz** : Euh… Je ne suis pas certaine qiue ce soit Sev dont parle Narcissa… Mais tu verras…Attention à ton vocabulaire ! Mais je suis (hélas) dans le regret de t'annoncer le futur décès de Lucius dans cette fic. Quel dommage…

**Surimigirl** : snifff

**Ann** : Oooooooooooh.. désolée. C'est vraiq ue les couples slash sont improbables… mais j'avoue que toute ma fic l'est. Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y aura aucune scène qui pourrait être qualifiée de choquante. Si j'en fais une, elle sera mises en annexe et je m'arrangerais pour qu'on n'ait pas à la lire pour ceux qui ne le voudraient pas… Je suis très contente d'apprendre que tu suis ma fic depuis ses débuts et que tu continuera à le faire. Bisous

**Archangel.gaia** : Merci… Pour serpentard, tu verras. Cependant, ne tire pas trop vite des conclusions entre Sev et Narcissa… Tu vas apprendre qui est le mystérieux correspondant de Narcissa dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera d'autres questions ! mdr

**Louna46** : Serpentard ?

**Lilou** : je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies cette annexe. Tu auras des éclaircissements pour certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre. Et tu vas arrêter de me faire rougir ! Je ressembles à une tomate !

**Danielove** : Merci merci… (attendre encore un peu ? et me priver de ta reviews ? quelle cruauté !)

**Tyto27** : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! Me voici démasquée ! Qui es-tu sur Poudlard 2100 ? va falloir que j'y retourne, mais ces temps-ci, le moral va pas trop, alors les forums…. Bof

**Elliania** :j'ai encore oublié le 2e i ! mdr Voilà, voilàààà

**Gryffondor** : Merci ! Tu tires de très bonnes conclusions. Je te laisse découvrir la répartition ! Bonne lecture

Chapitre 27 : la répartition 

_On entendrait voler un singe_

_Ernest Moerman _

Blaise Zabini avait toujours haï Draco Malfoy. Le blond avait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas : une famille connue et respectée, de l'argent et le pouvoir. Les Zabini étaient une obscure famille de sang-purs, presque aussi pauvre que les Weasley, mais qui tentait depuis des décennies de retrouver sa gloire et son influence d'antan. Or Blaise ne se différenciait pas du reste de ses ancêtres sur ce point : sa soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance était dévorante. Cependant, il n'était jamais parvenu à se détacher du groupe des serpentards. Tout cela à cause de Malfoy. Si le blond n'avait pas été dans son chemin, nul doute qu'il se serait fait reconnaître comme meneur des verts et argents. Il avait le charisme et l'ingéniosité nécessaires, mais cela ne faisait pas le poids face à Malfoy. Ou, du moins, cela n'avait pas fait le poids les années précédentes. Mais à présent, c'était lui qui avait pris le contrôle. Malfoy n'aurait jamais dû refuser de devenir mangemort ! Néanmoins, l'élément qui enchantait Blaise était de savoir que le blond n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt…

Dès qu'il fut descendu de la calèche, son regard se posa sur son ennemi. A côté de celui-ci se trouvait un autre garçon. D'après ses informations, il déduit qu'il devait s'agir du fils de Snape, Fanfan ou un truc du genre, un garçon qui ne cachait pas son mépris pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec un sourire en coin, il s'approcha du blond, suivi par le reste des serpentards.

-Malfoy ! salua-t-il l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

Le préfet lui jeta un regard méprisant :

-Tu veux quelque chose, Zabini ?

Baissant la voix, Blaise lui chuchota, d'un ton menaçant.

-Je voulais simplement te prévenir. On n'aime pas les traîtres, à Serpentard !

Le blond pâlit brusquement et lança un regard au reste des vert et argent. Il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait : ils étaient au courant ! Blaise lui adressa un sourire en coin en passant devant lui et lui lança :

-A plus tard, blondinet !

°°°°°

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Nathan.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Il avait toujours cru que c'était Malfoy qui était le chef des serpentards, mais cette année, Blaise semblait jouer ce rôle.

-Ils ont appris que j'ai refusé d'être mangemort, siffla le blond entre ses dents.

-Tu as quoi ? s'étrangla son voisin.

-Oh ! Franchement ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas encore compris ! Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu à Poudlard, Snape ?

Harry s'était bien posé la question quelque fois, mais il n'avait jamais osé en parler avec le serpentard, encore moins à présent que celui-ci lui faisait la tête. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de le suivre lorsqu'il rentra dans le château puis dans la Grande Salle, se dirigeant immédiatement vers Snape qui lui lança un regard perçant. Le blond fit un léger signe de tête auquel répondit le professeur.

-Allez vous asseoir, monsieur Malfoy, laissa tomber le maître des potions d'un ton froid et distant, et le blond prit place à la table des serpentards, aussitôt entouré par Crabbe et Goyle.

Serrant les dents, il fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué leur présence menaçante et tourna un visage indifférent vers la table des professeurs, ignorant au passage le regard haineux de Ronald Weasley. Après avoir envoyé Nathan attendre les élèves de première avec Minerva, Snape s'était penché vers Dumbledore. Le directeur, après l'avoir écouté, fit un petit signe en direction du blond qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Avec un sourire en coin, il se tourna vers la table des gryffondors et haussa un sourcil moqueur en direction de Ronald Weasley qui le fixait avec haine et dont les oreilles prirent aussitôt une teinte cramoisie.

Bientôt, tous les élèves furent installés et le silence se fit. Puis les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Minerva McGonagall s'avança dans la pièce, suivie par les premières années qui contemplaient la salle avec ébahissement. Cependant, à la grande surprise de la plupart des élèves, derrière eux marchait un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. Le choixpeau chanta une nouvelle chanson et la répartition se déroula normalement, chaque nouvel élève étant applaudi par sa maison. Lorsque tous les élèves de première furent répartis, Dumbledore se leva et toussa pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Deux évènements très rares vont avoir lieu cette année. Je veux tout d'abord parler de l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève de sixième année, Nathan Snape, le fils du professeur Snape, qui jusqu'il y a peu suivait des cours particuliers en Allemagne.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle tandis que les regards se tournaient vers l'adolescent mal à l'aise et Dumbledore dut attendre que le calme revienne pour reprendre.

-Mais avant de nous occuper de ce jeune homme, un autre élève a demandé à être réparti une seconde fois et, vu les circonstances exceptionnelles qui justifient cette requête, j'ai accepté sa demande.

Minerva McGonagall prit le choixpeau et annonça :

-Malfoy, Draco.

Un brouhaha d'exclamations étonnées s'éleva dans la salle. Le serpentard se leva et se dirigea vers la sous-directrice. Au passage, Zabini lui attrapa le poignet :

-A quoi tu joues, Malfoy ?

-Ca ne ce voit pas, Zabini ? Je quitte serpentard. J'aurais pensé que même toi, tu le comprendrais !

-Tu vas le payer !

-Oh ! J'ai peur… se moqua le blond en dégageant son bras.

Pendant qu'il s'approchait du tabouret, ses vêtements perdirent les couleurs des serpentards.

°°°°°

Draco s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagall plaça le choipeau sur sa tête.

-Draco Malfoy… Si je m'attendais à ça, marmonna une voix dans sa tête. Ainsi donc, tu ne veux plus aller à serpentard ? Tu étais pourtant si sûr de toi en première année…

-Les temps changent, les gens aussi…

-Je vois ça… Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? Il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour refuser de devenir un mangemort, beaucoup de courage et énormément d'amour…

-Il n'est pas question que j'aille à gryffondor !

-Vraiment ? Tu n'y serais pas si mal, mais évidemment, tu n'as pas que des amis parmi les lions… Très bien, dans ce cas, je crois que… Oui… C'est la maison qui te protégera le mieux contre tes anciens condisciples…

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se demander de quelle maison parlait le choixpeau. Celui-ci annonçait déjà :

-Poufsouffle !

Malfoy ferma un instant les yeux, tentant d'assimiler la nouvelle. Il avait pensé qu'il irait à Serdaigle… Une seconde plus tard, il retirait le choixpeau et se dirigeait, au milieu d'un silence accablant, vers sa nouvelle maison. Tous les élèves de Poudlard semblaient pétrifiés.

°°°°°

-Nathan Snape !

En entendant son nom, le garçon parvint à sortir de la stupéfaction dans laquelle la décision du choixpeau venait de le plonger et vint s'installer sur le tabouret. McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Harry Potter, retentit la voix de choixpeau, on dirait que c'est la journée des surprises. N'es-tu pas censé être mort ?

-Il me semble en avoir vaguement entendu parler…

-Je suppose que tu ne peux pas aller à gryffondor, dans ce cas.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas…

-Et tu ne veux toujours pas de serpentard… Tu es très frustrant tu sais ? Où vais-je te mettre ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous mis Malfoy à Poufsouffle ? demanda le garçon curieux.

-Une petite vengeance personnelle. Il m'a pratiquement obligé à le mettre à Serpentard en première…

Nathan étouffa un éclat de rire.

-Vous l'avez mis là pour vous venger ?

-C'est l'une des principales raisons… Le pauvre doit se demander ce qu'il a fait pour mériter un sort pareil ! Mais dans ma grande bonté, je ne vais pas le laisser seul ! Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, toi aussi !

La voix du choixpeau retentit dans la salle.

-Poufsouffle !

Soulagé de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Serpentard, le garçon enleva le choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison qui applaudissait poliment. Saluant les autres, il s'assit au seul endroit libre, c'est à dire, à côté de Malfoy. Apparemment, sa nouvelle maison n'avait pas fait un accueil très chaleureux au serpentard, ce qui, d'un certain côté, était compréhensible, vu la façon dont il en avait dénigré les élèves les années précédentes.

Dumbledore commença son court discours annuel, accompagné des recommandations habituelles. Il les prévint que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal arriverait le lendemain, avant de prendre un air grave.

-Cet été, comme vous le savez, s'est passé un événement affreux. L'un de nos élèves est décédé. Il s'agit bien entendu de Harry Potter qui faisait partie de la maison des Gryffondors. Ce décès accidentel est bien entendu tragique, non seulement parce que monsieur Potter était un jeune homme formidable, mais parce que c'était un être qui avait foi en la vie et était prêt à se battre pour le monde sorcier. Par cinq fois, il s'est retrouvé face à Voldemort et par cinq fois il a survécu. Mais Harry n'aimait pas la célébrité que lui avait apportée ces évènements. Il m'a dit une fois qu'il n'avait pas demandé à être Harry Potter et qu'il laisserait volontiers la place à quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, il n'en a rien fait, il n'a jamais fui devant le danger. C'est son courage que je voudrais aujourd'hui honorer, ce courage qui avait fait de lui la figure de l'espoir dans la lutte contre Voldemort (plusieurs élèves couinèrent en entendant ce nom). Je suis certain qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que nous perdions notre foi en l'avenir et en la victoire du bien. A Harry Potter !

Les professeurs et la plupart des élèves se levèrent en répétant les derniers mots du directeur. Sans surprise, un grand nombre des Serpentards ne bougèrent pas. Nathan, lui s'était levé avec les autres, plongé dans un sentiment d'irréalité. Il entendait des sanglots tout autour de lui et, même si il savait que certains ne pleuraient que la disparition de leur 'sauveur', il se rendit compte que la mort de Harry Potter avait eu plus d'impact qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'assit silencieusement plongé dans ses pensées. Assez étrangement, il ne s'était pas reconnu dans le discours du directeur. C'était comme s'il avait parlé de quelqu'un d'autre. Etait-ce là la façon dont les autres le percevait ? Comme un symbole de l'espoir ? Comme quelqu'un qui croyait en la vie ? Pas tant comme celui qui allait les sauver que comme celui qui leur avait montré que Voldemort pouvait être vaincu ? Et si cela était vrai, quelle devait avoir été la réaction à l'annonce de sa mort ? Levant les yeux vers les autres élèves, il étudia leur expression. Certains étaient indifférents, voire même réjouis (les Serpentards), d'autres troublés (surtout les Serdaigles)et certains pleuraient (les gryffondors et Cho Chang remarqua Nathan en levant les yeux au ciel). Mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut l'expression résignée d'une partie des Poufsouffles, comme si leur arrêt de mort était déjà signé… Se secouant, il croisa le regard du directeur et lui fit un petit sourire triste. Les plats apparurent sur les tables et, après quelques instants de flottements, tout le monde se servit sauf Malfoy. Le garçon semblait ne pas avoir conscience de ce qui lui arrivait.

-Draco ? demanda Nathan, en agitant la main devant les yeux du blond.

Celui-ci sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu sembles ailleurs !

-C'est juste que je suis un peu surpris, rien de grave. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à être réparti à Poufsouffle…

Harry se demanda si le garçon avait entendu la moindre parole du discours de Dumbledore et supposa que non. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait certainement laissé tomber une remarque sur le courage du fameux Potter ! A ce moment, un autre sixième année qui les avait écouté intervint :

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois réparti une nouvelle fois, Malfoy ? Et comment tu as fait pour atterrir ici ?

A ses côtés, Harry sentit le blond se raidir devant l'agressivité de l'élève.

-Daniel, c'est ça ? (L'autre hocha la tête et Harry s'aperçut que tous les Poufsouffles attendaient la réponse de Malfoy avec impatience) Les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été réparti une nouvelle fois sont personnelles. Quant à savoir pourquoi je suis à Poufsouffle, je suppose que je suis travailleur, loyal et gentil…

Nathan eut énormément de mal à garder son sérieux devant la réponse laconique de l'ancien serpentard et il lui dit, à mi-voix :

-Toi ? Travailleur, loyal et gentil ? Tu veux rire ?

-Pense ce que tu veux, Snape…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

NdA : Haha ! Je vous ai tous eu ! 


	32. Poufsouffle

Des réponses aux reviews assez courtes… désolée ! 

Danielove : je suis incooruptible ! Pas de chance ! C'est bel et bien zabini le correspondant de Narcissa !

Salma snape : contente d'avoir pu te surprendre !

Namyothis : merci beaucoup ! désolée pour le retard !

Lilou : merci !

Black-sun : merci beaucoup, chère esclave ! bisous

Neny : C'est la première fois que je vois Harry et Draco dans cette maison aussi, tu sais… Mais il faut bien innover ! mdr

Lyly : merci

Gini95 : c'est pas grave, voyons !

Surimigirl : oui, je veux bien un mouchoir, pour essuyer mes larmes d'émotion

Calynounette : Tu vas en apprendre un peu plus sur les poufsouffle dans ce chapitre ! Très gros bisous à toi aussi

Dragonise : tu as bien raison…

Nanie nouche : je râle aussi quand je suis bloquée au milieu d'un chapitre… C'est insupportable ! bisous

Théalie : merci beaucoup

Tyto27 : yeaaaah ! Mais je t'en prie : on a trop souvent tendance à dénigrer cette maison, je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour changer ça !

Louna46 : ' Gros bisous et désolée pour le retard

Mina Murrey : Ben oui, je suis sadique ! Et j'en suis fière ! Sinc èrement, je le vois mal avec Snape dans cette fic, tu sais…

Ostrum : Moi ? A serpentard ? Je prends ça comme un compliment, dans ce cas-ci ! Mais je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel dans ma fic… En tout cas, merci

Nanie nouche : yeaaah ! Mais non, mes chapitres ne racourcissent pas ! bisous

Sakazu's potter : Comment ça, vengeance ? Attention, je pourrais décider de ne plus poster ! grrr mdr

Violette Silva : Mmmh… Tu vas en apprendre plus sur les poufsouffles dans ce chapitre

Elliania : Merci !

Gryffondor : Je pense que tu vas trouver de nouvelles questions et quelques réponses dans ce chapitre ! bonne lecture et gros bisous

Tchaye : merci

Boo Sullyvan :… J'avoue que certaines personnes avaient émis l'incroyable hypothèse que Harry ne soit ni à serpentard, ni à gryffondor… mdr Quelle idée insensée

Neteria : merci beaucou

Shali Maxwell : Merci beaucoup pour ta review

Lilix28 : voilà !

Nathyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy : hem… tu te reconnaitras ! Je suis très très très très très très très très très… contente que cette fic te plaise. Après tout, elle t'est en partie dédiée ! Bisous

Chapitre 28 : Poufsouffle Tu n'es pas 

_Tout ce qu'on dit de toi_

_Lalala lalala_

_Nickel, Robert_

A la table des Poufsouffles avait régné une étrange atmosphère durant tout le repas. Les élèves de cette maison ne cessaient de fixer les deux nouveaux venus dès qu'ils pensaient que ceux-ci ne les voyaient pas. Que faisaient-ils là ? Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il choisi d'être réparti une nouvelle fois ? Et pourquoi le fils de Snape était-il dans leur maison ? N'aurait-il pas dû être à Serpentard ?

Draco Malfoy, lui, ne cessait de maudire le choixpeau ! Comment ce ridicule objet avait-il pu le mettre chez Poufsouffle ? La maison qui le protégerait le mieux… Mon œil ! Franchement, après la manière dont il avait agi à l'encontre des jaunes et noirs, comment ceux-ci pourraient-ils ne serait-ce même que lever le petit doigt pour l'aider ? Le blond passa tout le repas à jouer distraitement avec sa nourriture, n'éprouvant pas la moindre envie de manger. Le simple fait de penser à l'année qui l'attendait lui coupait l'appétit…

Nathan Snape, une fois le premier instant de surprise passé et une fois l'effet du discours de Dumbledore diminué, se trouva assez heureux d'être à Poufsouffle. Il ne pouvait pas aller à Gryffondor et refusait d'entrer à Serpentard, ce qui ne lui laissait que deux autres possibilités : Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Et vu qu'il était loin de consacrer des heures à ses études… Il devait également reconnaître que cette maison le rendait légèrement curieux : après tout, elle était la moins célèbre de Poudlard et il ne savait que peu de chose sur les élèves qui en faisaient partie. Il en connaissait vaguement certains grâce aux cours ou à l'AD, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Avec un serrement de cœur, il se rendit compte que c'était avec Cédric Diggory qu'il avait eu le plus de conversation… Cédric qui était mort simplement parce qu'il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, en sa compagnie… Fermant les yeux un instant, il chassa ces souvenirs désagréables de sa mémoire. Il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. En fait, il ne voulait plus y penser…

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que les Poufsouffles virent la fin du repas arriver, les délivrant d'une tension qui était peu à peu devenue intolérable. Lorsque le signal de la fin du souper fut donné, les préfets de la maison des jaunes et noirs se levèrent :

-Les premières années, suivez-nous ! Nous sommes les préfets de septième à Poufsouffle. Je suis David et voici Yann. Il y a également deux préfets en sixième et en cinquième. Vous aurez l'occasion de faire leur connaissance plus tard.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Yann ajouta :

-Snape et Malfoy, vous venez aussi !

Les deux garçons suivirent les préfets, se mêlant d'assez mauvaise grâce aux 7 autres nouveaux Poufsouffles. Ils remarquèrent bientôt qu'ils prenaient le chemin menant à la classe de Trewlaney. Ils bifurquèrent peu avant d'y arriver et empruntèrent un étroit passage que jamais Nathan n'avait remarqué auparavant. Ils finirent par se trouver face à un tableau représentant un berger et son troupeau.

-Fidelis ! dit l'un des préfets, et le tableau s'ouvrit devant les yeux ébahis des premières années.

-Vous devrez faire attention à ne pas vous perdre et à ne pas oublier le mot de passe. Et soyez prudents avec les escaliers. Ils changent sans cesse de place…

Après ces recommandations, ils entrèrent tous dans la salle commune, petite mais fort chaleureuse. Sur un geste des préfets, ils s'assirent.

-Vous avez été répartis à Poufsouffle. Notre maison n'a pas la célébrité de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard, et nous ne sommes pas aussi intelligents que les Serdaigles, ce qui pousse certains élèves à nous mépriser.

Ce disant, le préfet fixa Malfoy qui rougit légèrement mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

-Vous devez cependant apprendre à ne pas vous laisser atteindre par de telles remarques. Nous avons nous aussi nos points forts : nous sommes loyaux et travailleurs, entre autres qualités. Ce ne sont pas des points à négliger ! Je compte sur vous tous pour maintenir cette réputation.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre derrière eux et les élèves de sixième année pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, en silence.

-Nous avons une tradition à Poufsouffle. Les élèves de sixième prennent en charge un nouveau pendant deux ans. Un parrain ou une marraine va vous être assigné et, pendant les deux années à venir, si vous rencontrez le moindre problème, vous pourrez vous adresser à lui.

Les aînés sourirent aux plus jeunes qui les considéraient avec timidité. Ils étaient en tout onze pour 7 premières années, remarqua distraitement Nathan. Le second préfet des jaunes et noirs était justement en train de leur parler, essayant apparemment de désigner qui devrait s'occuper de qui. La conversation, bien que réduite à de simples chuchotements, semblait animée. Au bout de quelques minutes, les élèves de sixième se dirigèrent tous vers leur protégé.

-Cette année, comme vous êtes peu nombreux, ceux d'entre vous dont les parents sont des moldus auront deux personnes chargées de veiller sur eux. Suivez vos parrains et marraines, ils vont vous mener dans votre dortoir !

Les enfants suivirent leurs aînés, faisant peu à peu connaissance avec eux, si bien que, au bout de quelques minutes, il ne restait plus dans la pièce que les deux préfets, Nathan, Draco et une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres. Se tournant vers les deux nouveaux membres de Poufsouffle, David, le plus grand des deux préfets, leur annonça :

-Nous avons décidé que pour faciliter votre intégration à Poufsouffle, il valait mieux que vous ayez, vous aussi, une aide. Susan Bones a accepté de se charger de vous deux.

-Non mais, ça ne va pas ? Je n'ai pas besoin de… commença Draco avant de ravaler ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, soit parce qu'il s'était ravisé, soit parce que les regards furieux des deux préfets, et celui, effrayé, de Susan l'avait fait changer d'avis.

Harry, lui, faisant semblant d'ignorer la tension régnant dans la pièce, se tourna vers la Poufsouffle et lui sourit.

-Je m'appelle Nathan. Merci d'accepter de t'occuper de nous deux, je me rends bien compte que ça n'a pas du être une décision difficile.

-Snape ! Ce n'est pas ton rôle de remercier les autres en mon nom ! s'énerva Malfoy que les évènements de la journée semblait avoir mis à bout.

Nathan se contenta de hausser les épaules, commençant à être habitué aux changements d'humeur du blond.

-Merci, Susan, poursuivit l'ancien serpentard, à la grande surprise des autres occupants de la pièce. Je suis conscient du fait que cela n'a pas dû être facile de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de m'aider, après mon comportement pendant les cinq dernières années. Je m'excuse de m'être emporté il y a quelques minutes, mais ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi, j'espère que tu le comprends.

La Poufsouffle le fixa, bouche bée, pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits et de hocher la tête. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Draco Malfoy venait d'être poli envers elle. Un coup d'œil sur les autres occupants de la pièce l'assura qu'ils n'étaient pas moins surpris qu'elle par le comportement du blond.

-Je t'en prie… Ce n'est rien, balbutia-t-elle.

Malfoy lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu… Tu es certain que tu vas bien, Malfoy ?s'inquiéta la Poufsouffle

-Je t'assure que je vais bien, Susan… En fait, appelle-moi Draco !

Voyant les regards incrédules qu'il recevait de la part des autres occupants de la salle commune, il fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

-Bon, d'accord, je sais que j'agis bizarrement. Laissez-moi le temps de m'adapter… J'essaie de me comporter comme un Poufsouffle, mais je crois que je suis toujours sous le choc.

Le regard du blond se fit vague et son visage pâlit :

-Je pensais que le choixpeau m'enverrait à Serdaigle, pas à Poufsouffle…

Yann eut un sourire en coin :

-Je t'assure que nous sommes au moins aussi choqué que toi, Malfoy… Comment se fait-il que tu sois dans notre maison, en fait ?

L'ancien Serpentard hésita une seconde avant de répondre, en grimaçant :

-Le choixpeau à d'abord voulut m'envoyer à Gryffondor (plusieurs hoquets de surprise retentirent), mais j'ai refusé. Je tiens à ma peau et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de dormir dans la même pièce que Weasley… Alors, il m'a envoyé ici…

-Et il n'a pas dit pourquoi tu n'allais pas à Serdaigle ? demanda le préfet.

-Il a parlé de loyauté et de protection, répondit vaguement le blond.

Nathan prit la parole :

-C'est marrant… Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il t'envoyait ici, il m'a dit que l'une de ses principales raisons était de se venger parce que tu l'as forcé à te mettre à Serpentard en première !

Draco rougit furieusement :

-Il t'as dit ça ? Je vais tuer ce chapeau stupide ! M'envoyer à Poufsouffle, moi, alors que…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche et il se racla la gorge en se tournant vers les jaunes et noirs qui ne semblaient pas vraiment apprécier sa réaction.

-Désolé… Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure…

Ce fut Susan qui détendit l'atmosphère en éclatant de rire.

-Je vois pourquoi le choixpeau voulait te placer à Gryffondor ! Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir avant de parler, Mal… Draco !

Le blond maugréa quelques paroles incompréhensibles où Nathan crut distinguer quelques mots : « … insulte… Gryffondor… préfère Poufsouffle… »

-Et toi, Snape, pourquoi es-tu dans notre maison ? J'aurais cru que tu irais à Serpentard, demanda David, avec une certaine dose de curiosité. Ton père est tout de même leur directeur…

Le garçon eut un sourire en coin.

-Appelle-moi Nathan. Je ne suis pas mon père, tu sais. En fait, le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard, mais j'ai refusé. La compagnie des futurs mangemorts, non merci pour moi !

Un silence gêné emplit la pièce, les regards se posant involontairement sur Malfoy qui fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et de ne pas comprendre que l'évocation des fidèles de Voldemort avait ravivé la méfiance des Poufsouffles à son encontre. Ce fut encore une fois Susan qui brisa le silence.

-Je vais vous montrer votre dortoir !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Nathan Snape se coucha après avoir entouré son lit d'un sortilège d'insonorisation. Et il fit bien…


	33. l'héritier

NdA : Nous sommes le lundi 10 octobre 2005 et je viens de terminer ce chapitre… Je me demande quand je le posterai… Je parie pour décembre ! Pauvres lecteurs qui sont condamnés à souffrir en attendant la suite (pour l'instant, je n'ai posté que jusqu'au chapitre 21…) Alanthia éclate d'un rire diabolique tandis que son reflet lui jette un regard perplexe. Je meurs de hâte à l'idée de poster le chapitre sur la répartition ! MUAHAHAH… nouveau rire diabolique et nouveau regard inquiet du miroir… D'un autre côté, je savoure aussi le fait de torturer mes correctrices en ne leur remettant les chapitres qu'au compte-goutte ! Comment ça, je suis sadique ? Mais n'importe quoi ! A part ça, je suis super contente parce que j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration après presque un mois de blanc total dans mon esprit (j'avais plein d'idées pour de nouvelles fics, mais rien pour celle-ci…. Pfffffff Comme si j'avais pas assez de fics en cours…) Je me dépêche d'écrire le chapitre suivant (j'ai cours qu'à 16h15 aujourd'hui… J'ai tout le temps !) Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! Tiens, mon reflet vous envoie aussi des bisous… Il est gentil, lui ! 

Sukazu's Potter : Mais bien sur… Prends garde, avec te smenaces ! Je pourrais subitement décider d'arrêter la fic ! grrrrrrrrrrr lol… En fait, le couple final de la fic sera un Draco/Harry, mais je pense que l'un d'eux fera un petit détour vers Susan avant ! Mais je ne te dirai pas qui ! na. Oh ! Bravo ! Tu commence rta fic par des menaces et tu la termine sur le même ton ! Je n'ai qu'une seule réponse à te donner ! blllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Al' tire la langue !

Salma Snape : hahahaha ! on verra

Zaika : Merci ' Je cède (gratuitement…) à tes suppliques

Elliania : Merci beaucoup. C'est vraiq ue j'e ne savais pas que la salle commune des poufsouffle est près des cuisines… Bon, ben… Tant pis ! Bisous

Nathyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy : ' Dis un gros bonjour à Nellou de ma part (moi aussi, je voudrais être là… snif) Justement, j'ai un chapitre tout chaud, tout beau pour toi ! mdr

Black-sun : Comment osez-vous, esclave vous plaindre ainsi ? mdr ! Gros bisous

Lisou52 : merci

Namyothis : voilààààààààà

Nateria : merci beaucoup. Tu n'as pas tort… Quoi que…

Danielove : Les lecteiurs n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, na !

Louna46 : Tu as vu tout juste ! bravo

Tyto27 : ouais ! Al agite mollement un petit drapeau aux couleurs de poufsouffle ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis (celui-ci, c'est pour 'vive ta fic !')

Théalie : Merci beaucoup !

Violetta Silva : Tu aura bientôt (dans quelques chapitres) tes réponses. Bisous

Lilou :Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire rire quelqu'un !

Boo Sullyvan : ' le pôôôôvre !

Tiffany Shin : Merci beaucoup

City2 : mais euh ! mdr Après tout,n vous n'avez qu'une semaine à attendre! C'est pas si long ! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour la mise en valeur des maisons

Lyly : voilà

Gini95 : merci de prendre la peine de m'écrire un message ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! bisous

Gryffondor : Merci ! ' Je pense aussi que Nathan sera plus facilement accepté à Poufsouffle que Draco. C'est vrai que lorsque Snape va apprendre que nathan a osé recommencer à placer des sorts d'insonorisation sur son lit, il ne va pas être content… pas content du tout, même ! Je vais mettre un mot en fin de chapitre pour les RAR…

Calynounette : j'ai même pensé à la prendre cette semaine aussi ! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw ! Et oui, un chapitre d'AS est prévu pour cette semaine ! Bisous tout plein

Tchaye : merci

Nanie nouche : looooooooooooooooool

Lilix28 ; oki

Chapitre 29 : L'héritier Puisqu'il faut bien que l'explosion se passe 

_(Robert, Nitroglycérine)_

Lorsque Snape répondit à l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il vit que seul lui et Lucius Malfoy avaient été convoqués, il comprit quel serait le sujet de la réunion : Draco. A côté de lui, Lucius devait l'avoir également compris car son corps s'était tendu et il avait serré les mâchoires. Jusque là, aucun d'eux n'avait informé Voldemort de la 'traîtrise' du jeune homme. Apparemment, ils allaient en payer le prix aujourd'hui. L'un des Serpentards avait dû prévenir ses parents… Restait à savoir comment les vert et argent avaient appris la nouvelle. Snape, sentant qu'il venait de toucher un point important nota dans un coin de sa mémoire de faire des recherches de ce côté. Ils s'agenouillèrent tous deux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en attendant que celui-ci se décide à parler. Le silence, interminable et lourd, semblait étirer les secondes en heures…

°°°°°

Harry était assis dans son trône. Le froid de la pierre ne le dérangeait pas. A vrai dire, c'est à peine si son être glacé avait conscience de l'inconfort de son siège. Il fixait les deux êtres agenouillés devant lui, laissant le silence s'éterniser, savourant leur incertitude et leur crainte de ce qui risquait de leur arriver. Lorsque l'angoisse qui se dégageait de Lucius Malfoy devint presque palpable et que le front de Snape se couvrit de fines perles de sueur, il consentit enfin à parler :

-Une nouvelle surprenante est parvenue à mes oreilles, Lucius. Ton fils aurait été réparti à Poufsouffle.

Harry savoura le tressaillement des traits de son serviteur. Un sourire cruel étira la fente qui lui tenait lieu de bouche.

-As-tu une quelconque explication à me fournir ?

-Maître, mon fils semble avoir des réticences à devenir l'un des nôtres, mais je vous jure qu'il reviendra rapidement dans le droit chemin. Je m'en charge.

Harry tendit sa baguette vers son serviteur et lui lança un endoloris.

-Et toi, Séverus ? N'as-tu rien à m'avouer ?

°°°°°

Snape se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Que pouvait-il dire ? Quelle était la vraie étendue des renseignements du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Que dire sans trop en révéler et sans avoir l'air de dissimuler une partie de la vérité ?

-Draco Malfoy est arrivé à Poudlard il y a plusieurs semaines à présent. C'était pendant l'attaque d'anniversaire de Potter et quand il est apparu dans ma cheminée, je n'étais pas là pour m'occuper de lui. Apparemment, il avait été battu et était dans un état alarmant. Il a tenté d'atteindre l'infirmerie et s'est évanoui dans un couloir. C'est là que Dumbledore l'a trouvé.

-Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

-Maître, j'ai pensé que le sort d'un simple garçon ne pouvait être fort important. De plus, Dumbledore veille à le garder éloigné de moi !

-C'est à moi de décider si une information est importante, Séverus. Mais dis-moi, quelle est l'utilité pour moi d'un espion dont mon ennemi se méfie ? A moins que tu ne me caches quelque chose au nom de cette erreur que l'on nomme affection ? Après tout, le jeune Draco est ton filleul, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sang de Séverus se glaça en entendant ces paroles et il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de l'occlumencie pour ne rien trahir de ses réelles pensées.

-Maître, vous savez que rien ne pourrait faire fléchir ma loyauté envers vous !

L'espion sentit l'esprit glacé de son maître s'introduire dans ses pensées et les fouiller. Il resta immobile, camouflant les souvenirs qui devaient l'être et laissant libre accès à d'autres. La présence finit par se retirer de lui et il put enfin calmer les battements de son cœur.

-Endoloris !

Le sort le frappa de plein fouet et il s'écroula sur le sol, hurlant de douleur. Au bout de quelques secondes d'une insoutenable douleur, les tremblements s'estompèrent…

-Très bien. Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse paraître suspect aux yeux du vieux fou. Tu peux t'en aller.

Severus se releva péniblement avant de transplaner à la limite de Poudlard, se traînant péniblement jusqu'à son bureau où il avala une potion contre les effets de l'endoloris avant de s'écrouler sur un siège.

°°°°°

Harry se réveilla en poussant un long hurlement après que Lucius eut été soumis à un énième doloris. Tout son corps tremblait, la douleur lui coupait la respiration et il lui semblait qu'elle n'aurait pas de fin. Ses yeux emplis de larmes de souffrances fixaient le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, se fixant d'une façon stupide sur le dessin du tissu. Auparavant, lorsqu'il se réveillait de l'un de ses cauchemars, il ne voyait jamais rien, faute de lunettes, et à présent, malgré les larmes, son regard s'attachait à une broderie comme si elle était la bouée qui le sauverait du naufrage. Ridicule. Paradoxe d'une situation sans issue. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Harry Potter était mort, Nathan Snape n'existait pas, Voldemort gagnait en puissance, le monde sorcier faiblissait… Et il ne voulait pas redevenir Harry Potter, quel que soit le prix de ce refus, même si Nathan Snape n'était qu'un mirage et n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher… Ses paupières se refermèrent sur des larmes silencieuses. Il ne voulait pas redevenir Harry Potter… Harry Potter était mort… Mort ! MORT !

°°°°°

Narcissa regarda avec un mélange de triomphe et de peur son mari rentrer de sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Elle cachait bien entendu soigneusement ses expressions derrière un masque froid et figé. Lucius boitillait et ses mouvements semblaient être douloureux. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire les cent pas avec colère, saisissant de temps à autre un objet et le jetant contre un mur. Toute leur inestimable collection de vases de porcelaine chinoise avait déjà subi ce sort. Il marmonnait des mots sans queue ni tête, parlant de traîtrise et de vengeance.

-Vous devriez vous calmer, mon cher. Vous ne faites qu'empirer vos douleurs à vous énerver ainsi, conseilla d'une voix neutre Narcissa.

Son mari se retourna vers elle et elle craignit un moment qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle, mais il sembla réfléchir puis choisit de prendre place dans un fauteuil devant l'âtre. Sa femme observa avec délectation qu'il contenait mal une grimace en s'installant.

-Vous avez raison, Narcissa. Comme toujours…

-Que s'est-il passé qui ait suscité le courroux du maître des Ténèbres à votre égard ? demanda la blonde.

-Quelqu'un a cru bon de l'informer de la traîtrise de Draco.

-Je croyais pourtant que Séverus et vous vous étiez mis d'accord pour cacher cette information, le temps que notre enfant comprenne son erreur.

La mâchoire de Lucius se crispa et le gris de ses yeux se fit orageux.

-Ce traître a décidé de changer de maison. Il a été réparti une nouvelle fois et s'est retrouvé à Poufsouffle. Apparemment, les serpentards ont eu la bonne idée de prévenir leurs parents…

Narcissa resta bouche bée. Draco… à Poufsouffle ? Impossible !

-C'est… C'est ridicule ! Protesta-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé sa voix. Jamais il n'aurait été réparti là-bas ! Il aurait été à serdaigle, plutôt ! C'est une invention ! Un tel déshonneur n'est pas possible !

-Je commence à croire que cet enfant a décidé de fouler aux pieds tout ce qui fait notre dignité. D'abord, refuser de devenir mangemort, ensuite être réparti à Poufsouffle ! Et je ne parle même pas de ses préférences sexuelles…

Une grimace déforma le beau visage de Lucius Malfoy à la simple pensée que son fils unique soit homosexuel. Certes, c'était un fait assez courant dans la communauté sorcière mais était toujours considéré par les familles de sang-pur comme une perversion. Narcissa parvint, elle, à conserver un masque impassible malgré la surprise. Elle avait bien compris l'allusion de Lucius, mais s'étonnait de ne jamais avoir rien remarqué chez son fils qui indiqua de tels penchants…

-Ce garçon jettera le déshonneur et l'opprobre sur notre famille si nous le laissons faire, continua le mangemort.

-Je vois mal ce que nous pourrions faire. Il est à présent sous la protection de Dumbledore, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il sera difficile de l'obliger à nous obéir, comme autrefois.

-Qui parle de le faire obéir ? Notre lignée ne peut compter un individu de cette espèce ! Il n'y a qu'une seule solution.

°°°°°

Cette nuit-là, Narcissa maudit son époux comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir sa répulsion et ferma les paupières pour y emprisonner les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sous les coups de butoir de son époux. Celui-ci finit par pousser un râle déchirant en se libérant. Il se détacha d'elle sans douceur et contempla son visage sur lequel était plaqué un masque d'indifférence.

-Il faut croire que les années d'abstinence ne vous sont pas profitables. Il me semble que même lors de notre nuit de noce vous manifestiez plus de sentiments qu'aujourd'hui, ma chère. Mais la frigidité n'est sans doute pas une maladie dont l'on peut guérir. Votre couche est toujours aussi peu accueillante !

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de l'honorer, répondit Narcissa, avec une trace de rancœur.

-Vous savez que je n'ai pas le choix. La lignée Malfoy ne peut rester sans héritier…

Sans répondre, la serpentarde se retourna dans son lit, de sorte que seul son dos faisait à présent face à son mari.

-Comprenez, très chère, que cela ne m'amuse pas plus que vous, mais que vous aurez à souffrir ma présence tant qu'aucun nouvel héritier mâle ne sera conçut en votre ventre.

-Veuillez quitter ma chambre, si vous en avez terminé, ordonna la femme, fermant les yeux avec lassitude et dégoût de ce qui venait de se passer et allait se répéter dans les nuits à venir.

-A demain, mon amie.

Avec un sourire moqueur, Lucius Malfoy, se pencha vers son épouse et tourna son délicat visage vers lui. Deux grands yeux bleus impavides se fixèrent dans les siens, ne reflétant d'autre émotion que l'ennui. Mais dès qu'il se fut retourné, les prunelles s'allumèrent d'une haine farouche.

°°°°°

Draco Malfoy se réveilla très tôt, ce matin-là, mais il ne se leva pas comme il l'aurait fait autrefois. Il resta couché dans son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ainsi, il avait été réparti à Poufsouffle. Pourquoi le Choixpeau avait-il fait un tel choix ? Il avait parlé de vengeance à Nathan, mais ce n'était certainement pas la seule raison… Pourquoi ? pensa-t-il avec un mélange de rage et de ressentiment. Il n'avait rien d'un poufsouffle ! Le Choixpeau avait aussi parlé de protection. Bien entendu, Draco n'ignorait pas qu'il devrait se méfier des serpentards et peut-être même des autres maisons, mais en quoi faire partie d'une maison aussi ridicule pourrait-il l'aider ? Quelle honte ! Jamais personne dans sa famille n'avait été envoyé ailleurs qu'à Serpentard ou, de temps à autre, à Serdaigle. Il ne survivrait pas à une telle déchéance !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un chapitre un peu court, j'en ai bien conscience et j'en suis désolée ! Je m'excuse, mais je tiens à garder la suite pour le chapitre suivant ! ' En attendant, essayez de deviner les intentions de Lucius Malfoy…

**Très important : c'est la dernière fois que je réponds aux reviews dans la fic car l'interdit à présent. Si vous voulez des réponses, inscrivez vous et envoyez-moi des reviews en était connecté ! Merci**


	34. le petitdéjeuner

**NdA : **J'y crois pas ! Je suis déjà au chapitre 30 de cette fic ! C'est génial ! Mais le temps passe vite… Et je me rends compte qu'il ne s'est pas encore passé grand chose ' Il y a encore plein de problèmes en suspens ! (Voldy est un peu trop calme et la situation entre Harry et Draco fait du sur-place !) Je me demande combien de chapitres il y aura au total… Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être ne serait-ce qu'à la moitié de l'histoire ! Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs, sans exception, mes reviewers dont les messages m'aident à retrouver l'inspiration et parfois l'envie de sourire ou de vivre (je suis pas tous les jours quelqu'un de joyeux… ToT Imaginez la pauvre Alanthia en période de déprime se jeter toutes les heures sur son ordi pour lire ses reviews au cas où il y en aurait des nouvelles ! mdr) et toutes les personnes qui m'aident dans la conception de cette fic : mes correctrices, ma sœur qui ressemble étrangement à Susan, même si elle ne le sait pas et n'a jamais lu cette fic (mdr), et toutes les suggestions et remarques qui m'aident à garder une histoire plus ou moins cohérente.** MERCI A TOUS ! ET JOYEUSES FETES**

Chapitre 30 : Petit déjeuner 

_Ce que je te dis ne me change pas_

_(Paul Eluard)_

Les premiers poufsouffles commençaient à se réveiller lentement et à se préparer pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Draco se décida à se lever et émergea lentement des draps douillets de son lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, impeccable, comme toujours, et revêtu d'un uniforme aux couleurs des poufsouffles. Après tout, il n'avait pas trop le choix, même si le jaune ne convenait pas du tout à son teint. Il se pencha vers son sac, voulant rassembler ses cours, puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas reçu son horaire. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la salle commune, à la recherche d'un préfet, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Où pouvaient-ils être ? Lorsque lui-même était préfet (vu qu'il n'était plus à serpentard, le titre lui avait été retiré), il avait toujours veillé à … Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas toujours été disponible. Peut-être même qu'il avait l'habitude de remballer les rares serpentards qui osaient demander son aide, mais là, il était chez les poufsouffles, gentils, loyaux et serviables ! Où étaient-ils passés ?

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre et à emporter tous ses cours avec lui, n'ayant aucune envie de demander de l'aide à l'un des idiots qui passaient leur temps à lui jeter des regards en coin et à chuchoter (très mal, il entendait tout) entre eux. Il n'était pas une bête de cirque, bon Dieu ! Puis une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna la tête pour voir Susan qui lui adressait un sourire incertain, comme si elle craignait que cette familiarité ne lui coûte la vie. Impassible, il lui fit face.

-J'ai ton horaire, Mal… Draco ! lui expliqua la jeune fille, se rappelant au dernier moment que l'ancien serpentard lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom.

Malfoy était partagé entre le soulagement et l'horreur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de demander aux autres de l'appeler par son prénom ? Il devait réellement être sous le choc la veille pour avoir fait une telle chose. C'était contraire à tout ce qu'on lui avait appris : une telle familiarité n'était permise qu'au sein d'une même famille et entre amis très proches. Ce qui revenait à dire que seuls son père, sa mère et Séverus l'appelaient ainsi, un serpentard n'ayant par nature pas d'amis proches. De temps à autre, Pansy osait se servir de son prénom, mais elle avait tort et ne tardait jamais à le découvrir. Se forçant à sourire naturellement (quoi qu'il fut convaincu que cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose), il remercia la jeune fille.

-Merci Susan. J'étais justement venu à la recherche d'un préfet, mais apparemment, ils se sont cachés !

-Oh non, ils sont à une réunion, Dumbledore va désigner le nouveau préfet de… s'arrêta brusquement la brune.

-Serpentard… J'aurais du m'en douter, continua le garçon, dissimulant de son mieux une pointe d'amertume. J'espère que ce ne sera pas Zabini qui aura ma place. Cet idiot ambitieux gonflé de sa propre importance ! Il me fait vomir !

La poufsouffle le regarda un moment, incertaine, puis se mordit les lèvres et devint rouge. Sa respiration devint difficile et elle semblait s'étrangler. Draco lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et elle finit par éclater de rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Je ne vois rien d'amusant ! Il ne peut rien arriver de pire que Zabini…

Il fut coupé par Susan qui, entre deux éclats de rire, parvint à bégayer :

-Idiot… ambitieux… gonflé de sa… sa propre importance !

-Quoi ? s'impatienta l'ancien serpentard tandis que la jeune fille repartait dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il vit que tout le monde les fixait avec des yeux ronds et sentit son exaspération augmenter.

-Vous ne l'avez jamais vu rire, ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet que tous reprirent leurs activités, se contentant de leur jeter de temps à autre un coup d'œil.

Enfin, la jeune fille se calma et essuya ses yeux, tout en émettant de temps à autre un gloussement.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait rire ainsi, maintenant ?

-C'est … Ta description… On aurait dit toi !

Le blond failli s'étrangler.

-Ca va pas la tête ? J'ai rien en commun avec ce mec !

-Tu as bien raison, dit la jeune fille en tentant de garder son sérieux. Tu n'es ni ambitieux, ni orgueilleux ni convaincu de ta suprématie… (elle se mordit à nouveau les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant la tête de Malfoy). Mais tu es idiot !

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard assassin et tourna les talons pour retourner dans son dortoir. Il y pénétra en grommelant :

-Elle est folle, cette fille. Comme si j'avais la moindre ressemblance avec ce bouffon arriviste et sans la moindre classe ! Comparer un Malfoy et un Zabini ! Pourquoi pas me comparer à Longdubat, tant qu'on y est ?

Tout en marmonnant d'autres paroles du même genre, il fourrait ses affaires dans son sac. Il avait cours de DACFM, de potions et de runes anciennes aujourd'hui. A peine apaisé, il se retourna et allait s'en aller lorsqu'il remarqua que les rideaux du lit de Nathan étaient toujours tirés. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rappela ne pas l'avoir encore vu ce matin-là. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il écarta les lourds pans de tissu et se pencha sur la silhouette toujours endormie. Les longs cheveux noirs du garçon étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller et ses longs cils projetaient une ombre sur l'arête de son nez. Il semblait si paisible que le blond hésita quelques instants, se demandant s'il ne resterait pas là à profiter du spectacle... Posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon, il le secoua doucement.

-Nathan ? Nathan ?

-Mmmmmh… Dodooooo, marmonna celui-ci en se retournant et en remontant les couvertures sur lui.

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur les oreilles du blond. Il fit apparaître un petit objet, lui jeta un sort puis s'éloigna aussi vite que possible. Puis il attendit, mais rien ne se passa. Déçu, il s'approcha du lit et constata que Nathan s'était réveillé en sursaut. L'alarme s'était donc bel et bien déclenchée. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas entendue dans ce cas ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité : un sortilège de silence… Fronçant les sourcils, il se promit d'examiner ce détail plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, un Nathan très en colère se levait et semblait décidé à lui faire payer ce réveil un peu brusque.

-Tu vas souffrir, Malfoy !

-Vraiment ?

-Tu vas me payer ça ! On n'a pas idée de réveiller quelqu'un si tôt…

-Nous ne devons pas avoir la même conception du mot 'tôt', dans ce cas ! Il te reste 8 minutes avant le petit-déjeuner… Et vu que Dumbledore risque d'avoir plusieurs annonces à faire, je doute que tu veuilles rater ça…

-Huit minutes ? s'affola Nathan, courant déjà vers la salle de bain avec son savon dans une main, ses draps dans l'autre.

-Dépêche-toi !

Au moment où l'ancien gryffondor disparaissait derrière la porte de la salle de bain, on frappa à l'entrée. Soupirant, il alla ouvrir pour se retrouver face à Susan dont le sourire s'effaça peu à peu.

-Ah ! Malfoy.. C'est toi… En fait, je cherchais Nathan.

-Il prend sa douche, répondit froidement l'ancien serpentard.

-Ah… euh… oui… balbutia la jeune fille. En fait, je voulais aussi m'excuser, Malfoy. Je n'aurais pas du rire…

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'appeler Draco… Quant à ta ridicule comparaison entre Zabini et moi… (un léger sourire étira ses lèvres) Je suppose que tous les serpentards sont orgueilleux et gonflés de leur propre imporatnce. Mais, moi, dit-il avec emphase, j'ai de la classe !

La jeune fille lui lança un regard incertain puis se détendit en voyant ses yeux pétillants d'humour.

-Mais bien entendu, Mal.. Draco. Bien entendu ! Dans quel monde vis-tu, dis-moi ?

-Chez les trolls à trois pieds, répondit une voix derrière eux. Il a autant de sensibilité et de délicatesse pour éveiller quelqu'un qu'eux…

Les deux poufsouffles se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à un Nathan Snape émergeant de la douche, torse nu, un drap noir autour de la taille pour seul vêtement. Le visage de Susan prit une jolie teinte cramoisie tandis que le regard de Malfoy s'assombrissait. Ils ne purent détacher les yeux de sa silhouette.

-Si vous pouviez regarder ailleurs, je pourrais peut-être me changer et avoir une chance d'arriver à la Grande Salle à l'heure.

Rougissant tous les deux, les poufsouffles détournèrent le regard et attendirent que Nathan ait terminé de se changer.

-C'est bon. Il faut juste que je fasse mon sac, à présent, mais je ne sais pas quels cours j'ai !

Susan sembla se réveiller.

-Oh ! C'est pour ça que je suis venue ! Voilà ton horaire. Tu as deux heures de DACFM, 2 heures de potions, une de divination et une autre de médicomagie aujourd'hui.

-Merci, marmonna le garçon en fourrageant dans ses affaires. C'est bon, je suis prêt !

°°°°°

Ils se précipitèrent dans les couloirs en courant, ne voulant pas risquer d'arriver en plein milieu des annonces de Dumbledore. Puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la pièce, Draco s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui fit se retourner les deux autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es fait mal ? s'inquiéta Susan.

-Pas du tout.

-Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté alors ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Il est hors de question que j'arrive essoufflé, suant et cramoisi dans la Grande Salle !

Ce disant, Draco sortit un miroir de poche et vérifia qu'il était toujours coiffé, sous les regards médusés des deux autres. Refermant sèchement l'accessoire, il se retourna vers les autres.

-Ca ne vous ferait pas de mal de reprendre votre respiration et de vous recoiffer un peu !

Se penchant vers Susan, il replaça une mèche de cheveux au bon endroit puis jeta un regard vers Nathan avant de faire une moue.

-Ca ira…

-Tu es complètement fou, Malfoy ! parvint à dire celui-ci lorsqu'il fut revenu de sa surprise.

-Ecoutez bien, leur dit calmement le blond. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus à Serpentard que je vais me comporter comme un sauvage. Et vous feriez mieux de m'imiter !

Sur ce, il se dirigea dignement vers la porte d'entrée, suivi par les deux poufsouffles ébahis.

-Et tenez-vous droit ! leur ordonna-t-il avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, la tête haute, droit comme un 'i', comme si l'endroit et ses occupants lui appartenaient.

Derrière lui, Nathan et Susan qui s'étaient instinctivement redressés, se jetèrent un regard interrogateur, puis la jeune fille entra en imitant Malfoy à la perfection, bientôt suivie par Nathan. Les quelques élèves qui avaient levé la tête en les entendant entrer les regardaient, stupéfait de voir Susan Bones se comporter ainsi. Bientôt, toute la salle les fixait et Draco, bien conscient que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait, se retourna et resta paralysé. Nathan et Susan tentèrent de garder plus longtemps leur sérieux, mais ce fut vain et ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que l'ancien serpentard secouait la tête d'un air découragé en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « aucune classe » avant de s'asseoir, entouré par les deux complices morts de rire. Ils étaient tout en bout de table et le reste des poufsouffles les regardaient comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète.

-C'est pas croyable, il faut toujours que vous fassiez les clowns ? s'énerva Malfoy.

Les deux autres se consultèrent du regard avant de répondre :

-Oui !

Et ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

°°°°°°°°°

Le repas tirait sur sa fin lorsqu'on entendit un tintement provenant de la table des professeurs. Le directeur tapait sur son verre de cristal avec son couteau. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

-J'ai quelques annonces à vous faire. Tout d'abord, je voudrais féliciter Théodore Nott pour sa nomination en tant que préfet de Serpentard.

Des applaudissements polis s'élevèrent. Nott était peu connu, mais en tant que serpentard, il n'était que très modérément apprécié par les élèves des autres maisons. Draco, lui, applaudissait vigoureusement, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur son visage à l'intention de Zabini.

-Ensuite, je voudrais vous informer que le professeur Lupin reprendra son poste en tant que professeur de défense cette année.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle.

-Miss Tonks, que certains d'entre vous connaissent et qui est auror, assurera les cours durant les périodes de pleine lune. Je tiens à préciser que le professeur Lupin quittera l'enceinte de Poudlard lors des nuits de pleine lune et que vous ne courrez aucun risque.

Au bout d'un moment de flottement, des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, surtout à la table des gryffondors. Les serpentards grimaçaient dans leur coin tandis que les autres tables avaient des réactions plus mitigées. Les serdaigles se félicitaient d'avoir retrouvé un enseignant valable mais s'interrogeaient sur la sagesse de ce choix. Les poufsouffles applaudissaient mollement, seul Nathan semblait vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle. Draco restait impassible et le reste de la table semblait vaguement effrayée. La voix de Malfoy tira Nathan de son sentiment d'euphorie.

-A te voir applaudire ainsi, on pourrait croire que tu connais le professeur, Snape.

Nathan suspendit ses gestes et lança un regard qu'il espérait neutre vers le blond.

-Non, je ne le connais pas. Mais s'il est engagé ici, il doit être un bon enseignant, non ? Je ne comprends pas que les élèves n'aient pas l'air plus contents…

Susan intervint.

-Il est un bon professeur, le problème n'est pas là. C'est… C'est un (sa voix se changea en un chuchotement) loup-garou.

Harry fit semblant d'être surpris par la nouvelle.

-Vraiment ? Waaaw ! Pour être engagé à Poudlard malgré sa maladie, il doit vraiment être excellent dans sa matière, non ?

Susan sembla un instant déboussolée, tandis que Malfoy se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant la comédie que jouait Harry.

-Euuuh… Je suppose, oui !

-Génial !

Le brouhaha qu'avait déclenché cette annonce s'apaisa un peu lorsque apparurent les chouettes porteuses du courrier quotidien. A la grande surprise de Draco, un rapace majestueux se posa devant lui et laissa tomber dans son assiette une enveloppe rouge avant de s'en aller. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur lui lorsqu'il la saisit d'une main dont il maîtrisait mal les tremblements. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de l'ouvrir. Aussitôt, une voix froide et sans émotion, s'éleva, surprenant Harry qui s'était attendu à des cris.

-Moi Narcissa Malfoy-Black, qui suis à la tête des deux familles précédemment citées proclame par la présente que Draco Malfoy est non seulement déshérité mais que je lui dénie le droit d'utiliser du noble et ancien nom de Malfoy ainsi que de celui de Black. Que le déshonneur qu'il a jeté sur notre famille par ses actes le relègue au rang des Sans Nom. Ainsi, moi, Narcissa Malfoy-Black, j'en ai décidé.

Lorsque l'enveloppe se consuma, un silence de mort flottait dans la salle.


	35. Sans nom

Chapitre 31 : Sans Nom Ne ricanent pas les colombes, et le tigre ne lèche 

_(André Frénaud, La sorcière de Rome)_

Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève et vienne murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco. Celui-ci, qui était devenu mortellement pâle, hocha légèrement la tête. Le directeur quitta la salle aussitôt après cela et les élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. A la table des poufsouffles, le blond porta une nouvelle bouchée de nourriture à sa bouche, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais finit par lâcher son couvert avec une expression de dégoût. Il allait se lever et quitter la table lorsqu'une main le retint. Se retournant, il vit que Nathan l'avait saisi par le poignet. 

-Où vas-tu ?

-Prendre l'air… J'étouffe ici.

-Tu n'as pas mangé.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, Snape, répondit Draco en dégageant son poignet et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Nathan se leva et suivit le garçon. Il se doutait qu'il devait très mal supporter ce qui venait de se passer. Etre renier et déshérité aurait été suffisamment traumatisant pour n'importe qui, mais l'ancien serpentard avait toujours tiré une très grande fierté de son nom. De plus, sa mère l'avait relégué au rang de 'Sans Nom'. Harry ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait. Il avait trouvé mention de cette 'caste' dans quelques livres moyenâgeux, mais ne s'y était jamais intéressé de plus près. Il regretta subitement ne pas avoir Hermione à ses côtés. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée : la gryffondor ne serait plus à ses côtés pour un bon moment, peut-être pour toujours…

Il retrouva le blond assis au pied d'un arbre dans le parc. Ses yeux aux paupières bouffies ne quittèrent pas le point qu'ils fixaient pendant que Nathan approchait, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Silencieusement, celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés, ne sachant que dire.

-Je crois que je le hais, laissa tomber l'ancien serpentard, surprenant Harry.

-Qui ?

-Mon père…

-Ah, répondit l'ancien gryffondor. Je croyais que c'était ta mère qui…

-Ce n'est pas son genre. Je suis certain que c'était la décision de mon père. J'espère que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprendra ma trahison, il le fera souffrir.

La voix de Draco était monocorde, ne laissant filtrer aucune expression. Pas de peine, pas de colère, pas même de joie en pensant à cette possible vengeance, et cela dérangea Harry plus encore que le contenu de ses paroles. C'était comme s'il avait une enveloppe vide de toute vie à côté de lui. Il repensa à la vision qu'il avait eue cette nuit-là et se demanda quelle serait la réaction du blond s'il lui disait que son père avait déjà subi le courroux de son maître. Il se tut.

-Blaise doit exulter…

-Zabini ?

-Oui… Il a toujours voulu ma place à serpentard. A mon avis, il va devenir leur nouveau leader.

Ce disant, Draco grimaça, comme si cette simple idée lui soulevait le cœur.

-Grand bien lui fasse. Avec un peu de chance, Crabbe et Goyle lui serviront de chien de garde. Leur conversation doit être juste à son niveau…

Harry contint tant bien que mal un éclat de rire.

-Il faudra que tu me montres de qui il s'agit…

Le blond lui lança un regard étrange avant de laisser tomber :

-Rappelle-le moi quand on croisera des serpentards, Snape.

-Tu pourrais arrêter ça ?

-Arrêter quoi ? demanda l'ancien serpentard.

-De m'appeler Snape ? Tu connais mon prénom…

Draco ne répondit pas et Nathan finit par reprendre la parole.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit au Chemin de Traverse. Sincèrement. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit depuis. Et j'aimerais qu'on essaie.

-Essayer quoi ?

-D'être amis, répondit simplement l'autre.

Puis, tendant la main vers le blond, il lui sourit.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Nathan Snape et j'aimerais que nous devenions amis.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard étrange que Harry ne comprit pas avant de lâcher :

-Je n'ai jamais entendu une présentation aussi ridicule, tu sais ?

Comme l'adolescent ne réagissait pas, il finit par lui serrer la main.

-Draco Sans Nom. Enchanté.

Un sourire amer échappa à ses lèvres tandis qu'il se relevait.

-On devrait se dépêcher ou on sera en retard pour le cours de Lupin… Je n'ai pas envie de me le mettre encore plus à dos…

-Il ne t'aime pas ?demanda innocemment Nathan.

Draco grimaça :

-Pas vraiment. En troisième année, j'étais l'ennemi de son chouchou, Harry Potter, et je lui ai joué quelques tours…

-Et bien, constata Harry d'un ton neutre, cette année, il n'aura plus de chouchou…

Et en disant cela, il se rendit compte de ce que sa mort avait du faire ressentir à Rémus. Après Sirius, lui, tout cela en si peu de temps…

°°°°°

Rémus Lupin attendait ses élèves dans sa salle de cours. Il cachait mal sa nervosité à l'idée d'affronter un groupe d'adolescents qui lui seraient sans aucun doute hostiles ou qui, tout du moins, auraient peur de lui. Mais pire encore, il commençait par le groupe des sixièmes de gryffondor et de poufsouffle. Le groupe dans lequel Harry se serait trouvé s'il n'était pas mort. Et savoir cela le rendait malade. Il avait fallu à Dumbledore et à Molly Weasley toute leur force de persuasion pour le convaincre d'accepter ce poste. Trop de souvenirs douloureux… Il avait fini par se laisser convaincre lorsque Molly lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller et qu'il devait apporter sa contribution à la guerre, en souvenir de Harry. C'est pourquoi il était dans cette classe, attendant l'arrivée des élèves à qui il était chargé d'apprendre à se défendre. Car ils en auraient besoin vu la guerre qui s'annonçait. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser le désespoir le submerger.

°°°°°

Après que les deux poufsouffles aient quitté la Grande Salle, un énorme brouhaha avait éclaté. Les élèves spéculaient, se posaient de questions, s'indignaient pour quelques-uns, se réjouissaient ou tentaient de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ron Weasley, lui, n'avait besoin d'aucune explication. Toute son enfance avait été bercée de légendes où les méchantes marâtres faisaient de leurs filles des Sans Nom ou encore de méchants relégués à ce rang. Un Sans Nom n'avait aucune famille, n'avait pas le droit de voter, accès à aucun travail décent, etc.… Ces parias vivaient en ghettos dans certaines villes. La plupart se livraient à la prostitution pour survivre.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Ron. La fouine allait enfin payer. Tout d'abord, il ne pourrait rester plus longtemps à Poudlard, l'éducation étant interdite aux Sans Noms. Ensuite, sans diplôme, sans argent, sans possibilité de trouver un travail, ce serait la déchéance pour l'ancien serpentard. Il payerait enfin pour toutes ces fois où il s'était moqué de lui, d 'Hermione ou de Harry. Il souriait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, dix minutes plus tard, en se dirigeant vers la salle de DACFM, à la grande exaspération d'Hermione qui soutenait qu'une coutume aussi archaïque n'aurait plus du être d'application dans une société civilisée. Mais c'était là la force des coutumes que de perdurer.

Il croisa Snape et Malfoy (ou plutôt Sans Nom) devant la porte de la salle de DACFM.

-Tiens ! La fouine… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Je te rappelle que les gens comme toi n'ont pas le droit de venir à l'école !

Le blond serra les poings mais ne répondit pas, aussi Ron poursuivit-il :

-Dis-moi, comment ça fait de ne plus avoir aucun nom ? Je me demande ce que tu as pu faire pour déshonorer le nom des Malfoy… Après ton père, je croyais que rien ne pouvait le faire tomber plus bas !

-Ron ! intervint Hermione. Comment peux-tu…

-La ferme, Weasley ! grinça le nouveau poufsouffle.

-Oh ! Susceptible, en plus ? Il va falloir que tu apprennes à ravaler ta fierté dans ton futur boulot, Sans Nom !

Un murmure désapprobateur parcouru les rangs des élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autour des deux opposants en entendant le gryffondor faire une allusion aussi basse. Quelques élèves semblaient ne pas réellement comprendre de quoi il en retournait mais la plupart arboraient une mine dégoûtée. Hermione, elle, était indignée et c'est ce qui permit à Nathan de comprendre la gravité de ce que venait de dire le roux. Draco, lui, avait horriblement pâli.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? se moqua le gryffondor.

Ce qui suivit ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde. L'ancien serpentard saisit sa baguette et la pointa vers Weasley.

-Si tu dis ne serait-ce encore qu'un mot, Weaslay, un seul mot, tu le regretteras.

Nathan, qui avait regardé la dispute sans oser intervenir jusque là, s'approcha du blond et posa la main sur son bras.

-Viens. Ca ne vaut pas la peine de se battre, Draco…

Après un moment d'hésitation, celui-ci baissa le bras et, avec un dernier regard méprisant vers le roux, se retourna, fit un sourire carnassier à Nathan et lui dit d'une voix claire :

-Tu as raison, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte du local.

-Attention ! cria une voix dans la foule.

Aussitôt, Nathan saisit le bras du blond et le tira sur le côté. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol et virent un sort s'écraser sur le mur, là où, deux secondes plus tôt, Draco se tenait. A quelques pas de là, Ron grimaçait en voyant que son sortilège avait manqué sa cible. Il pivota de façon à avoir à nouveau le blond en ligne de mire. En un instant, les deux poufsouffles furent debout, baguettes brandies, en position défensive. Hermione, elle, se jeta sur Ron et tenta de le tirer en arrière.

°°°°°

Rémus Lupin entendit des cris dans le couloir. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. La vision qui s'offrit à lui le fit grimacer. Au milieu d'un cercle d'étudiants se trouvaient quatre élèves. D'un côté, Ron qui pointait sa baguette vers Malfoy tandis que Hermione tentait de l'en empêcher, criant des paroles incompréhensibles auxquelles le garçon ne semblait porter aucune attention. De l'autre, Malfoy et le fils de Snape qui avaient tous les deux leur baguette dirigée vers le roux.

-Dix points de moins pour gryffondor, vingt en moins pour serpentard. On ne se bat pas dans les couloirs, messieurs. Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?

Ron sembla hésiter un moment avant de baisser sa baguette. Lorsqu'il l'eut fait, les deux autres l'imitèrent.

-Ce sont eux qui ont commencé professeur ! se plaignit Ron.

Désignant Malfoy du doigt, il dit :

-Il a insulté ma famille !

-Monsieur Mal… commença Lupin.

-C'est faux, professeur ! protestèrent à la fois Hermione, Malfoy et Snape.

Le fait que Hermione se range du côté des deux serpentards fit froncer les sourcils au loup-garou. Que se passait-il donc ici ?

-Très bien. Quelle est votre version, Miss Granger ?

-Ils n'ont rien fait ! C'est Ron qui a commencé à insulter Mal… Draco sans aucune provocation de sa part. Finalement, il a sorti sa baguette et a menacé Ron mais s'en est allé sans rien faire. Puis Ron l'a attaqué dans le dos. Draco a pu éviter l'attaque et c'est à ce moment-là que vous êtes arrivé.

-Êtes-vous d'accord avec cette version des faits, messieurs ? demanda le professeur.

Lorsque les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, Rémus se tourna vers Ron.

-Très bien, monsieur Weasley ! 20 points en moins pour gryffondor pour avoir menti à un professeur.

-Mais, prof…

-Je rends quinze points à serpentard. Vous devriez être assez intelligent pour ne pas répondre à de simples provocations, monsieur Malfoy !

-Je ne suis plus élève de serpentard, professeur, corrigea celui-ci.

Rémus Lupin resta quelques secondes bouche bée en remarquant enfin l'insigne des poufsouffles sur le torse du blond. Ce fut le sourire narquois du garçon qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, 5 points en moins pour poufsouffle et je rends ses points à serpentard.

Un murmure de désapprobation se fit entendre parmi les élèves de poufsouffle.

-Tu oublies de préciser que tu n'es plus un Malfoy, blondinet !

Rémus fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix haineuse de Ronald Weasley derrière lui. Qu'était-il advenu du garçon chaleureux qu'il avait connu ?

-A quoi monsieur Weasley fait-il allusion ?

Le blond rougit et ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole car tout le monde se taisait (et elle avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Ron pour l'empêcher de parler).

-Mal… Draco n'a plus le droit d'utiliser son nom de famille, professeur.

A ce moment, Ron parvint à libérer sa bouche.

-C'est un Sans Nom, il n'a pas le droit de venir aux cours, professeur ! Il devrait déjà avoir quitté Poudlard !

Rémus se retourna et vit l'expression de plaisir de Ron. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui lui était arrivé pour le transformer ainsi. Hermione lançait au roux un regard ou le désespoir, la peur et le dégoût se mêlaient. Soupirant, il se retourna vers le nouveau poufsouffle.

-Je suis désolé, Draco, mais c'est vrai. Vous ne pouvez assister aux cours.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que je devais suivre mes cours normalement, monsieur.

Le loup-garou hésita un instant avant de répondre :

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas, que tout le monde entre.

°°°°°

Rémus se retrouva bientôt devant une vingtaine d'adolescents assis. Il observa leurs expressions. La plupart le regardaient avec une sorte de crainte mêlée d'incertitude, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre. Certains, une minorité, semblaient heureux de le revoir. Nathan Snape lui jetait un regard indéfinissable mais qui, décida-t-il, ne lui était pas hostile. A ses côtés, Draco gardait une expression prudemment neutre, jetant de temps à autre un regard exaspéré vers Ron Weasley qui ne cessait de le fixer avec haine. Hermione, elle, semblait positivement ravie. Toute son expression criait : « j'ai envie d'apprendre » et Rémus faillit éclater de rire en la voyant lui sourire. Elle haussa un sourcil et articula un 'bonne chance' silencieux. Le loup-garou attendit quelques instant que Ron daigne enfin concentrer son attention sur autre chose que le blond qui était assis de l'autre côté du local, mais il ne semblait pas prêt de le faire, aussi finit-il par s'approcher de son banc et par toussoter.

-Monsieur Weasley ! Si vous acceptiez de me prêter attention, nous pourrions peut-être commencer la leçon.

Ron, rouge de honte, tourna la tête vers lui et marmonna une excuse. Sans même regarder l'ancien serpentard, le professeur poursuivit.

-Quant à vous, Draco, effacez ce sourire narquois de votre visage.

Après que les quelques rires que cet interlude avait provoqués se furent apaisés, Lupin commença :

-Très bien. La plupart d'entre vous me connaissent. Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin et je serai votre professeur de défense cette année, comme je l'ai été il y a trois ans. Mais avant de commencer les cours, je pense qu'il est essentiel que nous discutions de ma condition. Comme vous le savez tous, je suis un loup-garou.

Un frisson parcourut la salle.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle Miss Tonks me remplacera durant les périodes de pleine lune. Durant ces trois à quatre jours mensuels, je quitterai l'enceinte du château afin d'éviter tout accident. Avez-vous des questions ?

Les élèves se regardèrent sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Seule Hermione leva la main et Rémus lui accorda la parole d'un signe de tête.

-Qu'allons-nous voir cette année, professeur ?

Le loup-garou ne put retenir un sourire.

-Je répondrai à cette question plus tard, miss Granger. Pour l'instant, je tiens à répondre à toutes les questions concernant ma lycanthropie. Bien qu'apparemment, il n'y en ait aucune…

°°°°°

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré en voyant les autres chuchoter entre eux ou se lancer des regards inquiets sans oser poser de question. Il leva la main et attendit que le professeur le remarque.

-Monsieur Mal… Draco ?

-La potion tue-loup rend bien les loup-garous inoffensifs, professeur ?

-Elle permet à un loup-garou d'être conscient de ses actions et de les contrôler.

-Et le professeur Snape est l'un des rares maîtres de potion capable de la préparer ?

-Tout à fait, répondit le professeur, légèrement tendu.

-Dans ce cas, professeur, pourquoi êtes-vous obligé de quitter le château chaque mois ?

-C'est très simple. En théorie, ce ne devrait pas être nécessaire et le professeur Dumbledore pense que c'est une précaution inutile. Mais en pratique, les accidents peuvent toujours arriver.

-Merci, professeur, répondit poliment le blond.

Un autre doigt se leva dans la pièce.

-Que s'est-il passé il y a trois ans, dans ce cas, professeur ?

Le professeur ferma un instant les yeux, comme s'il rassemblait son courage, puis il répondit d'une voix neutre :

-J'ai oublié de prendre la potion. J'ai appris que plusieurs élèves étaient en compagnie de Sirius Black et je suis parti les aider sans penser que c'était la pleine lune. C'est pour éviter que ce genre de choses ne risque de se reproduire que je quitterai Poudlard à chaque pleine lune.

A partir de ce moment, les questions se multiplièrent et les deux heures de cours étaient presque terminées lorsque plus aucun doigt ne se leva. Rémus jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves. Tous semblaient rassurés. Alors que son regard se promenait dans la classe, il s'arrêta sur une tête bouclée.

-Monsieur Snape ? Vous ne m'avez posé aucune question. Vous êtes pourtant le seul à ne pas m'avoir déjà eu comme professeur.

-Je n'ai aucune question à vous poser, monsieur.

-Vraiment ? N'êtes-vous pas inquiet à l'idée d'avoir un loup-garou comme professeur ?

-Si le directeur vous a donné ce poste, c'est qu'il estime que vous ne représentez aucun danger, professeur. De plus, s'il vous a engagé à deux reprises malgré votre maladie, c'est que vous devez être excellent dans votre domaine, monsieur. Je ne vois aucune raison de m'inquiéter.

Rémus Lupin resta un moment bouche bée, comme la plupart des élèves.

°°°°°

-Non, mais ! Franchement, Hermione, tu l'as entendu ? « Je ne vois aucune raison de m'inquiéter, professeur ! », « Vous devez être excellent, professeur ! », « Je peux lécher vos bottes, professeur ? », minauda Ron. Il m'énerve ! Et le pire, c'est que tout le monde se laisse prendre à son jeu… Même Lupin ! Personne ne voit que…

-Ron ! S'il te plait… Arrête de raconter des bêtises ! Si Nathan Snape a dit ça, c'est qu'il le pensait. Et il a eu bien raison… Regarde, plus personne n'est inquiet à l'idée que Rémus soit un loup-garou… J'aurais bien voulu avoir l'intelligence de dire ce qu'il a dit!

-Tu ne vas pas te mettre à admirer ce serpentard ?

-Ron… C'est un poufsouffle, tu as oublié ?

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, 'Mione. Ils ont du ensorceler le Choixpeau, ça crève les yeux !

-Ronald Weasley ! Il est impossible d'ensorceler le Choixpeau, c'est écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Il serait bien temps que tu lises ce livre ! Qu'as-tu comme cours à présent ?

-Rien…

-J'ai potion. J'y vais. On se reverra à midi.

°°°°°

Nathan avait passé tout le cours de DACFM dans une sorte de brouillard. Il ne cessait de revoir le comportement de Ron, la haine qui brillait dans ses yeux. Etait-il réellement possible que tout cela soit du à sa soi-disant mort ? Cette idée le rendait malade… Lorsque le professeur Lupin lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas peur d'avoir un loup-garou comme professeur, il lui avait donné la réponse la plus simple qui lui soit venue à l'esprit. La plus simple et la plus juste.

A présent, il se dirigeait en compagnie de Draco vers les cachots. Il pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait du corps du blond à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. En effet, vu le petit nombre de personne ayant eu les résultats exigés pour suivre le cours de potions, les quatre maisons seraient mélangées. Il allait donc devoir faire face à certains de ses anciens camarades de serpentard.

°°°°

3440 mots ! Ca doit être l'un de mes plus longs chapitres jusqu'à présent ' J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette fiction. ' Que va devenir Draco ? Va-t-il devoir quitter Poudlard ? Et Ron ?


	36. La proposition

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW !** 33 reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! Si vous faites pareil pour celui-ci, j'arriverai au 500 reviews (vous voyez mes yeux briller d'espoir ?) Un oetit effort ?

**Chapitre 32 : La proposition**

Les oiseaux maintenant volent de leurs propres ombres 

_(Paul Eluard)_

Severus Snape venait de subir deux heures de potion avec les serdaigles et les poufsouffles de deuxième année et se demandait jusqu'à quels abysses leur ignorance pouvait aller. Même les serdaigles n'avaient pas pu répondre à la plupart de ses questions. Il était d'ores et déjà éreinté et le pire restait à venir. Sa nouvelle classe de sixième année : Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Justin Fletcher, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Ethan Jorden, Draco et Nathan. Il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de séparer le blond des serpentards, il risquait fort de ne pas survivre toute l'année… Il avait bien entendu déjà une idée mais restait à savoir si tout fonctionnerait.

La première élève pénétra dans la pièce et il constata que, comme il s'y était attendu, il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir lorsqu'il lui demanda :

-Miss Granger, pourrais-je vous parler seul à seul ?

La brune sembla surprise mais hocha tout de même la tête. Il se leva et se rendit dans la réserve où étaient conservés ses ingrédients les plus précieux avant de fermer la porte et de lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

-Je voulais vous prévenir que vous alliez faire équipe avec Draco Mal… Draco et mon fils.

Le visage de la jeune fille, après un moment de stupéfaction, prit une expression neutre. Le professeur continua :

-Je ne peux me permettre de prendre le risque de mettre Draco dans un autre groupe, je suppose que vous le comprenez.

-Les serpentards chercheraient à se venger de lui et les autres ne feraient rien pour l'aider ou le défendre.

Snape eut un hochement assez sec de la tête avant d'annuler le sort d'insonorisation et de laisser tomber d'une voix tranchante :

-Rendez-vous utile pour une fois, Granger ! Ces ingrédients ne peuvent pas être transportés en usant de la magie. Et faites attention, la moindre secousse peut les endommager !

Il lui tendit un énorme bocal emplit de ce qui semblait être une immense toile d'araignée de cristal. Le moindre mouvement faisait vibrer la chose et semblait sur le point de rompre le fragile équilibre qui le maintenait en place. Ensuite, il ouvrit la porte et sortit rapidement du réduit tandis que la gryffondor se déplaçait avec lenteur en faisant attention à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Soudain, elle buta contre un obstacle, tomba et le bocal fut pulvérisé en mille morceaux tandis que son contenu se répandait sur le sol, les filaments s'épaississant et devenant jaunâtres.

-J'en étais certain ! Il n'y a donc pas moyen de vous faire confiance ? gronda le professeur de potion qui s'approchait à grands pas d'Hermione qui se ratatinait sur elle-même, en prévision de la colère à venir. Zabini ! 20 points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir fait un croche-pied à l'une de vos camarades transportant des ingrédients précieux et potentiellement dangereux. Et dix points en moins pour vous être laissé prendre à une ruse aussi enfantine ! Miss Granger, relevez-vous et cessez de me fixer comme si j'étais un troll des montagnes. Vous n'avez laissé tomber qu'un peu de paille, rien de grave.

La gryffondor se releva dans le silence qui semblait avoir figé toute la pièce. Snape avait retiré des points à Serpentard ! Impossible ! Elle reprit sa place et le professeur prit la parole.

-Très bien. Comme vous l'avez constaté, aucun favoritisme ne trouvera place dans ce cours. Nous allons manipuler des ingrédients dangereux et nous attaquer à des potions très complexes. La moindre erreur pourrait vous défigurer à vie, voire pire, c'est pourquoi tous les gestes comme celui qu'a eu Zabini seront sévèrement punis. Est-ce compris ?

Les élèves, toujours sous le choc, hochèrent la tête en chœur.

-Vous serez répartis en trois groupes, pêchés au sort. Le but est de vous permettre de confronter pacifiquement vos manières de réfléchir et vos opinions sur les potions afin que vous puissiez enrichir mutuellement vos capacités dans la préparation et l'élaboration des potions. Une fois les groupes formés, ils resteront en place, sauf événement exceptionnel.

Tendant la main vers un sac de tissu noir, il en tira trois fois trois papiers et les lit :

-Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones et Théodore Nott formeront le premier groupe. Le second comportera Draco, Nathan Snape et (son visage se déforma sous l'effet d'une grimace) Hermione Granger. Pansy Parkinson, Justin Fletcher et Ethan Jorden seront donc ensemble. Et bien ? Qu'attendez-vous pour vous regrouper ?

Les élèves semblèrent se réveiller et déménagèrent pour se retrouver les uns à côté des autres. Profitant de la confusion momentanée, Blaise s'arrangea pour se retrouver à hauteur de Draco et lui souffler avec un sourire mauvais:

-Alors, ça fait quoi d'être un Sans Nom, blondinet ?

L'ancien serpentard serra les poings mais ne répondit pas et l'autre continua :

-C'est Lucius qui doit être content d'être débarrassé d'un tel déshonneur…

Soudain, Blaise s'écroula par terre. Une seconde plus tard, Hermione l'enjambait et s'asseyait auprès des deux poufsouffles.

-Tu es d'une maladresse, Zabini, soupira-t-elle en s'installant sous le regard médusé des deux garçons.

Snape s'approcha, telle une ombre menaçante et se pencha au-dessus du serpentard.

-Comptez-vous réellement rester ainsi, à embrasser le sol, durant tout le cours, Zabini ?

-C'est Granger, professeur ! Elle m'a lancé un sort !

-Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien vu… Monsieur Snape, miss Granger a-t-elle lancé un sort à monsieur Zabini ?

Se tournant vers Nathan, il attendit une réponse. Celui-ci, un instant étonné, hocha négativement la tête.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Draco ?

-Granger n'a rien fait, professeur, Zabini a simplement trébuché sur le bord de sa robe.

-Merci pour cette explication, susurra le professeur avant de se retourner vers le serpentard qui s'était relevé et lançait des regards noirs aux trois élèves. Dorénavant, veuillez ne pas accuser vos condisciples de vos propres fautes, Zabini. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à retirer d'autres points à ma propre maison…

°°°°°

Le reste du cours de potion se passa sans événement notable du côté des serpentards. Ils ne firent plus aucune remarque et ne créèrent aucun problème particulier. Les élèves avaient reçu pour ordre de créer de façon théorique une potion soignant les coupures superficielles. Dès qu'ils eurent toutes les instructions, Hermione s'était mise avec fièvre à évoquer toutes les potions sur le sujet et à inventorier leurs ingrédients. Draco ajoutait régulièrement une précision ou n'hésitait pas à marquer sa désapprobation. Nathan, lui, restait plus en retrait. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait travailler durant tout le reste de l'année dans le même groupe que la gryffonfor, il avait la certitude qu'elle le démasquerait avant la fin de l'année, peut-être même avant la fin du premier semestre. Et cette pensée le paralysait. Draco dut lui pincer le bras pour qu'il ne revienne sur terre.

-Tu nous aides ou tu continues à rêvasser ? demanda le blond.

Nathan se sentit rougir et marmonna des excuses avant de se pencher sur la liste qu'avaient déjà établie les deux autres. Il y ajouta un ou deux ingrédients auxquels ils n'avaient pas pensé puis releva la tête, croisant le regard gris de l'ancien serpentard qui était posé sur lui avec une étrange expression qui disparut aussitôt que ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

-Voilà… Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre…

Hermione passa la tête par-dessus son épaule pour contrôler ses ajouts et eut un petit sourire.

-Très bien, à présent, il faut choisir quels seront les ingrédients principaux. Je pense que l'on devrait employer de l'achillée des nuits.

Draco la coupa :

-L'achillée provoque des allergies chez certaines personnes ! Le suc de lanciane serait tout aussi efficace et moins dangereux !

-Mais la lanciane n'a presque pas de propriétés antiseptiques !

-Suffisamment pour traiter de petites coupures !

-C'est à cause de ce genre de raisonnement que des gens sont obligés d'aller à Ste Mangouste tellement leurs coupures se sont enflammées ! raisonna aigrement la gryffondor.

Nathan, sentant que l'ambiance tournait au vinaigre, intervint :

-Les risques d'allergie diminuent si on cueille l'achillée pendant la nouvelle lune. Et en ajoutant des feuilles d'argent, on devrait totalement les neutraliser.

Hermione protesta :

-Les feuilles d'argent sont très instables !

-Sauf si on leur ajoute de la poudre de scarabée et que l'on tourne 7 fois le mélange dans le sens contraire aux aiguilles d'une montre, précisa Draco en souriant légèrement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils un instant puis prit fébrilement note. Cela pouvait fonctionner…

-On devrait ajouter quelque chose pour accélérer la cicatrisation, marmonna-t-elle.

°°°°°

Les deux heures passèrent si rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de terminer lorsque la cloche sonna. Snape prévint toute la classe qu'ils devraient préparer la potion qu'ils avaient composée lors du cours suivant, aussi se mirent-ils d'accord pour se retrouver le lendemain soir à la bibliothèque pour mettre les derniers détails au point.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Nathan et Draco s'installèrent tout au bout de la table des poufsouffles. En les voyant, personne ne s'était poussé pour leur laisser place ou ne les avait invités à s'installer près d'eux. Apparemment, les deux garçons étaient considérés, consciemment ou non, comme des intrus et on les regardait d'un assez mauvais œil « s'immiscer » dans la maison des jaunes. Draco, en voyant que personne ne semblait prêt à leur faire une place, avait eu un reniflement méprisant et avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de gentillesse et d'hypocrisie. Même si Nathan pouvait comprendre la réaction des poufsouffles face à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des serpentards, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Draco avait raison. Ce n'était pas le genre de réaction qu'il aurait attendue de cette maison.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous les deux en bout de table et se mirent à manger en silence. Peu après eux, Susan entra dans la Grande Salle et vint s'asseoir auprès d'eux, apparemment à bout de nerfs. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol sans le moindre ménagement pour son contenu avant de s'installer et de se servir à manger en silence. Nathan échangea un regard hésitant avec Draco avant d'oser demander à la jeune fille ce qui lui arrivait.

-Je hais les serpentards ! gronda celle-ci. Si je pouvais, ils disparaîtraient tous de la surface de la terre…

-Merci ! laissa tomber froidement Draco.

-Tu es un poufsouffle, pour autant que je sache !

-En second lieu seulement.

-C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu échapperas à ma vengeance !

-Quelle clémence ! se moqua le blond, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Hé ! Ca fait mal ! se plaignit-il.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais…

-C'est malin !

Nathan, qui les avait regardés avec amusement, finit par intervenir :

-Je peux savoir ce qui te vaut cette charmante humeur, Susan ?

-Nott et Zabini ! J'ai cru que je ne survivrais jamais à ces deux heures de cours !

-Réjouis-toi ! Il te reste toute l'année pour agoniser, ironisa Draco ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans le tibia de Nathan.

-C'est pas vrai ? Tu t'y mets aussi ?

-C'était trop tentant, répondit Nathan en souriant de toutes ses dents. Alors, qu'ont donc fait Zabini et Nott pour t'énerver à ce point ?

-Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se disputer.

-A propos de la potion ?

-Oh non ! En deux minutes, la potion était établie. Sur ce point, ils étaient parfaitement d'accord. C'est après que tout c'est gâté… dit la jeune fille d'un air accablé.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Zabini a dit quelque chose qui n'a pas plu à Nott et il s'est énervé…

La brune hocha la tête.

-Voyons… C'était au sujet de la charge de préfet ?

-Non… Zabini a commencé à délirer en prétendant que Snape (Susan rougit en se rendant compte que le fils de celui-ci se trouvait à côté de lui), que le professeur Snape... devait avoir perdu la tête pour favoriser une… une…

-Sang-de-Bourbe ? compléta obligeamment Draco en se servant à boire.

Susan déglutit péniblement et Harry serra les poings, se rappelant le nombre de fois où il avait entendu ce même mot dans la bouche du blond.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'ils se soient disputé à ce sujet. Nott est le seul serpentard à soutenir ouvertement les moldus et les sorciers sont égaux. Ca lui a déjà attiré pas mal d'ennuis…

-Je croyais que le père de Nott était un mangemort ? s'étonna Nathan

Draco lui lança un regard glacial qui le fit déglutir péniblement avant de consentir à lui répondre.

-D'abord, ce n'est pas son père mais son oncle qui est mangemort et ensuite tu devrais apprendre à ne pas juger les gens d'après leur famille. Lucius est un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne le suis pas pour autant.

Susan répondit avec une certaine acrimonie :

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu semblais pourtant assez… enthousiaste à l'idée de suivre les traces de ton père.

Draco joua avec son verre pendant un moment avant de répondre d'une voix assez lointaine :

-Lucius n'est plus mon père. Et je n'aime pas être du côté du perdant !

-Tu penses que Tu-Sais-Qui va perdre ? s'étonna Susan.

-Bien sûr ! Tu n'es pas de cet avis ?

La jeune fille nb'avais pas répondu, gardant les yeux obstinément fixés sur son verre.

°°°°°

Susan était partie retrouver un groupe d'amies et les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à se rendre chacun à leur cours respectif lorsque Nathan osa poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis un moment :

-Tu as vraiment refusé de devenir mangemort simplement parce que tu pensais que Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui allait perdre ?

-Tu ne devrais pas ne pas utiliser son nom simplement pour ne pas me choquer. C'est une grande force que de pouvoir l'appeler ainsi…

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

-Réfléchis ! Crois-tu que j'ai laissé Lucius me mettre dans l'état où tu m'as trouvé pour cette seule raison ? Et à combien estimes-tu les chances de victoire du côté de la lumière sans Potter ?

-Sa mort ne change rien ! Ce n'était qu'un adolescent ! protesta Nathan.

-Si tu crois ça, tu n'as encore rien compris… soupira Draco.

-Explique-moi, alors !

-A toi de comprendre, tu es assez grand !

Sur ce, le blond s'éclipsa et Nathan, grommelant, fut obligé de monter les escaliers vers la salle de divination.

°°°°°

Une heure plus tard, Harry quittait la pièce enfumée en se demandant comment il se faisait que c'était à nouveau lui qui était destiné à connaître une mort atroce. Il avait à présent une heure de pause et décida, après quelques hésitations, de la mettre à profit pour se renseigner sur ce qu'était exactement un Sans Nom. Les informations qu'il trouva à la bibliothèque l'horrifièrent. Comment une coutume aussi barbare pouvait-elle toujours être d'application ? Apparemment, Ron avait eu raison en disant que Draco n'avait plus le droit de suivre les cours. Malgré la protection de Dumbledore, le blond allait devoir quitter l'école et une fois qu'il serait hors de Poudlard, il serait à la merci de son père qui lui ferait certainement payer sa traitrise. A la pensée de ce qui attendait le garçon, Nathan sentit une vague d'inquiétude le submerger. Il n'osait penser à ce que devait ressentir le premier concerné.

°°°°°

Il était 20 heures. Déglutissant péniblement, Draco Sans Nom prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille se déplaça, lui ouvrant le passage qui le mènerait vers le bureau du directeur. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que le vieil homme lui dise d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer son parrain qui semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur et lui lança un regard noir avant de descendre l'escalier. Cet accueil ne fit rien pour rassurer Draco qui pénétra dans le bureau avec l'estomac noué. Sur un signe du directeur, il s'assit.

-Un bonbon au citron ? proposa celui-ci, un léger sourire au lèvre.

La déception de Dumbledore lorsque le blond refusa son offre aurait presque été amusante si les circonstances avaient été moins graves. Le directeur reprit un air plus sérieux pour poursuivre.

-Voilà un élément que nous n'avions pas prévu. J'avoue que j'aurais du envisager cette possibilité. Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait.

-Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas votre faute. Moi non plus, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lucius en vienne à de telles extrémités, répondit le nouveau poufsouffle avec une certaine raideur.

Le directeur hocha pensivement la tête avant de poursuivre :

-Vous comprenez bien entendu toutes les implications de la décision qu'à pris monsieur Malfoy ?

-La plupart de mes droits civils m'ont été retiré, entre autre le droit à l'éducation.

-Tout à fait. Après quelques recherches, mes doutes ont été confirmés. Le seul moyen pour que vous continuiez vos études et que vous puissiez rester sur le sol de Poudlard, à l'abri des manigances de votre ancien père, serait que vous soyez adopté par quelqu'un d'autre avant demain soir.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-La personne en question doit répondre à un certain nombre de critères bien précis : ne pas avoir plus de cinquante ans, ne pas avoir d'enfant et n'avoir aucune chance d'en concevoir un, entre autres. Je n'ai pu trouver qu'une seule personne correspondant à ces critères.

Le blond s'était raidi dans son siège, surpris par les paroles du sorcier.

-De qui s'agit-il ?

Le directeur le considéra d'un air calculateur et poursuivit sans lui répondre.

-Etes-vous opposé à l'idée d'être adopté ?

Draco s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre que non.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, la personne en question se trouve dans la pièce que voici. (Le directeur désigna une porte à sa droite) Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous discutiez ensemble avant de prendre toute décision définitive…


	37. La discussion

**NdA : **Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Nous sommes le 22/11/05 et cela fait 3 semaines que je bloque sur ce chapitre… Je suis contente d'être enfin parvenue à le terminer ! Je crains qu'il ne soit pas posté avant 2006… Pauvres petits lecteurs ! Plus j'avance dans cette fic et plus je me rends compte que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines. Je me demande combien de chapitres elle fera au total… Beaucoup, je le crains ! Surtout que j'envisage déjà une deuxième partie ! mdr L'année scolaire ne fait que commencer, Voldemort ne s'est pas encore manifesté et Draco et Harry n'en sont encore nulle part dans leur future relation (ils vont bien finir par se mettre ensemble, mais quand ? et dans combien de chapitres ? …) Je prends toujours énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic, mais je suis également légèrement obsédée par 'Acide Sulfurique', ces temps-ci. J'ai décidé de tirer les leçons de toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites dans cette fic pour écrire AS et j'espère que cela portera ses fruits. Que puis-je vous dire d'autre… Mmmmh… Je sors peu à peu d'une période de dépression assez grave. J'espère ne jamais plus retomber si bas. En tout cas, mes poignets n'aimeraient pas que je recommence une troisième fois à rejouer à cut-cut (Comme Nathan… Va falloir que je songe à le guérir, lui…). Ceci dit, gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

**NdA : (le 22/01/06)** **_500 Reviewssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ! _**Je suis super contente ! merci à vous tous !

**Chapitre 33 : La discussion**

La raison est une béquille qui se prend pour une jambe 

_Louis Scutenaire_

Rémus Lupin était assis depuis environ cinq minutes dans la petite pièce et il se demandait comment Dumbledore était parvenu à lui arracher la promesse de considérer sérieusement son idée. Lui ? Adopter Draco Malfoy ? Comme si cela était possible ! Comme s'ils pouvaient s'accepter l'un l'autre !

Il en était à ce point de ses réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que le blond pénétra dans la pièce. Le loup-garou, voyant l'adolescent plisser les yeux pour tenter de distinguer ses traits dans la pénombre, se pencha vers la bougie la plus proche et l'alluma. Le blond retint à grand peine une exclamation de surprise. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien vu, avant d'inspirer profondément et de s'installer sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à celui où était assis Lupin. Les deux hommes se mesurèrent un moment du regard, chacun tentant de peser l'autre et de prévoir sa réaction.

-Je vois que le directeur ne vous avait pas prévenu.

-En effet. Il ne m'avait pas dit qui je trouverais dans cette pièce.

Une nouvelle période de silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce et ce fut à nouveau l'adulte qui la brisa.

-Et bien, trouvez-vous toujours la possibilité que je vous adopte acceptable ?

Draco ne lui répondit pas directement.

-Pour quelle raison accepteriez-vous de m'adopter, professeur ?

Rémus fixa l'élève sans rien dire et celui-ci reprit :

-Je suppose que vous devez-vous même avoir pas mal de questions à me poser avant de prendre votre décision. Je propose que nous répondions aux interrogations de l'autre en toute honnêteté, c'est le seul moyen de partir sur de bonnes bases, me semble-t-il.

Le professeur sembla soupeser les paroles du blond avant de répondre.

-Vous semblez avoir changé, Draco. L'adolescent que j'ai connu il y a trois ans n'aurait jamais dit pareille chose. Mais je suppose que tout le monde change, surtout à votre âge. Je n'aurais jamais envisagé d'adopter l'insolent que j'ai connu autrefois.

-Tout comme j'aurais préféré rester un Sans Nom plutôt que de devenir un Lupin, professeur.

Un léger sourire flotta un instant sur les lèvres du loup-garou.

-Alors, pourquoi accepteriez-vous de m'adopter ?

-Tout d'abord, vous semblez avoir grandi, Draco. Ensuite, je ne souhaiterais pas même à mon pire ennemi de devenir un Sans Nom.

- Mais vous n'y auriez pas pensé si Dumbledore ne vous l'avait pas demandé ?

-A vrai dire… Non.

-Quelles sont vos autres raisons ?

-Il n'y en a pas d'autre, répondit d'un ton assez raide le professeur.

-Me pensez-vous réellement si crédule, professeur ? Le fait que j'ai été réparti à Poufsouffle n'a en rien altéré mes capacités de réflexion. Si vous voulez que je sois honnête avec vous, soyez-le avec moi ! Quelle est la principale raison ?

Rémus sembla soupeser les échappatoires qui s'offraient à lui avant de soupirer.

-Très bien. Les personnes à qui je tenais le plus au monde ont toutes disparu. Je n'ai plus personne, Draco, et ma vie est vide. Je suppose que votre présence mettrait un peu d'animation dans tout cela.

-Je ne suis pas Harry Potter, professeur, et je ne le remplacerai jamais.

Le loup-garou tressaillit et détourna le regard avant de répondre d'une voix étouffée :

-J'en ai bien conscience, Draco. Je n'attends pas de vous que vous tentiez de remplacer Harry. Ce serait ridicule. Je suppose que je souhaite avoir une quelconque utilité pour quelqu'un. Et puis, je n'aurai jamais l'occasion d'avoir une descendance. Je crois que mes parents auraient été heureux de voir mon nom perpétué par quelqu'un après ma mort…

Le blond sembla considérer un instant cette réponse avant de hocher la tête.

-Très bien. Je peux comprendre et accepter ces raisons.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus Snape arriva dans ses appartements dans un état de fureur indescriptible. En fait, il n'avait toujours pas décoléré depuis ce matin, lorsque Draco avait reçu cette lettre de Narcissa. Il avait tout d'abord écouté la voix froide avec incrédulité et stupéfaction mais ce sentiment avait vite été balayé par la rage et il avait eu énormément de mal à penser à autre chose durant les cours. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu qu'il ferait tout pour trouver une solution et seule cette promesse lui avait permis de passer la journée sans tuer ses élèves (particulièrement Blaise Zabini). Puis, lors du repas du soir, Dumbledore lui avait annoncé qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une solution, sans lui en dire plus et il avait demandé à Lupin de le suivre dans son bureau. Severus était, quant à lui, allé dans la bibliothèque et avait fait des recherches sur les différents recours possible. Il n'avait cependant rien appris de neuf : tout parent avait le droit de faire de ses enfants des Sans Noms s'il pouvait fournir trois raisons prouvant que ceux-ci avaient amené le déshonneur sur leur famille. Connaissant Lucius, nul doute qu'il avait su trouver les bons arguments ou qu'il achète les juges s'il tentait le moindre recours.

N'y tenant plus, au bout d'une heure, il était allé au bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur lui avait ouvert en souriant. Snape aurait parié que le vieux fou était heureux de le voir, comme s'il arrivait à point nommé. Il l'avait invité à entrer et à s'installer, lui désignant un siège à côté de celui qu'occupait Lupin. Celui-ci, raide comme un i, semblait particulièrement peu heureux de le voir et le professeur de potion en profita pour lui jeter un coup d'œil railleur. Puis il s'était retourné vers Dumbledore et avait engagé la conversation sur le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur :

-Avez-vous trouvé un moyen d'aider Draco, Albus ?

Les yeux du vieil homme avaient étincelé et il avait eu un léger sourire :

-A vrai dire, j'en discutais justement avec Rémus.

Severus avait froncé les sourcils.

-Je vois mal en quoi il est plus concerné que moi, Albus…

-C'est qu'il est le seul qui puisse nous aider. A moins, évidemment, que vous ne connaissiez un autre homme de moins de cinquante ans connaissant Draco et n'ayant aucune chance d'avoir un jour une descendance.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Un Sans Nom peut échapper au sort qui lui est promis à condition d'être adopté avant que 36 heures n'aient passé depuis l'annonce de l'application de la coutume. Ce n'est arrivé que 17 fois depuis 1148 car il est très difficile de trouver une personne correspondant à tous les critères requis. Par chance Rémus rempli toutes les conditions demandées.

Le professeur de potion en était resté sans voix pendant quelques minutes.

-Vous devez plaisanter, Albus ! Il n'est pas possible que…

-Je vous assure que je n'ai pas l'habitude de plaisanter sur de tels sujets, Severus.

-Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Je corresponds également aux…

-Severus ! Dois-je vous rappelez que vous avez un fils ? Je sais que cela ne fait que peu de temps que vous avez été mis au courant de son existence, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'oublier.

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha.

-Et quand bien même vous n'auriez pas de fils, il faudrait que vous soyez eunuque pour répondre au critère exigeant que vous n'ayez aucune chance d'avoir une descendance.

Le professeur resta une seconde bouche bée avant de reprendre :

-Lupin n'est pas eunuque que je sache !

Le professeur de DCFM prit alors la parole, d'un ton calme où perçait cependant une pointe d'énervement:

-Les nouvelles mesures prises par le ministère interdisent aux loup-garous d'avoir des enfants, de peur qu'ils ne soient atteints de lycanthropie, Severus.

-Ridicule, de nombreuses études ont prouvé que la maladie ne se transmettaient pas génétiquement !

-C'est au ministère qu'il faut le dire, pas à moi !

Dumbledore intervint alors :

-Severus, vous me surprenez. Pour un peu, je croirais que vous ne souhaitez pas que votre filleul échappe au sort que lui réserve son statut de Sans Nom !

Snape resta un moment bouche bée avant de se renfrogner.

-N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune autre solution ?

-Je vous assure que non, mon ami. J'ai exploré toutes les possibilités.

-Soit. Et où est le problème, dans ce cas ?

-Il faut encore convaincre les deux concernés.

Finalement, après une longue discussion animée, Lupin avait accepté de parler à Draco avant de prendre une décision.

°°°°°°°°°°

-Et vous, Draco. Pourquoi votre père vous a-t-il renié ?

-Je suppose que les motifs officiels vous ont déjà été communiqué.

-En effet. Dumbledore me les a transmis. Désobéissance, abandon de la maison familiale et… projets de détruire la lignée ? Vous prévoyiez de tuez vos parents ? demanda Lupin avec une voix légèrement étonnée et incrédule.

Draco eut un renifflement méprisant.

-Oh oui, un bain de sang, des boyaux et des intestins partout… J'en rêve depuis des années…

-Soyez sérieux, Mal… Draco. Pourquoi vos parents ont-ils dit une telle chose ?

-Je suppose que c'est une façon enjolivée de dire que je n 'aurai pas d'enfants parce que je suis gay.

Lupin sembla un moment déstabilisé mais repris rapidement un visage impassible.

-Je vois…

-Cela vous dérange ? J'aurais cru que vous n'auriez pas eu ce genre de préjugés, professeur…

-Au risque de vous décevoir, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, Draco. En fait, l'un de mes meilleurs amis l'était également. Je suis simplement un peu surpris que vous le disiez si…

-Honnêtement ? Nous avons fait un pacte, professeur. Si vous avez été honnête, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne le sois pas…

Sous le regard froid de l'adolescent, Lupin ne laissa paraître aucun malaise.

-C'est vrai… Je suppose que l'accusation d'avoir quitté votre domicile désigne en fait votre 'fugue'.

-Je n'avais aucune raison de rester chez moi à attendre que Lucius ne m'oblige à devenir mangemort. Il a toujours eu une tendance certaine à penser que la violence était le meilleur moyen de se faire obéir.

-Le directeur m'a en effet fait part de votre état lors de votre arrivée à Poudlard.

Draco se contenta de détourner le visage sans répondre et quelques instants se passèrent ainsi dans un silence profond.

-Pourquoi avez-vous refusé de servir Voldemort ?

Le blond adressa un regard moqueur au loup-garou, un regard qui disait clairement 'vous vous décidez enfin à poser cette question !'

-A vrai dire, les causes sont multiples et il m'a fallu du temps pour prendre cette décision. Vous vous rappelez certainement de l'animosité qui nous opposait, Potter et moi… Je crois que s'il était encore vivant, je serais devenu un mangemort. Pour cette animosité. Parce que ce n'est que lorsque nous nous battions qu'il me regardait et qu'il me parlait…

Draco jeta un regard en coin au professeur de DACFM.

-Quand j'ai appris qu'il était mort…

Le blond se perdit quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs avant de repousser une mèche de ses cheveux qui était venue chatouiller sa joue et de reprendre son explication.

-Quand j'ai appris que Harry était mort, je me suis rendu compte que, quoi que je choisisse de devenir, je ne le reverrais plus.

-Vous parlez de lui comme si…

-Comme si j'étais amoureux de lui ?

Draco eut un sourire assez triste.

-C'est le cas… Je me suis rendu compte que la perspective de devenir mangemort m'était devenue insupportable. Et je me suis dit qu'au nom des sentiments que j'avais eu pour lui, je ne pouvais pas accepter ce sort simplement par lâcheté. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait fait…

L'ancien serpentard se tut. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard incrédule de Lupin mais ne leva pas les yeux et n'ajouta rien.

°°°°°°°°°°

Presque une heure s'était écoulée lorsque Dumbledore vit enfin Draco et Rémus Lupin sortir de la pièce où ils avaient discutés.

-Alors ? Avez-vous pris une décision ? demanda-t-il avec un optimisme légèrement teinté d'inquiétude.

-Nous avons décidé de nous accorder une nuit avant de prendre une décision.

-Voilà qui est sage. Après tout, la nuit porte conseil, paraît-il…


	38. Fudge

**Chapitre 34 : Fudge**

_That it's a lonely place that you have run to_

Morning comes 

_And you don't want to know me anymore…_

_C'est vers un endroit désert que tu as couru_

_Le matin arrive_

_Et tu ne veux plus me connaître…_

_Keane, Your eyes open_

Le lendemain, Fudge, suivi par deux aurors, fit irruption dans la grande salle de Poudlard, au petit-déjeuner. Il arborait un sourire triomphant. Derrière lui se trouvait une mince silhouette féminine : Narcissa Malfoy. Sur un geste du ministre, l'un des aurors s'écarta et scruta la pièce, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps, Fudge s'était approché du directeur.

-J'ai appris que vous aviez une nouvelle fois osé outrepasser la loi, Dumbledore.

-Vraiment ? demanda poliment le vieux sorcier, haussant les sourcils, d'un air faussement surpris, ce qui eut le don de mettre Fudge particulièrement en colère en colère.

-Inutile de faire semblant, je sais de source sure que vous avez laissé un Sans Nom assister aux cours. Oseriez-vous le nier ?

-Bien sûr que non, monsieur le ministre. Mais je n'ai fait que respecter la loi. La sentence ne prend effet qu'après 36 heures…

-Cessez de couper les cheveux en quatre, Dumbledore. Vous savez que vous n'aviez pas le droit de protéger ce garçon.

L'auror sembla enfin avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et se dirigea vers le bout de la table des poufsouffle, là où était assis Draco, à côté de Nathan et de Susan. Le blond, qui avait affreusement pâli à l'arrivée de Fudge et durant sa discussion avec le directeur, agrippa nerveusement la table tout en jetant un regard inquiet vers les professeurs : il n'y avait aucune trace de Lupin… L'auror s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

-Draco Sans Nom, veillez vous lever et me suivre sans résistance.

Pour toute réponse, les doigts du blond resserrèrent leur étreinte sur la table. En voyant cela, l'auror fronça les sourcils : il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait à faire et comprenait la réaction du gamin mais il pouvait difficilement passer outre les ordres du ministre. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du Sans Nom et le secoua gentiment.

-Viens, ne fais pas le difficile, ça ne fera que rendre les choses plus insupportables.

La réaction du poufsouffle ne se fit pas attendre. Dégageant violemment son épaule, il se leva et recula de quelques pas.

-Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire. Il n'est pas question que je vous suive pour aller dans l'un de ces ghettos crasseux…

L'auror poussa un soupir et se tourna vers le ministre et son collègue. Fudge lui envoya un regard qui voulait tout dire et il sortit sa baguette, la tendant vers l'adolescent.

-Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, répéta-t-il, je ne voudrais pas avoir à employer la force.

-Expelliarmus !

La baguette de l'auror lui sauta hors des mains pour atterrir dans celles d'un adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui vint se ranger à côté de Draco.

-Vous l'avez entendu, il ne veut pas venir…

L'auror regarda avec stupéfaction le jeune homme qui avait osé le désarmer. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, son collègue, Fudge, Dumbledore et le professeur Snape étaient à ses côtés.

-Arrêtez ce jeune homme ! gronda Fudge, pointant son doigt vers Nathan.

Aussitôt, Snape sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le seul auror armé qui restait.

-Si vous osez toucher mon fils…

-Snape ! Si j'étais vous, gronda le ministre, je baisserais cette baguette. Avec votre passé, cet acte équivaut à un aller simple pour Azkaban.

Un long silence chargé de tension s'installa tandis que tous les intervenants se mesuraient du regard.

-A vrai dire, monsieur le ministre, intervint une voix féminine, ce que vous dites est inexact. Le professeur Snape a été reconnu innocent de toutes les charges qui pesaient contre lui. Ses actes passés ne peuvent donc être retenu contre lui par un tribunal.

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. A quelques mètres du ministre se trouvait Hermione Granger.

-En fait, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que vos menaces constituent un acte illégal, de même que l'ordre que vous avez donné à ces deux aurors. Tant que 36 heures ne se sont pas passées, Draco est légalement intouchable. Vous ne pouvez le forcer à quoi que ce soit… C'est écrit dans la loi n° 36-128-54, au paragraphe 18a

Pendant que la préfète de gryffondor parlait, le ministre était devenu rouge pivoine.

-Quelle insolen…

-En fait, Cornélius, j'ai bien peur que miss Granger n'ait raison… le coupa Dumbledore.

De plus en plus rouge de colère, le ministre se tourna vers les deux aurors.

-Arrêtez le Sans Nom !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, hésitant, ne sachant s'il fallait obéir au ministre si, comme le prétendait Dumbledore et cette jeune fille, il leur donnait des ordres illégaux. Devant leur inaction, Fudge saisit lui-même sa baguette et la pointa vers le blond.

-Suivez-moi, Sans Nom ! Quant aux autres, s'ils osent s'opposer à moi, ils seront arrêtés pour obstruction à la bonne application de la loi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Comme chaque matin, péniblement, Jade Snape s'était levée et émergeait peu à peu, à grand renfort de café, des limbes du sommeil. Elle détestait le matin, se répéta-t-elle, en frottant ses yeux bouffis de sommeil d'une main molle, tandis que l'autre venait couvrir sa bouche, dissimulant à moitié son bâillement. Elle était toujours en chemise de nuit, ayant simplement mis un châle de laine rouge sur ses épaules, et était assise devant la table de sa cuisine. D'ici vingt àç trente minutes, elle serait totalement réveillée et envisagerait de manger la tranche de pain qu'elle venait de tartiner de confiture. En attendant, elle se contentait de bâiller et de boire son café.

Quelque chose vint tapoter sa fenêtre et, sans même prendre la peine de tourner le regard, Jade prit sa baguette et d'un mouvement du poignet, ouvrit la voie à la chouette qui lui apportait la gazette du sorcier. Heureusement, elle s'était abonnée et avait payé à l'avance pour les six prochains mois, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de fouiller sa maison à la recherche d'argent. L'oiseau, après avoir déposé le journal sur la table, s'en alla comme il était venu. La sorcière poussa un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil sur la une de la gazette. Deux secondes plus tard, elle était debout, tenant la gazette dans ses mains, avec un mélange de colère, de consternation et d'horreur. Comment Narcissa avait-elle pu faire cela à son propre fils ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rémus Lupin avait pris sa décision finale peu après minuit. Ce n'était pas tant de savoir s'il accepterait d'adopter Draco qui lui avait posé problème (il savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait fini par accepter, même si celui-ci s'était révélé n'être que l'insupportable adolescent qu'il avait connu quelques années plus tôt), mais de savoir si cela était réellement la meilleure solution pour l'adolescent. Après tout, être le fils adoptif d'un loup-garou était loin d'être une situation idéale et il savait que cela fermerait bien des portes à l'adolescent une fois qu'il se lancerait dans la vie adulte. Il avait fini par se dire que c'était à l'adolescent de choisir et d'estimer ce qui valait mieux pour lui. Et à présent, assis à une table de ses appartements, il contemplait les documents officiel qui lui donnaient la possibilité d'adopter le blond. Il resta un moment à les contempler silencieusement avant de saisir une plume et d'y apposer sa signature. Restait à voir si Draco lui aussi signerait…

Quittant ses appartements, Rémus Lupin se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il allait arriver en retard pour le petit déjeuner, il en était bien conscient, mais il avait du attendre l'arrivée des documents officiels lui permettant d'adopter le Sans Nom. Arrivé à la porte de la salle, il l'ouvrit et resta figé. Que faisaient Fudge et des aurors là ? Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce et se posèrent sur Narcissa Malfoy. C'est alors qu'il comprit ce qui se passait réellement.

Annexe 4 : Lucius 

Tout se dissout peu à peu dans ma tête. Par moment, je tente de rattraper les souvenirs qui peu à peu s'effacent, mais autant vouloir retenir de l'eau entre ses doigts. Et puis, il y a ces moments où peu m'importe ce qui fut et où seul compte ce qui sera, l'avenir brillant qui m'attend, à la droite de mon maître. Et ces moments se font de plus en plus présents. A présent, rares sont mes regrets. La mélancolie n'a jamais été l'un de mes traits et ne le sera jamais, semble-t-il. Tout juste si mon cœur se serre de temps à autre en pensant à celui qui fut mon fils et que j'ai renié. Je me souviens vaguement d'une époque où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu. J'ai toujours eu l'intime conviction qu'il reviendrait et j'ai préparé Draco à cette éventualité. Je ne sait pas quand les choses ont dérapé. Après tout, quelque chose doit s'être passé pour que nous en soyons là, à présent…

Entendons-nous : je n'ai jamais été une personne agréable. La simple pensée que j'aie pu l'être est en soi ridicule. Mais je pense avoir été un bon père… Froid, distant et sévère, mais juste et présent, ce qui est déjà bien plus que ce que ne m'avaient offert mes propres parents. Le problème doit trouver son origine en Narcissa. Cette femme est un véritable glaçon. Elle l'a toujours été, me semble-t-il, que ce soit envers moi ou envers Draco…Je me souviens avoir tenté de lui plaire, au tout début de notre mariage. Mais la patience n'est pas l'une de mes qualités… Peut-être est-elle tout simplement incapable de la moindre émotion. Puisque j'ai renié Draco, il me faut un nouvel héritier. La décision n'a pas été facile à prendre, sachant que je devrais une nouvelle fois faire face à son indifférence, sa froideur et sa frigidité. Je ne peux supporter le regard impavide qu'elle pose sur moi… Là où la tendresse a échoué il y a bien des années, peut-être la cruauté et l'ironie parviendront-ils à un résultat. Je voudrais la voir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, exprimer une quelconque émotion : tristesse, angoisse, peur, haine,.. Que m'importe, puisque je n'ai su éveiller en elle nulle joie.

Je me contemple dans le miroir, et le reflet me renvoie mon image sans la moindre complaisance. J'ai toujours les mêmes yeux bleus glace, les même cheveux platines, striés de blanc à peine visible, le même visage. Et pourtant, je sens qu'Azkaban a laissé des traces en moi, si ce n'est visible en mon apparence extérieure. Du moins, les autres ne paraissent rien voir de changé en moi alors que mon reflet me semble si différent de ce qu'il était l'année passée. Personne ne semble remarqué qu'à Azkaban un monstre est né en moi… Et s'il n'y est né, s'il avait toujours été présent, il a cru jusqu'à embraser tout mon être. A peine s'il me reste encore assez de lucidité pour de temps à autres prendre conscience de mes actes. J'ai failli tuer mon propre enfant. J'ai violé ma femme. Je perds tout simplement la raison… Mais que m'importe, au fond ? Que m'importe…


	39. Journal

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas… Un nouveau chapitre :D J'ai pas mal de problèmes en ce moment, mais je n'abandonne pas cette fic.

Ce chapitre n'aurait jamais existé sans la précieuse aide de **Nathy Potter, **mon très cher flocon de neige. Untrès grand merci à elle pour avoir accepté d'écrire les trois-quart de ce chapitre ! Vous verrez, elle est bourrée de talent ! D'ailleurs, allez lire ses fics ! Voilà, fin du blabla

**Chapitre 39**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy.**

Cela fait une semaine que les cours ont repris… Une semaine que je survis et que je ne sais toujours pas comment je fais. Entre l'hostilité des autres maisons, la haine des Serpentard et l'indifférence craintive des Poufsouffle, j'ai l'impression de n'être à ma place nulle part. Peut-être tout aurait-il été plus simple si j'avais fini Sans-Nom… mais je suis à présent un Lupin. Lupin… Je ne connais de ce nom que le loup-garou qui le porte. Je ne sais rien de sa famille, rien de son passé, des gens qui l'ont porté avant nous. Comment vit-on avec un nom lorsqu'on ne sait pas les valeurs qui s'y attachent ? Comment vit-on, tout simplement, lorsque tout ce a quoi l'on a cru se dérobe sous vos pieds ? Est-il simplement possible de survivre ? J'ai du oublier la recette en chemin, puisque je suis à présent égaré si loin de la route que je devrais suivre…

Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais la tête de Fudge, lorsque Lupin est arrivé avec les papiers de l'adoption et m'a fait signer sous ses yeux, sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Je ne savais pas qu'un être humain pouvait devenir si rouge et son visage gonfler à ce point sans qu'il explose. Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours. Ceci dit, la bataille administrative est loin d'être terminée. Bien que la loi ne prévoie aucun cas spécial pour les loups-garous, le ministre semble bien décidé à faire annuler l'adoption à cause de la… maladie de Lupin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas. Peut-être parce que Fudge est stupide, parce qu'il hait tout ce qui peut lui rappeler mon père ou encore parce qu'à sa place, la plupart des hommes auraient eu la même réaction mesquine ? Moi ? désabusé ? naaaaaaaaan… jamais ! Simplement réaliste. Libre à vous de croire en la bonté humaine, mais ne me demandez pas de partager votre opinion. Après tout, certaines personnes croient bien aux fées, ça ne veut pas dire que vous y croyez… 0.ô Si ?… Je ne ferai aucun commentaire.

Ma mè… Narcissa Malfoy a tout regardé, sans le moindre mot, sans le moindre regard pour moi. Si je m'étais attendu à autre chose de sa part, je serais sans doute déçu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, bien évidemment. Evidemment… Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette seule idée me fait me sentir encore plus seul que je ne le suis déjà. La solitude a toujours été une amie. Au manoir, j'étais fils unique, relégué dans sa chambre la plupart du temps, entouré de joujoux… A Serpentard… J'étais seul, comme tous les Serpentard. C'est la règle du chacun pour soi qui fait loi dans cette maison. Et à présent, à Poufsouffle, je suis tout aussi seul qu'avant. Les autres n'osent pas me parler… Ou à peine. Même avec Nathan, je n'ai que de courtes conversations superficielles. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis de mauvaise humeur depuis une semaine et que c'est à peine si je réponds quand on me parle. En toute honnêteté, c'est sûrement l'une des raisons de mon isolement.

Les cours ont repris leur ronde interminable. Potion, métamorphose, arithmancie, DCFM, herbologie… Tout s'enchaîne sans grand intérêt pour moi. Je ne suis guère attentif, préférant me plonger dans les pensées –quelques peu moroses- qui habitent mon esprit en ce moment. C'est sûrement égoïste de ma part, me direz-vous, étant donné les efforts de chacun pour se comporter de façon la plus naturelle possible, mais cela m'est parfaitement égal. Le professeur McGonagall a voulu m'enlever des points pour punir mon manque d'attention, mais elle a fait la même erreur que Lupin. Tout le monde a encore du mal à accepter le fait que je ne sois plus un Serpentard. Moi le premier à dire vrai ! Le matin, lorsque je me réveille, le jaune qui m'assaille les yeux me surprend toujours un peu. Cela donne une impression de chaleur, que je n'ai jamais eu à Serpentard. Je dois reconnaître que cela n'est pas désagréable… Il n'en reste pas moins que le vert et argent me manquent un peu. J'ai sans constamment l'impression de m'être trompé d'uniforme quand j'enfile mes vêtements. Il est certain que le vert est une couleur qui est nettement plus… stylée que ce jaune canari ! Mais je dois cependant avouer que cette maison n'est pas si mal. Il y réside une ambiance plutôt agréable, et il n'existe que très peu de rivalité entre ses membres. Une chose que je n'ai jamais connu à Serpentard… C'est peut-être pour cela que je ne m'y sens guère à l'aise. Cette atmosphère bon-enfant me gênera toujours un peu, je le crains. Après tout, même banni de ma famille, je n'en garde pas moins un caractère bien trempé, et j'aime les conflits.

J'ai remarqué que tous les Poufsouffle sont solidaires entre eux. Sûrement à cause du manque d'intérêt que les autres maisons leur manifestent. Je suis plus tolérant dans mon jugement maintenant que je les côtoie toute la journée. Ils ne sont pas si inintéressants que cela finalement… Susan Bones est même plutôt gentille dans son genre ! Surtout si on considère le fait que je l'ai snobé depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Enfin… pour ma défense je dirais qu'il n'était pas envisageable, en ma qualité de leader de Serpentard, que je fasse mine de m'intéresser à elle. Comment ça cette excuse n'est pas valable ? Bon, passons.

Ma relation avec le professeur Lupin est difficile. Je lui suis reconnaissant –bien sûr- de m'avoir éviter la honte de devoir quitter Poudlard et de me retrouver dans un ghetto pour le restant de mes jours… Mais il n'en reste pas moins, que je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Auparavant, je le méprisais, et surtout, je dois l'avouer, j'avais un peu peur de lui. C'était tout de même un Loup-Garou ! Il est vrai que, maintenant qu'il s'est expliqué, cette peur -plutôt irraisonnée je l'admets- a _presque_ totalement disparu. Oui, presque ! Il a beau être sympathique la plupart du temps, il se change tout de même en bête assoiffée de sang à la pleine lune. Ce n'est pas un élément qui peut être négligé… Si ?

De toute manière, même en laissant de côté ce… détail ( !), je ne sais pas comment lui parler. Nos courtes et rares discutions sont toujours ponctuées de blancs. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour alimenter les conversations, et c'est d'autant plus flagrant avec Lupin. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne connais rien de lui, mais je n'ose pas lui poser de questions. Je crains qu'il prenne mal cette intrusion dans sa vie privée. Peut-être ais-je tort : après tout, Remus Lupin est connu pour son flegme, qu'il garde dans quasiment toutes les situations. En attendant, je préfère attendre un peu… Qui sait ? Il est possible que notre relation s'arrange d'elle-même ! Je sais, je suis sans doute un peu trop optimiste. Je devrais sans doute y mettre du mien. Hm… On verra ça plus tard ! Après tout, pour l'instant, je ne le vois guère que pour les cours...

A propos de cours… J'ai du subir une heure de bibliothèque intensive en compagnie de Nathan et Granger. Cette dernière tient absolument à ce que je l'appelle Hermione. Soit cette fille est stupide, soit elle est vraiment trop… magnanime ! Elle n'a quand même pas oublié toutes les fois où je l'ai appelé Sang de Bourbe ? Si elle croit que parce que je suis à Poufsouffle à présent, je suis forcément devenu plus gentil, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Mon dieu, me voilà réduit à utiliser des expressions moldues. Je suis donc tombé si bas ? Hm… Il vaut mieux que je garde le silence sur ce point.

Pour revenir à Granger, je suis plutôt d'avis qu'elle m'a prise en pitié. Et ça je ne le supporte pas ! Je suis… j'_étais_ un Malfoy ! J'en ai peut-être perdu le nom mais en revanche j'ai gardé la fierté si caractéristique de cette famille ! Et cette fierté est bien rabaissée par la pitié que la Gryffondor me témoigne. D'autant plus que je ne la mérite pas. J'ai cherché ce qui m'arrive, et je ne le regrette en rien. Enfin… parfois un peu mais… Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous penseriez comme moi, si vous passiez du statut de leader au statut de Sans-Nom. Et on ne peut pas dire que le choix du Choixpeau m'aide à me sentir mieux. J'ai beau accorder quelques éloges à Poufsouffle, il n'en reste pas moins, que je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. Cela ne changera sûrement jamais d'ailleurs!

Mais enfin… Je dérive du sujet. Cette heure passée, en compagnie de mon camarade Nathan et de Granger, s'est –je dois bien le reconnaître- plutôt bien passée. Certes, Granger n'a pas pu s'empêcher de critiquer notre façon de faire, mais je crois que c'est plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Nathan est resté étrangement discret. Je le soupçonne de craindre que son ex-meilleure amie ne découvre sa véritable identité. C'est compréhensible. Cette fille est loin d'être stupide, et il finira bien par laisser échapper une ou deux phrases qui lui mettront la puce à l'oreille ; c'est largement suffisant pour Granger. Elle aura tôt fait de découvrir la vérité. Et alors… Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ce bon vieux Nathan ! Granger et Weasley vont lui sauter sur le poil, une fois sa véritable identité établie.

Weasley… Celui-là me tape sérieusement sur le système ! Quand Dumbledore a annoncé que je restais à Poudlard et que Lupin m'avait adopté, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une syncope. Je l'observais à ce moment là. C'était réellement très comique. La teinte de son visage se confondait aisément avec ses cheveux carottes. Il s'est tourné vers Granger et lui a hurlé dessus. Sûrement sa manière à lui d'expulser sa rage et son mécontentement. Vraiment pitoyable… Au moins, Granger a été à la hauteur : elle lui a collé une gifle retentissante et elle a quitté la Grande Salle sans un mot de plus. Je pense que la belette a du aller trop loin dans ses propos. Inutile de préciser que je jubilais en regardant la mine effarée qu'affichait le rouquin… une manière à moi de me venger de toutes les fois où il me lance ce regard méprisant que je reçois sans broncher. Et oui, Weasley, tu n'es pas intouchable et Granger te l'a prouvé de façon magistrale ! J'ai beau être davantage ouvert d'esprit, je crois que jamais je ne pourrais apprécier Weasley. Autant ses frères étaient amusants, autant lui est franchement gamin. Un enfant chéri et protégé par ses parents. Un garçon qui ne… D'ailleurs, il ne vaut même pas la peine que je m'étende sur son sujet. Aussi, passons à autre chose.

De mon avenir par exemple. Avant je ne posais pas de questions dessus puisqu'il était déjà tout tracé. Mais maintenant que j'ai refusé d'être un Mangemort… De nombreuses autres possibilités s'ouvrent à moi. Médicomage par exemple. Docteur Drago Lupin… Voilà qui sonne bien ! Non ? Hm… Peut-être un peu trop de « d »… En fait, je penche plutôt pour une carrière d'Auror. Arrêter des Mangemorts me tente bien ! Mais je me demande si mon passé ne m'empêchera pas de réaliser ce projet. Un ancien Malfoy entrant dans la brigade des Aurors. Plutôt insensée et contre nature comme idée. Mais après tout, je ne suis plus un Malfoy à présent. Alors qu'importe mon origine ! Je sais que Nathan veut également tenter une carrière d'Auror. Croit-il réellement qu'il pourra se cacher éternellement ? Le Potter qui est en lui, finira bien par ressortir un jour ou l'autre… Ce n'est qu'une trêve, cela ne peut durer indéfiniment. Et je pense qu'il commence à le pressentir. J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop à s'en rendre compte car il n'y a que lui qui peut nous sortir de la peur dans laquelle nous a plongé Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé. Même s'il en doute… Mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui dirait ça ! Certainement pas… Il doit s'en rendre compte lui-même sinon cela ne servira à rien.

Enfin bref, cette première semaine a été épuisante. Surtout moralement, mais je crois que vous l'aurez compris. Quand je songe qu'il va me falloir passer une année entière dans ces conditions, je sens mon courage flancher. Je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas fuir à toutes jambes. Espérons que ma vie suivra un sentier moins ardu que celui qu'elle pratique en ce moment…


	40. Chapter 40

Ce chapitre.. n'en est pas un. Suite à une période de dépression assez grave, j'avais quasiment abandonné à jamais l'idée de poursuivre cette fic… Puis je l'ai relue entièrement, et je me suis avouée que ce serait dommage.

Et surtout, surtout, j'ai relevé pas mal de défauts et une faiblesse certaine au point de vue de l'intrigue, même si le but principal de l'histoire est plus d'être amusante que d'être une vraie histoire d'aventure…

J'ai donc décidé de réécrire totalement cette histoire. Quelques chapitres sont déjà postés. 4… mais ne vous fiez pas au nombre. Ils sont plus longs que les premiers que j'avais écris, contiennent moins de fautes d'orthographe :D et des différences importantes pour la suite se font déjà sentir !

J'espère que vous viendrez y jeter un œil et que vous ne serez pas déçus…

tire On ne choisit pas sa famille, réécriture

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie dans cette version, qui m'ont été fidèles ou qui sont arrivés en cours de route…

Au passage… Un gros bisou à plein de monde :D


End file.
